Ambition
by sugantea
Summary: i want to run, to reach you! [Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi] [MinV] [TaeGi - YoonTae, YoonV]
1. Chapter 1

Puluhan kali mendapat pengkuan cinta tidak membuat Taehyung menjadi paham bahwa ia dicintai begitu banyak orang. " _Mereka hanya suka wajahku_ ," dia bilang suatu waktu. Ya memang! Apa yang kau pikirkan jika seseorang menyukaimu? Tentu wajah itu sangat penting! Tetapi Taehyung, entah karena polos atau tidak paham, selalu menolak semua pernyataan yang susah payah direncanakan untuknya.

Jangan pernah coba-coba nembak Taehyung. Bercermin dulu. Senior populer dari jurusan fashion yang fans-nya banyak bukan main, Kim Namjoon, juga pernah ditolak. Tiga kali. _Wow! Gila memang selera Kim Taehyung itu bukan main_ , pikir banyak orang.

" _Aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa,"_ Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. _"Tetapi aku yakin aku tidak tertarik untuk terikat suatu hubungan romantis. Kalau berteman, aku akan sangat menghargainya."_

Hanya itu. Besoknya, akan jadi hari patah hati karena Taehyung. Lagi.

Sampai saat ini, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Itu pun jadi buah bibir yang selalu _on fire_ di kampus. Tiap hari ada saja bahan obrolan. Laki-laki perempuan sama saja, bicara itu memang gampang. Sebar gosip sudah ahli. Padahal jika ditelisik lebih jauh, ketimbang buang tenaga untuk gosip lebih baik mengerjakan revisi dari dosen pembimbing. Memang anak-anak jaman sekarang itu mau jadi mahasiswa abadi atau bagaimana? Kalau gosip bisa jadikan salah satu jurusan di kampus barangkali semua akan lulus dengan cumlaude. Lamar kerja di Program Rumor Selebritis Hangat yang tayang jam 8 pagi.

Bagaimana tidak? _Katanya_ sahabatan. Tapi tingkah macam suami istri.

"Satu suap lagi. Terakhir deh, janji."

Taehyung merengut sejenak, tetapi membuka mulut. "Sudah ya."

"Umurmu itu berapa memang? Masih suka merepotkan orang!"

"Kau yang paksa aku! Aku pasti makan, kok." Ia berseru tidak terima dikatai menyusahkan. Wajahnya merengut sebal. Bukannya apa, dia kesal kalau merasa terpojok. Lagipula dia tidak minta disuapi seperti anak-anak. "Kau saja yang merepotkan diri. Nanti juga akan aku makan, kau ini tidak perlu seketat itu mengurus waktu makanku,"

Pria itu mendengus. Memilih meneguk jus jambunya dulu. "Kalau saja ucapanmu itu bisa dipercayai, Taehyung. Aku tidak akan repot begini kalau kau bertingkah sesuai usiamu dengan menepati ucapanmu sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak merasa lapar, hm? Kalau tidak kupaksa, makanan ini akan masuk perutmu jam lima sore nanti. Lalu kau alasan makanan sudah dingin itu gak enak lalu beli baru dan lupa lagi," ia mengusak rambut Taehyung. "Dan kalau tidak ada aku yang mengurusimu makan, kau bisa sembelit karena kekurangan serat. Kau dan sayur itu tidak pernah berteman baik, ingat?"

"Jimiiiin!"

Dia tertawa lepas. "Benar tidak apa yang kukatakan?"

"Terserah!"

Jimin menyedot jus jambu yang sudah hampir habis sampai suara _srooot_ -nya terdengar kencang sekali. Kemudian menyodorkan segelas jus jambu segar untuk Taehyung. Tersenyum lembut menatapi Taehyung meminum jusnya dengan tenang sambil membaca buku. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang patuh. Kadang Jimin sering melihatnya seperti adik sendiri, padahal mereka seumuran. Mungkin karena tingkahnya yang masih kekanakan dibanding dirinya sendiri. Dan sejak mereka kenal dari kelas 4 SD, peran Jimin memang menjaga Taehyung yang suka lari-lari dan berakhir terluka seluruh badan. Bodohnya, yang menangis malah dia. Taehyung hanya cengar-cengir sambil mencubit pipinya yang basah. Padahal dia sudah khawatir, tetapi namanya Taehyung memang begitu. Tidak tahu rasanya terluka.

"Hei,"

"Hmmmm?"

"Katanya Jeongguk Jeon nembak kamu, ya?"

Merasa tertarik, Taehyung beralih menatap Jimin. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kisah percintaanku, ya? Apa kau mengikuti sampai ke kamar mandi?"

" _Heol_! Dia menembakmu di kamar mandi?!"

 _Oops_. "Kami tak sengaja bertemu disana, dan dia mengatakannya begitu saja." Ia mengendikkan bahunya. Semakin diingat, rasanya aneh dan menggelikan. Jika dia jadi Jimin dia juga akan berekspresi seperti itu karena: _demi apa nembak di kamar mandi?_ Tetapi Taehyung tidak mau ingat-ingat lagi, meski wajah Jeongguk Jeon yang malu-malu itu masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Itu lucu dan sebenarnya, dia imut juga. Lupakan ototnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Jangan temui dia untuk melabrak, dia mahasiswa baru yang imut. Jangan samakan dia dengan begundal macam Choi Byungshik, dia mengatakan perasaannya dengan sangat menggemaskan."

"Kau menerimanya?" Jimin terkesiap.

"Hanya karena dia imut bukan artinya aku mau pacaran dengannya,"

Napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau membuatku hampir mati karena jantungan, bodoh. Kupikir kau tertarik dengan yang imut-imut makanya selama ini kau menolak semua pernyataan cinta dari para lelaki," bibirnya dikulum sejenak. "Yah, walau ada juga wanita yang nembak kamu... tetapi kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka kalah cantik dari kamu, tuh?"

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Itu 'kan menurutku," Jimin melindungi wajahnya dari bogeman Taehyung.

"Berhenti memanggilku Cantik, Jimin."

Nah kalau sudah begini, kelihatannya seperti sudah sah. Sudah ijab kabul dan menggelar resepsi. Sudah tahu baik buruknya. Kelihatan seperti suami istri, sebentar manis sebentar berantem. Jadi bagaimana orang-orang tidak membicarakan dua pria hot ini. Jimin, pria tenang yang lembut dan banyak senyum meski punya aura tegas yang mematikan ini pentolan jurusan manajemen bisnis. Cita-cita mengambil alih perusahaan Kakeknya untuk dia jadikan hotel. Kalau Taehyung, si bunga kampus yang dandannya luar biasa dan punya selera fashion apik, jagoannya jurusan seni lukis. Kadang dia nongkrong bareng anak fotografi karena suka mengambil gambar pemandangan. Tetapi usut punya usut, dia lebih mencintai bagaimana rasanya membubuhkan warna di atas kanvas putih dengan aroma daun gugur dan musik klasik.

Kabarnya mereka sudah bareng sejak SD. Tidak dijelaskan secara detil bagaimana akhirnya mereka tetap punya waktu bersama meski beda jurusan dan fakultas. Yang pasti, selalu ada tontonan manis dari mereka saat jam istirahat. Atau sore-sore ketika langit berubah oranye. Ratingnya lebih tinggi ketimbang perbincangan cewek-cewek tentang Lee Jongsuk atau hari patah hati internasional ketika Song Joongki dan Song Hyekyo menikah. Pokoknya momen Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin itu lebih aduhai untuk dinikmati dan diperbincangkan!

"Memangnya orang seperti apa yang kamu suka?"

"Yang baik, ganteng, pengertian, lembut, dan kuat!"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Salah tidak kalau dia berpikir itu seperti... _dirinya?_

"Apa maksudmu itu –"

 _Guk!_

"Waaaah! Anjing kecil, lucu lucu lucu!" Taehyung berseru dengan suara _falseto_. Jimin meringis karena itu terdengar menggemaskan. Apalagi saat ia memeluk seekor anjing (yang datang entah darimana) dan mengusakkan wajahnya ke badan anjing mungil itu. Jimin nyaris tertawa karena warna rambut mereka sama. Coklat madu. Dia ingin berteriak sebenarnya, karena Taehyung terlihat sangat lucu, jadi dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengambil gambar. Momen seperti ini harus diabadikan! Orangtua Taehyung tidak memperbolehkannya memelihara hewan, padahal pria itu pecinta binatang. Lalat saja dia sayangi. Jadi kalau Taehyung bertemu hewan dia senang sekali, dia bahkan pernah nangis ketika diajak main ke kebun binatang oleh Jimin.

Satu hal yang membuatnya indah. _He's pure._

"Ah, maafkan aku. Holy! Kemari!"

Anjing yang disinyalir bernama Holy itu menggonggong lucu dan lompat dari pelukan Taehyung. Berlari dengan kaki kecilnya kearah pria kurus dengan pakaian gelap. Topi bisbol hitam dengan hiasan anting, masker hitam disampirkan di dagu, kaus biru dongker, jaket kulit metalik, jeans hitam, sepatu hitam –Jimin berasumsi dua hal: antara dia ini anak band Rock atau akan pergi ke pemakaman. Penampilannya menyeramkan untuk menjadi pemilik anjing lucu yang kelihatan seperti tumpukan ayam goreng itu. "Maaf, dia suka bandel kalau diajak berkeliling. Kuharap dia tak mengganggu kalian,"

Suaranya berat. Dalam. Gelap seperti pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa," Taehyung yang membuka suara. Menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip, mulut separuh menganga dan hampir lupa ambil napas. "Itu anjingmu? Aku tak tahu orang bisa bawa hewan peliharaan ke kampus,"

"Hanya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk dapat uang."

Taehyung mengerjap tak mengerti. Ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tetapi pria itu cepat-cepat pergi dengan menggendong Holy. Meninggalkan kesan misterius yang membuat Taehyung penasaran ingin tahu. Jimin sama adanya. Bukan karena pria itu terlihat begitu gelap. Bukan karena suara mencekam dari pria itu. Bukan karena pria itu punya kulit yang putih sekali. Bukan karena tas biola yang ada dipunggung pria itu.

Tetapi karena Taehyung masih terpesona oleh pria itu.

"Jimin..."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa, aku tahu pria seperti apa yang kusuka."

 _Dor!_ Bahan baru untuk perbincangan panas warga kampus terkuak!

Kim Taehyung, yang digosipkan berpacaran diam-diam dengan Park Jimin, mendeklarasikan dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pria misterius yang membawa anjing ke kampus!

* * *

 _ **Sugantea presents;**_

 _ **[Ambition]**_

 _ **I want to run through this obstacle, to reach you, to make you as mine!**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **[and the rest of Bangtan members plus other idols mentioned]**_

* * *

Seorang bunga kampus yang selalu menolak puluhan pernyataan cinta akhirnya merasakan jatuh cinta? Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa pria berpakaian serba hitam itu tampak menarik dimatanya, dan Taehyung rasa pria itu benar-benar tipenya.

Lalu Jimin merasa... panas?

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

 _hai! Aku datang lagi ke FFn setelah produksi My Mama yang bikin aku dan banyak orang (katanya) nangis baper-baper. Sekarang aku kembali membawa MinV untuk menyembuhkan luka dihatiku. Iya, aku sadar kalau selama ini ff-ku banyak MinV tapi kebanyakan tidak berakhir mereka bahagia jadi sepasang kekasih... jadi aku ingin menyatukan mereka!_

 _Tapi... apakah akhirnya mereka akan bersatu?_


	2. Chapter 2: embarrassing

Guling kanan guling kiri. Mata merem melek. Jimin susah tidur, padahal sudah jam dua belas lewat, dan terlelap saja tidak bisa. Isi kepalanya masih beraktivitas hingga rasanya pening. Terus kepikiran macam-macam hal sampai ia ingin menggunduli saja rambutnya.

Kim Taehyung jatuh cinta.

Kim Taehyung jatuh cinta.

Sekali lagi, _Kim Taehyung jatuh cinta!_

Setelah belasan tahun mengenal pemuda manis yang gemar meminum jus apel ini, akhirnya di umur dua puluh dia mengetahui (dengan sadar dan berada di lokasi kejadian) kalau Taehyung akhirnya menyukai seorang pria! Jimin menangis batiniah, jiwaninya meraung-raung seperti gembel hanya karena pengakuan polos sahabatnya itu. Sumpah mati, dia tak tahu bisa jadi begini kacau karena mendengar Taehyung berkata: _aku suka dia!_

Gila betul. Apa Jimin sakit hati?

Ya tentu saja!

"Sial, siapa sih orang itu?!"

Jimin menendang-nendang selimut hangatnya kesal. Wajahnya bersungut, berapi-api, membara oleh emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dada dan kepalanya. _Sialan, sialan, sialan_ ; begitu terus kata yang terulang di dalam kepalanya. Rasanya menyesakkan dan melelahkan sekaligus.

Baru kali ini Jimin punya saingan!

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 **..**

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung

 **[MinV] and [TaeGi – YoonTae]**

 **..**

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

"Namanya Yoongi Min!"

Jimin mendengus kesal. Moodnya turun ke lambung, malas meladeni, ingin kabur saja, tapi apa daya wajah berseri-seri dari Taehyung itu mampu menggagalkan rencana _ngambek_ Jimin. Mana bisa, sih, Jimin marah pada jelmaan bocah lima tahun macam Taehyung? Kalau mereka bertengkar dan saling diam, Jimin yang rugi. Tidak dapat asupan tingkah manis Taehyung bisa membuatnya kacau. Pernah suatu kali Taehyung terbaring sakit dan Jimin harus menjalani hari tanpanya, dia berubah jadi pria seram yang disentuh sedikit bisa mengamuk seperti badak.

Jadi, ya, dia terima saja. Walau sakit juga, ternyata.

"Memang Heechul _sunbaenim_ itu _social butterfly_ , ya. Aku dapat informasi dari dia, tak salah aku bergantung padanya dalam hal ini," Taehyung mengunyah sandwich tuna yang diberikan Jimin untuknya. Rasanya sedikit lebih pedas dari yang pernah dia ingat. Sepertinya, ini dibeli dari toko berbeda. Atau Jimin memberikan saus yang terlalu banyak? Masa bodoh, Taehyung sudah lapar. Rasanya, ia jadi mudah lapar sekarang. Karena, _ehem_ , memikirkan pria misterius yang ganteng itu, ternyata menguras tenaga juga. "Kudengar dia anak band, posisi sebagai keyboardist. Tetapi dia juga bisa nge-rapp, sial, bukankah dia keren?"

 _Skip saja, dong. Huhuhu. Ada aku yang jauh lebih keren, Tae._

"Tapi kemarin dia bawa biola, kan ya? Apa dia itu jenius musik? Atau dia bisa memainkan banyak alat musik –astaga, dia benar-benar keren! Jimiiin, ya Tuhanku, dia kelihatan sangar tetapi nyatanya lembut, ya? Kau tahu apa yang membuatku berpikir dia lembut?"

Jimin merengut, berusaha tak mau dengar.

"Dengar tidak siiih?"

"Hmmmmmm," terpaksa, deh. Untung Taehyung lucu. "Apa itu?"

Dia tertawa manis. "Musik. Dengan keyboard, atau sebut saja dia bisa main piano... dan biola! Itu kan alat musik klasik yang menenangkan. Kau tahu aku suka musik yang seperti itu. Penampilannya bisa seperti preman, tetapi hatinya selembut dentingan tuts dan gesekan senar biola. Ah, dia akan sangat romantis jika memainkan sebuah lagu untukku," pipinya merona hebat. Hanya karena membayangkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi, Taehyung bisa merona.

Merona!

Kapan, sih, Jimin pernah membuatnya merona?

Bajingan betul Min Yoongi itu. Baru sekali bertemu Taehyung, langsung bisa membuatnya merona karena berimajinasi. Jimin bahkan telah menghabiskan belasan tahun disisinya dan tak pernah mampu membuat Taehyung berdebar-debar sambil menangkup pipi bulatnya yang merah muda dan bicara dengan aksen malu-malu seperti perempuan! Jimin 'kan juga ingin jadi bahan imajinasi Taehyung! Dia bisa romantis, lagipula, kapan sih dia tidak bersikap romantis untuk satu-satunya Dewi di hati Park Jimin ini?

Makan disuapi, hujan dipayungi, tidur di _keloni_ , kedinginan dipeluk.

Kurangnya dimana? Yoongi bahkan tidak bicara padanya lebih dari dua puluh detik!

Jimin akan mencarinya, dan buat perhitungan!

 _Satu. Dua. Tiga. Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Taehyung-ku!_

* * *

Sejak deklarasi perang sepihak, Jimin memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Taehyung dan Yoongi sebisa mungkin. Walau sejauh ini dia merasa lega. Sebab manusia serba hitam seperti malaikat maut itu belum terlihat lagi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Kampus ini memang luas bukan main, dan mendengar isu bahwa dia anak band cukup mengguncang batin Jimin kalau-kalau pria itu satu fakultas dengan Taehyung. Kesenian. Tetapi mendengar cerita Taehyung yang merana karena dia galau tidak menemukan sosok yang dikaguminya dimana-mana, membuat Jimin tersenyum bahagia kehilangan seonggok pria sok keren itu.

Sudah hampir satu bulan. Kurang sembilan hari.

Mungkin itu hanya iklan. Jimin bernapas lega. Hot isu di kampus juga meredup, orang-orang mulai lupa dengan perbincangan Taehyung menyukai pria misterius dan kembali membicarakan mereka yang bersikap manis seperti suami istri. Ah, ini yang dia suka. Jadi pusat perhatian disisi Taehyung. Walau mirisnya, Taehyung masih penasaran dan suka ngomongin Yoongi tanpa henti, Jimin tidak peduli. Setidaknya saat ini, Taehyung masih dalam genggamannya. Enak saja diberikan begitu saja, pada orang aneh maniak hitam pula? Ogah!

"Aku pipis dulu, ya."

"Mau ditemani, gak?"

"Apaan, sih?! Gak!" Taehyung mengetuk dahi Jimin dan merengut. Melenggang pergi menjauhi Jimin yang tertawa jahil.

.

.

Frekuensi Taehyung kencing dengan urinoir itu lebih minim dibanding dia menggunakan kloset duduk. Dia agak tidak nyaman harus pipis bersebelahan dengan orang lain, yang mana memungkinkan dia dan orang lain bisa melihat penis masing-masing. Itu terdengar menakutkan. Walau sama-sama cowok, itu kan barang pribadi!

Lagipula, dia ini kan, _ekhem_ , gay. Jadi ya malu kalau melihat penis atau penisnya dilihat.

Masalahnya dia udah _kebelet_. Dan dua dari tiga toilet rusak, satu-satunya yang tersisa diisi orang sedang buang air besar. Jadi terpaksanya dia pipis di urinoir. Matanya melirik-lirik, mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Barangkali ada orang yang pernah nembak dia, jangan sampai kedapatan melihat penisnya! Memalukan, dan dia tidak suka memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Agak terndengar narsis, tapi dia takut kalau nanti memang terlihat oleh orang yang pernah nembak dia, nanti dijadikan bahan fantasi masturbasi bagaimana?! Kan seram!

"Ayo cepat saja, Taehyung," dia membuka resleting jeans dan celana dalamnya cepat. Dengan mata yang berkeliling memastikan keadaan sepi. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan miliknya untuk buang air, sudah tidak tahan lagi.

 _Fyuuuh_. Taehyung mengeluarkan air untuk membasuh air kencingnya dan penisnya. Dia selalu bawa tisu kalau ke toilet karena dia tidak suka tubuh sensitifnya basah. Dia sedang membersihkan dirinya sampai ia mendengar langkah berat yang berhenti di sebelahnya. Suara resleting dibuka santai dan gemerincing air kencing.

Taehyung menoleh cepat. Lalu lupa caranya bernapas.

 _M-Min Yoongi! Oh, Man, holy shit!_

Sudah tiga minggu dicari-cari seantero kampus dan akhirnya bertemu di toilet? Tahu begitu, kemarin-kemarin Taehyung tunggu di toilet! Hari ini Yoongi pakai sesuatu yang lebih cerah, t-shirt merah maroon dan jeans belel, converse merah tua dan topi bisbol yang sama dengan pertama kali Taehyung bertemu dengannya. Lebih simpel namun manis, jauh lebih ringan ketimbang dandanan berat hitam-hitam waktu itu. Kali ini, Taehyung bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

Putih sekali, nyaris pucat. Pipinya agak berisi, rahangnya tegas, bibirnya tipis dan lembab, matanya tajam tetapi kelopaknya sayu, kurus tetapi tegap, dan auranya itu... ah, Taehyung langsung berdebar tidak karuan. Ternyata dia benar-benar ganteng dari dekat. Ingatannya tidak salah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"E-Eeehhh?"

Yoongi mengernyit dan menghadap Taehyung. "Buat apa menatapku begitu? Apa kau senang melihatku pipis, dan kenapa kau masih memegang penismu sambil melihatku?"

Mata Taehyung terbuka lebar. Refleks turun melihat penis Yoongi yang masih basah lalu menahan teriakannya dan menutup penisnya sendiri, membenarkan celananya hingga rapi kembali. Terburu-buru dan kentara gugup dengan wajah yang tak bisa ia tampilkan.

Memalukan! Yoongi mendapatinya menatap dirinya sambil memegang penisnya sendiri!

Dia pasti mengira Taehyung berpikiran mesum! Gawat!

"Kau berani juga," Yoongi memulai lagi. Selesai membereskan dirinya, dan telah berdiri tegap dalam keadaan yang rapi. Sudah terpasang celana. Suara beratnya membuat Taehyung refleks menatap wajahnya. "Melihat orang kencing lebih dari sepuluh detik tanpa berkedip, berkali-kali meneguk ludah, dan berkali-kali melirik penisku –"

"Aku tidak lihat yang itu!"

"Oh ya?"

Taehyung mengulum bibir, "Hanya sekali... yang tadi! Cuma sekali! Aku tidak lirik-lirik anumu!"

"Bagiku, kau tetap terlihat seperti maniak."

Memalukan! Taehyung langsung berlari dengan wajah semerah tomat. Matanya basah menahan tangisnya keluar. Dia malu sekali karena kejadian tadi. Bayangkan saja jika itu terjadi pada dirimu. Kau secara kebetulan bertemu orang yang kau suka di toilet, pipis bersebelahan, refleks mengagumi keindahan parasnya dan _tidak sengaja - kebetulan_ melihat penisnya! Dia bahkan masih memegang penisnya sendiri karena memang dia sedang membersihkan diri! Dia tidak berpikiran kotor, dia hanya mengagumi wajah indah Yoongi dan pikiran pria itu benar-benar menusuk. Taehyung merasa luar biasa takut dan malu. Tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya di lain waktu. Padahal dia ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia sudah berencana menanyakan Holy sebagai basa-basi, atau sesuatu tentang musik sebagai bahan obrolan.

Tetapi kenapa malah terjadi insiden melihat penis masing-masing?!

Menggelikan!

"Tae! Astaga, kau kenapa? Wajahmu –"

"Jimiiiiiin! Aaaah, bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak punya muka untuk melihatnya lagi! Aku memang bodoh! Memalukan sekali! Aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Apanya, Tae? Bicara yang jelas dong."

Taehyung menutup wajahnya yang memerah total. Menggerung heboh sendirian tanpa peduli Jimin yng teriak-teriak panik. Jantungnya masih deg-degan. Benar-benar malu. Dan ketika Jimin menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangannya, rasanya ia langsung lemah. Ingin menangis tiba-tiba, karena tahu-tahu dadanya sesak dan matanya panas, "Jimin,"

"Aduuuh!" Jimin berpindah cepat ke sisinya. "Kenapa, Tae? Jangan nangis!"

"Aku malu banget! Sampai rasanya mau kubur diriku sendiri,"

Jimin mengusap wajah Taehyung yang basah, "Cerita dong, kenapa. Biar aku ngerti,"

"Aku ketemu malaikatku!" sekarang gantian Jimin yang dag dig dug. "Yoongi juga pipis di toilet yang sama. Dia pipis di sebelahku! Dan... dan... dan aku kedapatan melihat dia saat kencing! Bahkan aku gak sengaja lihat _itu_ -nya dia! Lalu Yoongi negur aku, sumpah, itu memalukan!"

 _Kampret_. Jimin langsung marah, emosinya memuncah, sebal, berapi-api.

Wajahnya ikut merah karena kesal. Sialan betul Min Yoongi itu!

Di pertemuan kedua sudah lihat penis Taehyung! Jimin saja belum pernah!

Grrrrh! Menyebalkan! Dia kalah satu langkah.

Mulai kali ini, dia tak akan lengah lagi.

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

 _salam! Aku mendapat pesan positif untuk fanfik ini._

 _banyak dari kalian berharap ff ini akan happy ending, beberapa juga udah berpikiran kalau aku mungkin akan menyetir cerita ini jadi angst. Nah loh, susah ya ngelepas jabatan penulis Angst wkwkwkwk._

 _Jadi gini. Seperti apa yang kukatakan kemarin, aku berencana menjadikan Jimin dan Taehyung sebagai pasangan. Walau disini, sejak awal, emang cuma Jimin yang 'kelihatan' suka sama Taehyung, ya? tapi ini kan baru awal ehehehe. Dinikmati aja dulu._

 _Dan aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang segar. Aku ingin coba menulis hal romens yang ringan, yang humor, dan tidak angst. Walau nanti di chapter-chapter depan pasti ada momen sedihnya. Tetapi untuk ff ini, aku berusaha banget untuk produksi ff romance-humor yang ringan. Dengan tema yang ringan juga; love with bestfriend, and war of reaching love._

 _Mohon dukungannya, ya!_


	3. Chapter 3: lunch box for you

Sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar menyukai Yoongi. Kata orang, manusia akan melakukan banyak hal gila jika jatuh cinta. Seperti apa yang Taehyung lakukan sekarang. Jimin sudah was-was sejak semalam. Ketika Taehyung berujar mantap di telepon,

 _Aku mau masak buat Yoongi!_

Awalnya, Jimin pikir Taehyung hanya bercanda. _Masa, sih_ , pemuda pemalas yang makan saja harus diingatkan akan memasak? Bahkan Jimin ragu Taehyung bisa menggoreng telur dengan benar. Bukannya meremehkan, tetapi Taehyung itu lalai orangnya. Disuruh masak air, malah ditinggal tidur. Jadi tersisa uap saja airnya sudah habis, dan kompornya nyaris meledak! Sejak saat itu, Jimin berusaha menjauhkannya dari urusan dapur. Makan dulu yang benar, baru pikir masak.

Tetapi, sekarang dia bilang ingin memasak untuk orang yang disukainya! Luar biasa!

Jimin bahkan tidak pernah merasakan masakan Taehyung. Sedih. Dia kan juga mau.

"Hati-hati pakai pisaunya, Tae." Jimin mengingatkan.

"Iyaaaa,"

Kalau dari harumnya, lumayan. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Taehyung serius dalam sesuatu hal selain melukis dan bermain musik. Raut wajahnya seperti tidak mau diganggu, dan Mama Taehyung tadi bilang dia sudah bangun jam 5 pagi untuk pergi ke pasar dan memilih sendiri bahan masaknya. _Gila, benar-benar gila._ Efek mencintai Yoongi bisa jadi begini besar mengubah pemuda yang _demen_ bergelung dalam selimut sampai jam satu siang.

Jimin duduk menggoyangkan kaki. Menyuap serealnya santai. Memandangi punggung lebar Taehyung. Sesekali mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dengan pisau, atau minyak panas. Atau menjawab pertanyaannya tentang bagaimana cara merebus wortel agar tetap renyah. Dan beberapa waktu Jimin akan merebut perhatiannya dengan merajuk dan Taehyung hanya berpaling dengan desisan lucu dan mengerang agar Jimin berhenti mengganggu waktu belajarnya.

"Aku mau menebus kesalahan bodohku,"

Jimin nyaris tersedak susunya, "Kamu bahkan tidak pernah masak untukku."

"Jangan cemburu, oke?"

"Sudah terlanjur cemburu!"

Tawa Taehyung mengudara. Manis meskipun suaranya berat. Itulah tawa yang Jimin suka, sayangnya dia akan kehilangan itu sesaat lagi. Tunggu. _Tidak! Tidak boleh!_ Tidak boleh ada yang merebut senyum dan tawa manis Taehyung darinya. Siapa pun itu; apalagi Yoongi itu –tidak akan terjadi! Dia sudah bertekad akan menggagalkan usaha Taehyung mendekati Yoongi ( _ppssh_ , jangan bilang-bilang nanti Taehyung _ngambek_ ) supaya dia bisa memilikinya sendirian!

"Nah," dia mendekat dan meletakkan sepiring _kimbap_ di hadapan Jimin. Dia mengambil duduk di hadapannya dan mendorong piringnya dengan wajah berbinar penuh harap. Oh, Jimin tahu maksud tatapannya itu. Sial, dia memang ingin merasakan masakan Taehyung –tetapi, ini kan konteksnya berbeda! Dia hanya jadi _tester_ , apakah enak atau tidak. Lagipula niat Taehyung memasak ini untuk Yoongi, bukan untuknya. "Jimin, cobain. Sudah enak belum?"

"Suapin."

Taehyung merengut, "Kayak anak kecil aja!"

"Kamu juga kalau makan gak disuapi –"

"Arrrrgh, iya iya! Cepat, _ah_!" Taehyung menyumpit sepotong _kimbap_ dan menyuapkan ke mulut Jimin dengan gerutuan yang lucu –dimata Jimin. Dengan senang hati, dia mengunyah _kimbap_ buatan Dewi Terkasih dihatinya (yang ironisnya, tengah menjadikannya kelinci percobaan). Matanya mengerling jahil sembari mengunyah lambat, menggoda Taehyung yang sudah kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu respon Jimin. "Jangan bercanda, deh! Cepat katakan sudah enak atau belum?"

Jimin menelan dengan dramatis, "Sudah enak, Sayangku."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Aku pikir rasanya akan seperti muntahan kambing,"

"Jangan meledek, dong!"

"Habis kamu 'kan tidak pernah berurusan dengan dapur,"

Taehyung merengut, "Kamu yang melarangku; seperti Papaku saja!"

Jimin tertawa saja.

Paling tidak, Taehyung merasa lega masakannya terasa enak. Walau tidak lezat seperti yang orang-orang buat, kata orang yang penting itu 'kan niatnya. Lagipula, Jimin bilang rasanya enak. Dan pemuda itu tidak akan berbohong padanya. Jadi Taehyung percaya, sekaligus merasa berdebar untuk memberikannya pada Yoongi. Seperti yang Jimin bilang, ini pertama kalinya dia memasak. Tentu saja dia gugup kalau-kalau Yoongi punya lidah kritis. Lihat saja caranya bicara, licin seperti belut, Taehyung kan khawatir dia pemilih dalam hal makan. Dan ia hanya bisa membuat _kimbap_! Ini membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman karena merasa rendah diri. Tetapi karena Jimin berkata ini enak, dia sedikit senang.

Kayak apa, sih, rasanya?

"Eeeeiii," Jimin menahan lengan Taehyung yang akan menyuap _kimbap_ ke mulutnya sendiri. Taehyung hanya mematung dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mata mengerjap bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang mengejutkan. Jimin melahap _kimbap_ untuknya sendiri! "Hei! Itu tadi mau kumakan, bodoh!"

"Ini milikku, kau tidak boleh makan."

"Kenapa? Ini aku yang masak, lagipula ini untuk Yoongi!"

"Ck, Yoongi Yoongi Yoongi terus." Jimin berusaha sabar. Menelan _kimbap_ nya cepat. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bungkus ini semua dan bersiap. Sebentar lagi kelasmu mulai, Tae. Tidak ada waktu. Kau akan makan roti panggang yang sudah kusiapkan di mobil nanti."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir, "Baiklah."

"Hmmm, yuk ganti baju." Jimin mengusak rambut Taehyung dan mengecup pelipisnya.

 _Hahahahha mampus kau Yoongi!_

 _Kimbap Taehyung itu asiiiin sekali!_

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _ **..**_

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [Taegi-Yoontae]_

 _ **..**_

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Yoongi menguap sebentar, kemudian membuang permen karet yang sudah hambar. Dia membuka satu yang baru, tersisa rasa semangka. Baru mengunyah sebanyak tiga, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat bocah aneh yang pernah ditemuinya, seingatnya minggu lalu? Dia tak begitu mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi cara berpakaian dan rambut _nyentrik_ nya itu memang khas sekali, jadi Yoongi pikir itu benar-benar orang yang itu.

Apa yang dia lakukan di depat toilet begitu?

Kelihatan seperti anjing hilang, di mata Yoongi. "Kau ternyata hobi mengintip orang pipis, ya?"

"A-Ah!"

Baru dengan kalimat ringan begitu, dia terlihat kaget sekali. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, pemuda itu kelihatan gelagapan dan aneh. Apa benar dia ini senang melihat penis orang? Wajahnya tidak berkata demikian. Dia punya wajah yang damai dan polos, matanya bulat dan jernih seperti gundu, tetapi Ayahnya bilang jangan tertipu dengan apa yang ditampilkan seseorang. "Mau apa kau di situ terus? Sana pergi, kau membuatku takut untuk kencing!"

"I-Ini, Yoongi! Untukmu!"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya dan menunduk. Taehyung menyerahkan sekotak bekal untuknya. Dia tidak mengerti pemuda ini, tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi dan sudah memberikannya makan. Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan gelagat gugupnya itu! Meski orang bilang dia menyeramkan, Yoongi tidak selalu bersikap kasar, jadi dia risih kalau harus melihat wajah ketakutan orang untuknya. Dan mungkin karena wajah pemuda ini kelihatan polos seperti anak-anak, dia jadi tidak tega. Tangannya meraih kotak bekal darinya dengan bingung, "Kau tahu namaku?"

 _Ding dong!_ Taehyung merutuki mulut konyolnya.

"Kau... cukup terkenal,"

"Begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu. Matanya melirik wajah Yoongi. _Aduh, ganteng ganteng ganteng banget sial! Aku bisa mati karena menahan napas._

"A-Aku memberikannya sebagai permintaan maaf," bibirnya digigiti sebentar. Susah payah menata ucapannya sendiri. Berdekatan dengan Yoongi membuat isi kepalanya mendidih tiba-tiba, rasanya hampir meledak karena terlalu gugup dan itu sungguh membuatnya sesak. Tetapi Taehyung menyukai sensasi aneh yang campur aduk dalam dadanya ini. "Karena telah melihat... _itu_ , dan juga bersikap konyol. P-Padahal aku ingin mengobrol secara normal denganmu,"

"Kau ingin mengobrol?"

 _Aduh, suaranya dikontrol dong mas. Dalam banget._ "A-Aku suka... anjingmu,"

"Maksudmu Holy?"

"Kau memanggilnya begitu."

Yoongi memandangi Taehyung dari atas ke bawah. Pandangan menelisik. Pria itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya, itu yang membuatnya sedikit kesal (hanya dalam hati). Selain itu, ia hanya bisa menilai kalau pemuda ini pasti anak manja. Lihat pakaian mahalnya, rambutnya diwarnai, memakai anting (yang Yoongi tidak paham kenapa laki-laki berani pakai anting panjang begitu, sebelah _doang_ pula! Dia tidak mengerti mode jaman sekarang), dan wajah yang benar-benar mulus. Pria ini pasti perawatan. Tingkahnya malu-malu. Sudah, itu saja. Secara keseluruhan, Yoongi hanya bisa menilainya sebagai bocah konyol yang suka berdandan. "Ya. Aku terima makananmu,"

"O-Oke, aku yang... harusnya berterima kasih," dia menunduk lalu berlari kecil.

"Hei!"

Taehyung menoleh, poni panjangnya menusuk mata. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya karena merasa risih dengan rambut pemuda itu. Gatal ingin menggundulinya sampai habis. Botak licin! Kenapa juga pria mau rambutnya panjang begitu, sih?! Dia membuka suara, "Siapa namamu?"

 _Dor!_ Rasanya Taehyung bisa mati dengan cara sederhana.

Bibirnya digigiti sebentar, "Aku Kim Taehyung! Jurusan Seni Lukis!"

* * *

"Berhenti memukuli kepalamu, Tae."

Taehyung merengut kecil, "Harusnya aku bertanya dia kuliah di jurusan apa! Malah langsung pergi begitu aja! Bodoh banget, gak, sih? Ada kesempatan seperti itu, harusnya dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Bukannya –arrrgh! Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri," ia kembali memukul-mukul kepalanya sampai pandangannya berkunang. Dan sebelum ia betul-betul dapat mengeluarkan otaknya, Jimin menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut tetapi kuat. Mata mereka bersirobok dalam diam, napas Taehyung jadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar.

Pemuda ini harus dihentikan sebelum benar-benar melukai dirinya sendiri. Jimin akan selalu jadi pihak yang memberikannya batasan harus berhenti. Dia akan bersikap tegas padanya, agar Taehyung tidak ceroboh. Dia tersenyum maklum dan menariknya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Mengelus punggung dan ujung rambutnya yang terasa begitu halus. Menghirup wangi melon yang segar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan, Taehyung dapat mengendalikan dirinya. "Makasih, Jimin."

"Makanya, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

"Habisnya aku gugup kalau bertemu Yoongi."

 _Haaah, Yoongi lagi._ "Ya kalau begitu jangan temui dia –adaw!"

"Aku itu suka sama dia!" desisnya sambil mencubit pinggang Jimin. Melepas pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bicara dengan Jimin kadang akan jadi hal yang melelahkan untuk dilakukan. "Mana bisa aku tidak melihatnya? Ah, tadi dia kelihatan ganteng banget. Aku tadi sempat menahan napas, tahu tidak! Dia mungkin kelihatan menyeramkan, tetapi kurasa dia baik. Dia mau menerima _kimbap_ ku meski kami belum berkenalan dan aku sudah bertingkah konyol! Dia bahkan tadi bilang aku membuatnya takut kencing," dia tertawa kecil. "Tetapi aku senang sudah memberitahukan namaku. Sumpah demi apa pun, semua kata-kata yang sudah kususun hilang begitu saja! _Ambyar_ tak tahu kemana begitu dia datang. Menyebutkan namaku saja tidak bisa. Dan dia perhatian untuk sekadar menanyakan namaku!"

Jimin mendengus lesu, "Kelihatannya kau senang sekali?"

"Uhm! Aku senaaaang sekali!" dia tertawa lepas. Cantik.

Sedangkan Jimin menyeringai. _Mampus kau Yoongi._

* * *

"Oke, kita istirahat dulu!"

Yoongi meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku. Memainkan jari-jarinya ke tuts keyboard lalu beranjak mengikuti kawan-kawannya yang duduk melingkar di meja. Tepat sekali ketika si maknae Lee Daehwi datang membawa soda dan ayam goreng. Yoongi merebahkan tubuh pegalnya dan langsung menenggak cola, langsung habis. Dia menelan seperti anjing tengah menyusu. Kasar dan berisik, padahal tenggorokannya pasti sakit meneguk cola dingin begitu. "Aku tadi sedikit mendengar lagunya, _hyung_! Keren sekali!" begitu kata Daehwi.

"Kau terdengar seperti anak bawang, Daehwi." Yang ini namanya Bang Yongguk, ketua sekaligus produser musik band yang sering memegang gitar dan di beberapa lagu ambil bagian rapp. "Lain kali kau harus menunjukkan kemampuanmu, jangan hanya menonton kemudian datang bawa makanan lalu berkata kami keren. Itu terdengar menyedihkan, wajahmu itu..."

"Ayyyy, Daehwi! Yongguk _hyung_ lemah pada hal imut,"

Si kecil hanya nyengir saja. Meski begitu, meski dia hanya jadi penonton, dia sudah merasa senang dapat mendengar musik yang indah dari senior-seniornya. Meski hanya bisa mengagumi dari jauh, dia sudah senang. Dia memang ingin bermain dalam satu band, tetapi untuk saat ini dia pikir band mereka sudah cukup seperti ini. Solid dan sempurna. "Yoongi _hyung_ , kau tidak makan?"

"Waaah! Kau bawa bekal?" ini Chanyeol yang berseru.

"Aku lihat dia mendapatkannya," sahut Jiyoung, si vokalis. Satu-satunya perempuan.

Lantas semua orang di sana menyorakinya. Separuh gembira dan separuh merasa heran. Orang seperti Yoongi mendapatkan kotak bekal? Mereka pikir orang itu sudah gila untuk memberikan manusia datar seperti Yoongi karena menyukainya. Diantara semua anggota, hanya Yoongi yang enggan menyuarakan kisah romansa. Katanya, itu tidak penting. Tetapi lihat siapa yang mendapatkan sesuatu dari terkasih? Dasar lidah belut. "Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki! Tetapi dia betul-betul cantik. Cantik!"

"Whoooaah!" Jaebum berseru dengan alis yang dimainkan. "Ternyata ada malaikat yang jatuh hati pada Iblis kita, kawan! Hey, beritahu aku, apa dia memang secantik itu, hm? Aish, sebenarnya kau ini memang apa bagusnya?" ia berhenti sejenak karena Yoongi memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit besi. Dia juga langsung menyumpah-nyerapahi teman satu band-nya ini. "Lihat itu, lihat! Tingkahmu masih barbar, Yoongi! Harusnya itu aneh jika ada orang menyukaimu, dia hanya suka penampilanmu. Pasti dia belum pernah tahu sifat aslimu yang pemarah dan tukang pukul!"

Daehwi menengahi kakak-kakaknya, "Sudahlah, hyung. Toh mereka belum pacaran. Bukankah bagus ada yang menyukai Yoongi _hyung_? Sekarang kita punya bahan perbincangan untuknya, kan?" setelahnya, mereka terbahak. Kecuali Yoongi.

 _Hanya kimbap. Tidak ada yang spesial_. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, karena dia pikir pemuda itu akan memberinya sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar kimbap. Mengingat wajah gugupnya itu, seperti dia akan memberikannya kue atau apa lah. Pokoknya sesuatu yang sulit dimasak. Ini hanya nasi dan sayur digulung dengan rumput laut, dia juga bisa. "Enak ya, jadi Yoongi. Belum pernah pacaran tapi sudah diberikan kotak makan," Chanyeol bersua.

"Aku punya kotak banyak di rumah, kau mau?"

"Iiiish, bukan begitu, Jiyoung!"

Yang lain sibuk membicarakan dirinya, Yoongi memilih diam dan makan.

 _Asin sekali. Apa orang ini tahu cara memasak? Ini bahkan hanya nasi, sayur, dan daging ham yang digulung dengan rumput laut. Bagaimana bisa terasa sangat asin? Apa yang dia masukkan ke dalam sini?_ Yoongi menelannya dengan susah payah, dan mencelupkan _kimbap_ nya ke saus ayam miliknya dari Daehwi. Setelahnya, ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Rasanya lumayan juga."

 _Masakanmu tidak gagal, bocah. Kau hanya perlu membuat saus untuk ini._

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _hai ketemu lagi!_

 _Untuk ff ini emang aku bikin ringan banget. Capek bikin yang menguras hati wkwkwk. Ini pun draft aslinya (yang mana adalah imajinasiku alias masih di kepalaku) cerita angst – hurt/comfort loh. Percaya gak? Wkkwkw. Tetapi akhirnya karena My Mama masih belum bisa move on dari karya terbaper yang pernah kuciptakan, aku muncul dengan ff humor romance aja lah. Wkwk._

 _Dan iya, aku bikin ini cepet karena lagi gabut. Gabutnya sejenak, karena bentar lagi mau praktek lagi. Fyi, aku ini mahasiswa jurusan kebidanan. So, sibuknya warbyasah._

 _Semoga bisa menghibur._

 _p.s. hayo, kalian team MinV atau YoonV?_


	4. Chapter 4: pernyataan perang

Terhitung satu minggu sejak Taehyung memberikan _kimbap_ untuk Yoongi, dan tidak ada kontak apa pun lagi. Ini membuat pemuda manis itu uring-uringan. Harapannya _sih_ seperti di drama, terus bertemu di kesempatan tak terduga. Atau paling tidak, Yoongi menemuinya untuk mengembalikan kotak makannya dan berbincang banyak hal. Tetapi mungkin Yoongi itu hanya iklan lima belas detik, yang entah kapan akan muncul lagi. Padahal, Taehyung benar-benar sangat luar biasa amat ingin bertemu malaikatnya lagi dan berbincang dengan benar. Tidak gugup dan membicarakan hal normal seperti makanan kesukaan dan nomor telepon.

 _Ah, omong doang_. Tatap mata saja langsung ketar-ketir.

"Yah, hujan..." dengan cepat Taehyung berlari ke sebuah ruko yang tutup. Dia hanya butuh kanopinya untuk berteduh sebentar. Saat ini ia kesal mengapa tidak mendengarkan Jimin tentang nasihatnya untuk membawa payung. Padahal tadi langit cerah sekali, loh? Taehyung memang suka _ngeyel_ , dan sepertinya Jimin sudah lelah karena dia ada urusan kelompok. Ah, ternyata satu hari tanpa Jimin itu cukup merepotkan. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bepergian sendiri-sendiri. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Rasanya agak asing juga, tetapi menyenangkan. Dan sebetulnya, Taehyung ingin lari-lari dibawah hujan. Tetapi Jimin tidak akan suka ide ini, apalagi Ibunya. "Deras sekali, kapan redanya?"

Taehyung mengadahkan wajahnya pada langit mendung.

"Hei, tukang lihat penis."

Apa-apaan itu! Taehyung menoleh kaget, dan nyaris terjungkal menemukan Yoongi berdiri di sisinya memakai payung hitam. Lagi-lagi, pakaiannya serba hitam. Apa orang ini selalu menghadiri pemakaman atau bagaimana? Taehyung tak habis pikir. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Aku tidak sekotor itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menoleh saat kupanggil begitu?"

 _Benar juga, sih_. "Aku mengenali suaramu."

"Ah... aneh kau mengatakan itu."

Taehyung hanya mengulum bibir. Dia kumat. Mulai berdegup-degup dan perutnya geli, pertanda dia gugup berdua saja dengan pria pujaannya. Walau penampilan serba hitamnya agak mengerikan, tetapi wajah dan aura tegas Yoongi tidak tertutupi –malah terekspos jelas. Taehyung jadi lemas hanya karena melihatnya. _Ah, dia ganteng sekali_. "Kau sudah pulang kuliah?"

"Uhm... Hanya ada kelas pagi."

Yoongi mengangguk tenang. "Mau pulang tidak?"

" _N-Ne?_ "

Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban. Kelihatannya dia bukan tipikal yang suka mengulang ucapannya sendiri. Jadi Taehyung tambah gugup dan memilin jemarinya sendiri. Apa ini semacam ajakan pulang bersama? Aduh, jantungnya tidak kuat! "Aku benci siput,"

"I-Iya mau!" serunya beranjak ke sisi Yoongi dalam satu payung.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan akan mengantarmu dengan sepayung berdua,"

"O-Oh... Maaf," Taehyung sudah akan pergi lagi karena malu, tetapi Yoongi menahan bahu kurusnya untuk tetap berlindung di bawah payung hitamnya. Dan karena bahu mereka yang bersentuhan, Taehyung tambah kumat. Napasnya susah payah dia hirup dan hembuskan. Susah sekali rasanya mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Dari jarak lima meter saja sudah sulit untuk bersama Yoongi, dan sekarang hanya berbatasan dengan gagang payung! Seperti mau meledak. Yoongi berujar dengan suara dalamnya lagi, "Kau itu bodoh banget. Sudah, cepat jalan."

Dia hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Malu dan kikuk.

Tetapi dia senang.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Kau mau kemana, Yoongi?"

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang sudah menatapnya duluan. "Apa itu sebuah jawaban? Aku bertanya dimana rumahmu. Bukan membicarakan aku akan pergi kemana, mengerti?" dia sudah mencoba tegas tetapi dilihat dari wajah berseri Taehyung, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mengerti maksud Yoongi barusan. Kenapa dia selalu terlihat seperti anak anjing? Yoongi kehabisan akal untuk sekadar menebak-nebak. "Aku sendirian di rumah. Boleh aku ikut kau pergi?"

"Apa kita sedekat itu?"

"Kita sudah berdekatan sekarang," ia menunjuk bahu mereka yang bersentuhan.

Dasar anak kecil. Bukan itu maksudnya. "Aku keluar bukan untuk main. Kalau saja aku punya banyak uang untuk dihabiskan, lebih baik aku tidur saat hujan-hujan begini. Tetapi aku harus bekerja, bocah. Aku mau memberi tumpangan karena kelihatannya rumahmu tak jauh dari sini tapi anak manja sepertimu pasti tidak diperbolehkan hujan-hujanan,"

Wah. Baru sekali ini Yoongi bicara panjang betul.

"Kau bekerja apa, Yoongi?"

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya. Berat. Anak ini tidak mengerti. "Apa kau tidak paham juga kalau aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang? Dan aku tidak setuju tentang kau ikut denganku!"

"Tapi aku ingin lihat," Taehyung mengerutkan bibirnya. "Nanti aku akan pulang sendiri kalau hujan sudah reda. Janji! Jadi, boleh dong?"

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir lagi. "Hanya... ingin saja,"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarmu pulang, tapi kau yang menolak, ya."

"Uhm! Tidak apa, kok!" Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Itu artinya Yoongi akhirnya memperbolehkannya pergi bersama, 'kan? Ada ribuan ulat yang sudah berubah jadi kupu-kupu di dalam paru-parunya hingga rasanya geli yang mendebarkan. Taehyung merasa senang, meski Yoongi bukan tipikal yang akan mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang, dia orang yang baik. Dan ia akan melihatnya bekerja! Keren sekali dia sudah bekerja!

Mereka berhenti menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

"Dan kurasa kau lebih muda dariku," Yoongi membangun percakapan. "Jadi berhenti memanggil namaku tanpa honorifiks. Itu terdengar aneh namaku dipanggil begitu saja oleh seorang bocah."

"Yoongi juga selalu panggil aku bocah! Aku kan sudah kuliah!"

 _Kelakukanmu yang seperti bocah._ "Sudah kuliah bukan berarti kau sudah besar. Lihat tingkahmu."

"Aku sudah dua puluh, tahu!"

"Oh," dia terkekeh geli. "Aku _baru dua puluh tiga_ , tuh?"

"Hah?!"

Yoongi berjalan karena lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah hijau. Taehyung mengikuti dengan langkah lebih cepat dan wajah kacau karena panik. Itu terlihat lucu, sebenarnya. Yoongi hanya menahan geli di mulutnya. "M-Maaf, _hyung_! Habisnya kau terlihat seumuran, Yoongi! M-Maksudku, _hyung! hyung!_ "

"Bagus. Panggil aku _hyung_ , bocah."

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [Taegi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

 _ **(**_ _direkomendasikan membaca sembari mendengar_ _Ost Chorim – the girl who sees smells yang dinyanyiin Yuju Gfriend feat. Loco judulnya Spring is gone by chance_ _ **)**_

* * *

Nah kalau sudah sekalinya Taehyung pergi sendirian, tamat sudah. Anak itu akan tidak tahu waktu kapan harus pulang. Jimin bahkan mengusahakan pulang cepat dan membelikannya cheesecake tetapi malah tak menemukannya dimana pun. Mama Taehyung yang kebetulan ada acara organisasi di Gwanghwamun tidak mungkin ditanya. Taehyung memang sudah bilang kalau di rumah tidak akan ada siapa-siapa. Ayahnya dinas ke Taiwan lima hari, dan Taehyung ini anak tunggal. Harusnya Jimin memikirkan ini lebih jauh, harusnya dia kepikiran untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama dan terus memastikannya berada di sisinya.

Sekarang sudah jam sebelas, dan Taehyung tidak juga pulang.

"Aish! Tae! Angkat, dong, telponnya!" Jimin menggerutu sendirian.

Tadinya Jimin ingin merahasiakan ini, tetapi Mama Taehyung tidak bisa dibohongi jadi dengan nada khawatir ia memerintah Jimin untuk segera memastikan anaknya pulang dan tidur di ranjangnya malam ini juga. Jimin langsung lemas karena tidak tahu harus mencari kemana, dan bocah itu tidak mengangkat telponnya satu kali pun! Lokasinya tidak aktif! Bayangkan betapa linglungnya Jimin saat ini, kehilangan jejak Taehyung itu lebih buruk daripada kehilangan anjing peliharanmu.

Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu, Jimin berlari.

"Astaga, Tae!"

"Ung?" Taehyung yang masih terkejut itu sedikit limbung dengan pelukan Jimin yang berat dan terlalu mendadak. Sesak dan erat. Tetapi dari napasnya yang tersendat, sepertinya ia melukai Jimin dengan sikap lupa waktunya. Itu karena Taehyung mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dia tahu semua maksud dari helaan napas dan tatapan matanya. Dan ia sadar diri kalau pulang terlalu larut, Jimin pasti kalang kabut mencarinya. Ia tersenyum menenangkan dan melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah bulat Jimin yang hangat. "Maaf, Jimin."

Diperlakukan selembut itu, Jimin mengalah. "Mandilah dulu. Kamu bau keringat dan terasa dingin, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

.

.

Sebuah pelukan hangat Taehyung rasakan lagi. Ia tersenyum hangat karena tahu itu Jimin –ya memang siapa lagi? Hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah. Ini sudah jadi hal yang biasa. Mereka biasa tinggal bersama sejak SD. Di luar dingin, dan pelukan Jimin membuatnya hangat dan nyaman. Entah karena memang Jimin adalah pria yang hangat atau sweater tebalnya yang harum. "Kau tidak tahu aku khawatir, hm? Kamu ini harus dibelikan jam tangan, sepertinya."

"Kan sudah kubilang maaf."

"Lain kali angkat telponku jika bepergian," Jimin berkata dengan tegas dan lembut bersamaan. Jemarinya mengusap pelipis Taehyung. Rambutnya semakin panjang saja, Jimin berpikir untuk memangkasnya besok atau di waktu lain. Lihat poninya sudah mencapai kelopak mata Taehyung bagian bawah. Itu panjang sekali. Pasti menyakitkan jika rambutnya tertiup angin, apalagi rambut Taehyung lembut sekali. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya enggan, Taehyung terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang seperti ini. "Atau paling tidak, beritahu aku kau akan pergi kemana. Jika memang sudah larut dan kau lupa waktu, aku yang akan datang menjemput."

Senyumnya merekah. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Jangan membantah, dasar bandel." Ia mencubit ringan hidung Taehyung dan memainkannya hingga empunya terkikik geli. Jimin juga tertawa saja, karena suara Taehyung terdengar lucu jadi ia otomatis tertawa bersamanya. "Kali ini kumaafkan karena kau manis setelah mandi." Ia maju untuk mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung, "Dan harum melon. Aku suka. Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kau pergi kemana sampai semalam ini?"

Pipi Taehyung merona. "Aku melihat Yoongi bekerja."

 _Apa?!_ Ekspresi Jimin mengeras.

"Tadi saat aku pulang, hujan turun deras." Mata jernihnya mengerjap lambat. Menerawang kejadian hari ini yang terasa indah (untuknya). Mengingat-ingat momen ketika Yoongi datang dengan gagahnya menawarkan tumpangan payung. Ah, itu membuatnya berdebar lagi. Kalau sudah begini, apa dia harus periksa ke dokter? Duh, rasanya campur aduk. "Dia mau antar aku pulang tapi aku tidak mau. Aku yang minta untuk pergi dengannya, percaya gak? Yah, walaupun awalnya aku terbata-bata... tapi aku akhirnya bisa mengobrol dengannya. Tadinya dia juga tidak mau aku ikut, tapi aku yang paksa. Akhirnya dia perbolehkan, dan aku pergi dengannya. Tahu-tahu sudah larut malam. Aku mau pulang, tapi Yoongi bilang aku harus makan dulu."

Dia was-was. "Jadi...?"

"Kami makan malam bersama!" katanya dengan malu-malu. Lihat pipi bersemu itu, Jimin makin kesal saja dengan cerita Taehyung. Sebenarnya dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan tetapi kalau bukan karena dirinya, kenapa harus senang? Ini Yoongi yang dibicarakan! Bikin gondok hati saja, untung dia sayang Taehyung _pake banget_ , jadi tabah mendengarkannya curhat. Walau di dalam hatinya sudah berdarah-darah. "Kukira dia pria berhati dingin sama seperti cara bicaranya. Tetapi dia cukup pengertian dan lembut. Dia memang tak banyak bicara, tetapi dia bahkan peduli padaku untuk mengingatkan makan malam," ia tersenyum konyol. "Dia manis."

Sebenarnya Jimin malas kalau sudah begini.

 _Sakit, man._ Melihat gebetanmu memuji pujaannya di depanmu. Mau marah tapi tak kuasa, diam saja makin sakit. Bimbang harus melakukan apa, selain diam dan membiarkan hatinya diiris-iris begitu polosnya. Ya, Taehyung memang polos sekali. "Jadi kau sudah kenyang? Yoongi kasih kamu makan apa?"

"Ayam goreng."

"Tidak ada sayur?" Taehyung menggeleng lucu. "Dia bilang butuh sesuatu yang cepat. Dan restoran ayam itu satu-satunya yang paling dekat. Yoongi memastikan aku harus segera makan karena sudah malam, dan dia masih ada kerjaan jadi takut meninggalkanku kelaparan di jalan. Sebenarnya dia tidak bilang begitu, sih..." ia terkekeh. "Tapi menurutku pasti begitu! Kelihatan kok, di matanya!"

Jimin mengangguk lemas. "Yasudah. Kamu tidur, ya. Sudah malam."

"Hmmm. Ayo,"

"Duluan saja," ketika Jimin menjawab itu, Taehyung bingung. "Aku harus membereskan dapur dulu. Aku juga belum mandi, hehehe. Nanti aku menyusul, kok. Tidurlah sekarang, besok susah bangunnya kalau terlalu malam."

Karena tidak ada yang bisa dibantah, Taehyung mengangguk. Memberi pelukan sebentar dan beranjak ke kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya yang berair. Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Bagaimana caranya dia marah pada Taehyung jika dia terus bersikap manis?

"Yah... Malam ini aku makan sendirian,"

* * *

Jimin membuka kotak bekalnya dan menyiapkan sebotol jus apel untuk Taehyung, dia menyiapkan makan siang dengan semangat. Dia sudah merasa lapar sejak Profesor Lee mengoceh banyak hal tentang nilai kuis yang anjlok. Jimin merasa penat dengan suara seraknya yang membuatnya ingin menggaruk kerongkongan pria tua itu supaya suaranya jernih. Taehyung berkata dia punya tugas melukis dengan tema alam surealis. Dia bilang tidak mengerti dan belum mendapat inspirasi, jadi Jimin menyuruhnya makan supayan kepikiran ide. "Kau bisa jadi istri yang baik, loh."

"Aku akan jadi suami, Taehyung."

"Tapi masakanmu enak," pemuda itu menyumpit daging teriyaki. Lembut, dan bumbunya meresap dengan baik. Dia memuji masakan Jimin yang selalu pas dengan lidahnya, seakan Jimin memang tahu apa yang lidahnya suka. Senang rasanya memiliki teman yang jago masak. Lain kali dia akan belajar dengan benar supaya juga bisa. " _Well_ , suami yang jago memasak juga keren kok. Malah, harusnya suami juga bisa masak. Itu poin tambahan yang tak semua lelaki bisa, kurasa."

Pendapat itu membuahkan senyum manis di bibir Jimin.

 _Apa itu sebuah lampu hijau?_ "Lalu kau mau aku jadi suamimu?"

Uhuk! _Smooth, Jimin_. Tetapi lihat Taehyung langsung tersedak. Kalau reaksinya begitu, sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang dipikirkan Taehyung benar. Dan Jimin hanya nyengir tanpa merasa ada yang salah dari ucapannya. Benar, kok! Dia siap kalau jadi suaminya Taehyung! Memasak jago, pintar, lihat saja dia akan jadi pengusaha kaya dan menciptakan banyak uang untuknya, romantis dan pengertian. Bukankah dirinya ini paket lengkap? Kenapa Taehyung tidak pernah melihat sisinya yang tak terkalahkan ini, sih?

Malah melirik ke Yoongi. Ck, seleranya memang aneh.

"Ngomong apa, sih, kamu?! Jadi _keselek_ , nih!"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau aku, sih, mau jadi suamimu."

Nah. Ini nih. Langsung penonton menahan mimisan. Heboh lagi bisik-bisik dan gosip. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kalimat kode keras dari Jimin. Seantero kampus juga tahu kalau pemuda itu suka Taehyung tapi yang disukai itu kelewat bego jadinya tak pernah peka. Dikiranya ya sayang sebagai kakak atau sahabat aja gitu. Kalau sudah begini, sebetulnya, mereka semua –termasuk Jimin– juga tidak yakin kalau Taehyung paham arah pembicaraannya. Lihat saja tatapan matanya yang kosong dan bingung, pasti tidak mengerti.

Kasihan jadi Jimin. Kodenya tak pernah _pecah_.

"Ada-ada aja, kamu." Taehyung menyuapkan tomat ceri ke Jimin. "Makan saja udah!"

Paling tidak, Taehyung masih menyayanginya, meski dengan maksud dan cara yang lain. Bagi Jimin, segini juga sudah lumayan. Dia bisa berada di sisi Taehyung yang tak bisa digapai oleh orang lain yang menyukai Dewinya. Ini sudah jauh lebih dari cukup. Pada tahap ini, ia harus bersyukur. Hingga nanti ketika ia sudah mantap, baru akan serius dalam hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Walau sekarang pun, ia sudah mulai melayangkan kode untuknya. Meski tak pernah tersampaikan karena Taehyung itu tidak peka! Tapi kata orang, bukan hanya ilmu yang harus dituntut sampai negeri Cina, tapi cinta juga patut diperjuangkan! Merdeka!

Taehyung untuk Jimin! Camkan itu!

"Hei, Taehyung!"

Panggilan itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Langsung terkejut dan Taehyung bangkit berdiri dengan mata membola. "Y-Yoongi?"

Lelaki itu datang dengan wajah datar. "Sudah lupa untuk memanggilku apa?"

"A-Ah! Maaf, _hyung_.. maksudku, Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

Jimin menatapnya tajam sekaligus bingung. _Hyung?_

"Aku ingin mengembalikan kotak makanmu." Katanya dengan suara berat. Lengan kanannya yang kurus menyodorkan kotak bekal Taehyung pada empunya. Wajahnya santai sekali, padahal Taehyung sudah bergejolak organ dalamnya. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin melompat seperti kelinci dan berguling di rerumputan. Padahal hanya mengembalikan kotak makan, tapi kok rasanya _dag dig dug ser_ gini? Karena penampilan Yoongi yang sederhana dan lebih menampilkan wajah kharismatiknya atau apa? Taehyung bingung harus mengambilnya cepat atau mau menikmati muka pujaan hatinya yang ganteng itu. "Hei, mata gundu. Tanganku pegal, cepat diambil!"

"I-Iya... terima kasih," ia bergerak kikuk.

Yoongi menatapnya geli. "Harusnya aku. Kau perlu belajar lebih baik."

"Iya, _hyung_." Taehyung mengulum bibir. "Sebentar, _hyung_. Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku ada sesuatu, tapi harus angkat telpon. Sebentar aja, ya. Jangan pergi dulu!"

Bahkan Yoongi belum sempat menjawab mau atau tidak, tetapi Taehyung sudah lari menjawab dering ponselnya yang berisik tadi. Karena bingung harus melakukan apa, Yoongi diam menunggu. Dan malah bertatapan mata dengan pria berambut hitam legam di tempat Taehyung duduk. Ia menatapnya tajam seperti tidak menyukainya, menelisiknya dari atas ke bawah, dan Yoongi melihatnya menggerutu entah apa. Tetapi dia bukan orang yang senang dibicarakan di belakang jadi ia menegurnya, "Kau ada masalah, bung?"

"Tch, apa sih yang Taehyung suka darimu?"

Oh... ya, Yoongi paham. Orang ini mudah sekali ditebak.

"Kau ini kuliah disini atau tidak sih?" lengannya dilipat di depan dada. "Seperti setan saja. Kadang muncul kadang hilang berminggu-minggu. Aku sih senang tidak melihatmu di dunia ini, tapi Taehyung-ku akan jadi lesu seharian hanya karenamu! Bukan artinya aku ingin kau terus berkeliaran di tempatnya bisa melihatmu tetapi aku ingin melihat senyum Taehyung, paham?"

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit."

Jimin mendengus. "Singkat dan kasarnya; aku ingin kau pergi. Tapi karena itu akan terdengar egois dan seperti pengecut, aku ingin bermain sportif denganmu! Kompetisi yang adil!"

"Agaknya terdengar kau sedang menjadikan Taehyung hadiah lomba?"

"Mana ada begitu?!"

"Kau sendiri yang ingin _berkompetisi_ ," Yoongi mengendikkan bahu. "Memangnya apa yang kau pusingkan? Apa yang kita rebutkan? Kim Taehyung? Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu merendahkanku seperti itu, dan aku juga tidak peduli siapa suka siapa jadi lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu yang bau dan bersikap sopan padaku," ia menajamkan pandangannya. "Kau lebih muda tiga tahun dariku, bocah pendek."

 _Enak saja dia bicara. Taehyung lebih tinggi darimu, bego! Ngaca!_

"Lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada anak anjing sepertinya,"

Jimin bangkit dengan wajah merah, "Apa maksudmu mengatainya anjing?! Dasar babi!"

"Ah, _hyung_! Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Taehyung datang dengan wajah kacau. Padahal tidak seharusnya dia berekspresi begitu, dia hanya menerima telpon dan dia kelihatan buru-buru sekali ingin mengobrol. Yoongi tidak pernah bisa memahami sikap pemuda satu ini. Dia terlihat kacau setiap kali bersamanya, dan itu membuatnya geli dan merasa Taehyung itu konyol. "Omong-omong, apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di kampus?"

"Aku tukang antar makanan. Dosen Fakultas Kedokteran pesan banyak, sekalian mampir."

"Tapi kau kan bekerja di toko swalayan?"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, "Segitu saja tidak cukup. Kerjaanku banyak."

"Oh... Uhm, _hyung_ ," ia menyodorkan ponselnya. "Berikan aku nomormu, _hyung_."

 _Sial sial sial!_ Jimin hanya membatin kesal. Lihat wajah menyebalkan dan tatapan mata Yoongi padanya! Kentara sekali dia meledeknya karena meskipun Jimin berusaha menjauhkannya, tetap saja Taehyung adalah pihak yang mengejar. Jadi untuk saat ini, Yoongi merasa menang. Walau ia juga tidak tahu kenapa rasanya menyenangkan merasa begitu pada kawan si Taehyung itu.

 _Awas kau, Yoongi! Kau tidak akan selamanya menang!_

 _Aku akan merebut apa yang seharusnya milikku!_

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _gantung? Iya! Emang wkwkwk._

 _Sampai chapter ini rasanya masih ngambang gitu ya? masih permukaan banget gitu gak sih? Maksudnya belum ada konflik atau klimaksnya wkkwkwk ini kayaknya bakal jadi ff yang lumayan panjang chapternya. Kira-kira sepuluh atau belasan, kalau dilihat dari chapter segini masih sedatar ini. nyantai aja lah ya, orang ini ff ringan kok._

 _Guys, percaya dong kali ini ff yang hepi-hepi. Wkwk._

 _Aku bikin ini sembari dengerin Ost Chorim – the girl who sees smells yang dinyanyiin Yuju Gfriend feat. Loco judulnya Spring is gone by chance. Coba dengerin selama baca ff ini. feelnya kerasa banget!_


	5. Chapter 5: bertemu lagi

Panas-panas begini memang enak makan eskrim. Setelah memastikan Taehyung makan siang dengan gizi seimbang, Jimin mengijinkannya pergi membeli eskrim. Lagipula, siapa juga yang bisa menolak permintaannya? Kata Ibunya, kalau mau makan eskrim harus makan nasi dulu. Entah fungsinya apa. Tapi karena takut Taehyung sakit kalau langsung makan eskrim, jadi dia menerapkan teori itu. Dan lihat betapa girangnya dia ketika Jimin berkata iya untuk permintaannya. Kalau sudah begitu kan Jimin jadi lemah.

"Coba disini, yuk! Kayaknya toko baru, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk saja. Duduk di meja yang dekat jendela. Tersenyum tipis melihat mata Taehyung yang bersinar seperti pantulan mentari, menjelajah seisi kafe dengan wajah sumringah. Dia terlihat begitu cantik, Jimin kan jadi berdebar.

Suara pantofel bergemeletuk mendekat, "Silahkan, menunya."

"Yoongi _hyung_?!"

 _Nama itu lagi!_ Jimin menoleh dengan raut mengeras. Tambah jengkel lagi karena melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu. Kenapa dia harus berada dimana-mana? Apa tidak cukup baginya mempunyai satu pekerjaan tetap? Kalau begini kan nanti Taehyung tidak akan fokus makan eskrim dan hanya membicarakan Yoongi selama berduaan. Gagal sudah rencananya romantis-romantis dengan Taehyung. kampret betul pria ini. "K-Kau juga bekerja disini, _hyung_?"

"Kafe ini milik kerabatku. Dia belum bisa beri gaji besar."

"Ah, begitu." Taehyung merekam penampilan segar Yoongi yang mengenakan seragam biru langit dan celana jeans yang pas sekali di kakinya. Dia terlihat lebih berwarna dan hangat, walau nada bicaranya masih dalam dan datar terkesan mengintimidasi dan malas-malasan. Tak bosan-bosan ia memuji Yoongi 'tampan'. "Aku mau... sorbet stoberi. Jimini pesan apa?"

Bibirnya merengut kesal, membuang wajah. "Bingsu kopi."

"Oke. Itu saja, ya. Tunggu sebentar,"

Selepas Yoongi pergi, Jimin melirik Taehyung yang masih terpesona pada Yoongi. Lihat tatapannya itu, astaga, hati terkecil Jimin serasa diremukkan paksa. Sakit sekali ternyata, ya. Padahal selama ini dia selalu bahagia karena Taehyung belum pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu kepada siapapun. Jadi bebas baginya berlaku romantis, dan sekarang, ia harus membagi wajah manis itu kepada orang yang mengesalkan! "Kelihatannya kamu suka banget ya, sama Yoongi itu?"

"Uhm!" pipinya merona. Dia menunduk malu dan senang.

"Kamu hanya suka tampangnya saja, kan?"

Sejenak Taehyung menerawang, "Dia cowok yang baik dan pengertian, kok. Walau cara bicaranya terkesan menyebalkan dan tidak semangat. Tapi dia sebetulnya peduli pada hal kecil. Meskipun dia terlihat seperti preman, dia punya hati yang lembut." Sebetulnya Taehyung juga tidak pernah melihat kelembutan seorang Min Yoongi secara keseluruhan tetapi instingnya berkata begitu.

"Benar-benar suka dia?"

"Kamu 'kan tahu aku belum pernah suka siapa pun,"

Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya lemas diantara lipatan lengannya di atas meja. Menoleh ke luar jendela dengan raut sedih sekaligus kecewa. Tiba-tiba merasa tidak _mood_. Hebat sekali Taehyung bisa mengobrak-abrik seluruh hatinya sesuka hati. Dan hanya karena kalimat begitu, Jimin langsung malas berbuat apa pun. Tahu kalau apa yang diucapkan Taehyung itu benar.

 _Bahkan padaku, ya, Tae?_

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

"Janji padaku!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Iyaaaa."

"Ayo mana kelingkingnya?" Jimin menodongkan kelingking kecilnya ke wajah Taehyung dengan raut tegas menunggu Taehyung menautkan milik mereka. Dan tersenyum lega begitu Taehyung melakukannya. Ia melepasnya kemudian mengusak rambut lembut Taehyung, nyaris menciumnya kalau saja ini bukan di depan umum. Ada banyak orang yang lihat. Bukan apa, sih. Dia juga sering berlaku manis pada Taehyung tetapi dia hanya tidak enak saja terus menyuguhkan tontonan manis nanti mereka semua diabetes kan Jimin yang repot. "Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin! Aku langsung ke rumahmu! Awas loh kalau aku sampai dan kau tidak di rumah!"

"Iyaaaa." Taehyung mendorong sahabatnya pergi, "Lihat tuh teman-temanmu nungguin. Enggak kasihan, apa? Sungjae-ssi, seret saja Jimin supaya cepat pergi!"

"Kau mengusirku?" oh, lihat akting _aegyeo_ nya.

Mungkin Sungjae sudah muak. "Aish! Dasar kaki babi, cepat kau kemari! _Aegyeo_ mu itu menjijikkan, tahu tidak?! Cepat berangkat atau kau harus menjadi budak di kelompok!" suaranya kencang sekali memang kalau sudah marah. Tatapannya juga menyeramkan. Jimin dan Taehyung bergidik ngeri saja, sampai akhirnya Taehyung menepuk bahu kokoh Jimin dan berujar dengan lembut menenangkannya. "Sudah sana cepat pergi. Lihat Sungjae-ssi kelihatannya tega mencongkel matamu kalau tidak segera. Sana. Aku janji akan pulang, kalau memang aku tertarik jalan-jalan, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Benar, ya?"

"Park Jimiiiinn!"

Taehyung mendorong sahabatnya, "Sudah sana buruan!"

.

.

Karena tidak ada Jimin di sisinya, rasanya aneh. Taehyung terbiasa melakukan banyak hal bersamanya sejak kecil. Tidur pun sering dipeluk dia, karena pelukannya memang hangat dan nyaman. Dan biasanya pria itu suka sekali menggenggam tangannya jika bepergian. Sekarang, berjalan sendirian terasa agak _hampa_. Taehyung melihat tangannya yang biasanya Jimin genggam, ada perasaan kosong di sana. Sampai pada satu titik, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Ya, aneh. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan perasaan tak berdasar itu? Ayolah, tidak selamanya Jimin harus berada di sisinya, bukan? Setiap pertemuan akan bertemu dengan perpisahan. Loh, kok jadi melankolis begini, Taehyung tidak suka.

Dia masuk minimarket untuk makan mie. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Jimin, ya!

Air panas sudah, minum sudah. Tunggu matang sebentar lalu makan!

"Aaah, enaknya." Dia komentar demikian setelah menyeruput mie-nya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak makan sesuatu berbahan pengawet seperti mi instan. Jimin yang melarang (setelah Ibunya susah payah melarangnya dengan cara macam-macam) karena katanya tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya. Padahal, kan tidak setiap hari Taehyung makan mie! Sekali-sekali boleh, dong. Hehehe. Asal jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa. "Jimini pasti akan marah, tapi kan dia gak tahu."

Ia tertawa kecil dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sampai kemudian ia tak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan tengah mencuri! Entah apa yang dia curi, sepertinya dia ada di rak makanan. Dia mengawasi di cermin cembung yang memang dipasang di sudut toko. Taehyung merasa itu salah, salah sekali! Wanita tidak seharusnya mencuri. Apalagi dia masih sekolah! Tidak, tidak, dia harus menghentikan perempuan cantik itu. "Hei,"

" –apaan!" wajah terkejutnya lucu.

"Jangan mencuri."

Perempuan itu menarik lengannya yang ditahan Taehyung. "Diam saja. Nanti aku bagi,"

"Kau ini susah dikasih tahu, ya." akhirnya Taehyung menarik tas sekolahnya dan berlari ke kasir. Meninggalkan pertanyaan yang tak bisa diutarakan oleh perempuan itu. Dia mengeluarkan semua barang yang kemungkinan sudah dicurinya dan membayar. Taehyung melirik perempuan itu menatapnya kesal dan bingung, kemudian keluar di saat ia menunggu kasir memberikan kembaliannya.

Akhirnya Taehyung melupakan mi-nya. Dia keluar dan memberikan ransel itu lagi.

"Makasih." Lalu perempuan itu pergi dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

Tetapi bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tidak penasaran. Jadi dia mengikutinya pergi. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan lirikan dan tolehan kepala perempuan itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Taehyung. Dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus pergi dengannya. Hanya mengikuti insting, dan perempuan sepertinya terlihat menarik. Dia cantik tetapi suka mencuri. Dan Taehyung belum menceramahinya tentang larangan perbuatan tercela. Jadi ia rasa itu belum cukup.

Langkah perempuan itu terhenti. Berbalik badan. "Aku tahu uangmu banyak! Nanti aku pasti ganti. Aku juga nggak mau makan pakai uangmu! Beritahu aku berapa totalnya, besok akan kuganti semuanya. Ketemuan saja disana lagi jadi sekarang –"

"Lima puluh ribu won."

"A-Apa?!" dia mengerutkan dahi. "Kau pikir aku bego?! Aku hanya mengambil mi dan makanan instan, mana mungkin sampai semahal itu! Kau punya banyak uang, untuk apa menipu bocah sekolahan sepertiku!"

Taehyung memiringkan kepala. "Aku menambahkan beberapa lagi. Untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Seorang gadis tidak baik mencuri. Apa orangtuamu tidak kasih uang jajan?"

Wajah perempuan itu mengeras. Sebal. "Kalau memang iya, kenapa? Kau mau kasih?! Dasar aneh, sana pergi saja! Aku akan usahakan besok berikan lima puluh ribu!"

"Dengan mencuri?"

" _Maaf?"_ perempuan itu merasa gondok. "Hanya karena kau melihatku pernah mencuri mi instan di minimarket bukan artinya aku tukang curi! Itu hanya sekali dalam hidupku. Dunia ini akan indah kalau semua orang bergelimangan harta sepertimu!" ia memakan ranselnya lagi. Setelah dirasakan, baru terasa kalau memang lebih berat. Sepertinya pria ini memang membelikannya lebih dari sekadar mi instan. Entah apa. Kopi dan gula, mungkin. Aneh, bukan?

Taehyung diam, masih mengikuti langkah perempuan itu. Dia jalan cepat, Taehyung juga. Dia lari, Taehyung juga lari. Sampai perempuan itu merasa benar-benar kesal dan berbalik cekatan lalu menghajar wajahnya dengan ransel. Benar-benar dia lempar ransel itu sampai ia kaget sendiri dengan suara benturannya. Sepertinya itu kena kepala, dan pria itu mungkin membelikan sesuatu berbahan kaleng. Karena dari suara benturannya –itu keras sekali. Pria itu tersungkur dengan suara parau, si gadis malah kikuk. Tidak lucu dia malah membunuh pria yang membayar barang curiannya, kan!

"H-Hei... kau... baik-baik saja?"

Dengan ragu dan takut, dia mendekati Taehyung yang jatuh terduduk memegang pelipis dan sebagian wajahnya (karena telapak tangannya besar sekali). Ia ikut berjongkok memastikan keadaannya, dia benar-benar takut bisa membunuh pria ini. "H-Hei! Kau berdarah!"

"Ah?" Taehyung memeriksa tangannya. Merah dan pekat, berbau besi.

" _Aigoo_ , bodohnya aku!" ia memakai ranselnya cepat dan menarik Taehyung bangkit. "Kau harus diobati dulu. Cepat kita lari ke rumahku, kau kuat lari kan?! Sakit tidak?! Kalau sakit bilang! Cepat jawab, sakit nggak?! Kalau pusing nanti kugendong!"

Tubuh perempuan itu kecil. Dan Taehyung tidak mau digendong cewek.

"Tidak sakit, kok."

"Ya sudah ayo lari."

.

.

Mata bulat Taehyung menjelajah seisi rumah perempuan sangar itu. Bersih, tetapi juga agak berantakan. Luar biasa sederhana. Tidak ada apa-apanya. Seperti rumah baru. Bedanya, ini sudah wangi dan hangat. Dilihat dari apa yang terpampang, sepertinya perempuan ini keluarga miskin. Taehyung jadi terpikir, apa itu alasannya mencuri? Tapi pasti kan orangtuanya bekerja. Masa, sih, sampai tidak bisa makan? Badannya memang kecil tapi dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja. Tidak kurus sekali kayak kekurangan makan. "Lukanya besar sekali,"

Ditatapnya perempuan itu lambat. "Kau pandai mengobati orang."

"Aku anggota PMR di sekolah."

"Oh, bagus itu." Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya dibalut dengan kassa. Sepertinya memang lukanya agak besar kalau sampai harus dibalut begitu. Perempuan itu jago sekali membalut kepala orang, kelihatannya dia berbakat jadi perawat atau tim SAR. "Kau sering ikut latihan, ya? Seperti kau terbiasa melakukan pertolongan pertama." Ia meraba kepalanya yang terasa aneh. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Balutannya rapi sekali,"

Dia membereskan kotak P3Knya. " _Oppa-_ ku sering berkelahi dan terluka."

Taehyung diam menatapnya.

"Omong-omong, maaf untuk itu." Perempuan itu berdehem sekali. "Salahmu juga, 'kan! Sudah ikut campur urusan orang, _sok-sok_ an membayar barang curianku, dan mengikutiku seperti penguntit. Walau aku bisa berkelahi, aku juga takut kalau dikejar seperti itu. T-Tapi ya.. terima kasih juga sudah membayarnya." Ia membongkar ranselnya. Terperangah melihatnya penuh dengan bahan makanan. "Kau membelikanku sirup? Pantas kepalamu terbentur keras. Apa-apaan ini, kau buat apa memberikan semua ini untukku?"

"Supaya kau tidak mencuri lagi."

Dia pria yang aneh. Tetapi baik hati.

"Aku pulang!"

Perempuan itu menoleh, "Itu _Oppa_ -ku."

Kemudian Taehyung bangkit dalam sekejap. Mengalahkan kecepatan angin. Matanya membola antara ingin percaya atau tidak. Ludahnya diteguk bulat-bulat sampai rasanya sakit sekali bersinggungan dengan tenggorokan. "Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Sedang apa di rumahku?"

Dadanya kumat. Berdentum-dentum cepat. Wajahnya memerah karena melihat Yoongi. Padahal hanya bertemu biasa! Apa karena ini terlalu dramatis sebab tanpa ia tahu dirinya malah sudah berada di rumah pujaan hatinya? Jadi ini rumah Yoongi? Dan perempuan itu adiknya? Ini agak mendadak baginya. _Kenapa seperti drama, ya._ Mulutnya terbuka tertutup, seperti ikan sapu-sapu. Mau bicara tapi tidak tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan. "Kalian saling kenal?" begitu sahut si adik Yoongi karena penasaran.

"Ya. Dia kenalanku," mata tajamnya membuat Taehyung tambah deg-degan. "Dan ada apa dengan kepalamu itu? Kecelakaan?"

"Uh... itu ulahku, _Oppa_."

Yoongi menatap adiknya bingung. "Kau... Yoonji?"

Si adik nyengir kikuk. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah bergejolak menahan lemah tubuhnya yang nyaris pingsan melihat Yoongi dalam kaus lengan pendek ketat dan celana kulit ketat juga. Aduh, dia tidak sedang menggoda, kan? Dia kurus, sih. Tapi punya otot juga sepertinya. Inginnya sih Taehyung tidak lihat tapi kan sayang diabaikan tubuh sekeren itu. Dan apakah memang _itu_ -nya Yoongi besar atau efek celana ketat saja, jadinya bagian _itu_ menyembul sekali?

Sepertinya dia tahu diperhatikan. "Kau ini memang hobi lihat penis orang, ya?"

"A-Apa?! Tidak!"

Taehyung malu sekali. Ketahuan menatapnya lagi. Dan ucapan Yoongi barusan pedas sekali, apa dia lupa ada adik perempuannya di sini?! Tadi dia sudah menciptakan imej pria keren untuknya, kenapa harus dihancurkan oleh Yoongi? Itu 'kan salahnya sendiri kenapa berpenampilan _hot_!

 _Malam itu, Taehyung lupa menghubungi Jimin._

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _nah loh. Wkwkwk. Dikatain tukang liat penis lagi. Makanya Tae, kontrol matanya biar gak keliatan sama Yoongi wkwkwkwk. Tubuhnya dikendalikan Tae, biar gak ketahuan Yoongi._

 _Cepet beut ya. Cuma 1k+ words doangan. Ya kan sudah kubilang ini bakalan jadi ff ringan walau berchapter. Soalnya saya butuh fanfik ringan dengan top! Jimin dan top! Yoongi untuk Taehyung, karena susah nyarinya ya saya bikin sendiri. Wkwk._

 _p.s. kalian team MinV atau YoonV?_


	6. Chapter 6: perbincangan di bawah senja

Karena merasa tidak enak atas sikap adiknya, Yoongi menyuruh Taehyung makan malam di rumahnya. Wajahnya langsung terbakar oleh rasa senang. Ini kedua kalinya dia makan malam bersama pujaan hati. Dan beruntungnya, kali ini dia di rumah Yoongi. Taehyung menggoyangkan jari-jari kakinya kemudian duduk bersila seperti anak manis. Dia menunggu Yoonji memasak. Aromanya benar-benar harum sampai perutnya menggerung lucu.

Mereka akhirnya makan setelah Yoongi selesai mandi.

Taehyung kekenyangan karena masakan Yoonji enak sekali. Dia merasa perutnya buncit seperti orang hamil muda. Ibunya sering mengajari tentang etika dan balas budi, jadi dia membantu Yoongi membereskan dapur dan cuci piring. Membantah Yoongi yang menyuruhnya duduk saja di ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, katanya. Jadi Yoongi diam saja karena memang dia lumayan lelah kalau melakukan semuanya sendiri. "Berhenti melihat-lihat,"

" _Ne?"_

Lengan kurus Yoongi menonjolkan pembuluh darah venanya dengan sangat jelas. Mungkin karena dia adalah seorang pekerja keras. Dia terlihat sangat lelaki. "Rumahku jelek, ya kan? Kami hanya tinggal berdua, itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sejak Yoonji masuk SD. Dan tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang lulusan SMA sepertiku. Di dunia kerja, kau dituntut banyak hal." Ia meletakkan piring-piring dan gelas ke rak. "Itu bagus kau mengenyam kuliah. Orang lebih membutuhkan lulusan perguruan tinggi macam kalian,"

" _Hyung_..."

"Jadi hentikan tatapan penasaranmu itu," Yoongi mematikan keran wastafel dan membuka kulkas, dia ingat masih punya yoghurt kemasan kecil disana. Ternyata memang iya, itu rasa bluberi. Jadi ia memberikannya pada Taehyung dan duduk bersisian. Sebenarnya Taehyung lebih suka stroberi, yang diminum Yoongi, tapi karena ini pemberian lelaki pujaannya jadi.. yah.. "Kau selalu terlihat seperti anak anjing. Dan itu menggangguku. Aku tahu rumahku terlihat seperti _gubuk_ ,"

Cepat Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, _hyung_! Rumahmu nyaman,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak pakai kamar mandi?"

Jeda sebentar bagi Taehyung untuk menjawab. Bibirnya dikulum lama sambil menyedot yoghurt miliknya yang terasa aneh. Dia tidak suka rasa bluberi. "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa pakai toilet orang lain. B-Bukan artinya kamu punya toilet yang jelek, kok. _Hyung_ tahu, kan, tidak semua orang bisa –"

"Tidak semua orang bisa bertahan dengan kondisi kumuh."

Kelihatannya Yoongi sedang merendah diri. Taehyung tidak menyukai topik ini. Dia lebih dari sadar kalau keadaan ekonomi mereka berbeda jauh. Dia terbiasa menggunakan toilet pribadi di dekat kamarnya, tidak berbagi kamar mandi kecuali dengan Jimin. Punya kamar sendiri, dan enggan memakai baju orang lain. Tetapi ia tidak merasa kalau dirinya punya _alergi_ untuk berbaur dengan kemiskinan. Ia hanya tidak biasa dengan toilet jongkok. Dan Taehyung tidak suka kalau kamar mandi punya lampu yang redup tanpa pewangi ruangan. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, _hyung_. Maaf kalau _hyung_ merasa tersinggung,"

"Ya. Anak manja yang mandi dengan air susu kan tidak tahu rasanya mandi dengan air satu ember dibagi dua dengan saudaranya."

"Kalian sungguh sebegitunya?" itu hal baru untuk Taehyung.

Yoghurt milik Yoongi kandas cepat. "Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia sudah bangkit untuk memakai mantel panjangnya sebelum lengan Taehyung meraih lengannya. Yoongi hampir bicara dengan nada kasar (karena demi Tuhan ia sudah capek) tetapi malah terdiam oleh mata bulat Taehyung yang menatapnya intens. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya menunggu. "Boleh aku tidur disini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menginap saja. _Hyung_ lelah kalau mengantar. Dan aku takut pulang sendirian, aku juga tidak bisa minta jemput karena tak enak hati. Jadi, boleh, kan?"

"Ada yang salah dengan kepalamu, Taehyung."

Bibir tebalnya merengut lucu. "Satu malam saja, _hyung_. Di luar dingin sekali,"

"Kau punya mantel seharga satu juta apa fungsinya?"

Bahunya merosot kecewa. Lihat wajah sedihnya. Suaranya seperti anak anjing yang mendengking dimarahi tuannya. Yoongi merasa aneh dengan jemari Taehyung yang melepas genggamannya namun tertahan di ujung jemarinya. Ada hangat dan menggelitik, dan Yoongi tak bisa berpikir perasaan apa itu. Dia hanya merasa kasihan! Dan ia memang lemah pada anak anjing, muka Taehyung itu memang jelmaan bayi binatang. "Kalau mau pipis dan mandi bagaimana?"

"Aku... mau belajar."

"Kau aneh, mata gundu." Dia hanya berkomentar begitu kemudian berlalu. Mengunci pintu utama dan mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Dia membuang kemasan yoghurtnya dan menatap Taehyung yang tampak termenung dengan konyol. Ia berkacak pinggang, "Cepat bangun kalau mau ditemani pipis. Aku punya satu sikat gigi baru, masih steril."

Lihat itu. Dia langsung sumringah seperti anak anjing.

"Ne, _hyung_! Tunggu!"

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

"Yaaaaa! Kim Taehyung!"

Suara menggelegar begitu hanya satu yang punya. Empunya nama menoleh kaget dengan wajah lucunya. Kemudian berdecak karena lukisannya tergores warna yang salah. Ia hendak mengomel tetapi Jimin lebih cepat menerjangnya dengan cubitan di pipi dan suara cemprengnya menusuk pendengarannya. "Aaaaaa lepas, Jimin!"

"Salah siapa, hah?!" dia melepasnya dan merapikan rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. Ia mengambil bangku dan duduk di sisinya. Matanya tajam meminta penjelasan. "Kamu melanggar janji! Dasar curang! Kau tidak menelponku, juga tidak memberitahu kemana perginya! Juga tidak membalas pesan dan angkat telponku! Kau tidak pulang, Tae! Kamu kemana aja?"

 _Oh iya. Dia lupa_. "Maaf! Aku baru ingat,"

"Tidak ada maaf maaf lagi, kemarin itu terakhir." Ia mendengus kesal dan mengamit jemari kurus Taehyung, menyatukan ruang-ruang kosong di sela jemari dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kulitnya terasa sangat halus hingga Jimin ketagihan menyentuhnya. "Ayo dijawab. Kamu pergi kemana semalam sampai lupa pulang? Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, tahu!" ia menunjuk matanya yang merah dan berair. "Lihat, aku tidak tidur beneran karena kamu. Aku khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa, Taehyung. Mengertilah, aku bukannya mengekang kamu pergi. Paling tidak kabari aku mau pergi kemana dan pulang jam berapa."

Jimin selalu menjaga dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Jadi Taehyung merasa bersalah karena telah melukainya begini. Dia bahkan tidur dengan nyenyak semalam, meninggalkan Jimin yang bermalam dengan perasaan was-was mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Pria itu terlalu baik hati sampai memikirkannya sebegini dalam. Karena itu, tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak dan pandangannya berkabut. Hangat dirasa diujung hidung dan sudut matanya, "Maaf, Jimin. Aku teman yang buruk, kan?"

"Astaga, jangan menangis." Ia mengusap sudut mata Taehyung.

Lembut sekali. Taehyung jadi makin deras menangis. Dia terlalu baik.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu adik Yoongi dan aku bermalam di rumahnya." Jimin sudah akan berteriak histeris kalau saja Taehyung tidak meraih telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut sekali. Dari tatapan matanya, dia ingin bercerita dan menjelaskan sepanjang mungkin. Jadi Jimin tak punya pilihan selain mendengarkan dengan sabar. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin."

Tetapi matanya itu tajam. "Kepalamu?"

"Insiden kecil dengan adik Yoongi."

"Baiklah," Jimin menghela. Separuh lega separuh lagi merasa kalah. Kenapa Taehyung jadi sering bertemu Yoongi di setiap kesempatan? Ini tak pernah disangka-sangka olehnya. Dia merasa sudah lengah untuk membiarkan Taehyung pergi sendirian. Pikirnya Yoongi ini hanya iklan yang sekali dua kali muncul saja begitu, tetapi nyatanya dia ada di mana-mana. Dan ini sudah mengganggunya. Taehyung bermalam di rumahnya! Astaga! Apa-apaan soal _'aku tidak tertarik padanya'_ waktu itu? Memang dasar tukang omong Yoongi itu. "Apa kau merasa baik? Tidak pusing?"

Taehyung menggeleng lucu, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Sebetulnya Jimin tak yakin. Tapi dia coba percaya.

"Jimin,"

"Hmmm?"

"Masih marah?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ragu. Takut juga.

 _Ya! aku marah sekali! Sudah pergi tidak bilang-bilang, nginap sama Yoongi lagi! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak marah dengan semua itu? Lihat kepalamu itu! Kau terluka ketika tidak ada aku yang bisa melindungimu, Tae! Kau itu ceroboh sekali!_ Kira-kira begitu isi kepalanya, tetapi tidak mungkin kan ia berkata begitu pada Taehyung. Jadi ia tersenyum maklum dan mengusak rambutnya yang halus. " _Poppo_ dulu baru aku maafkan,"

" _Poppo?"_

"Di pipi saja, kok."

 _Yes! Taehyung boleh saja nginap dengan Yoongi, tapi hanya aku yang bisa diciumnya!_

 _Ah, dia memang semudah itu. Bibir Taehyung terasa hangat sekali di pipinya._

* * *

Dari apa yang diceritakan Taehyung, Yoongi bukan mahasiswa dari kampus mana pun. Dia hanya lulusan SMA dan punya banyak pekerjaan. Alasannya ada banyak, _pertama_ ; karena dia merasa tidak cukup dengan satu gaji dari satu tempat, _kedua_ ; dia muak selalu bertemu orang mengesalkan yang sama, dan _ketiga_ ; dia ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk menciptakan uang. Yoongi kedengaran lebih kuat dari perawakannya yang kecil dan ringkih. Tetapi Taehyung bilang kalau lengannya kokoh dan punya pembuluh darah yang menonjol tegas. Dia kuat membawa beban dan bekerja seperti robot. Kalau tidak ada Yoonji yang menyuruhnya berhenti, mungkin pria itu sudah mati kelelahan.

"Kalau dijumlah, dia punya berapa pekerjaan?"

"Dia jadi _sales boy_ , pramusaji di kafe, tukang angkut di toko material, kasir swayalan," Taehyung menghitung dengan jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat lucu seperti anak TK belajar menghitung, Jimin memandanginya tak jemu. Bias mentari menjadikan wajahnya betul-betul cantik. Dia melajukan mobilnya tak terlalu cepat, sengaja memperlambat waktu berduaan, _hehehe_. "Oh, dia juga pengantar makanan, 'kan? Dan katanya dia juga kadang tampil dengan band-nya, kadang bisa dapat uang. Jadi kurasa, dia punya enam pekerjaan. Banyak sekali, yah. Memikirkan satu saja bagiku sudah memusingkan,"

Sejak kelas mereka selesai, Taehyung memintanya untuk melihat sungai. Jimin bingung dan tidak mengerti maunya, dia bilang sungai itu hanya sekumpulan air yang mengalir. Tidak ada sesuatu yang indah dari itu, buat apa dilihat. Tapi kata Taehyung dia hanya ingin, katanya dia kangen sepedaan dan melempar batu ke sungai bersamanya. Wah, tanpa _babibu_ lagi Jimin langsung tancap gas. Kapan lagi Taehyung mengajaknya pergi karena _rindu bersamanya_? Bukankah ini sebuah kesempatan, ya kan? Ya, kan?

Lansekap senja oranye dan wajah manis Taehyung sepertinya indah juga.

"Langsung sepedaan atau bagaimana?"

Taehyung mengangguk, membalas genggaman tangan Jimin. "Boleh. Tapi emangnya disini ada sewa sepeda, gitu?"

"Pinjam lah."

"Sama siapa?"

"Aku ada teman kampus dekat sini. Mau ikut apa tunggu di sana?"

"Ikut dong." Lalu Jimin mengajaknya pergi ke rumah teman kampusnya. Taehyung dikenalkan sebagai orang spesial, Taehyung ketawa manja aja padahal tidak tahu artinya apa. Yang punya rumah namanya Choi Seungcheol, lalu dipinjamkannya dua sepeda. Satu punya dia dan punya Ayahnya. Lalu mereka mengayuh pelan-pelan untuk menikmati angin sore. "Kurasa kamu perlu mengikat rambut, Taehyung."

Dia tertawa kecil. Posisi di depan Jimin. "Katamu aku kelihatan bagus rambut panjang?"

"Ya betul." _Cantik pake banget, tahu gak._ "Tapi kalau ponimu menusuk mata kan sakit. Nanti matamu perih dan merah, jadinya nggak cantik lagi deh."

"Nggak sakit, kok. Nanti kalau sudah mengganggu akan kupangkas."

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Memandangi punggung Taehyung yang berada sedikit lebih jauh di depannya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Seketika merasa khawatir padanya. Padahal mereka hanya membicarakan masalah rambut panjang, tetapi dia was-was. Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala Jimin, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Taehyung. Sekecil apa pun luka yang dialaminya, Jimin akan maju dan menyembuhkannya lebih dulu.

"Heeiii ayo lebih cepat!" seru Taehyung. Seperti anak kecil.

Napas dihela, sepeda dikayuh cepat. Ia tersenyum geli mendengar gelak tawa Taehyung yang buru-buru mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat lagi. Dia tidak mau kalah dari Jimin! Harus terus di depan, pokoknya. "Ah dasar siput! Jimini lambat kayak siput!"

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Tae!"

"Aku tahuuuu," dia tergelak ketika sepedanya agak oleng karena menginjak batu besar. Berseru meyakinkan Jimin kalau dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Menyuruhnya diam dan cepat mengejarnya saja daripada banyak bicara. _Suara cemprengmu jelek!_ Begitu katanya, tapi dia tertawa dengan bagaimana Jimin berteriak lucu padanya.

Masih sama seperti ketika mereka balap sepeda jaman SD.

"Letakkan tanganmu di stang, bodoh!" dia mulai lagi. "Jangan lepas tangan!"

"Berisiiiiik!"

Permainan dimenangkan Taehyung. Kalau soal main, memang Jimin tidak pernah jago. Beruntung sekali saja tidak pernah. Dia selalu kalah, bukan karena dia mengalah untuk Taehyung, loh. Dia memang payah kalau main.

Jimin menyuruh Taehyung duduk meluruskan kaki sementara dia membeli minuman dingin. Taehyung memilih milkis melon dan Jimin milkis original. Mereka meneguk cepat, benar-benar haus. Apalagi Jimin, keringatnya sudah cukup untuk dipakai menggoreng ayam barangkali. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Capek, ya?" Taehyung bertanya mengejek dan tertawa.

"Aku tadi harus mengayuh lagi untuk beli minum, tahu."

"Aku gak _maksa_ , loh. Minta saja tidak."

Ia mengetuk hidung mancung Taehyung. "Kau harus minum kalau sudah berolahraga berat. Aku juga haus butuh asupan air. Padahal kita sudah besar, ya. Tapi sepertinya aku merasa aku lebih mudah lelah dibanding mengejarmu ketika masih SD."

"Aku masih sama kuat, loh." Dia tertawa.

Jimin diam hanya, tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Mereka diam.

Hanya suara desau angin diantara langit oranye dan gemerlap bintang yang bertaburan di air sungai. Untuk saat ini, Jimin akui, kalau pemandangan ini memang cantik. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menjernihkan otaknya untuk bepergian melihat alam. Walau biasanya orang akan menyebut keindahan alam itu dengan naik gunung atau pergi ke laut. Tetapi bagi Jimin dan Taehyung, melihat riak air sungai dengan taburan pantulan cahaya mentari juga indah sekali. Angin yang menerbangkan debu dan dedaunan kering, bising klakson dan gelak tawa bocah-bocah yang berlarian, juga warga yang saling bercengkerama. Sesederhana itu mereka menemukan keindahan dan ketenangan jiwa. Ah, milkisnya terasa enak sekali.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Jimin menoleh, "Apa?"

"Setelah diingat-ingat, belakangan ini aku jadi menyebalkan." Taehyung masih terpesona dengan langit yang berwarna oranye. "Pasti repot mengurusi aku yang seperti bayi besar. Sudah belasan tahun, ya... aku bahkan tidak berani menghitung berapa lama kamu berada di sisiku. Jimin yang mengulurkan tangannya, Jimin yang memelukku, Jimin yang menyuapi makan, Jimin yang menemani tidurku, Jimin yang suka menjerit, Jimin yang memerhatikan rambutku, Jimin yang tak pernah lupa bawakan aku bekal, Jimin yang menetapkan nomorku di panggilan cepat nomor satu, Jimin yang lembut dan sabar menghadapi tingkahku."

Kenapa jadi melankolis, sih? Jimin berdebar tidak karuan.

Lagipula, maksudnya apa bicara begitu? Dia sedang menahan gejolak dadanya yang meletup-letup karena ucapan Taehyung sepanjang itu. Jadi selama ini semua perlakukannya diperhatikan dan diingat! Itu sudah cukup untuknya, dan ia bisa saja menangis terharu. Ah, dia manis sekali saat mengatakan semua itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan itu," Taehyung meminum milkisnya. "Hanya saja, aku sadar, ketika waktu dimana aku bilang aku suka Yoongi... rasanya berubah. Aku tahu aku dalam masa mengejarnya, dan waktu itulah aku merasa kehilanganmu juga. Ketika kamu juga mulai sibuk dengan kuliahmu, ketika aku harus pulang sendiri berjalan kaki tanpa kau yang biasa menggenggam tanganku, jujur saja rasanya... hampa,"

 _Oh tidak! Jantungku... Taehyung, kamu manis sekali!_

"Dan aku membuatmu kesal dengan menjadi pelupa dan ingkar janji. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk dua kejadian yang membuatmu khawatir padaku. Tidak akan aku ulang lagi," ia menolehkan wajahnya yang sewarna langit. "Makanya, jangan cemberut lagi. Jangan marah lagi. Aku minta maaf, meski aku berpikiran untuk jadi pacar Yoongi, aku belum terpikir untuk bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari sisimu. _Rasanya masih asing, Jimin_."

"K-Kau..." _manis sekali! Dadaku mau meledak rasanya!_

"Tadi Sungjae-ssi bilang kamu dimarahi dosen karena melamun," ia merengut sedih. "Ini kedengarannya narsis, sih. Tapi apa kamu melamunkan aku? Kalau memang iya, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Jangan libatkan aku dalam kegagalanmu! Aku tidak mau jadi alasanmu tidak fokus belajar, kalau sampai terulang, aku yang marah!"

Buru-buru Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak akan lagi! Janji!"

"Baiklah."

"Taehyung,"

"Ya?"

Ia maju untuk mengecup pipi Taehyung lama. "Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ada adegan Jimin menyatakan cinta!_

 _Akhirnya, setelah pemikiran panjang, aku memutuskan untuk mulai melibatkan konflik perasaan Jimin Taehyung disini hohohoho. Besok-besok mulai deh perangnya. Hayo, Taehyung jadi bingung kan tuh. dia suka Yoongi, tapi dia juga disukain Jimin yang dia sendiri juga sayang banget sama Jimin. hmmmmm... bakalan kayak apa ini alurnya ya hohoho._

 _p.s. apa kalian gak bosen mencurigaiku menyetir ff ini jadi angst?_

 _p.s.s. ini ulang tahunku loh! ucapin pada ikhlas gak? hehe._


	7. Chapter 7: maaf, tangis, dan pelukan

Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?

Menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau sukai sejatinya bukan sesuatu yang salah, bukan? Harusnya malah perasaan lega menggerayangi dadamu yang senantiasa sesak oleh buncahan emosi yang tertahan. Perkara diterima atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Jimin juga tidak berpikir macam-macam. Dia tahu Taehyung menyukai Yoongi saat ini, dan meski mereka punya ikatan spesial, ia tidak meminta Taehyung untuk balik menyukainya atau semacamnya. Dia tidak banyak berharap tentang itu. Dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, yang selama ini tertahan di pangkal kerongkongannya.

Tetapi, dari reaksi Taehyung, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah.

 _Pemuda itu terdiam. Tidak membalas ucapan Jimin yang nyaris tersapu angin senja, membuang wajahnya yang tak terbaca ekspresinya. Yang bahkan Jimin pun tak paham apa arti dari tatapan matanya. Lalu mereka hanya membunuh waktu dalam diam._

Jimin tidak mengerti. Kalau memang tidak diterima, ya harusnya bilang saja, tidak apa-apa. Toh, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengubah perasaannya dan merebut hatinya yang _katanya_ sudah terkunci untuk Yoongi. Lagipula, salahnya sendiri membuat Jimin berdegup-degup manja karena ucapan manisnya. Harusnya dia tak perlu mengatakan hal semanis itu, 'kan Jimin jadi kelepasan meluapkan perasaanya. Walau sebetulnya, itu bukan masalah besar.

"Kiko bisa mati kekenyangan kalau kamu kasih makannya begitu,"

Tersadar, sudah ada Ibunya di hadapan. "Oh... aku melamun."

"Disuruh kasih makan ikan malah nggak becus," Ibunya menarik akuarium kecil dari pangkuan Jimin dan membuang beberapa pelet yang mengapung-ngapung terlalu banyak. Ia berdecak kecil oleh kelakuan anaknya yang jadi tukang melamun. Diliriknya Jimin yang malah balik melamun! _Haduh_ , itu anak... "Mikirin apa, sih?"

"Taehyung, Bu..."

Kalau begini, mulai sudah. "Kenapa Si Manis itu? Menolak cinta?"

"Loh? Kok Ibu tahu?!" napasnya tertahan kaget. Apa Ibunya cenayang?

"Jihyun melihatmu mencium Taehyung di pinggiran sungai sore-sore," ia mendelik pada Jimin yang mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Kemudian mendesis geli, "Wajahmu itu persis Ayah ketika ditolak senior populer jaman kami SMA. Persis! Kau memang mirip Ayahmu, Jimin. Dasar payah, begitu saja merengut seperti tofu lembek. Kalau memang beneran suka, kejar terus sampai dapat! Usaha dulu yang benar baru menyerah,"

Bahunya melorot sedih. "Dari kelas 5 SD sudah kukejar, Tae saja yang gak peka."

"Nah, karena dia tidak peka," ia meletakkan akuariumnya dan menarik kepala Jimin mendekat. Mengusak rambut legamnya yang halus dan wangi peppermint. "Buat dia sadar kalau semua yang kau lakukan itu karena perasaan suka yang sesungguhnya. Bukan karena sebagai sahabat semata, walau sebenarnya bisa saja sih, sahabat melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi, karena kudengar dari Jihyun kamu sudah menyatakan cinta dan ditolak Si Manis, jangan menyerah! Dengarkan Ibu, jangan menyerah!"

Inginnya sih begitu. Tetapi, mengingat wajah Taehyung...

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Taehyung memasukkan alat lukisnya ke dalam tas ransel. Kelasnya sudah selesai pukul empat sore, tetapi ia tidak keluar dan melukis sesuatu di dalam kelas. Ada Jisoo dan Joohyuk yang ikut melukis dan menemaninya berbincang. Ketika ia menengok langit, sudah gelap dan berawan abu-abu. Jadi dia pikir lebih baik pulang dan mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah saja.

"Loh, sudah dijemput Jimin?" Jisoo bertanya. Dia melukis komidi putar.

"Uhm... Tidak, aku pulang sendiri."

Merasa tertarik, Joohyuk melongokkan kepalanya. Berhenti dari kegiatan melukisnya sejenak karena ini sesuatu yang aneh dan menarik. "Kamu? Pulang sendiri? Memangnya Jimin tidak ada kelas hari ini? Tapi, biasanya kan dia suka jemput walau tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Aneh mendengarmu pulang sendirian,"

"Hanya ingin saja," dia nyengir.

 _Pasti mereka bertengkar,_ Jisoo dan Joohyuk saling tatap.

"Sepertinya akan hujan lebat. Kau bawa payung?"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat dan pamit. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menggosip ringan tentang pemikiran mereka yang bingung oleh anomali. Dua sejoli yang selalu bersama ini berpisah untuk sementara waktu? Ini kan aneh...

.

.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia harus berlari? Untuk apa? Kenapa sudut terkecil hatinya bilang untuk menjauhi Jimin sementara waktu? Ini mungkin sesuatu yang salah. Ya, ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam kepalanya. Tetapi dia tidak mengerti mengapa jawabannya adalah lari.

Taehyung menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Kalimat sederhana itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Juga kenangan tentang wajah Jimin yang mengatakannya dengan mantap dan serius. Dia ingat bola matanya yang bening dan sungguh-sungguh. Dia ingat kecupan lembut dari bibir Jimin yang mampir di pipinya untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Dia ingat helaan napas beratnya. Dia ingat genggaman tangannya yang dia lepas. Dia lari. Dan dia diam. Meninggalkan Jimin berendam dalam lautan pertanyaan. Ya, dia merasa konyol sekali.

Tahu-tahu, hujan turun. Dan kali ini, dia tidak berteduh.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan..."

Dia berjalan lambat, mencoba menantang hujan deras sore ini. Biar saja tubuhnya basah, toh rasanya sama saja. Kalau mandi juga basah, kan. Tidak ada bedanya, nanti juga kering sendiri. Dia melangkah, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang yang lari mencari tempat berteduh barang sebentar saja. Taehyung pikir dia sudah gila. Larangan hujan-hujanan dari Jimin terus terngiang di kepalanya, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Otaknya serasa kosong.

"Hei kau!"

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya ditarik. "Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Ngapain kau hujan-hujanan?" dia bertanya dengan suara kencang. Mungkin takut kalah dengan berisik hujan yang deras. Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, masih memerhatikan Yoongi yang berpakaian panjang dengan payung hitamnya yang besar. Ah, pria ini menyelamatkannya lagi dari hujan. Entah dia harus berterima kasih dengan payungnya atau pemiliknya. "Ck, ayo jalan. Kuantar kau pulang,"

"Tidak mau, _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

 _Mungkin ada Jimin disana._ "Aku ingin ikut _hyung_."

"Lihat dirimu sendiri. Sudah seperti anak anjing dibuang," ia memandangi Taehyung yang basah kuyup. Rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, yang membuat Yoongi betul-betul gatal ingin mengguntingnya! Wajahnya melas betul-betul seperti anak anjing dalam kardus. "Kau ini harus pulang dan mengeringkan tubuhmu. Mamamu mungkin akan menjerit denganmu yang pulang basah kuyup, jadi pulang sekarang."

Taehyung menahan lengan Yoongi. Menggeleng, dia tak mau.

"A-Apaan, sih, kau ini..."

..

Pada akhirnya, Yoongi membawanya pulang ke rumahnya. Entah karena apa dia sampai memutuskan demikian. Mungkin karena wajah melasnya... ya, dia kasihan melihat bocah yang kehujanan dan tidak mau diantar pulang. Astaga, dia kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang taku pulang karena membawa nilai nol untuk ulangan matematika. Padahal kalau Yoongi pikir, anak semacam Taehyung ini malah pasti disayang-sayang. Lihat tingkah manja dan merengeknya. Mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk dia bisa merajuk pada Yoongi. Dan bodohnya, Yoongi malah berakhir iya-iya saja menuruti maunya.

Mungkin betul kata Daehwi, dia cocok jadi Ayah yang lemah.

Di sisinya, Yoonji tertawa kecil. "Baju _Oppa_ jadi kekecilan dipakai Taehyung-ssi,"

"Diam saja kamu," ia meneguk teh panasnya pelan. "Dan kau 'kan sudah kuajari cara memanggil orang dengan sopan. Taehyung ini meski kelihatan seperti bocah, dia tetap lebih tua darimu. Jadi kau harus panggil dia Oppa juga,"

"Aku tidak masalah, _hyung_. Nggak apa-apa."

Yoongi diam, menyesap tehnya lambat. Yoonji memang tidak pernah becus untuk mengurusinya makan dan minum. Padahal dia perempuan, dan banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Harusnya dia bisa kalau hanya memasak sup dan menyeduh teh atau kopi. Tapi dia paling tidak suka teh yang terlalu manis dan panas. Ah, lupakan saja itu memang kekurangannya Yoonji. Dia melirik Taehyung yang diam memegang cangkir teh panasnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, benar juga, bajunya jadi sesak dan mengatung kalau dipakai Taehyung. Ini memalukan. Padahal dia kelihatannya kurus sekali jadi Yoongi pikir bajunya pasti muat, ternyata dia lupa kalau tinggi badan mereka punya perbedaan yang signifikan.

"Aku akan buatkan mi," kata Yoonji yang pamit ke dapur.

Begitu mi matang, Yoonji menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit. Dia menaruh panci besar di meja ruang tengah karena mereka tidak punya ruang makan seperti rumah-rumah besar. Taehyung tidak banyak bicara dan makan dengan lahap. Dari apa yang Yoongi lihat, sepertinya dia kelaparan. Porsi makannya lumayan besar, dua kakak beradik ini sampai harus menatapinya makan sesekali karena merasa heran. "Kau tidak kepanasan?" Yoongi meniup mi-nya dan melirik teh Taehyung yang sudah tandas.

"Di luar dingin sekali, _hyung_."

"Taehyung-ssi nafsu makannya besar sekali, ya."

"Ssssh!" Yoongi melotot dan Yoonji merengut. "Maaf."

Taehyung tersenyum saja. Lanjut makan dengan lahap, seperti tak ada hari esok.

* * *

Jimin menutup pintu mobilnya kencang. Duduk bersandari di joknya dengan kesal. Kepalanya pening, seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Sakit sekali. Mata terpejam dan mencoba mengatur napas dan emosinya sendiri. Ya, dia merasa sesak sekali dan ia pikir ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak.

 _Hebat sekali kau, Taehyung. Kau membuatku gila._

Sudah pasti ini karena pernyataannya sore itu. Taehyung lari menjauhinya. Mungkin di beberapa kesempatan Taehyung akan berkata dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya sibuk dan harus masuk kelas. Kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Dia sudah tidak makan siang dengannya, sehingga Jimin merasa hampa karena makan sendirian. Biasanya dia akan mengomel dan menggoda Taehyung yang susah makan dan menyuapinya. Tetapi sekarang, entah pemuda manis itu ada dimana.

Dia belum pulang sejak kelas terakhirnya sore tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung." ia menatap ponselnya, foto layar utamanya menggunakan foto lama. Itu Taehyung yang tertidur setelah pesta kelulusan SMA. Dia terlihat sangat lucu saat tidur, dan belum pernah menggantinya sampai sekarang. itu salah satu foto favoritnya, yang tak akan pernah dia hapus dari ponselnya. Jimin tersenyum tipis, lalu teringat wajah bingung yang tak terbaca Taehyung di bawah senja. Lalu dia teringat genggaman tangan mereka yang Taehyung lepas.

Mungkin, Taehyung kecewa. Jimin 'kan, hanya sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu," ia menghela. "Memangnya salah?"

* * *

"Hei, Yoongi."

"Hm?" ia menoleh dengan tetap fokus meletakkan botol susu di lemari pendingin. Ada Kihyun, rekan kerjanya di minimarket, ikut jongkok di sisinya. Dia berkata, "Temanmu yang cakep itu kemana?"

Yoongi tadi memang datang dengan Taehyung, dan jujur saja wajahnya memang cakep. Yoongi tidak akan menentang itu, dia tidak akan gengsi untuk memuji dia cakep. Wajahnya itu perpaduan tampan, manis, dan cantik. Di satu waktu, dia terlihat tampan dan tegas tetapi juga dia punya guratan manis dan cantik –lihat saja bibir indah dan bola matanya yang seperti gundu. Jadi Kihyun pasti menanyakan pemuda itu. "Tadi dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan,"

"Wajahnya cantik, tapi kurasa dia sedang sedih."

"Sedih?"

Kihyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak perhatikan dia terlihat lesu dan diam? Orang seperti dia kelihatannya tipikal ceria dan banyak bicara. Hanya mengira saja, sih."

Pria lembut seperti Kihyun itu menarik. Satu-satunya rekan kerja yang membuat Yoongi betah bekerja hanya dia. Laki-laki itu meski banyak omong, dia bicara benar. Dia pemerhati setiap gerak-gerik manusia yang lalu lalang, yang bicara, yang diam, dan banyak lagi. Kihyun mungkin belajar sesuatu tentang membaca karakter manusia, dan itu membuat Yoongi nyaman untuk bicara padanya. Dia baik dan perhatian –ya karena dia memang suka memerhatikan. Dan untuk analisanya barusan, ya, Kihyun benar. Taehyung itu pemuda yang ceria dan banyak omong. Harusnya dia banyak ngobrol seperti biasanya, tetapi sejak ia menemukannya berjalan lambat di bawah hujan, entah kenapa dia lebih banyak diam. Seolah-olah senyum, tawa, dan keceriannya terbawa luntur oleh air hujan.

Meski malas diakui, Yoongi merasa janggal dengan sikap Taehyung yang itu.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi pamit pulang, dia langsung mencari Taehyung. Karena laki-laki itu tidak juga kembali ke minimarket, ia agak khawatir. Mungkin saja bocah itu pulang ke rumah, tetapi harusnya dia bilang dulu 'kan? Bukannya apa, Yoongi hanya ingin memastikan Taehyung harus mengembalikan pakaiannya! Juga mengambil bajunya yang basah kuyup, dan membayar teh, mi, juga akomodasi mencuci pakaiannya. Hmmm... tak apa, 'kan? Taehyung kan punya banyak uang. Yoonji yang bilang. Oh, dia lupa kalau bahan makanan di dapurnya itu semua Taehyung yang belikan, dan malamnya Yoonji dimarahi habis-habisan karena mencuri.

Dia melihat Taehyung sedang berlari mengitari taman. Entah apa fungsinya dia berlari begitu, daripada capek-capek, dia bisa duduk diam di minimarket dan mengajaknya bicara. Bukannya dia ingin mengobrol! Dia hanya kasihan, kata Kihyun, sepertinya Taehyung sedang sedih dan butuh teman bicara. Karena ini sudah malam, Yoongi mendekat. "Hei, mata gundu!"

Taehyung tak menggubris. Dia tetap berlari.

"Benar-benar seperti anak anjing," akhirnya dia duduk di pinggiran taman. Memandangi Taehyung yang terus berlari, sesekali dia memintanya berhenti dan pulang tetapi seperti Taehyung kehilangan pendengaran dan suara Yoongi terlalu kecil, Taehyung masih berlari. Ah, seperti _kapten tsubasa_ saja dia. Yoongi masih tidak mengerti kenapa juga dia harus menunggunya seperti orangtua. Ini mengingatkannya ketika ia menunggu Yoonji pulang sekolah bersama dengan Ibu-Ibu lain yang bisik-bisik tentangnya. "Hei! Berhenti berlari dan ayo pulang! Perutku lapar!"

Taehyung hanya melirik dan terus berlari.

Ketika Taehyung sudah dekat dengan Yoongi, ditahannya tubuh kurus itu. Yoongi mencengkeram erat lengan dan sebagian tubuh Taehyung. Mengukungnya dengan tatapan tajam dan lelah, ya, dia lelah jika harus terus mengikuti kemauan aneh Taehyung. Dibimbingnya Taehyung duduk di sampingnya, lalu ia memberikan air mineral untuknya minum. Tetapi Taehyung hanya menggenggamnya saja dan termenung.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa buka?" Yoongi merebutnya lagi dan membukanya. Ia berikan lagi pada Taehyung yang menatapnya diam. Dia sedikit kesal pertanyaannya banyak tidak dijawab jadi dia meminumkan air itu pada Taehyung. Oh, ini persis ketika Yoonji sakit dan ia harus membatunya minum. Dia ini seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar bocah. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau diam terus. Ada masalah?"

Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan kedipan mata yang lambat. Yoongi menerka kalau pria ini memang punya masalah, dan sepertinya tidak ingin dibagi dengannya. Dia menghargai itu, sepertinya ini masalah pribadi yang tak bisa ditembusnya. Walau sejujurnya dia oke saja kalau Taehyung cerita. Tapi yasudahlah...

"Aku mau pulang, _hyung_."

"Bagus itu. Harusnya katakan dari tadi," Yoongi bangkit. "Ayo."

Taehyung melirik bawaan Yoongi. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini beberapa makanan yang sudah akan kadaluarsa." Yoongi menjawab dengan santai, mengangkat kardusnya yang dirasa agak berat. Oh, dia sudah kelaparan sekarang tetapi dia harus mengantar anak ini pulang. Taehyung bertanya padanya kenapa barang yang akan kadaluarsa dibawa pulang, dan Yoongi tertawa karena itu pertanyaan konyol. "Bos memang memberikan hal-hal seperti ini pada karyawan, daripada dibuang kan sayang. Jadi ya kubawa pulang saja. Lumayan, toh masih bisa dimakan."

Mereka berjalan bersisian. "Harusnya tidak usah begitu, _hyung_."

"Kau kasihan melihatku makan makanan yang hampir basi?"

"Kenyataannya memang itu akan basi, kan?"

"Selagi ada kesempatan, ambil saja. Tidak mudah bagiku beli makanan sebanyak ini dengan uang sendiri. Selagi bisa kudapatkan gratis, buat apa disia-siakan. Kamu itu tidak mengerti keadaanku, jadi tidak paham hal-hal simpel begini berharga buatku," Yoongi mengomelinya lagi. Tentang betapa susahnya mencari uang dengan status lulusan SMA. Taehyung bilang padanya akan membelikannya lagi dan menyuruh Yoongi berhenti membawa makanan nyaris kadaluarsa, tetapi Yoongi tidak mau. "Lebih baik kau pakai saja uangmu dengan benar. Kuliah. Jangan dihabiskan untuk mengasihani orang sepertiku. Aku masih bisa bekerja,"

Dia teringat adiknya di rumah. "Apa dengan pekerjaan sebanyak itu, _hyung_ tidak capek? Uangnya juga pasti banyak, dong. Memangnya pengeluaran kalian banyak sekali, ya?"

"Yoonji sudah akan kuliah. Gadis itu mau masuk kedokteran tapi tidak berani bilang padaku. Kenapa aku tahu? Guru BP bilang begitu, dan aku pernah baca buku hariannya saat bersih-bersih. Dia tahu aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya mengikuti keadaan ekonomiku jadi aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk itu." _Apa Yoonji sudah tidur, ya?_ Yoongi terus kepikiran adik perempuannya. "Tabunganku masih belum cukup. Mungkin sudah bisa kalau daftar, tapi SPPnya? Biaya SKSnya? Biaya prakteknya? Kuliah kedokteran kan mahal."

"Aku harap bisa membantumu,"

Yoongi menoleh, "Tidak usah. Kau belajar saja yang benar."

"Sini, _hyung_." ia merebut kardus makanan Yoongi dan berlari meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hei!"

.

.

"Kau ini tidak ada capeknya, ya." Yoongi terengah ketika berhasil menyusul Taehyung.

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan dan memberikan kembali kardus milik Yoongi. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Hati-hati dijalan, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu maksudmu mau membantuku bawakan ini!" Yoongi memekik tertahan, napasnya nyaris habis karena mengejar Taehyung yang berlari seperti anjing. Gesit sekali. "Tapi kau malah membuatku tambah capek dengan berlari, dasar bocah! Kau mengerjai aku, ha?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Selamat malam."

* * *

Ketika ia membuka pintu, yang tersaji adalah Jimin duduk di ranjangnya.

 _Apa kamu menungguku? Seperti yang sudah-sudah?_

"Akhirnya kamu pulang, Tae." Dia tersenyum lembut. Tidak beranjak dari duduknya yang semakin nyaman, tetapi dari matanya dia terlihat sedih dan was-was. Jimin memang paling jago menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya. Ia menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong, menyuarakan agar Taehyung datang mendekat. Dia terlihat santai sekali, padahal Taehyung sudah menyakitinya dengan lari dan menjauhinya beberapa hari terakhir. "Sini, kutemani tidur."

Taehyung bergeming dengan bibir yang dikulum. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Datang mendekat atau berlari lagi? Tetapi kalau memang berlari, kemana?

"Sudah malam, Tae. Besok kamu ada kelas pagi."

 _Jimin, kamu terlalu baik._

Dengan mata yang mengahangat dan sudutnya yang basah serta pandangan berkabut, dia melangkah dengan kaki gemetar. Kemudian terjatuh begitu saja. Dia bisa dengar Jimin berseru kaget dan berlari kearahnya yang duduk mengenaskan di lantai kamarnya. Dia bisa rasakan sentuhan Jimin di bahu dan wajahnya. Dia bisa rasakan hembusan napas kacau Jimin. Dia bisa rasakan kekhawatiran Jimin untuknya. "Kamu kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum pulang? Bilang padaku, Taehyung. Kenapa sampai tumbang begini?"

 _Ah, Jimin... aku tidak bisa marah padamu._ Jadi Taehyung memeluk lehernya dan menangis kencang, seperti anak kecil kehilangan permen. Biar saja dikatai cengeng. Entah apa yang mendorongnya ingin menangis, yang jelas dia sudah tidak bisa lama-lama menahan sesak. Itu menyakitkan melewati waktu tanpa Jimin di sisinya. Ya, rasanya asing.

Sedangkan Jimin yang tadi terkejut dengan gerakan Taehyung yang mendadak, akhirnya membalas pelukan lelaki manis itu. Menepuk punggungnya ringan, dan mengelus rambut Taehyung yang panjang dan dingin. Sepertinya karena angin malam. Tubuh Taehyung terasa dingin sekali, betul-betul dingin. Dan ia gemetaran. "Ssssh, sudah... Jangan menangis,"

"Maafkan aku, Jimin..."

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Taehyung. "Kenapa harus minta maaf, sih? Kamu nggak salah apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu bingung. Kau jadi lari dan pendiam, aku sudah membuat wajahmu jadi tidak cantik lagi." Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipinya yang basah. Dahsyat, bahkan ketika menangis pun wajah Taehyung masih indah. Salah tidak, kalau Jimin jadi suka? Taehyung memang seperti Dewi. "Jangan pernah merasa terbebani oleh perasaanku, oke? Tidak apa kalau kamu suka orang lain, aku tidak paksa kamu suka aku juga. Tidak, bagiku yang penting kamu senyum dan tertawa. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, hm?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf," ia merapikan rambut Taehyung. "Jadi kenapa kau sampai terjatuh? Kamu kelelahan, kan? Apa yang kamu lakukan sebelum sampai ke rumah?"

"Berlari..."

Itu kebiasaannya jika ada masalah. Dan Jimin merasa bersalah karena itu. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau terbebani dengan ini. Mungkin dia sudah egois, dan menyatakannya di saat yang tidak tepat. Ah, padahal Taehyung sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari banyak orang... _tetapi kenapa ketika aku yang bilang, dia jadi sedih?_

"Yasudah, sekarang kamu istirahat. Aku temani sampai kamu benar-benar tidur." Lalu dia menggendong tubuh kurus Taehyung ke ranjang empuknya. Dia ikut berbaring di sisi Taehyung, menaikkan selimut, dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepalanya sayang. "Omong-omong, kamu... pakai baju siapa itu?"

Taehyung sedikit tersipu. "Tadi aku kehujanan dan ketemu... Yoongi,"

Karena Jimin diam, Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak membicarakan Yoongi ketika mereka berdua. Iya kan? Tapi kan, dia hanya menjawab Jimin.

"Sudahlah, tidur ya, Taehyung."

"Hmmm. Selamat malam, Jimin."

Jawabannya hanya kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Taehyung.

 _Tidak apa, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengubahmu._

 _Yang lebih penting, besok, kau pasti demam, Taehyung._

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

alahmak... oke, pertama, jangan marah dulu! Ini tidak angst, bukan?! Tidak. Tidak.

Seperti yang aku bilang, setiap percintaan itu punya cerita sedihnya. Tergantung gimana kita ngeliatnya dari sisi mana. Dan disini aku selalu menggambarkan Jimin yang penyabar dan penyayang untuk Taehyung. karakternya memang dibuat seperti itu: yang kata orang, ngenes.

Omong-omong, lucu gak sih Yoongi manggil Tae 'mata gundu'? gemes.

p.s. kalian tim YoonV atau MinV?


	8. Chapter 8: dari matamu

Jimin memarkikan mobil. Ia melepas _seatbelt_ dan meraih ransel miliknya dan menyerahkan milik Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya. "Betul tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sehat, kok."

"Baiklah. Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, harus hubungi aku." Ia mengusak rambut Taehyung yang halus sekali. Ia tersehyum lembut, tetapi matanya tegas. "Pokoknya kali ini harus janji! Sms atau telpon aku. Kamu sudah janji untuk itu, kan?" Taehyung mengangguk pasti. Dan Jimin senang akan itu, berharap sahabatnya memang akan menepati janjinya.

Setelah tidur berpelukan, mereka kembali seperti biasa.

Mungkin ini seperti anak kecil, yang harus nangis dan tidur bersama untuk berbaikan. Jimin juga sering tertawa geli mengingat ini. Itu sebuah kenangan yang lucu. Dia ingat wajah kacau Taehyung yang menangis di pelukannya, juga mata bengkaknya. Tetapi masih ada perasaan bersalah di dalam hatinya, tentang Taehyung yang merasa terbebani dengan ungkapan hatinya. Ah, itu terus menggerayangi otaknya.

"Jimin,"

"Hmmm?" dia baru sadar belum keluar mobil juga.

"Kamu bisa cium aku,"

Tunggu. Apa-apaan _penawaran_ itu? Wow. "M-Maksudmu?"

"Kamu kan suka padaku," bibir tebal Taehyung dikulum. "Kurasa aku bisa membantu. Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti ucapanku sendiri. Maksudnya gimana juga aku tidak paham. Begini, kamu kan suka aku disaat aku menyukai Yoongi... dan aku pasti sudah melukai hatimu sejak lama, jadi tidak apa kalau kamu mau cium atau peluk. Kalau memang itu bisa jadi obatnya,"

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri,"

Tuh, kan. Jimin ini saking baiknya, sampai Taehyung bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Pada awalnya dia memang terbebani dengan perasaan Jimin. Karena selama ini, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai Kakak dan sahabat tersayang. Dia baik dan perhatian. Mendengar Jimin punya perasaan yang lebih untuknya, jujur saja, itu agak mengejutkan. Pertanyaan pertama yang mampir di benaknya hanya: _sudah berapa lama?_

"Ini masih awal," ia mencubit ringan pipi Taehyung. "Masih banyak waktu untuk mengubah perasaanmu untukku. Walau saat ini aku bilang bahwa oke-oke saja kamu menyukai siapa pun, akan ada waktu dimana aku akan perjuangkan perasaanku. Juga memikirkan perasaanku untukmu. _Akan tiba waktu dimana aku harus egois untuk membuatmu suka padaku,_ " ia tersenyum santai meski dadanya bergemuruh. "Meski saat ini aku terima penolakanmu, aku akan berusaha untuk memenangkan hatimu. Mungkin lain kali, ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku kembali, kamu sudah punya perasaan yang berubah. _Untukku_."

Taehyung diam lagi. Antara terharu dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

"Bagus kalian sudah baikan," Jisoo mendekat.

Taehyung berpaling dari lukisannya. Bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya. Ia lihat Joohyuk juga mendekat dengan wajah penasaran. "Kukira dunia ini sudah mau berakhir. Kau dan Jimin berpisah itu terdengar... menyeramkan. Kau tahu, aku dan Joohyuk sudah taruhan kalau kalian bertengkar. Meskipun kita tidak mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, tidak juga dekat-dekat amat, kami tahu kalau Taehyung dan Jimin itu seperti botol dengan tutupnya, selalu bersama."

"Bicara ngawur, deh." Ia tertawa dan lanjut melukis.

"Habisnya, kan... semua cewek-cewek itu membicarakan kalian!" Joohyuk menopang dagunya sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Langitnya biru cerah, memang agak berawan tetapi ia rasa hujan belum akan turun. Sepertinya asik kalau main bola. "Setiap hari selalu ngomongin Taehyung dan Jimin, sudah seperti minum obat saja mereka itu: 3 kali sehari. Dan, ya, kami tahu kalian sudah temenan sejak SD makanya kalian akrab sekali. Jadi, saat kau bilang akan pulang sendiri di tengah hujan itu terdengar menyedihkan, Taehyung."

Taehyung hanya tertawa, "Seperti drama, ya?"

Kawannya mengangguk serentak. "Wajahmu jelek beberapa hari lalu. Kupikir kenapa, ternyata hanya karena berantem sama Jimin. Dan lihat wajahmu sekarang, wah, bersinar!"

"Ngomong apa, sih, hyuk."

"Kalau aku jadi Jimin juga orang seperti kau tak akan kulepas," Jisoo terkekeh ringan ketika Taehyung mengoleskan cat di ujung hidungnya. Joohyuk ikutan mencoret di bagian pipi. Mereka seperti anak TK. "Hei, Taehyung, sebenarnya kalian itu apa? Pacaran?"

Taehyung diam dan merenung, tidak tahu juga harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya asyik melihat ekspresi Jisoo dan Joohyuk yang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Sampai akhirnya ponselnya bunyi karena pesan masuk. "Sebentar," katanya.

 _ **Yoongi hyung: [**_ _Kau mau bawa pulang bajumu lagi atau tidak? Sudah dicuci dan pakai pewangi. Kalau tidak mau akan kujual karena pasti harganya lumayan._ _ **]**_

Dua kawan Taehyung saling tatap karena Taehyung senyum-senyum sendiri lihat ponsel. _Mungkin itu Jimin,_ pikir mereka lewat telepati. Jisoo hendak bertanya sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jeans dan berkemas. Akhirnya Joohyuk bersua, "Sudah mau pulang? Apa Jimin bilang dia sudah di depan?"

"Yang ini dari calon pacarku," kata Taehyung sambil berkedip manja.

Kemudian berlari, meninggalkan dua kawannya yang bingung lagi.

* * *

 _ **Taehyung: [**_ _Aku bertemu Yoongi hyung, ya? Kalau menurutmu sudah terlalu malam, tolong jemput aku. Telpon saja, atau.. GPS-ku nyala, kok! Hati-hati mengemudi!_ _ **]**_

Ah, membuat hilang fokus saja. Jimin membaca pesan ini ketika ia hendak mengambil permen karet karena merasa mengantuk oleh ceramah dosennya. Lantas membalas dengan, _iya hati-hati juga untukmu dan jangan lupa makan,_ karena memangnya harus balas apa lagi? Dia menghela napasnya. Separuh karena kesal separuh lega karena Taehyung mengabarinya. Kepalanya ia topang dan menghadap ke sisi jendela. Matanya memindai pemuda manisnya yang berlarian ke luar gedung kampus. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah sumringahnya yang cantik.

Lalu, Jimin tersenyum.

* * *

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Suara ini lama-lama dia hapal. Benar, itu si mata gundu. Dia berlari mendekat dengan rambut yang menari-nari karena sudah seperti mangkuk. Yoongi benar-benar gatal ingin mengguntingnya. Dan, oh, apakah Taehyung bisa berhenti memakai baju yang oversize? Entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tenggelam di pakaian ibunya. "Waaah! Holy!" mungkin karena insting bertemu dengan kerabatnya, Taehyung langsung jongkok dan memeluk Holy yang mendengking lucu. Lihat interaksi manis itu, mereka kelihatan seperti saudara. Warna rambut mereka persis.

"Kau berlari?"

Taehyung mengangguk, sudah berdiri dan menggendong Holy. "Dia agak bau, ya, _hyung_?"

"Aku memang disuruh mandikan dia."

"Ini bukan anjingmu?"

"Memelihara adik perempuan yang besar saja repot, apalagi memelihara anjing kecil seperti dia. Dia juga butuh makanan anjing, kau pikir aku tega kasih dia makan sisa? Makanan anjing itu nggak ada yang murah, jadi daripada dia mati..." kemudian Holy mendengking di pelukan Taehyung. Yoongi mengerutkan dahi karena wajah melas anjing kecil itu. Taehyung ikut merengut dan menatap pria di hadapannya sangsi, "Lihat, Holy sedih, _hyung_."

Lelaki itu berdeham. Kesal dan canggung. "Ayo jalan saja,"

" _Yoongi oppa jahat!_ " Taehyung menggerakkan kaki Holy dan membuat suaranya sendiri melengking, menirukan khas wanita.

"Holy itu laki-laki."

"Hah?!" Taehyung terbelalak, memperlihatkan mata bulatnya. "Tapi dia cantik,"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya, "Sama sepertimu, kan."

Apa maksudnya itu? Yoongi mengatainya seperti anjing, atau menyamakannya dengan Holy? Jenis kelamin lelaki tapi berwajah cantik? Taehyung mengerjap lambat, belum selesai terkejut dengan kenyataan anjing cantik ini lelaki, dia harus bingung dengan omongan Yoongi yang belum dipahaminya. "Kalian laki-laki berwajah cantik,"

"Aku... cantik?"

 _Sial!_ Yoongi tersadar dengan ucapannya barusan. Lantas ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Taehyung yang melongo. Mereka saling tatap dengan pikiran yang kosong melompong. Taehyung yang masih tidak percaya dengan penyataan Yoongi, dan Yoongi yang terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Mana katamu tentang _aku tidak gengsi untuk menyebutnya cantik_ , hah?

Tahu-tahu suasananya canggung dan mencekik. Yoongi berdehem saja.

"Ayo cepat kita mandikan Holy, lalu ambil pakaianmu."

 _Menurutnya aku cantik..._ Begitu isi pikiran Taehyung. Dia terus memikirkan ini selama perjalanan ke rumah Yoongi, karena menurutnya ini sungguh menarik. Dadanya bergemuruh karena senang. Padahal dia baru saja dikatai cantik! Harusnya dia marah dikatai cantik –dia kan lelaki. Tetapi, baru kali ini, ada orang selain Jimin yang begitu _pas_ memujanya cantik.

.

.

Jadi, selain punya lima ...atau enam? pekerjaan, Yoongi juga biasa diminta mengurus anjing orang. Itu berawal dari si pemilik yang kehilangan Holy yang kebetulan mendengking manja di bawah kaki Yoongi jadi lelaki itu tak tega dan menjaganya sampai suatu hari Holy menggonggong kencang dan berlari, bertemu dengan tuannya. Lalu Yoongi dimintai nomor supaya bisa dimintai bantuan kalau-kalau butuh. Maklum, lah, dia pria lajang yang sudah tua dan sibuk. Dia sayang anjingnya tapi kerepotan kalau mengurusnya dengan benar.

"Kenapa tuannya tidak panggil jasa bersih-bersih hewan?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Ingin balas budi, katanya. Soalnya waktu dikasih uang aku tidak mau,"

Matanya melirik Yoongi. "Kenapa? Biasanya _hyung_ suka uang, semua dibisniskan, pikiranmu isinya uang semua. Uhm... bukannya merendahkanmu, loh."

"Aku tahu," lelaki itu menggasak badan kecil Holy di dalam ember. "Tetapi aku tidak berniat minta uang untuk itu. Aku akan minta uang jika memang mau, masalahnya dari awal aku tulus mengasuh Holy. Walau dia bandel dan makannya banyak, dia anjing yang lucu. Suka temani aku kalau sendirian, Yoonji lebih banyak tidur kalau di rumah." Ia berjengit ketika busa sabun mengenai kakinya. Airnya dingin. "Jujur saja, aku ini lemah pada binatang."

 _Manisnya..._ "Pasti senang ya, kalau pelihara hewan."

"Kenapa? Mamamu tidak beri ijin?"

Taehyung menggeleng, wajahnya sedih. "Tidak boleh, katanya. Padahal aku sudah janji, sudah memohon, sudah menyembah kaki Mama, sudah merajuk, sudah semua-muanya... tetap tidak boleh. Bahkan Jimin tidak memberiku ijin untuk pelihara satu, bahkan ikan." Jemari panjangnya memainkan rambut Holy yang jadi lurus karena basah. "Kurasa mereka semua terlalu melindungiku. Aku mengerti perasaan mereka, tapi kan... aku juga... ingin,"

"Kau urus dirimu sendiri dulu, baru pikir mau pelihara hewan."

"Ucapanmu seperti Jimin, _hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh, "Jimin? Temanmu yang pipi berisi itu?"

"Ya! _Hyung_ betul sekali," dia tertawa ringan. Yoongi punya nama panggilan yang lucu untuk setiap orang, yang mana suka membuatnya tertawa. Dia kadang memanggil Yoonji dengan cewek ganteng (soalnya muka mereka itu duplikat!), dan Yoongi memanggilnya dengan mata gundu. Sampai saat ini, Taehyung tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tetapi Jimin pasti akan marah kalau dikatai pipinya berisi karena itu maksudnya dia gemuk. Ya kan?

 _Kaing! Kaing!_

"Aish, _ya_! Diam kalau dimandikan, Holy!"

" _Hyung_ , jangan gitu. Kasihan..."

"Grrr! Dasar anjing!" ya memang Holy itu anjing, Yoongi.

Taehyung memandanginya dengan senyum. Lelaki di sampingnya itu kelihatan manis sekali memandikan anjing. Dan ceritanya tentang masa-masa dimana dia merawat Holy itu membuatnya tahu kalau lelaki itu punya hati yang lembut. Lelaki yang merasa lemah karena binatang dan merawatnya dengan tulus itu benar-benar manis. "Ah! _Hyuuung!_ "

Busa dan air dingin menimpa wajahnya. Ia lihat Yoongi menyeringai jahil dan Holy mendengking lucu, sepertinya tertawa dengan wajah dan rambut basah Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lamunkan? Mau mandi di ember juga?"

"Kalau aku basah –" _hyung juga, dong!_ Lalu dia mencipratkan air ke Yoongi.

"Woi! Dingin!"

Taehyung tertawa keras dan mencipratkan air lebih banyak ke Yoongi. Holy sepertinya kegirangan dan menggerakkan kaki kecilnya, seperti ingin membantu Taehyung membasahi Yoongi. Buat apa kamu pasang tameng tangan, Yoongi? Nggak ada gunanya, sudah kepalang basah! Holy mendengking gembira mengerakkan tubuhnya, loncat-loncat, lalu keluar ember dan lari-lari. Ikut senang dengan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang malah perang air. Seperti dia ikut senang dengan apa yang tuannya lakukan. "Sudah, bajuku basah semua!"

" _Hyung_ yang mulai, kok!"

"Ya jangan dibalas –hoek!" mulutnya kemasukan busa sabun. Pahit!

Halaman belakangnya yang sempit itu jadi becek. Rumputnya basah dan tanahnya melebur dengan air, bedanya baunya ini agak wangi sintetis, bukan seperti ketika habis hujan. Yoongi melirik Holy yang lari-lari di tanah basah dan berpikir; ah, anjing nakal itu akan kotor lagi. Jadi dia harus menyudahi perang tidak jelas (dan dingin) ini untuk mengeringkan Holy sebelum dia masuk rumah dan membuat seisi ruangan basah dan kotor.

Tapi, _ups_ , pergerakannya malah membuat Taehyung tersandung.

Jadi, ya, begitulah. _Tahu, kan?_

Ya! Yoongi tadi hampir kepleset juga dan malah merubuhkan Taehyung. Jadi dia menahan beban tubuhnya dengan lengan kurusnya. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia juga ditindih Taehyung! Yoongi bisa rasakan tetes-tetes air jatuh di wajahnya karena terjun dari rambut Taehyung. Wajah mereka dekat sekali sampai Yoongi bisa dengar deru napasnya –bahkan hangatnya terasa. Satu-satunya hal yang terasa nyaman di kala dingin tubuhnya.

Hal yang pertama Yoongi lihat itu, matanya. Benar-benar seperti gundu. Bening dan cantik. Dia ingat masa kecilnya bertanding main gundu dengan kawan sekolahnya di tanah lapang. Dia ingat pepohonan rimbun dari warna matanya yang coklat. Dia ingat guguran daun dari bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Dia ingat perosotan saat TK dari hidungnya yang tajam. Dia ingat kismis yang pernah dia curi di toko dari tahi lalat di wajah Taehyung. Awalnya hanya mata, lalu menjalar ke seluruh wajah Taehyung yang mulus dan bening. Seperti jeli, dan ia seperti mampu mengecap di lidahnya. Itu terasa manis. Padahal ini hanya wajah. Tapi itu terasa _manis_.

"A –itu... Maaf," akhirnya Taehyung yang mundur sendiri.

Yoongi bisa lihat pipi yang bersemu itu. Karena dia pikir, pipinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena nyatanya, dia tidak lagi merasa dingin. Hangat, hangat, lalu semakin terbakar. Entah apa itu, yang jelas dia merasa malu sekali. Bisa-bisanya itu terjadi.

Sekarang, mereka malah tidak mau saling tatap.

"A-Aku akan keringkan Holy supaya tidak mengotori rumahmu," Taehyung berkata dalam sekali tarikan napas. Cepat seperti dia tidak peduli apakah ucapannya didengar atau tidak. Dia hanya mengatakan itu dan berlari mengambil handuk yang sudah disiapkan dan mengejar Holy.

Meninggalkan Yoongi, yang menggasak wajahnya sendiri. Lalu membasahinya lagi.

.

.

Yoongi berhenti memandangi wajah Taehyung yang berada di bahunya ketika suara deru mobil terdengar parkir di depan rumahnya. Ia tetap duduk di tempatnya, sengaja membiarkan pintunya terbuka agar tamunya bisa langsung masuk saja. Jimin masuk dengan wajah tenang, jauh berbeda dengan pertama kali Yoongi melihatnya di kampus. "Dia tertidur setelah makan,"

"Dia pasti kecapekan." Jimin mendekat, menggendong tubuh kurus Taehyung.

Dia kelihatan kuat. Yoongi agak terperangah bagaimana Jimin yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Taehyung mampu gendong dia. Untuk membayangkan saja, Yoongi tidak sanggup. "Terima kasih sudah jaga dia beberapa hari ini, maaf kalau dia merepotkan."

"Tidak juga. Dia hanya banyak makan,"

Jimin diam saja, malas bicara. Ia hanya melirik Taehyung menggeliat dan memeluk lehernya, menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke perpotongan lehernya. Napasnya hangat. Dia harus segera pulang.

"Jimin-ssi,"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tarik ucapanku?"

 _Maksudnya apa?_ Jimin memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham. Sepertinya lelaki ini memang sengaja ingin mengajaknya bicara. Jujur saja melihat wajah Yoongi sudah membuat Jimin kesal –ya namanya juga saingan, kan? Tapi dia hanya coba sabar. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tertarik padanya."

Jimin terdiam kaku. _Mampus kau, mampus kau, mampus kau_ –begitu terus di dalam kepalanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini skenario terburuk yang tak pernah Jimin bayangkan, tetapi Jimin paham jika ia ada di posisi Yoongi pun, ia pasti jatuh untuk Taehyung. Siapa yang tidak suka lelaki semanis, sebaik, dan secantik dia?

Ia hanya berujar, "Kalau begitu kita akan bersaing."

"Ya. Mari bermain, Jimin-ssi."

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

wah! Oke... pertama, selamat berperang, Jimin, Yoongi!

Untuk sekarang, sih, kartu As ada di Yoongi karena Taehyung punya rasa ke kamu! Tapi guys, apakah tertarik yang dikatakan Yoongi itu... artinya suka? Sebagaimana Jimin menyukai Taehyung? saya rasa tidak, hmmmm...

 _ **p.s.**_ _yuk voting, kalian tim MinV atau YoonV?_


	9. Chapter 9: hampir saja

Jimin baru saja akan mengaktifkan _airplane mode_ , kebiasaannya saat akan tidur, ketika satu pesan singkat masuk. Ya karena memang benar-benar singkat. Isinya hanya si pengirim memanggil (atau mengetik?) namanya. Sudah, itu saja. Tidak pakai tanda baca. Jimin 'kan jadi bingung, orang ini ingin ngobrol dengannya atau memastikan ini dirinya? Dia tidak mengerti.

 _ **JM**_ _: [Ini siapa ya?]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Yoongi.]_

Lah lah lah? Kenapa Yoongi malah sms dia? Jimin jadi hilang kantuknya, tergantikan oleh jantung yang berdegup-degup. Bukannya dia suka, loh! Dia hanya penasaran dan bingung kenapa, bagaimana, dan apa maksud tujuan pria menyebalkan ini menghubunginya malam-malam?! Sudah cukup dia kesal dengan wajahnya, dan harus bertarung dengan caranya mengirim pesan yang juga mengesalkan! Jimin bingung kenapa Taehyung suka orang semacam ini. _Sadarkanlah Dewi Cantikku, ya Tuhan..._

 _ **JM**_ _: [Mau apa?]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Ayam goreng.]_

Sungguh dia adalah pria yang aneh. Pikirnya Jimin ini pelayan?

 _ **JM**_ _: [Dasar orang aneh! Ngapain kau sms aku malam-malam?]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Hanya memastikan ini nomormu. Tolong saling simpan nomor.]_

 _ **JM**_ _: [Buat apa!_ _N_ _ggak butuh, cuih!]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Agar saling bertukar informasi tentang Taehyung.]_

 _Kampret betul manusia belut ini..._ Jimin tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk mengumpati lelaki yang jadi pujaan hatinya Taehyung. Komat-kamit berpikir kenapa ada orang yang mengesalkan seperti ini. Sudah kirim pesan tidak jelas, malah menantangnya pakai bawa-bawa nama Taehyung! Pikirnya Taehyung ini mainan atau barang? Lagipula buat apa Yoongi menjawab begitu, sial betul. Disogok pakai satu kilo bulgogi juga Jimin TAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI memberikan informasi tentang Taehyung untuknya. Enak saja. Taehyung itu manis dan Jimin tidak rela bagi-bagi.

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Atau ketika aku tidak sibuk, aku bisa mengirimu gambarku dan Taehyung pergi berdua]_

 _ **JM**_ _: [Dasar tidak tahu diri! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Tetapi kadang, –atau sering, kami berpapasan dan Taehyung akan kembali larut.]_

Sialnya, itu benar nyata.

 _ **JM**_ _: [Apapun yang kau kirimkan, tidak akan mampu menyaingiku!]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Kenapa bisa?]_

 _ **JM**_ _: [Aku ini punya posisi spesial di hidupnya, jadi sebodoh apa pun caramu mendekatinya, tetap tak akan bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Intinya, aku dan Tae JAUH LEBIH DEKAT dibanding yang kau bisa bayangkan!]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Memangnya aku tidak bisa?]_

 _ **JM**_ _: [Kau bahkan tidak tahu rupa manisnya saat makan eskrim!]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Maaf?]_

 _ **JM**_ _:_ _ **[photo sent.]**_

 _ **JM**_ _: [Pipinya selucu itu, dan masih sama saat dia TK! Kau sih tidak akan pernah tahu]_

 _ **[010-x]**_ _: [Wow. Memang lucu dia. Terima kasih telah mengirimkan fotonya untukku]_

Tunggu! Jimin terpaku seperti dia ditusuk jantungnya dengan belati. Apaan? Kenapa dia malah mengirim foto manis Taehyung pada Yoongi? Sialan, apa anak ini sengaja memancing emosinya untuk ini? Dasar lidah belut kau Yoongi! "Aaaarrghhhh! Apa-apaan?! Min Yoongi BAJINGAN KAU SEKARANG MALAH LIHAT WAJAH MANISNYA!"

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terkekeh jahil,

Lalu menyimpan foto itu secepat kilat.

 _Manis sekali._

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Jimin sedang asyik menatapi Taehyung yang sibuk melukis di kanvasnya. Orang-orang di ruangan sudah lirik-lirik sambil berbisik. Biar saja, Jimin sudah terbiasa. Orang mau ngomong apa, dia tidak peduli. Tetapi, ia akan mengamini jika ada yang berbisik; _mereka cocok sekali, semoga Taehyung sadar kalau mereka sama-sama suka_. Wah, Jimin akan traktir orang yang doa begitu!

"Taehyung-ah!"

Rambut panjangnya bergoyang ketika menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak juga, sih." Ia meletakkan pallet dan kuasnya. Sepenuhnya mendengarkan Jeonghan yang wajahnya kusut dan rautnya kacau. Dia bahkan lupa tidak duduk kalau Jimin tidak persilahkan. Kelihatannya ini perbincangan serius, karena biasanya pemuda itu selalu ceria dan jenaka. Kalau mendapati Jeonghan berawajah masam begitu artinya sesuatu tak berjalan mulus. "Tarik napas dulu, deh. Jimin, kamu bawa air?" Jimin mengangguk dan memberikan minumnya untuk Jeonghan yang langsung meneguk kasar. Wah, sepertinya dia sehaus itu.

Jeonghan menggaruk kepalanya, "Bisa kau tolong gantikan Heechul _sunbaenim_ untuk kami?"

"Untuk kami... apanya?"

"Dia mendapat peran utama dalam teater kami, tapi kami dikabarkan Heechul _sunbaenim_ cedera saat mendaki hari minggu kemarin... kakinya butuh penyembuhan yang agak lama, padahal pertunjukkan kami tinggal dua minggu lagi." Wajah Jeonghan tampak frustasi, menangkup tangan kurus Taehyung dan memohon dengan sangat. "Kumohon? Hanya kau yang cocok memerankannya selain Heechul _sunbaenim_... Kau berpotensi dalam teater, bukankah kau juga pernah cerita padaku kalau salah satu impian kecilmu itu bermain peran?"

Mendengarnya, Jimin menatap Taehyung kaget. Bingung. Kenapa Taehyung tidak pernah cerita soal itu? Kok Jeonghan bisa lebih tahu dari dia? Tetapi Jimin tidak begitu ambil pusing, mungkin ini semacam perbincangan hati ke hati yang hanya bisa dilakukan antara ikatan batin sesama seniman. Jimin sih senang saja kalau Taehyung memang mau.

Dulu waktu sekolah, aktingnya memang bagus. Ya, dia ingat betul. Perkasa bak Pangeran berkuda putih mampu, tertindas seperti babu bak Cinderella mampu, jahat seperti Voldemort juga dia mampu. Dia seorang aktor yang baik.

"Ehmmm... tapi –"

"Ayolah, Taehyung-ah," ia menunjuk wajah dan matanya. "Tidak lihat wajah memohonku yang lucu ini? Bagaimana tentang wajah frustasiku, hm? Aku sudah buka audisi dan mereka semua payah, aku memintamu bukan karena asal saja. Kau juga pernah tunjukkan kemampuanmu, makanya aku percaya kau bisa." Ia menepuk pipi Taehyung, "Dan kau punya ini! Wajah sempurna ini betul-betul tak tertandingi, poin _plusplusplus_ dibanding peserta audisi kemarin! Sungguh! Dengan wajah _perfecto_ ini, dan kemampuan yang lumayan, tinggal diasah sedikit kau akan spektakuler, Taehyung! Percaya, deh!"

Meski dipuji dan diyakinkan sebegitunya, Taehyung tak langsung iyakan. Dia masih berpikir barang sejenak. Iya, berpikir. Heechul adalah senior teater yang hebat. Dia salah satu seniman yang Taehyung kagumi. Dia ramah, _social butterfly_ , bisa main alat musik, bernyanyi, menari, melukisnya lumayan, dan dia hebat saat memainkan peran. Dia paket komplit dari seorang pekerja seni, dan jika Taehyung diminta untuk menggantikan beliau, rasanya... luar biasa, sih, tapi seketika pundaknya terasa _berat_.

Bagaimana tentang poster dan promosi yang sudah dilakukan? Semua orang tahu Heechul-lah pemeran utamanya, bintangnya, bukan Taehyung. Bagaimana jika mereka kecewa dengan fakta yang terealisasi? Kawan-kawan Heechul pasti datang melihat, Taehyung tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana raut mengerut mereka ketika tahu Taehyung lah yang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Kau pasti bisa, Tae." Jimin mengelus kepalanya. Dia tersenyum.

Mungkin dari tatapan matanya yang hangat, atau senyumnya, atau mungkin elusannya yang lembut dan nyaman... kepala Taehyung serasa kosong. Luntur seperti cokelat yang meleleh di suhu panas. Dia ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Jeonghan. Belum juga dia jawab pakai mulut, Jeonghan sudah berseru dan memeluknya erat. Erat sekali. Sepertinya kawan satu ini betul-betul membutuhkannya. Rasanya... menyenangkan.

Ia membalas senyum Jimin yang memberikannya semangat.

* * *

Pintu terbuka, bel berbunyi. Yoongi yang sedang rapihkan uang refleks mengucap, "Selamat datang selamat belanja." Karena memang itu standar operasionalnya. Dia merasa konyol karena diatur seperti robot tetapi bagaimana lagi, dia butuh kerjaan –butuh uang, maksudnya. Kalau hanya merendah seperti ini sih masih bisa. Tidak apa.

"Selamat sore, Yoongi _hyung_!"

Dahinya mengenyit ketika tahu yang datang itu Taehyung dan Jimin. Oh, dua orang itu. Satu berwajah ceria satunya berwajah masam ngajak ribut. Yoongi sih sudah tahu, karena Jimin sekarang adalah rivalnya. Padahal dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia malah mengajaknya bermain. Dia tahu Taehyung berwajah cantik dan baik hati, meskipun dia manja... tetapi Yoongi tidak berpikir kalau dia suka. Entah kenapa hanya karena melihatnya sedekat kemarin... ia tertarik, dan melihat kilat marah di mata Jimin tiap bertemu membuatnya emosi juga. Yoongi tak sepenuhnya paham mengapa dia bersikap seperti dia suka Taehyung. Padahal tidak... mungkin?

Taehyung menggandeng Jimin untuk beli sesuatu. Kelihatannya makanan berat yang butuh dihangatkan dengan microwave. Jimin menenteng bento dan Taehyung duduk manis menunggu sambil memerhatikan dua kotak jus apel. Wajah masam Jimin membuat Yoongi risih juga, ketika ia harus layani pria itu karena microwavenya di dekat Yoongi jadi dia yang hangatkan. "Berapa harganya? Sama jus apelnya dua,"

"Dua puluh ribu."

Jimin bayar, uangnya terjatuh ketika Yoongi akan ambil. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tetapi bagi Yoongi kelihatannya sengaja. Susah juga mengajak main anak kecil. Karena Jimin bayar dengan uang pas, dia langsung pergi ketika makanannya tepat saat hangat. Langkahnya menghentak kesal, tapi langsung berbunga dan ringan ketika Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Yoongi berdecih geli, Jimin itu konyol sekali...

"Sana pergi," Kihyun tahu-tahu berdiri di sisinya. "Aku bisa gantikan sebentar,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya temui Taehyung dan ngobrol, lah. Apa lagi?"

"Tidak lihat tuh, tatapan Jimin?" ia menunjuknya dengan dagu, ia balas menatap Kihyun yang tertawa. Entah karena apa, padahal tidak ada yang lucu. "Nanti dikira aku perusak hubungan orang atau apalah. Itu menggelikan. Dan aku malas meladeni wajahnya yang minta ribut itu," semakin dipikir, wajah Jimin yang menantang itu memang menyebalkan.

Kihyun menepuk bahunya, "Kalau tidak didekati, nanti menyesal loh."

"Bicaramu _nyeleneh_ , Kihyun."

"Nanti kau nggak sadar-sadar kalau kau suka dia,"

Ia menoleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Apa itu terlihat seperti aku tengah menyukainya? Dia hanya anak kecil yang manja. Aku sudah akui dia cantik, tapi aku tak bisa pastikan kalau aku suka... hanya... tertarik saja,"

"Itu 'kan menurutmu."

"Apaan sih."

Pada akhirnya, Kihyun _menendang_ Yoongi dari meja kasir dan tidak membiarkannya bekerja. Mata tajamnya berkata: temui Taehyung dan buktikan kau lebih hebat dari Jimin! Padahal Yoongi tidak butuh sesuatu yang seperti itu. Dia hanya tertarik. Bukan artinya suka. Suka pun bukan artinya cinta, kan?

"Loh? _Hyung_ nggak kerja?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya yang bersinar terang. Sampai-sampai Yoongi merasa silau oleh kilauan indah itu. Taehyung duduk di bangkunya dengan gemas karena pujaan hatinya duduk di sampingnya. Dia jadi pembatas antara Jimin dan Yoongi, yang tidak tahu kalau dua pria itu sedang berantem lewat tatapan mata. Maklum lah... Taehyung ini nggak peka orangnya. Yang dilihat cuma Yoongi ini ganteng.

"Yah... sedang istirahat saja," ia lihat wajah mulus Taehyung. "Tumben kemari berdua. Biasanya sendiri saja. Dan uhmmm, wajahmu kelihatan senang,"

Selanjutnya Taehyung tertawa renyah. _Hehehe_ , gitu. Lucu sekali sampai Jimin terhipnotis. Mirisnya ia hanya dengar, tidak lihat. Lah orang Taehyung kasih ke Yoongi, kok! Duh, kalah deh dia... baru juga lima belas menit. "Aku diminta gantikan senior untuk bermain peran."

"Main sinetron?"

"Bukan... Itu loh, drama musikal... teater."

Jimin bergumam, meninggikan volume. "Gitu aja nggak paham."

"Oh maaf ya, soalnya aku kan nggak ngerti kuliahan."

Taehyung terdiam, merasa tidak enak dengan Yoongi. Padahal harusnya dia tak perlu merasa seburuk itu karena tak kuliah. Bekerja dan menghidupi adik seorang diri sepertinya itu sungguh keren dan inspiratif. Ia menyikut perut Jimin dan merengut kesal. Jimin menciut, separuh karena Taehyung marah dan karena dia juga sedikit merasa bersalah... "Maaf, bukan maksudku."

"Tak apa. peran apa yang kau dapat?"

"Iya ya! apa, ya?! kok aku malah lupa tanya?"

Yoongi terkekeh dan menopang kepala dengan lengan. "Jangan-jangan kau dapat peran Cinderella?"

"Mana mungkin, lah!"

"Kamu 'kan cantik." Kata Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan.

Bersamaan, oke, BERSAMAAN! Mereka sama-sama bilang Taehyung cantik, dan secara halus mengatakan kalau Taehyung cocok memerankan Cinderella karena wajahnya! Dibilang begitu dengan wajah menggoda, Taehyung jadi malu. Yakin, wajahnya merah seperti kulit apel masak. Rasanya hangat menjalar sampai telinga. Ribuan kali dipanggil cantik, dan dua orang yang mampu membuatnya senang dan malu dipuji demikian mengatakannya lagi. _Kamu cantik_ , begitu katanya.

"Kalian kompak banget, sih." Ujarnya kemudian, menepis malu.

Dan mereka bicara berbarengan, "Ogah! Malas banget.", lagi.

"Tuh... kalian serempak terus."

.

.

"Bye _, hyung_!"

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya riang, tidak sadar dengan raut wajah kesal Jimin di sampingnya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis dan balas melambai. Dia jadi ingat ketika Yoonji masih TK dan ia mengantarnya ke sekolah. Waktu itu dia lucu dan cantik, sekarang dia sangar dan menyebalkan. Tingkahnya seperti lelaki. Tapi keren, sih.

Dia hanya sibuk perhatikan tangan Taehyung dan Jimin yang bertautan erat.

 _Rasanya agak iri, ya?_

.

.

"Jimini marah, ya?"

Yang ditanya geleng kepala saja. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan betul ngambek. Taehyung memajukan wajah dan menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya, "Jangan maraaah. Kalau kecut begitu wajahnya jadi gak ganteng, loh." Ia mencubit pipi Jimin sampai melebar seperti mochi. "Senyum dong, Jimin! Aku jadi ikut kesal lihat wajah murammu,"

Jimin menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku nggak apa,"

"Kelihatannya kamu sakit, loh?"

"Tidak, kok..."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin lebih erat, hingga Jimin merasa hangat dan berdesir. Gelenyar-gelenyar aneh melingkupi dada dan seluruh organ tubuhnya tanpa kecuali. Hangat yang mendebarkan. Lagi-lagi, Taehyung membuatnya merasa seperti robot kepanasan. Hebat sekali pria cantik itu. Sudah begitu, wajahnya bukan main... Jimin jadi sulit percaya, Taehyung ini manusia atau malaikat yang pura-pura jadi manusia?

"Benar nggak apa-apa? Jimini telat makan, deh pasti."

"Nggak apa, Tae-ku Sayang. Beneran,"

Meski wajahnya mengkhawatirkan, Taehyung berusaha percaya. Yang penting, mereka harus sampai rumah dulu. Kelihatannya Jimin tidak mood. Dia paham wajah muram itu, dan juga hela napasnya yang berantakan. Tapi... apa yang salah, ya? Apa karena dia bertemu Yoongi?! Ah.. rasanya Taehyung jadi bersalah... sudah tahu Jimin suka dia, malah diajak ketemu pujaan hati. Bukankah dia terlalu egois dan jahat? _Kasihan sekali Jimin..._

Jimin masih sempat tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. Taehyung merasa sedikit lega karena itu, sepertinya dia sedikit membaik. Dia harus memasakkan sesuatu untuk Jimin saat pulang nanti, pasti Jimin akan suka. Dia kan luluh kalau disogok makanan, hihihi.

Sedang asyik mencari menu dalam otaknya, ia memekik saat Jimin menari tubuhnya ke sisi jalan. Menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri tameng untuk melindunginya dari cipratan air yang disemburkan mobil kurang ajar yang melaju lewat kubangan besar. Mata bulat Taehyung semakin bulat karena membola, dia tak tahu bagaimana Jimin bisa senekat itu melakukannya. Untuk apa?! Kenapa dia begitu? "Jimin... kamu basah kuyup,"

"Ah.. kau benar," ia terkekeh. "Jadi kotor, deh. Mobil kampret memang tadi tuh,"

"Jimin..."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Nggak basah, kan?"

Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca. "Jimin –"

"Belum dijawab, loh?"

"Nggak... aku gak apa-apa," ia menunduk. Kesal dan sedih. "Tapi kamu jadi basah dan kotor. Buat apa, sih, kamu begitu?"

Jimin tertawa saja dan mengusak rambut Taehyung. Menggandeng tangannya dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

"Tae?"

"Yaaaa?" ia keluar dari dapur menenteng segelas cokelat hangat. Ia letakkan di meja dan duduk menunggu Jimin yang baru selesai mandi. Taehyung pinjamkan bajunya yang oversize dan celana piyama, dalamannya... uhm, Jimin punya sendiri. Jaga-jaga kalau butuh, katanya. Ternyata ada gunanya juga.

Jimin duduk menghadap Taehyung, "Tolong keringkan rambutku."

"Sini," Taehyung keringkan dengan handuk. Fokus. "Biasanya kamu yang beginikan aku. Sekarang gantian, ya?" ia tertawa dan Jimin ikut-ikut. "Waaah, bahkan kamu pakai shampoku, jadi serasa aku mengeringkan rambutku sendiri. Ternyata wangi rambutku seenak ini, ya."

"Memangnya biasanya rambutku tercium apa?"

"Lemon dan daun mint. Segar gimana gituu,"

Jimin tersenyum. Taehyung ini memang manis sekali. Memikat dengan sikap kesederhanaannya. Dia begitu sederhana, dan itu menjadikannya menarik. Dia memang cantiknya luar biasa, tapi itu hanya bonus untuk menyukainya. Bagi Jimin, perasaannya lebih dari sekadar mengagumi parasnya. Ia tak bisa definisikan apa saja, tetapi ia tahu perasaannya sedalam itu. Ya... sudah belasan tahun, masa' harus diragukan lagi? Taehyung saja nih tidak tahu kapan akan balas. Hmmm...

"Lebih suka yang biasa atau yang ini?"

Bibir Taehyung mengerut sedikit, dia berpikir. "Aku suka apa saja, sih. Rasanya kalau Jimin yang pakai semuanya jadi cocok. Enak dipandang, harum dicium, nyaman... Kerennya, Jimin selalu bisa cocok dengan semua hal yang Jimin gunakan. Mau itu aroma melon, daun mint, stroberi, cokelat, mawar, kayu manis..." ia menyentuh rambut basah Jimin, " ...semuanya cocok untukmu. Dan aku suka semuanya,"

Salah tidak, kalau Jimin berdebar?

Lelaki itu memang pandai buat dia berdebar-debar. Pertama, waktu di pinggir sungai. Kedua, saat ini. Padahal Jimin hanya tanya aroma shampo apa yang disukai Taehyung untuknya. Tetapi jawaban Taehyung sangat sangat manis. Tentu saja Jimin jadi menggelora. Porak-poranda.

"Kalau akunya... suka, tidak?"

Taehyung menjauhkan tangan dan handuknya, "Hmm? Suka, kok."

"Bukan gitu," Jimin menatapnya dalam. "Suka aku sebagai pria... maksudku."

Taehyung termangu. Bungkam dan menatap Jimin yang memandanginya terlalu intens. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang. Berisik. Tetapi isi kepalanya kusut tak bisa dibenarkan, terlalu rumit dan menyusahkan diterjemahkan. Hanya karena Jimin sekarang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kurusnya, dan matanya yang tajam, tak berkedip...

Lelaki itu mendekat. Napasnya menerpa kulit. Ada sedikit sensasi hangat dan basah di dagu dan leher Taehyung. Itu membuatnya makin sulit bernapas. Jimin masih memangkas jarak, lama sekali, padahal matanya belum berkedip. Taehyung sudah berkali-kali. Dia bergerak lamban menyiksa Taehyung. Napasnya semakin menggelitik.

Sedikit lagi...

"Ah.. Tae," Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya di leher Taehyung. "Kepalaku sakit."

Sontak Taehyung kembali sadar. Napasnya perlahan normal dan ia sadar tubuh Jimin lemas sekali, seperti tak ada tenaga di dalam pelukannya. Bahkan, sepertinya ini lebih tentang Jimin yang peluk dia. Akhirnya Taehyung elus belakang kepala Jimin, "Kamu sakit, ya?"

"Hanya kelelahan kurasa."

Pelukan Jimin mengerat. Bahasa tubuh itu artinya: _aku sakit sekali_.

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _wehehehehehe... siapa yang tadi mengira jimin bakal cium Tae?_

 _AKUUUU! Aku juga tadi berharap mereka ciuman, sih. Hehehehe. Tapi ya gitu, kalian ngerti lah styleku dalam menciptakan alur itu gimana. Untuk pembaca yang sering mampir pasti paham kalau aku penulis yang suka belok-belokin alur._

 _Btw yah... Jimini-nya atit huhuhu... padahal cuma kesiram air kubangan? Wkwkwk. Kayaknya lebih karena sakit hati deh Tae... tanggung jawab tuh!_

 _p.s. nantikan chapter selanjutnya, ya!_


	10. Chapter 10: kecemburuan dan pernyataan

Karena suhu tubuh Jimin tinggi, Taehyung harus mengurusinya. Dia mengukurnya dengan termometer raksa dan raksanya naik sampai menyentuh angka 39! Taehyung menjerit kaget karena Jimin pasti pusing sekali. Dia melarang Jimin kuliah dan pegang ponsel, dia harus istirahat total di atas ranjang empuknya. Taehyung juga jadi bolos di beberapa kelas untuk mengurusi Jimin. lelaki yang wajahnya merah dan ingusan itu berkata jangan begitu, tetapi Taehyung memarahinya balik karena ini adalah hal yang HARUS dia lakukan. _Mana bisa aku belajar jika dikepalaku ada gambarmu meringkuk kesakitan di rumah sendirian?_ begitu katanya, dan Jimin nyaris pingsan karena ucapan manis itu.

"Bangun dulu, kamu harus makan. Terus minum obatnya,"

Ia memapah tubuh lemas Jimin. Dibantunya duduk. "Kamu udah bisa makan sendiri belum? Kalau enggak nanti aku suapi," Jimin menggeleng. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. "Hmmm, kali ini makannya harus lebih banyak, ya?" ia menyuapkan satu sendok, lambat sekali. "Kalau mau cepat sembuh harus makan yang banyak, minum obat, terus tidur cukup."

"Iyaaaa."

Buburnya tersisa separuh. Itu lebih banyak dibanding kemarin.

"Taehyung,"

"Ya?" ia mengelap sudut bibir Jimin yang basah setelah minum obat.

Jimin meraih jemari Taehyung, "Aku belum mandi... rasanya gerah dan lengket,"

Maka dengan susah payah Taehyung membawanya mandi. Dia juga mandikan Jimin seperti bayi. Sejenak dia berpikir apakah begini rasanya mandikan adik. Lucu juga, sih. Tapi masalahnya Jimin sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Diajak bicara saja dia kadang tak menanggapi. Terlalu pusing, katanya. Taehyung jadi merasa kasihan. Mengurus orang sakit itu capek. _Ternyata ini yang dirasakan Jimin kalau aku sakit..._

Taehyung memakaikan kaus yang agak tipis berlengan panjang. Kadang Jimin berkata tubuhnya dingin, tetapi selang beberapa detik dia mengeluh panas. Taehyung jadi bingung mau pakaikan baju jenis apa jadi ya dia pakaikan baju tipis saja tapi yang membungkus tubuh Jimin seperti _manggaetteok_. Dia juga sisiri rambut Jimin. Halus dan wangi, padahal dia sakit. Taehyung mengoles sedikit minyak angin di leher Jimin.

Ketika ia perhatikan, wajah Jimin yang sudah memerah pipinya secara natural, makin merah karena sakit. Sebetulnya dia terlihat lucu tetapi Taehyung berpikir Jimin ini kasihan sekali... Dia bahkan tidak sanggup buka mata saking pusingnya. Taehyung tak bisa bayangkan betapa sakit Jimin saat ini. Lelaki itu lemah sekali dan terlihat tak berdaya... Taehyung betul-betul tak tega...

"Kenapa menangis?" Jimin buka mata.

"Habisnya kamu kasihan sekali..."

Jimin tersenyum, menyentuh pipi basah Taehyung. "Jangan nangis. Aku nggak apa-apa, semua orang juga bisa sakit demam," ia terkekeh ringan karena Taehyung malah makin deras menangis. Kalau saja dia sehat, dia pasti gigit pipi yang merah itu. "Kalau kamu nangis, aku jadi makin sakit rasanya, Tae... Soalnya aku sedih lihat kamu nangis karena aku, jadi berhenti, ya?"

"Maaf..."

"Nggak perlu," ia membawa wajah Taehyung mendekat untuk ia cium mata basahnya. "Kalau saja aku nggak sakit, aku pasti senang sekali karena kamu merawatku dengan baik. Kamu bahkan mandikan aku, hehehe, aku sudah seperti kucingmu ya hari ini?" ia tersenyum geli karena Taehyung terkekeh di sela tangisnya. "Karena Tae sudah mengurusi aku seperti suster, besok aku pasti sembuh... Jadi, jangan bolos kuliah lagi, hm?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan balas cium pipi, "Lekas sembuh, Jimin."

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Yoongi sebetulnya sadar itu Taehyung yang masuk dan belanja. Tapi anehnya, lelaki yang biasanya menyapa dengan ceria terlihat gusar dan mungkin tidak sadar kalau Yoongi yang jaga kasir malam ini. Yoongi lirik dia di sela kegiatannya memasukkan barang ke dalam kantung plastik, dia ucap terima kasih pada pembeli dan perhatikan Taehyung lagi. Kenapa, ya dia malah melihat Taehyung terus. Mungkin karena dia kenal pria itu... kan?

Dia beli susu dan _bye-bye fever_. "Sepuluh ribu."

Taehyung mengangguk dan keluarkan uang. Tak menatap Yoongi. Lelaki itu terlihat agak melamun, membuat Yoongi penasaran saja. Akhirnya dia membungkus belanjaan Taehyung dan mengetuk hidungnya. Lelaki cantik itu mendongak dan baru sadar setelah agak lama berpikir, Yoongi mendengus geli karena tingkahnya. " _Hyung_ lagi kerja, ya?"

"Sampai tidak sadar?"

"Maaf," ia menunduk dan memegang kantung plastiknya erat.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. Dia terlihat aneh dan tidak jelas. "Ada apa?"

"Euung.. hanya... Jimin sedang sakit, _hyung_."

"Begitu? Sakit apa?"

"Demam..."

 _Dan kau belikan dia bye-bye fever? Konyol..._ batin Yoongi gemas. Dia pikir Jimin itu umurnya berapa untuk dikasih hal begitu. Tapi namanya Taehyung jadi mungkin Yoongi agak maklum, dia sendiri kan bocah. "Kau mengurusinya?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku boleh ikut jenguk?"

"Hmm?"

.

.

Jimin menengok keluar ketika suara pintu dibuka.

"Dia lagi tidur di kamar," itu suara Taehyung yang manis. Jimin mengerutkan dahi karena tahu Taehyung pasti sedang bicara dengan orang lain. Tapi, siapa yang dia ajak bicara? Apa teman kampus yang mau jenguk? Jimin terlalu pusing untuk menerka-nerka sampai baru sadar Taehyung sudah berdiri di ambang pintu memanggil namanya berulang kali. "Melamun apa, sih?"

"Nggak ada... Kamu ngobrol sama siapa?"

"Oi," kepala Jimin tambah berdenyut ketika tahu ITU ADALAH YOONGI!

Oh Tuhanku yang Maha Baik... kenapa harus Yoongi yang kemari... Jimin merengut dan menatap Taehyung kesal. Dia kan hanya mau berduaan dengan Si Manisnya saja, kenapa harus diganggu orang macam dia! Lihat senyum jahilnya itu, menyebalkan sekali! "Kudengar kau sekarat, jadi aku datang ingin lihat,"

"Aku belum mau mati." Desis Jimin.

"Yaaa semua orang juga tidak mau mati."

Menyebalkan, kan, lelaki itu? _Buat apa dia dekat-dekat aku segala?_ "Aku bawakan buah dan vitamin. Tapi kalau rasanya nggak enak ya.. maklumi saja, soalnya harganya juga murah. Tapi kan orang bilang jangan lihat pemberian dari harganya tapi niatnya,"

Jimin yang memang sudah malas meladeni dia hanya manggut-manggut dan berbaring lagi. Terserah lelaki itu mau bicara apa, lebih baik dia tidur saja. Ia lirik Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan senyum teduh. Yaaaa kalau begini sih rasanya jadi lebih baik... "Aku akan masak untuk makan malam. Tunggu sebentar, ya... kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu."

 _Malas banget_... ini kata Jimin. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Iyakan saja daripada Taehyung marah. Toh dia tak akan tahu apakah dirinya ngobrol atau meninggalkan Yoongi untuk tidur. Semua tergantung situasi, sebetulnya. Kita lihat apa yang akan Yoongi katakan untuk mengobrol...

Dia diam saja! Jimin jadi bingung meladeni pria ini. Bagaimana, sih? Katanya mau jenguk tapi malah diam begini seperti patung. Mana kulitnya putih seperti manekin... Yoongi memang lelaki yang aneh. Dia hanya beruntung karena bisa buat Taehyung jatuh cinta. Dia hanya menatap sekeliling untuk beberapa saat kemudian menatap Jimin, "Kau mau makan apelnya tidak?"

"Terserah."

"Ya kalau mau kupotongkan biar mudah," tangannya cekatan membelah apel dan dipotong kecil-kecil bentuk dadu. Jimin sempat terpesona akan keahliannya menggunakan pisau. Soalnya Jimin tak mahir gunakan alat dapur kecuali panci untuk bikin mi. Tapi mengingat Yoongi adalah lelaki yang hidup mengurusi adiknya sendiri, rasanya itu wajar jika dia pandai mengurus hal-hal domestik seperti ini. Dan Taehyung benar soal urat-uratnya yang menonjol jantan sekali. "Ayo buka mulutmu,"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, "Buat apa? Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Tinggal _ah_ saja gitu susah banget?"

"Aku punya dua tangan, Yoongi!"

"Aku sedang berbaik hati, loh."

"Nggak butuh!"

Yoongi langsung masukkan ke dalam mulut Jimin. Dia gemas. "Lihat, kau berteriak begitu saja sudah gemetaran. Kau itu sekarat jadi diam saja kalau diurusi orang. Mau cepat sembuh itu harus _nurut_. Sudah bagus aku mau suapi kau, biasanya aku juga tak mau suapi adikku."

"Lalu kenapa kau suapi aku, hah?" dia nyaris tersedak apelnya.

"Soalnya kau kelihatan sekarat. Adikku itu tangguh sekali, jadi dia tak perlu diurusi seperti bayi. Mengurusnya saat bayi saja sebenarnya tak merepotkan, dia mandiri. Aku bangga punya adik perempuan yang langka begitu," Yoongi lanjut cerita tentang kehidupan rumahnya. Dia bilang dia tak selalu ada di rumah untuk banyak waktu. Itu karena pekerjaannya, dan kebanyakan yang urus rumah itu adik perempuannya. Walau kadang kerjaannya suka tak becus. Tak pernah bisa seduh teh sesuai kesukaannya, tak bisa masak nasi dengan tingkat kematangan kesukaannya, meninggalkan banyak debu di sudut-sudut ruangan. Tapi Yoongi bilang dia senang ada yang mengurusi hidupnya dan mengingatkannya untuk bernapas sejenak. Dia gila bekerja.

Sebetulnya Jimin tak paham kenapa Yoongi malah cerita padanya. Memangnya apa gunanya? Dia sempat berpikir, apakah Taehyung sudah tahu ini? Atau hanya dia yang tahu? Tapi mana mungkin begitu, kan... mungkin Yoongi hanya ingin membangun pertemanan dengannya. Makanya dia bicara banyak hal, tetapi mengingat Taehyung begitu suka lelaki ini... tak mudah menjadikannya lupa kalau Yoongi adalah saingannya juga. Tak mudah menyukainya begitu saja.

Tetapi sebetulnya dia baik juga. Walau ucapannya agak kasar, tapi caranya menyuapi terasa lembut dan telaten. Apakah ini buah dari mengurusi anak sendirian? ya kan? Dia bilang dia urusi adiknya sejak kecil sendirian karena orangtuanya tidak becus entah kemana. Dan mungkin lelaki ini memang lembut hatinya...

"Jimin apa kau mau – "

 _Bwuuussshh!_ Jimin langsung semburkan apel yang disuapkan Yoongi begitu lihat Taehyung di depan pintu. Gawat! Apa Taehyung lihat adegannya barusan?! Ya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, sih, tapi mereka kan _kelihatan_ mesra. Suap-suapan... mana Yoongi ini kan gebetan Taehyung! lihat saja wajah sedih dan syok Taehyung itu. Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Taehyungku... ini tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, Sayang!_

"T-Tae..."

"Uhmm.. aku hanya mau tanya tapi.. lupa, hehe, nanti aja deh." Lalu dia lari kembali ke dapur.

Tuh, kan... Taehyung pasti salah paham...

.

.

Yoongi melangkah ke dapur setelah ditendang Jimin. Betul-betul ditendang karena dia marah. Padahal dia tak ada niat melukai hati Taehyung, kata Jimin, apa yang dilakukannya tadi itu bisa membuat Taehyung salah paham. Sedangkan Yoongi mana tahu kalau begitu bisa buat Taehyung sedih? Yoongi tidak mengerti sesuatu tentang hal seperti ini...

Ia menatap bahu kurus Taehyung dari ambang pintu dapur. Lelaki itu bahkan menggunakan apron berwarna cokelat madu, nyaris sama dengan warna rambut dan kulitnya. Sampai Yoongi berpikir, apakah lelaki manis ini memang suka cokelat dan madu? Yoongi berjalan masuk dan mengambil tempat di sisi Taehyung yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Loh.. _hyung_ kok kemari?"

 _Aku ditendang olehnya, tahu!_ "Hanya ingin lihat-lihat. Kau masak apa?"

"Umm... hanya sup tahu, kok."

"Oh... begitu," sebetulnya Yoongi dapat merasakan gelagat aneh dari Taehyung. Dia jelas terlihat tak fokus dan kedapatan melamun. Dia juga tak tatap Yoongi sampai detik ini. Yoongi memang bukan orang yang mudah peka tetapi dia terkadang mampu rasakan sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan seperti ini. masa, sih, betul kata Jimin? Tak begitu ambil pusing, Yoongi lirik kuah sup yang mendidih di hadapannya dan ambil sendok untuk ia cicip. "Asin banget, Taehyung!"

Yoongi memasang raut geli sambil mengecapkan lidahnya berulang-ulang, dengan cekatan menaburkan sedikit gula untuk menetralkan rasa asin berlebih dan mengaduknya telaten. Ia terus menakar bumbu hingga terasa pas di lidahnya. Yoongi sudah akan mengomeli Taehyung begitu sup-nya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik, tetapi ternyata lelaki itu tak dengar ucapannya! Dia tetap melamun sambil mengiris tahu.

"Kim Taehyung –! Apa yang kau iris, bodoh?!"

"Ung –?" Taehyung tersentak ketika Yoongi melepaskan pisau dari tangannya, ia baru tersadar setelah lama melamun dan berpikir banyak hal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ia sudah mengiris jemarinya sendiri... Yoongi memekik panik melihat darah mengalir banyak sekali dari jemari Taehyung, yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri masih mengerjapkan mata. Dia ikut pasrah saja ketika tangannya ditarik mendekati keran wastafel untuk dibasuh air, lalu Yoongi bawa dia ke ruang tengah.

Dia menunggu dengan isi kepala kosong sampai Yoongi kembali dengan iodin povidone dan cotton bud, juga beberapa plester. Yoongi duduk dengan terburu dan mengobati lukanya dengan cekatan dan telaten. Dia nampak begitu serius dan khawatir, meski dia tak bilang apa-apa, tetapi Taehyung dapat artikan itu lewat tatapan matanya. "Tahan sebentar... Ini agak sedikit perih, aku akan oleskan obatnya,"

Taehyung terdiam... Sepenuhnya tertegun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hampir memotong jarimu, hah..." Yoongi menghela napasnya lega sembari menempelkan plester di jemari Taehyung. dia lega lukanya tak lebar dan dalam, jadi tak perlu penanganan khusus, hanya perlu perawatan luka biasa dan itu akan membaik dengan cepat. Dia banyak belajar dari Yoonji soal merawat luka. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tak sadar kau bisa saja membuat jari-jarimu sama pendeknya dengan milik Jimin?"

Jimin... Ah, lelaki itu...

"H-Hei... Kenapa malah menangis?" Yoongi panik.

"Aku ini payah... dan buruk sekali,"

"Ya... masakanmu sangat asin dan kau tak bisa bedakan sayur dengan jari tangan."

Taehyung menggeleng keras dan lanjut menangis. Yoongi jadi khawatir Jimin keluar kamar karena dengar tangisan yang seperti anak bayi minta susu ini. Bukannya apa, pasti lelaki bantet itu akan tendang dia karena lagi-lagi buat Taehyung menangis! Dia tidak berpengalaman menangani orang menangis, dia tak tahu harus buat apa. "Aku... bingung," napasnya terdengar frustasi.

"Isi kepalaku amburadul, dan aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.." Taehyung menutup wajahnya, "Aku bodoh sekali... Entah kenapa aku merasakan begini... Ini pertama kalinya aku merawat Jimin yang sakit. Dia lelaki yang kuat, dan sekarang dia terbaring lemah di kasur. Dia tak bisa pipis sendiri, aku yang bantu dia lakukan semua hal... pikiranku penuh akan Jimin, dan menjadi tak fokus melakukan hal lain selain mengurusinya..."

Ternyata dia ini orang yang perasa...

"Dan hanya karena... aku.. maksudku, _hyung_ dan Jimin..." ia terisak sebentar karena rasanya dadanya betul-betul sesak oleh tangisnya sendiri. Ia belum bisa tidur nyenyak sejak mengurusi Jimin yang demam. "Hanya karena _hyung_ bersikap baik dengan Jimin dan menyuapinya... Harusnya itu tak jadi masalah, tetapi aku malah sakit hati melihatnya... Aku ini memang payah untuk merasa cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri, ini terdengar tak pantas tapi aku... iri dengan Jimin,"

Lantas Yoongi terdiam. Begitu lama.

Yang ada di pikirannya adalah betapa Taehyung merupakan orang yang memiliki hati lembut dan sensitif, mudah tersentuh dan rapuh. Dia mudah merasa bahagia dan mudah pula melukainya. Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung itu benar, ini adalah hal remeh untuk dijadikan hal yang membuat orang cemburu... tetapi ambang batas tiap orang itu berbeda, dan Yoongi pikir Taehyung adalah satu dari orang yang amat memerlukan perlindungan ekstra. Lelaki ini betul-betul ringkih...

"Kamu... suka padaku?"

Yoongi bahkan tak tahu kenapa dia malah tanyakan itu. Dia memang bisa rasakan kalau Taehyung punya perasaan kagum dan suka padanya. Jimin juga pernah katakan itu. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih dekat, Yoongi lupa fakta kecil itu. Dan melihatnya menangis karena hal sepele atas nama cemburu membuatnya tak tega juga. Ah, kenapa dia harus lemah pada hal manis, sih? Dia betul-betul tak tega melihat wajah basah memerah Taehyung itu.

Dan entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup-degup ketika Taehyung dengan polosnya mengangguk mantap dan bersuara dengan pasrah,

 _ **"Suka sekali."**_

Rasanya hatinya ikut _tersentuh_. Seperti Taehyung telah sampai di pintu hatinya dan mengetuk, meminta ijin Tuan Rumah membuka dan ijinkan masuk. Namun Yoongi masih diam karena terkejut. Padahal harusnya tak perlu, tetapi Yoongi betul-betul jadi malu, senang, dan bingung dalam dadanya bergejolak bukan main.

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi," akhirnya ia gapai tangan Taehyung untuk ia jauhkan dari wajah basahnya itu. Ia juga usap pipinya yang merah dan basah, sedikit lengket. Mungkin karena belum sempat cuci muka. Tapi dia malah berdegup manja lagi kala menatap wajah cantik Taehyung. dia tahu kalau Taehyung itu rupawan dan cantik, tetapi kali ini... kelihatan betul-betul _cantik_. Entah apa yang membuatnya tampak demikian.

Yoongi bingkai wajah Taehyung, "Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku."

Taehyung menatapnya pasrah dan bingung. Otaknya acak-acakan karena banyak pikiran dan ia kelelahan. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Yoongi berterima kasih, tetapi ia sedikit lega Yoongi tak marah karena disukai dirinya. Ia hanya harus menahan jerit dan desir dadanya ketika Yoongi usap pipinya lagi. Tatapan matanya lembut dan jantan sekali. Taehyung sih rela menangis tiap waktu kalau Yoongi akan lakukan ini padanya.

Sebab Yoongi juga menariknya dalam satu pelukan hangat dan panjang.

Melupakan sayuran dan tahu yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam panci.

Juga meninggalkan Jimin yang berdiri memandangi mereka dengan kepala berdenyut.

 _Tiap sudut hatinya ikut berdenyut._

 _Rasanya jauh lebih sakit, Taehyung._

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

akhirnya kembali!

uhmm uhmmm jangan marahi aku karena scene menyedihkan ini! aku soalnya juga sedih :(

btw, silahkan follow instagram aku dong gaez di minvcake dan aku publish juga loh di wattpad dengan uname minvcake


	11. Chapter 11: tiga orang di bawah hujan

Jimin terbangun pukul empat subuh. Entah apa yang membuatnya membuka mata padahal langit masih gelap. Mungkin karena ia sudah banyak tidur selama sakit. Ia mengerjapkan mata sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Sekarang rasanya jauh lebih baik, pandangannya sudah tak berputar dan ia tidak pusing lagi. Dilihat dari perkembangan ini, rasanya dia sudah pulih. Walaupun ia masih merasakan sekujur badannya pegal, kaku, tetapi juga lemas.

Akhirnya ia bangkit untuk duduk, lalu mendapati Taehyung yang tidur meringkuk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat separuh, mulutnya terbuka kecil dan ia dengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda itu. Dia terlihat sama cantiknya. Jimin tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kepalanya. Ah, rambutnya betul-betul halus... itu yang Jimin rasakan tiap kali menyentuh rambut Taehyung. Semua yang ada dalam diri lelaki itu memang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Kau merawatku dengan baik," gumamnya.

Ia turun dan menggendong tubuh kurus Taehyung untuk ia baringkan di ranjangnya. Sepertinya lelaki manis itu kelelahan hingga tak bereaksi saat dipindahkan ke tempat tidur. Ia malah bergelung menyamankan dirinya dan memeluk guling. Jimin tersenyum geli karena itu. Dia terlihat sangat manis dengan cara sederhana.

 _Lalu bagaimana aku bisa marah dengan sikap manismu ini, Tae?_

Berulang kali dipikir, ditanyakan, dibingungkan, rasanya tak pernah cukup untuk dapatkan jawabannya. Jimin tak pernah mampu marah pada lelaki yang menemani hidupnya selama belasan tahun ini. Sahabat dan cinta pertamanya ini terlalu manis dan lembut, hingga Jimin tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika ia ingin marah. Dia betul-betul ingin marah, entah itu karena Taehyung atau karena dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu jadi orang yang dicintai Taehyung? Dia memang ingin marah, selain karena tahu kemanisan Taehyung membuatnya lemah, ia juga tak tahu... siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Jimin usap sudut bibir Taehyung yang sedikit basah karena liur. Taehyung menggerakkan mulutnya mengecap-ngecap seperti bayi cari susu Ibu. Menggemaskan sekali.

 _Kau memang bodoh, untuk apa cemburu padaku?_

 _Harusnya itu aku yang cemburu._

 _Sekarang kau tahu, kan... apa yang terjadi pada hatiku saat rasakan itu pada Yoongi..._

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh dengan lelaki ini..._ Sungjae menatap Jimin lebih dalam dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia menatapnya sangsi pula. Jimin dapat rasakan itu, tetapi ia memilih tak acuh dan bersikap biasa saja. Terkadang kawannya ini memang aneh, suka membentak dan memarahinya tapi juga yang selalu mau dengar keluh kesah asmaranya (karena gak mungkin curhat masalah asmara ke orang yang kau suka, konyol!). Agaknya Sungjae memiliki interpretasi mengapa mereka duduk berdua di kafe seberang kampus untuk meminum es amerikano dan melamun.

Sudah hampir satu jam, dan Sungjae tak dapat informasi apa-apa.

Dia memang tak harap banyak, tapi kalau diseret kemari hanya untuk dengar napas kacau dari Jimin sih lebih baik dia nonton tv di rumah atau main ke warnet. Daripada melihat wajah amburadul kawannya yang seperti koran basah ini. Dan Jimin belum ceritakan apa pun padanya, jadi dia mana tahu apa yang dikeluhkannya?!

"Aku mau pesan kue. Mau tidak?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Kau saja."

Sungjae bangkit dan pesan sepotong kue tiramisu. Meski dia bilang kalau lebih baik kabur dari sini dan cari kesenangan sendiri, ia tetap tak bisa (dan lebih tak tega) meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dengan keadaan yang tak stabil begitu. Bahkan ia yakin Jimin mungkin sudah pasrah kalau Sungjae betul-betul hanya cari alasan untuk bisa keluar dan pergi meninggalkannya. Meski tak cukup dekat, Sungjae kenal lelaki itu sudah agak lama. Saat itu masih kelas dua SMA dan mereka bertemu di tempat les vokal yang sama. Dan malah reuni di kampus, fakultas, dan jurusan yang sama.

Jadi, sedikit banyak Sungjae mengerti kalau Jimin memang bukan orang yang mudah menceritakan masalahnya begitu saja. Dia perlu waktu untuk merenung, tetapi yang bikin repot memang lelaki itu suka mencari orang untuk menemaninya supaya dia tak gila. Maka, _tidak_ , Sungjae tetap kembali ke meja mereka membawa sepiring kue tiramisu untuknya sendiri. Dia tak akan repot-repot pesankan untuk Jimin. Kalau pria itu bilang tak mau ya artinya betul-betul tak mau. "Kau minum kopi begini memangnya sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tumben perhatian padaku," Jimin minum kopinya.

"Soalnya aku seperti berpengalaman dengan lelaki yang asam lambungnya naik dan menyusahkan aku... rasanya seperti mimpi tapi kok terasa nyata, ya?"

Jimin mendengus, "Aku sudah minta maaf, tahu!"

"Iya iyaaaa. Terserah kau saja, lah. Galau boleh, asal jangan lupa makan."

"Mana mungkin aku gak makan, bisa mati."

"Lalu Taehyung bagaimana?" ia lirik wajah Jimin yang mengeruh. _Aha_ , ini pasti tentang Taehyung... Sungjae memang sudah menduga ini. "Apa dia sudah makan? Kau 'kan _babu_ yang selalu urusi makannya. Bayi besar itu pasti belum makan, kalau menurutku."

Jimin mengaduk kopinya hinga es-es dalam gelas berdenting renyah. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sungjae barusan. Dia ada benarnya, bayi besar seperti Taehyung mungkin melewatkan jam makannya. Karena apa? Tentu karena Jimin menjauhkan diri...

Setelah ia tidurkan Taehyung dengan nyaman, ia mandi dan bersiap. Ayahnya yang kebetulan bangun untuk kencing bertanya mau kemana subuh-subuh dan Jimin menjawab asal untuk mampir ke rumah teman kampus. Itu Sungjae, jadi lelaki itu masih agak kesal sudah dirusuhi sejak pagi buta. Dan saat Ayahnya bertanya tentang Taehyung, Jimin juga hanya senyum dan berkata untuk biarkan lelaki cantik itu tidur nyenyak. Lalu dia pergi...

Seharian ini ia berusaha menjauh dari Taehyung. Sampai harus ke toilet di jurusan yang agak jauh dan bukan tempat Taehyung biasa berkunjung. Pokoknya sebisa mungkin hindari Taehyung. Dia tahu lelaki manis itu mencarinya kemana-mana, karena ia juga bisa lihat wajah kalut itu di kampus. Dia bertanya pada banyak orang dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Jimin sebetulnya kasihan, tetapi dia belum memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu Taehyung. Rasanya masih sakit.

"Apa kau tega lihat dia mencarimu kalang kabut seharian?"

Jimin menatap Sungjae sedih. Tak menjawab atau membalas. "Dia tidak mandi, hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi begitu bangun tak menemukanmu dimana pun. Dia langsung lari karena sudah telat masuk kelas pagi," ia lihat Jimin tertawa kecil. Samar-samar ia bisa menebak kalau Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan Taehyung yang terlambat kelas. "Tadi aku bertemu Joohyuk dan mengobrol, lalu begitulah... dia bercerita kalau Taehyung sampai tak bisa melukis seharian ini. Profesor yang banggakan dia sampai hukum dia buat lukisan di kulit telur. Kata Joohyuk, Taehyung menggerutu karena itu kedengaran seperti anak kecil yang memeriahkan Paskah. Dia terdengar seperti kelinci karena menghias telur."

"Pasti lucu sekali."

" _Tch_. Lucu ya bagimu, melihat orang polos sepertinya frustasi?"

Tidak terima, ia muncratkan kopi ke wajah Sungjae. "Walau aku bilang dia lucu, kau pikir aku setega itu? Aku tentu tak akan tega, aku kasihan, dan merasa sakit melihatnya kacau... tapi Sungjae, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, aku tak ingin menemuinya dulu... aku juga tak mengerti, rasanya hatiku belum siap. Semacam itulah,"

"Kau konyol. Kau yang bilang akan habisi semua orang yang melukai Taehyung dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata meski hanya satu. Tapi lucunya, kau yang melukai lelaki cantik itu." Sungjae mendengus sebal, "Dengar ya. Aku mengerti kau sedih dan marah karena cintamu ditolak. Tapi pikirkan ini, _Taehyung masih menyayangimu segini besar_. Dia tak rasakan cinta padamu tapi rela rawat kau seperti seorang istri yang baik. Dia khawatirkan kau seperti itu. Dia kehilangan fokus karena kau. Dan dia masih menempatkanmu pada posisi teratas yang tak mudah digapai orang lain, meskipun itu orang yang disukainya. _Taehyung mungkin punya lelaki yang disukainya, tetapi kau tetap jadi orang yang paling berharga di hatinya._ Kau lupa itu, memangnya? Taehyung itu sangat sangat rapuh kalau perlu aku ingatkan lagi. Mana janjimu untuk lindungi dia saat –"

"Diam!"

Jimin menangkup wajahnya frustasi. Kepalanya berdentum-dentum. Dia tahu semua yang dikatakan Sungjae itu benar. Positif. Tepat akurat. Yang mana membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dan bodoh telah tega menyakiti lelaki ringkih seperti Taehyung. Berani-beraninya... Semua ucapan Sungjae membuatnya kesal dan emosi.

Dia marah karena merasa begitu buruk untuk Taehyung...

* * *

 _ **Taehyung: [**_ _Jimini, kamu dimana?_ _ **]**_

 _ **Taehyung: [**_ _Apa salahku? Kamu marah padaku? Ayo bertemu dan bicarakan semuanya,_ _ **]**_

 _ **Taehyung: [**_ _Tolong, jika kamu baca pesan ini, balas. Walau kamu hanya balas dengan 'aku gak mau ketemu kamu, Tae!' itu tak masalah. Asal kamu balas sms ini. Kamu bohong kalau gak punya pulsa, jadi kumohon... balas pesan ini._ _ **]**_

Jimin mendesah malas. Ini hanya beberapa dari sekian banyak pesan yang Taehyung kirim hari ini. Tak ada satu pun yang ia balas, antara dia malas dan takut. Takut dia kembali jatuh pada lelaki itu dan hatinya kembali sakit. Padahal selama ini ia selalu kuatkan hati untuk terluka. Mencintai Taehyung butuh perjuangan, Jimin sudah waspada akan itu... tetapi akhir-akhir ini, rasanya berat sekali. Padahal ini hanya Yoongi... dan rasanya seperti kalah telak.

Mengingat bagaimana Taehyung menangis di pelukan Yoongi malam itu, Jimin kembali dilanda perasaan marah. Dia marah dan kesal lelaki terkasihnya menangis polos di pelukan lelaki lain. Itu sangat membuatnya cemburu. Dan ia merasa bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya Taehyung berkata dirinya cemburu karena Yoongi suapi dia... hah, lelaki itu selain tidak peka, ternyata konyol juga.

 _ **Taehyung: [**_ _Aku memang tidak peka, jadi kamu harus katakan padaku bagian mana yang membuatmu marah karenaku. Aku merasa begitu buruk karena tidak mengerti dirimu, Jimini..._ _ **]**_

 _Tidak, Tae... Tidak. Kamu tak akan mengerti,_

Karena Jimin pun tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia jadi lemah dan se-dramatis ini karena rasa konyol bernama cinta. Dia tahu kalau jatuh cinta memang akan mengalami sakit, tetapi setelah dijalani... rasanya betul-betul sakit. Padahal, ini tak seberapa. Atau karena perasaannya sudah terlalu jauh untuk Taehyung? Hingga rasanya melihat lelaki cantik itu tersenyum karena pria lain saja sudah menyakitkan? Merepotkan sekali rasanya mencinta...

 _ **Taehyung: [**_ _Jahat! Jahat! Aku seharian repot karenamu, dan kamu harus membayar ini dengan Burger King, Jimin! Aku tak akan melepasmu jika melihatmu nanti,_ _ **]**_

Ada tawa kecil setelah pesan itu masuk. Meski Taehyung marah, dia tetap menggemaskan dengan caranya sendiri. Sederhana. Jimin sudah bayangkan wajah manisnya yang memerah karena emosi dan rengekannya tentang burger dan cola jika sudah marah. Dia akan makan banyak jika sedang marah, dan pipi menggembungnya itu benar-benar lucu!

Ah... jadi kangen,

Jimin memasang earphone dan memutar musik dari ponselnya. Ia hanya putar secara acak karena terlalu malas untuk pilih ribuan lagu dari aplikasinya, dan sialnya malah lagu We don't talk anymore yang terdengar. Kenapa lagu bahkan menyuarakan adegan drama mereka? Rasanya malah jadi pas sekali... Saat ini mereka tidak saling bicara, namun dengan rasa rindu yang menggebu dan hati yang ingin tahu.

Ia memindai dengan tenang dari jauh. Memastikan Taehyung duduk di dalam busnya. Ya, walau Jimin menjauhinya, dia tak akan tega (dan tak mampu) membiarkan lelaki itu dalam bahaya. Jadi dia berjalan menjaganya jauh di belakang, memastikan dia telah sampai ke halte dengan selamat. Tapi memang dia belum bisa naik bus yang sama... terlalu berisiko untuk bertemu dengannya.

Bus yang dinaiki Taehyung berjalan. _Hati-hati, Tae..._

 _ **Taehyung: [**_ _Aku akan tunggu kamu di tempat bermain biasa. Kalau kamu tidak datang juga, kamu benar-benar jahat padaku... Lima menit saja... Kumohon?_ _ **]**_

* * *

Sudah lewat jam tujuh.

Bohong jika Jimin tenang-tenang di rumah. Nyatanya, meski ia tak jua membalas pesan Taehyung, karena perasaan takutnya yang payah dan tak ingin menemuinya, Jimin mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya sambil sesekali menilai wajah langit. Sebentar-sebentar ia memastikan langit hari ini cerah, dan hatinya berperang hebat ketika melihat sekumpulan awan hitam bergerak mendekat. Jimin betul-betul khawatir saat ini, tetapi ia begitu payah untuk menghubungi Taehyung barang sekali untuk menyuruhnya pulang saja.

Rasanya berat, dan Jimin pikir dirinya pasti bodoh sekali mengambil langkah ini.

Semakin lama diperhatikan, langit semakin gelap. Selain karena matahari akan betul-betul tenggelam, awannya hitam sekali. Jimin hanya gigit jari dan merasa konyol karena menelantarkan Taehyung yang mungkin duduk dengan bodoh menunggunya di sana. Dia ingin pergi, tetapi hatinya belum siap. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Ia mau menemui Taehyung jika perasaannya membaik, dan kejadian kemarin masih membuatnya sakit. Bayang-bayangnya masih terasa pilu di sudut hatinya yang rapuh, melihat Taehyung sekarang sama saja bunuh diri.

Akhirnya Jimin ambil ponsel, "Halo."

 **[** "Ya? Kenapa?" **]**

"Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

 **[** "Aku masih harus mencuci piring," **]**

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Langit sudah gelap total. "Tolong aku. Aku bergantung padamu saat ini, hanya kau yang bisa tolong aku untuk lindungi dia. Tak ada yang lain lagi,"

 **[** "Ada apa?" **]** suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Bisakah kau keluar ke taman bermain yang tanahnya pasir dan ada ayunan sepasang berwarna hijau lumut? Dan tolong bawa payung... kurasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan,"

* * *

"Sepertinya kau betulan marah padaku..."

Taehyung masih memandangi layar ponselnya yang hampir kehabisan daya baterai. Sudah berjam-jam yang lalu namun semua pesannya tak satu pun dibalas. Dia merasa sedih sekali dengan sikap Jimin yang menjauhinya seperti ini. Jadi teringat ketika ia menjauhi lelaki itu usai dia menyatakan cinta. Jadi begini rasanya...

Menyesakkan, bingung, dan rindu. Taehyung rindu pada lelaki lembut itu. Rasanya tak sama ketika tak ada Jimin di waktu makan siangnya. Rasanya tak sama ketika ia tak melihat Jimin di sampingnya, menyetir sembari menyanyikan lagu yang terputar di radio. Rasanya tak sama ketika ia tak mendapat pesan _'selamat pagi'_ darinya. Rasanya tak sama ketika ia tak menemukan Jimin di mana pun, padahal ia tahu Jimin pergi ke kampus. Rasanya tak sama ketika Jimin pergi dari sisinya...

Semuanya terasa asing... dan _aneh_.

 _Ding_! Dengan suara itu, ponsel Taehyung benar-benar mati karena kehabisan daya. Meninggalkannya sendirian termenung sambil memainkan ayunan yang ia naiki. Tadi sore banyak anak bermain tetapi mereka pulang satu per satu dijemput Ibu mereka. Tersisa dirinya yang entah kapan akan dijemput. Bahkan sebetulnya, dia tak yakin akan ada yang datang menemuinya saat ini. Rasanya sesak dan matanya hangat, ia ingin menangis tetapi tak bisa... menangis pun rasanya tak melegakan perasaannya.

Ini tempat bermain yang tidak banyak memiliki perubahan sejak dia kecil. Dulu dirinya dan Jimin sering lomba lari kemari dan bermain perang-perangan. Saat itu Jimin lumayan penakut mencoba permainan, dan Taehyung yang ajari dia untuk berani. Jimin melihatnya antusias, ingin mencoba tapi ada perasaan takut, lalu Taehyung genggam tangannya untuk mencobanya bersama. Kemudian mereka keasyikan bermain, pulang dengan Jimin menggendongnya karena kakinya terluka habis terjatuh.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar mengingat kenangan manis itu. Sudah lama sekali... terakhir mereka berdua kemari itu saat kelulusan SMA. Mereka main habis-habisan untuk mengucap perpisahan pada masa kecil dan beranjak menuju dewasa. Itu juga kenangan yang konyol, karena dia ingat sekali Jimin terkena jebakannya dan harus pulang telanjang kaki sambil menggendongnya lewat jalan memutar. Wajah kelelahannya tampak konyol di bawah sinar bulan, dan Taehyung menertawainya tak henti sembari memijit kakinya dan membuatkannya es teh.

 _Tes...tes...tes..._

Ketika ia menengadah, setetes air hujan masuk ke matanya hingga ia mengerjap cepat karena merasa perih. Hujan turun, awalnya hanya gerimis tetapi cepat sekali jadi derasnya. Langit gelap sekali, dan hanya ada satu lampu jalan yang menerangi. Larangan Jimin dan Ibunya untuk jangan hujan-hujanan menguap begitu saja, ia memilih tak pergi untuk cari tempat berteduh. Dia tak beranjak setelah tahu hujan turun. Dia terus mainkan ayunan seolah ini hujan cahaya, bukan air yang bisa buat dia basah dan kedinginan. Taehyung tak ambil pusing, sudah cukup sikap Jimin membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Barangkali air hujan dapat bantu ia jernihkan pikiran. Ya, jadi dia terus menunggu sambil main ayunan. Mungkin Jimin sedang panaskan mobil sekarang.

 _Sabar... Ditunggu pasti datang. Ya, kan... Jimin?_

"Hei kau! Ini hujan, cari tempat berteduh!"

Taehyung menoleh kaget, ada seorang ibu dari toko kelontong meneriaki dia. Walau suaranya terdengar menyebalkan, tapi Taehyung rasa wanita itu peduli melihatnya kehujanan tanpa perlawanan. Pasti ia tampak menyedihkan. "Tak apa, Bu! Saya belum mandi soalnya!"

"Cantik-cantik perilakunya aneh!"

Ia tersenyum tipis dengan balasan wanita itu. Dia tak ambil pusing ketika wanita itu berdecak dan memandangnya aneh kemudian masuk ke dalam tokonya lagi. Kemudian Taehyung kembali menunduk dan gerakkan ayunan reyotnya. Terasa sedikit lebih berat karena kepalanya tertusuk-tusuk oleh air hujan. Tetapi Taehyung menganggapnya seperti ia mandi dengan shower saja, tak usah dibuat susah, tak perlu dirasakan sakitnya... Lagipula, tidak sakit, kok.

 _Ini hanya hujan... hanya air... tak apa._

Berapa lama pun Taehyung usahakan akan tunggu Jimin. Dia percaya lelaki itu membaca pesannya dan sedang bersiap kemari. Semarah apa pun Jimin padanya, Taehyung percaya lelaki itu akan datang walau dengan nada ketus dan tak menatap matanya. Tidak apa meski pun harus begitu. Asal Jimin datang padanya... itu artinya dia peduli, kan?

 _Sebentar lagi... tahan sebentar lagi..._

Taehyung tahu Jimin bukan lelaki pendendam atau pemarah besar. Meski ia marah, ia tetap bersikap peduli pada semua orang termasuk dirinya. Dia tahu Jimin sayang padanya, sebagaimana dirinya pula. Jadi ia yakin Jimin akan datang... mungkin terlambat.

"Hei,"

 _Bukan ini suara yang ingin kudengar..._ Taehyung tetap memusatkan pandangannya ke kakinya yang menapaki tanah pasir sambil tetap berayun lambat. Ia lihat ujung rambutnya sudah tak karuan karena basah kuyup, sekumpulan meneteskan air yang sama derasnya dengan hujan. Tangannya ia eratkan pada pegangan. Ia tak ingin dengar suara apa pun.

"Hei, Taehyung," suara itu mengetuk gendang telinganya lagi.

Taehyung menggeleng. Dia tidak mau dengar suara ini. ia tetap berayun, bajunya basah kuyup seperti seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya jadi betul-betul panjang karena basah. Beberapa helai menusuk matanya yang sudah memerah. Bibirnya mulai membiru dan ia gigiti keras. Jemari kakinya menekuk di dalam sepatunya, hanya dia yang tahu. Karena rasanya sesak betul.

 _Apa benar, Jimin tak akan datang? Tetapi... kenapa?_

"Dasar menyusahkan," suara itu makin jelas ketika kakinya hanya berjarak lima senti dari kaki Taehyung berpijak. Dia menghentikan ayunannya dan memayungi tubuh ringkih Taehyung, kemudian diam lagi. Menajamkan pendengarannya, karena ia dengar suara napas kacau dari lelaki cantik yang basah kuyup ini. ia hanya bisa lihat puncak kepala dan rambutnya yang lepek dan meneteskan air ke ujung sepatunya. Lelaki ini betul-betul menyedihkan... "Hei, mata gundu. Ayo kuantar pulang,"

Taehyung mendongak. Mata bulatnya bergetar sesaat kemudian berkca-kaca, lantas meneteskan air mata begitu mudahnya. Dia telah meningkari janjinya sendiri untuk tak menangis, padahal jika ia menangis rasanya akan semakin sesak. Dan memang benar, rasanya... menyakitkan.

"Yoongi _hyung_..."

Lelaki itu menatapnya lama sekali, kemudian meletakkan handuk kecil di atas kepala Taehyung untuk ia pakai ujungnya mengusap sudut mata Taehyung dan wajahnya yang basah dan memucat. Dia belum pernah lihat orang sesakit ini, semenyedihkan ini, sepasrah ini... Entah karena memang wajahnya begitu melas atau karena dia betul-betul sakit, tetapi ada sudut hati Yoongi yang ikut sakit melihat Taehyung menangis seperti ini. Dia tak bicara atau coba tenangkan Taehyung, karena dia tak mampu. dia hanya diam lalu usap mata dan pipinya yang basah berulang-ulang.

.

.

Jimin bertindak bodoh lagi. Buat apa dia minta Yoongi jika akhirnya dia akan pergi juga? Dia hanya ingin pastikan lelaki itu betul-betul datang. Tadi di telpon, lelaki itu terdengar tak bisa dipercaya jadi Jimin berlari membawa payung besarnya. Dan ia merasa lega sekaligus beruntung bahwa Yoongi ternyata lelaki yang tak bisa ditebak.

Ucapan Taehyung benar. Yoongi mungkin terlihat cuek, bersikap jahil dan kaku, malas-malasan, dan seperti tak dapat dipercaya. Tetapi dia adalah pria yang luar biasa peduli pada hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya. Dia mungkin terlihat kasar karena penampilan dan cara bicaranya, tetapi dia adalah lelaki lembut dan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.

Jemari kurus Yoongi kelihatan lembut sekali menari-nari diatas wajah basah Taehyung itu. Jimin memandarngi jemarinya sendiri dan merasa tidak percaya diri. Meski di benaknya terbesit, bagaimana jika dia lah Yoongi itu; yang berdiri tegak memayungi Taehyung dan mengusap wajahnya, menenangkannya dan memeluknya, mengantarnya pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhnya, juga melindunginya seperti ksatria.

 _Mimpi, Jimin..._ apanya yang melindungi jika kau bahkan hanya bisa limpahkan tanggung jawabmu pada orang lain? Tak perlu berandai menjadi Yoongi jika kau sejak awal bisa lakukan semuanya sendiri. Menjadi ksatria untuk melindungi Taehyung tanpa rasa takut.

 _Ternyata memang sesakit ini mencintaimu, Taehyung..._

 _Aku memang seorang pengecut._

 _Maaf, tolong hentikan tangismu itu._

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

pernah gak sih ngerasain sakitnya mencintai seseorang?

dipikir-pikir, bodoh juga ya, padahal cinta itu bisa punya dua rasa. senang dan sakit, tapi manusia kan gak bisa milih untuk terus ngerasa bahagia karena mencintai seseorang, ya kan? yhaaaa malah baper :(

intinya, sepertinya pada kebanyakan kisah platonik jimin x taehyung, Jimin mulai terkikis kepercayaan dirinya untuk mendapatkan Taehyung, huhuhu...

kalau kalian maunya gimana?


	12. Chapter 12: dag dig dug

Yoongi mungkin terlihat cuek. Dia sendiri mengakui kalau ia tak mudah peduli pada hal-hal yang ada di kehidupannya. Namun bukan artinya ia menutup mata. Dia lelaki yang juga bisa lembut karena tiga hal; binatang, adik perempuannya, dan orang menyedihkan. Taehyung ini... masuk golongan ketiga karena dia betul-betul menyedihkan sampai Yoongi tidak tega. Ditatapi berulang kali hanya membuatnya semakit sakit karena sesak. Padahal ia hanya mengenal lelaki manis ini sebagaimana ia mengenal orang-orang di kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Dia ingat wajah basah Taehyung dan mata bulat yang merah itu... menyesakkan. Wajah manisnya rusak karena tangis, dan baru kali ini Yoongi merasa geram melihat wajah seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia ikut merasa sakit melihat orang lain menangis. Aneh...

"Anjing kecil menyusahkan," Yoongi usap rambut lepek Taehyung yang terjatuh sebagian dari atas bantal. Ia masih bersimpuh di sisi ranjang Taehyung tidur. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah di sana selama lebih dari satu jam. Ia hanya ikuti insting untu temani lelaki cantik ini, dia sudah bantu lelaki ini tertidur setelah begitu lama menangis, dan Yoongi belum juga beranjak dari sana. Malah terus menatapi Taehyung yang sepertinya lanjut menangis di mimpinya. Ah, anak ini...

Ponselnya berbunyi begitu nyaring hingga ia kaget sendiri. Jimin menelpon.

"Apa?"

["Terima kasih..."]

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Yoongi ingin tahu. Dia yakin Jimin bisa (dan tak mungkin tidak) menemui Taehyung di taman itu. Bukankah selama ini dia ingin mendapatkan Taehyung? Pria itu yang mengibar bendera perang dengannya untuk merebut hati Taehyung, lantas mengapa ia begitu tega mengabaikan pesan lelaki cantik ini dan memberikan Yoongi _jalan_? Dia tidak habis pikir... Apa Jimin bahkan serius dengan ucapannya? Dia terlihat memiliki perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam dari yang bisa Yoongi bayangkan, tetapi ia ingin tahu kenapa Jimin bersikap bodoh seperti tadi. Jika biasanya, lelaki itu mungkin akan marahi Taehyung karena hujan-hujanan. "Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tetapi jangan buat Taehyung sakit... Lelaki ini bodoh, jangan kau buat dia tambah bodoh dengan sikapmu yang aneh."

["Aku belum bisa.."]

"Kau cemburu, kan?"

 _Sepertinya benar_... Yoongi menebak ini. Dia juga yakin Jimin sedang menahan malu dan marah dalam dadanya. Jimin diam karena takut tak bisa kendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Kubilang, Taehyung itu lelaki yang bodoh. Dia tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri, dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Taehyung ini bahkan masih sudi panggil namamu dalam tidurnya setelah kau biarkan dia menunggu sembari hujan-hujanan. Kupikir kau serius tentang rasa sayangmu padanya,"

["Aku serius."]

"Lalu kenapa?" Yoongi meremat tangannya sendiri, geram. "Lupakan. Kalau kau memang hanya ingin sakiti dia, maka berhenti. Kau boleh menyayanginya asal jangan lukai dia. Aku terdengar tak memiliki hak untuk bicarakan ini karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya, tetapi aku punya hati untuk tak lukai lelaki polos seperti Taehyung. Aku punya hati karena aku mau lindungi dia,"

Hening sejenak, ["Yoongi,"]

"Ya?"

["Kalau aku menyerah, bagaimana?"]

Yoongi mendengus. "Dalam sebuah permainan, kau harus _game over_ dulu untuk berhenti. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

["Kalian saling suka, aku bisa apa?"]

"Aku akan ambil sesuatu berharga darimu, dan kau diam saja?"

Jimin diam sangat lama, tetapi Yoongi membiarkan untuk beri waktu Jimin berpikir sejenak. Dua lelaki ini sama-sama bodoh. ["Menurutmu bagaimana, Yoongi? Kejar atau mati?"]

"Kau mau berada pada derajat yang sama dengan lelaki yang ditolak Taehyung?"

Itu kata kuncinya. Dan Jimin langsung terbakar, ["Tentu tidak. Tak sudi."]

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk saja. Melipir memberi Taehyung jalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia menunggu lelaki itu masuk tetapi Taehyung masih berdiri dan menatapnya. Yoongi balas menatap mata bulat itu beberapa detik kemudian meraih tangan besarnya dan memberikannya minuman bervitamin yang masih dingin. "Masuk sana. Minum ini kalau mulai terasa tak enak badan lalu istirahat. Aku heran kau tidak demam setelah hujan-hujanan begitu,"

"Makasih, _hyung_..." ia tersenyum malu. "Aku 'kan kuat,"

"Tapi dahimu agak hangat, benar kau tidak pusing?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_... Percaya deh,"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi, masih menatapi wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya agak merah. Sebetulnya dia ragu lelaki ini baik-baik saja. Tetapi dia mau percaya Taehyung yang bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dia memang terlihat biasa saja, aktivitas biasa. Tidak gontai atau menunjukkan dia lemas, jadi Yoongi pikir itu hanya adaptasi tubuhnya saja. "Sudah, masuk sana."

"Hyung pulanglah dulu,"

Akhirnya Yoongi berbalik untuk pulang, tetapi dia berbalik lagi. "Berbaikanlah dengan Jimin."

 _"Ne?"_

"Cepat baikan dengan dia,"

Taehyung sempat menahan nafasnya sedikit. Sepertinya Yoongi tahu kalau mereka berdua bertengkar. Padahal dia tidak cerita, dia hanya menangis dan tertidur. Sarapan pun hanya diam. Mungkin Yoonji benar soal kakak laki-lakinya ini adalah orang peka walau dia cuek. Taehyung menunduk sambil gigiti bibir, "Aku juga mau. Tapi Jimin tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Jimin marah padaku," jawabnya sedih. "Dia abaikan aku. Kurasa dia sudah benci,"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, entah karena sikap lucu Taehyung atau karena Taehyung dan Jimin itu sama-sama bodoh dalam menjalin hubungan. "Jimin sayang padamu," ia nyaris terbahak dengan reaksi Taehyung yang berseri-seri dalam keraguan. Matanya berbinar tapi juga ragu dengan pernyataannya barusan. "Dia bohong. Dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menghindarimu. Dia tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya sendiri, sejujurnya, dia juga sama gila karena rindukan kamu. Tidak usah dipikir rumit, Jimin tidak mungkin benci kamu. Itu mustahil. Dia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya,"

"B-Benar begitu?"

Yoongi mengangguk mantap. "Tunggu saja sampai dia berani hadapkan wajahnya di depanmu. Dia perlu waktu untuk bisa menampakkan diri. Dia tak akan kuat lama-lama jauh darimu. Percaya pada _hyung_ , dia itu sayang kamu." Ia tersenyum kecil setelah mengatakan itu. "Aku pergi."

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang memandangi punggung sempit Yoongi semakin mengecil seiring langkahnya menjauh. Taehyung memikirkan ucapan Yoongi tentang Jimin. Dia ingin percaya pada semua hal itu, bahwa Jimin akan datang padanya di saat siap.

Tapi, saat Jimin siap itu... kapan?

.

.

Taehyung tak langsung ke kamar untuk tidur. Dia melangkah ke dapur untuk minum air dingin, biarlah vitamin ini diminum nanti. Lagipula, berharga sekali karena ini pemberian Yoongi... Dia baru menyentuh pintu kulkas sampai menemukan notes;

 _ **[**_ _Ayah dan Ibu sudah tunggu kamu pulang lama sekali untuk pamitan. Kami diundang ke peresmian hotel Paman Cha di Taiwan, hati-hati di rumah Sayang! Kalau mau makan telpon Jimin aja, ya. Jangan makan aneh-aneh apalagi mi!_ _ **]**_

Dia berdecih geli kemudian ambil air dingin. Meneguknya cepat. "Ibu pikir Jimin buka restoran jajangmyun? Aneh-aneh saja," ia tertawa hambar. "Lagipula dia sedang marah padaku... Kurasa aku akan kelaparan selama kalian tidak di rumah. Ah, malangnya nasibku."

Kemudian ia putuskan untuk tidur saja. Tetapi badannya terasa lengket dan bau, jadi ia pikir ia perlu mandi. Maka ia berbelok ke kamar mandi utama dan membasuh diri. Dia paling tidak bisa jika harus tidur dalam keadaan kotor dan tak nyaman. Paling tidak ia harus wangi. Jimin pernah katai dia seperti bayi saja, tapi dia juga yang jadi kebiasaan menyuruhnya mandi sebelum tidur. Pernah dia jahil mengisi ulang sabun cairnya dengan sampo bayi. Dia terbahak saja dan peluk Taehyung seharian karena katanya dia wanginya polos.

Huuuh... keingat Jimin lagi, kan.

Taehyung mengikat bathrobenya dan melangkah ke kamar sambil bersenandung. Dia tak pakai apa-apa karena tadi langsung ke kamar mandi tanpa bawa dalaman. Lagipula dia di rumah sendirian, mau telanjang juga tak masalah, kan. Dia buka kunci lemari pakaiannya yang berwarna biru pastel; Jimin yang pilihkan warnanya. Katanya itu cocok dengan kepribadian Taehyung yang seperti bayi tetapi juga tenang seperti air. Padahal tadinya Taehyung mau warna hitam biar keren, tapi Jimin ngambek jadi Taehyung ikut saja apa kata Jimin.

Tuh kan Jimin lagi.

"Hai, Tae."

"ASTAGA!" Taehyung sampai terjungkir mendaratkan bokongnya duluan. "Jimin?!"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika Taehyung membuka lemari pakaiannya. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika mendapati manusia ada di dalam lemarimu dan tersenyum lebar? Dia terlihat seperti boneka menyeramkan. Dan itu memang menyeramkan –dan mengejutkan!

Jimin berubah panik ketika bunyi Taehyung jatuh terdengar keras sekali. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membantu lelaki cantik itu duduk. "Maaf, sakit ya?"

"Kamu ngapain di dalam sana?!" Taehyung masih syok.

"Kejutan, hehehe."

Taehyung mendengus, "Ya, aku terkejut sekali! Kukira kamu setan!"

"Eeeeii mana ada setan ganteng kayak aku?"

"Jangan gitu juga," Taehyung menggigiti bibir. "Kaget tahu!"

Jimin melebarkan matanya, "Kenapa jadi nangis?" jemarinya mengusap wajah merah Taehyung juga sudut mata lelaki itu yang basah dan tumpah ke pipi. Taehyung tidak menjawab tapi menangis terus sampai Jimin bingung harus apa. "Sakit banget, ya? hmm? Maafkan aku, Sayang... Aku hanya mau kasih kejutan, eh kamu malah jatuh. Segitu seramnya, ya? Masa' kamu takut sih sama gituan doang? Padahal kamu kuat nonton Annabele loh,"

"Bukan itu!" Taehyung memukul dada Jimin, "Kenapa ada disini?!"

Jimin terdiam sebentar, membiarkan Taehyung bicara lagi. "Sudah capek bersembunyi dariku? Sudah kehabisan tempat untuk ngumpet dan lari dariku? Hah? Sudah pusing cari cara hindari dan abaikan aku? Sekarang kamu sudah disini dan rasanya aku mau marah, marah besar, Jimin!" ia mengusak air matanya sendiri dengan kasar. "Bisa-bisanya kau seperti ini padaku. Aku ini tidak tahu salahku dimana, peka saja enggak! Kau kan tahu aku ini gak paham perasaanku sendiri, juga gak paham apakah aku menyakitimu! Aku mau jelaskan semuanya, dari A sampai Z, dari 1 sampai 100000 kalau perlu. Tapi kamu yang lari terus, aku jadi bingung. Sekarang kamu disini dan aku benar-benar kesal kamu bisa tertawa begitu, apa kau senang lihat aku menangis?!"

"Hei, mana mungkin aku senang lihat kamu sedih,"

"Nyatanya!"

"Tidak, Taehyungie," Jimin mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut sekali. "Pertama; _maafkan aku_. Aku memang bodoh karena lari darimu. Juga sudah melukaimu begini. Juga karena abaikan kamu. Hatiku rasanya mau meledak saat lakukan itu, perang hebat di dalam sini," ia menunjuk dadanya. "Benaran seperti akan meledak! _Boom!_ Karena itu betul-betul peperangan yang hebat. Aku mau menemuimu tapi juga tak ingin karena takut. Aku takut dengan perasaanku sendiri, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengerjap lambat, "Takut...? Kenapa?"

" _Aku sudah amat sangat betul-betul cinta kamu."_

 _Yah... akhirnya, memang harus kunyatakan, 'kan? Ah, Taehyung! jangan pasang wajah memerah begitu, aku takut sekali! Soalnya kamu betul-betul manis!_

"Ini konyol karena aku marah padamu. Kenapa? Padahal hanya karena kamu bilang kamu cemburu padaku yang disuapi Yoongi waktu itu. Aku ingin sekali pukul kepalamu dan katai kamu bodoh untuk berpikir begitu. Buat apa cemburu, Taehyung! Aku dan dia saingan untuk rebut hatimu, aku mana sudi mencintai dia jika ada lelaki cantik macam kamu di hidupku,"

"Jimin!" Taehyung membuang wajahnya malu.

Jimin menangkup pipi tirus Taehyung untuk ia tatap matanya. "Dengar, ya. Aku ini sudah terdoktrin untuk mencintai satu orang saja selama hidup. Ya hanya Kim Taehyung ini. Yang ini, yang ada di depanku dengan wajah semerah apel ini. Yang seperti bayi dan cengeng tapi juga manis karena senyumnya lucu." Ia menghela napas sejenak, " _Kena sihir pun, aku akan tetap suka kamu_. Jangan pikir aku dan Yoongi... arrrghkh! Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Taehyung! Kami adalah rival, jadi jangan menangis di pelukannya dan mengatakan kamu cemburu! Itu konyol!"

"Jadi... kamu cemburu... karena itu?"

"IYALAH! MEMANGNYA KENAPA LAGI?!"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama untuk saling tatap mata, kemudian meledakkan tawa bersama. Tergelak seperti mereka habis menonton acara komedi tv malam minggu. Tidak ada keraguan dan ketakutan lagi. Tertawa yang betul-betul, tak dipaksakan. Keras sekali seperti sekumpulan monyet pesta kacang dan pisang. Sampai keluar air mata saking girangnya, Jimin sampai tersedak gelaknya sendiri dan terbatuk. Dan itu menyudahi tawa mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita ini konyol sekali,"

Jimin mengangguk, "Sama-sama bodoh karena cemburu."

"Maaf membuatmu cemburu, Jimin."

"Aku juga, Tae." Ia mengusak rambut Taehyung dan menatapnya lembut sekali. Perasannya jadi begitu kosong dan lega. Semua kegundahannya ikut meluap dengan tawa gila mereka beberapa detik lalu. Rasanya betul-betul ringan setelah mengungkapkannya. Omong-omong, wajah Taehyung manis sekali hari ini... Atau karena ia memang terlanjur rindu? Rasanya kemarin-kemarin ia tak secantik ini... Jimin jadi pusing. "Taehyung,"

Lelaki itu mendengung lucu, "Apa?"

"Cium boleh, ya?" dan ia tak beri kesempatan Taehyung menjawab.

Langsung sambar bibir tebal Taehyung. Merah seperti ceri. Jimin sempat berpikir kalau Taehyung mungkin sempat oleskan lip balm di kamar mandi, karena rasanya manis dan terasa lembap... basah... hangat... Bibir Taehyung terasa betul-betul nikmat untuk dicium. Jimin jadi antara sadar dan tidak lebarkan mulut dan pakai lidahnya keluar. Jarinya bantu buka mulut Taehyung untuk dia jelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya tanpa lupa absen. Gigi, lidah, langit-langit, gusi, bahkan liurnya juga. Rasanya betul-betul manis seperti dia minum susu stroberi.

Bunyi basahnya bikin mereka berdua merinding. Ciuman disudahi. Taehyung tak kuat ciuman lama-lama, padahal Jimin masih mau. Seluruh wajah Taehyung merah sampai ke telinga. Bibirnya ikutan merah dan mengilat. "Ouh, sesaknya..." ini kata Taehyung.

 _Entah karena Jimin yang begitu dhasyat menciumnya sampai lupa manusia itu butuh udara untuk bernapas, atau_

 _Karena ini ciuman pertamanya?_

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

hohohoho first kiss! hehehe siapa yang senang dengan 'kemajuan' ini?

p.s. ayo donk follow ig sama wattpadku di _**minvcake**_


	13. Chapter 13: lari, Taehyung!

Maksud Jimin mengajak Taehyung nonton itu untuk perbaiki hubungan mereka. Setelah insiden dia lupa diri mencium Taehyung beberapa hari lalu, mereka BETUL-BETUL CANGGUNG. Tatap mata tidak berani, apalagi dekat-dekat. Jika biasanya Jimin berikan pelukan, genggaman tangan, bahkan sekadar mengusak rambut; sekarang dia ketar-ketir. Sebetulnya dia juga panas dingin tidak menyentuh Taehyung dalam waktu lama tetapi dia takut kalau Taehyung merasa tak nyaman.

Soalnya lelaki itu kelihatan malu juga... canggung.

Dan bodohnya kenapa Jimin pilih film romantis?! Goblok kamu, Jimin!

"Ekhem," Taehyung berdeham halus, nyaris tak terdengar.

Adegannya sekarang ciuman yang lembut dan basah. Kepala mereka berdua rasanya hampir meledak karena memori waktu itu. Panas dan meletup-letup. Jimin jadi berdeham juga karena dia menahan ludahnya yang hampir tersedak. Wajah mereka merah dan saling buang pandang. Padahal penonton lain terharu dengan adegan manis itu, beberapa bahkan ciuman mesra.

AARRRHKHHKH PARK JIMIN BODOH KAU! –Jimin, menjambak rambutnya.

AKU MAU PULANG! –Taehyung, mengendalikan jantungnya.

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Ketika mobil berhenti pun, Taehyung tak langsung turun. Dia terlihat tak fokus, mungkin malah tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di rumah. Jimin pandangi wajahnya yang betul-betul cantik itu, tak bosan-bosan ia mengagumi parasnya... dan dia akhirnya beranikan diri sentuh rambut Taehyung yang halus dan wangi.

Dia hampir jantungan ketika Taehyung tersadar dan menoleh, balas menatapnya. Jimin sudah ancang-ancang untuk lepaskan tangan, tapi jemarinya sudah terlanjur nyaman berlarian di helai rambut Taehyung. Seperti sudah ditempeli magnet saja, dan sulit baginya melepas itu... Akhirnya dia hanya bisa telan ludah menahan gugup, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung.

"J-Jangan tatap aku begitu," katanya.

"M-Maksudnya?"

Taehyung alihkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Malu, tahu. Matamu tajam, kepalaku seperti bolong karena kau," ia hembuskan napasnya pelan. Meraih lengan Jimin yang hampir lepas dari kepalanya. "Tapi kalau yang ini jangan... elus saja tidak apa-apa, nyaman..."

Dan Jimin nyaris mimisan karena sikap manis Taehyung...

 _Selamatkanlah jantungku, Tuhan..._

"Jangan lihat ke luar, aku tak bisa pandangi wajahmu."

"N-Nggak usah dilihat!"

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung mengerang, "Kan sudah kubilang aku malu!"

"Hei, manis." Jimin raih wajah Taehyung dan bawa ke arahnya. Ia tatap mata bulat Taehyung yang terlihat begitu jernih dan cantik. Semua yang ada dalam diri lelaki itu memang indah, Jimin tak akan pernah lelah untuk memuja setiap jengkalnya. "Kalau semua ini karena, _uhmm_ , ciuman kita waktu itu... Aku minta maaf. Aku betul-betul tak dapat kendalikan diriku waktu itu, rasanya sudah meledak-ledak di dadaku, tanpa tahu kalau itu menyakitimu..."

Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca, "Tidak apa, Jimin... Itu sama sekali tak menyakitkan."

"Lalu kenapa menghindar terus?"

"Iiiih, malu, tahu!" Taehyung memekik dan jauhkan wajahnya untuk ia tutupi. Ia yakin sekali wajahnya semerah apel masak. Karena rasanya mendebarkan, padahal dia hanya bicara dengan Jimin. Kegiatan sederhana yang sudah biasa dilakukannya sehari-hari, tapi sekarang rasanya malu sekali untuk menatap matanya balik. Bicara juga tidak berani banyak-banyak, lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia juga bingung ucapkan apa, karena Jimin tak ajak bicara seperti biasa. "Aku 'kan sudah pernah beri ijin kamu menciumku, tapi... ya... tetap saja, aku malu. Itu..."

Jimin memandangi Taehyung sambil ikut gigit bibir. Susah payah menahan gejolak dalam instingnya untung menerjang lelaki cantik itu dengan ciuman yang lebih dahsyat dari terakhir itu, habisnya dia manis sekali dan belum juga lanjutkan ucapannya, masih digantungkan. Jimin hanya bisa remat jins di pahanya menahan hormon kurang ajarnya. _Ayo cepat selesaikan ucapanmu, Tae... jangan pasang wajah seperti kucing itu..._

"I-Itu ...apa?"

"...ciuman pertamaku, bodoh!"

Selesai Taehyung mengatakannya dengan wajah lucu yang dahsyat, Jimin betul-betul mimisan dan membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobil karena tak tahan. Persetan dengan pekikan Taehyung yang melengking di dalam mobil, suara panggilannya memantul-mantul dengan manis.

"JIMIN!"

* * *

Untuk menyegarkan pikiran yang kusut, Taehyung pergi ke taman membawa peralatan melukisnya karena dia pikir dia butuh melukis alam yang indah. Sebetulnya dia ingin melukis di tempat tenang seperti gunung atau kuil di tengah hutan, tapi Ibu dan Jimin jelas tak akan beri ijin. Jadi dia hanya akan ke taman dan melukis hiruk pikuk manusia di taman. Dia memilih untuk pergi di pagi hari karena belum terik, menghindari senja karena dia tak ingin menggambar oranye. Dia betul-betul bayangkan dominasi warna pastel di kanvasnya; hijau, merah muda, biru langit, dan putih... Sederhana saja, dia tak ingin menggambar sesuatu yang _masterpiece_ karena ia ingin rileks saja selama satu hari.

Kenapa tidak bersama Jimin? Lelaki itu diminta bantuan Ayahnya mengurusi perusahaan Kakeknya. Awalnya dia tak mau dan merengek tapi Ayahnya menamparnya dengan perkataan: _katanya mau cepat sukses dan menabung untuk menikah?_ Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba ke kamar kemudian keluar dengan dandanan yang rapih. Jimin siap dan semangat sekali ikut Ayahnya belajar mengelola perusahaan. _Memangnya Jimin mau menikah? Kok Taehyung tak tahu, memangnya dia akan menikah dengan siapa?_

"Tumben sendirian,"

"Ah!" Taehyung mengelus dadanya, "Kau mengejutkanku, _hyung_."

Lelaki yang tertawa itu Yoongi. Dia mendudukkan diri di samping Taehyung dan melihat kanvas Taehyung yang mulai memiliki corak warna. Tidak terlalu detil, seperti gayanya saat melukis ketika sekolah dasar, tetapi milik Taehyung jauh lebih indah dengan kesederhanaannya. Yoongi seperti terhipnotis dengan lukisan itu. " _Hyung_ nggak kerja?"

"Ah? Uhm, tidak... aku dipecat."

"Loh?! Kenapa?" Taehyung menoleh kaget, kemudian masih terkejut melihat wajah Yoongi babak belur. Biru dimana-mana, sudut bibirnya robek dan lukanya masih basah. Sepertinya baru. Padahal tadi ia tak terlihat begini _menyeramkan_. Taehyung meletakkan pallet dan kuasnya, jemari kurusnya menyetuh luka Yoongi membuat lelaki di hadapannya meringis, "M-Maaf! Sakit, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Menurutmu saja bagaimana,"

"Kok bisa?" Taehyung sedih, bung. Lelaki pujaannya terluka...

"Biasalah, dituduh mencuri." Lelaki itu tertawa ringan, seperti dia memang terbiasa mengalami hal seperti ini. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya lambat, sama sekali tidak suka Yoongi terbiasa terluka seperti ini. Apalagi dia dituduh! _Orang konyol macam apa yang berani fitnah lelaki baik seperti Yoongi hyung-ku... huhuhu._ "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."

Taehyung mengerjap lagi, "Wajah apa?"

"Wajah sedih."

"Aku betulan sedih," ia gigiti bibir. " _Hyung_ jelek kalau babak belur,"

Sebetulnya Yoongi ingin tertawa karena dia. "Oh, apa kau hanya suka aku saat ganteng? Jadi kau lelaki yang menyukai seseorang karena wajahnya, ya?"

"Bukaaaan! Aku memang tidak suka," Taehyung merengut. " _Tidak suka kalau hyung terluka_. Walau aku tidak rasakan pukulannya, tapi aku juga sakit melihatmu begini... Yoonji pernah bilang _hyung_ sering berkelahi dan pulang membawa luka baru, jangan begitu terus..." ia menatap mata Yoongi yang membiru dan jadi lebih kecil. "Aku suka _hyung_ apa adanya, tapi tetap saja... Aku sedih kalau melihatmu terluka, masih bisa tertawa lagi... Jangan terbiasa mendapatkan luka, _hyung_."

 _Dag dig dug..._ suara jantung Yoongi.

Mungkin benar perkataan Jimin waktu itu, kalau Taehyung ini benar-benar punya kadar manis yang dahsyat. Entah itu karena wajahnya, suaranya, atau matanya, atau mungkin tingkah polos dan perhatiannya yang manis. Yoongi baru sekali ini diperlakukan begini manis oleh seseorang. Dulu sekali mungkin pernah, tapi dia tak ingat. Orangtuanya 'kan benci dia karena Yoongi ini ada oleh sebuah insiden... Yoonji juga tak pernah bersikap manis padanya. Eh, pernah, sih... tapi itu hanya sampai dia TK. Entah dia berteman dengan siapa ketika SD sampai punya sikap seperti lelaki dan katanya, sih, namanya _swag_. Ah Yoongi tak paham.

Yang jelas, sekarang ini, Taehyung sudah buat Yoongi hampir meledak.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bengong. Aku bicara serius tahu,"

Yoongi tersadar. Dahsyat juga kekuatan Taehyung itu, "Sudahlah. Tidak apa, aku ini kuat. Kalau hanya begini, sih, tak apa. Hidup itu seperti kompetisi, Taehyung. Tak bisa selamanya kau ingin menang dan merasa baik-baik saja. Tantangan dan luka itu perlu dalam hidup, suka tidak suka Tuhan sudah atur begitu." Dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa malah usap kepala Taehyung! _Seseorang tolong hentikan aku berbuat manis... ini bukan gayaku!_ "Aku juga tak suka berkelahi."

"Baiklah... Apa _hyung_ janji tak akan terluka lagi?"

"Tidak janji." Yoongi menjauhkan kelingking yang Taehyung suguhkan untuknya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan rotinya?"

Taehyung menoleh pada Yoongi. Kemudian memeluk roti ikannya dengan sayang dan wajah merengut yang lucu, "Rotinya lucuuuu. Selain itu, sayang banget... Soalnya _hyung_ yang belikan. Harusnya 'kan tak perlu. Aku bisa beli sendiri, aku punya uang. _Hyung_ kan baru saja dipecat,"

"Hei, aku hanya dipecat satu pekerjaan." Dia terkekeh ringan.

"Sama sajaaaa," Taehyung membungkus roti ikannya dan memeluknya erat. Sepertinya dia betul-betul tak akan makan ini. "Aku pasti akan makan, tapi nggak sekarang... Aku mau hargai pemberian Yoongi _hyung_."

"Aku belum jadi pengangguran, oke?"

Taehyung nyengir lucu. "Masa, sih? Berarti masih punya uang, dong? Belikan sesuatu dong, _hyung_! Aku ingin makan banyaaaak sekali hari ini!"

Kemudian lelaki itu tergelak karena wajah kesal Yoongi yang terlihat lucu di matanya. Meski dia terlihat kasar dan dingin, sebetulnya Yoongi ini lembut dan mudah tersenyum. Taehyung sering mendapatinya tersenyum pada hal-hal kecil yang manis. Seperti Holy, anak-anak, musik, nenek-nenek rapuh, dan Kumamon. Ini aib yang baru Taehyung ketahui; ternyata Yoongi suka Kumamon! Ouh, dia lelaki yang imut!

Akhirnya Yoongi belikan dia eskrim cokelat. "Makan, jangan dipeluk doang."

"Hehehe, iya lah. Kalau ini harus segera dimakan."

Dan Taehyung baru tahu kalau Yoongi suka eskrim stroberi. Manisnya...

"Seru sekali kencannya, ya?"

Tiba-tiba datang tiga lelaki bertubuh lebih besar. Jangankan dibanding Yoongi, Taehyung saja jauh lebih kecil dibanding mereka. Lihat tato naganya itu... menyeramkan! Kenapa mereka datang dan bertanya kasual dengan wajah ingin berantem begitu? Apa mereka mengajaknya bicara? Sepertinya dia tidak kenal... Tapi dari tatapan matanya yang juga mengarah padanya...

"Minggir, kami mau lewat." Kata Yoongi.

Lelaki yang paling besar di tengah berdecih, "Memangnya kau siapa berani kasih perintah?! Ini jalanku, kau yang minggir karena aku mau lewat, konyol!" kemudian ia melirik Taehyung yang gemetaran di samping Yoongi. Lantas ia tersenyum miring dan terkekeh, "Tapi kalau lelaki cantik ini tak perlu minggir. Ikut saja, gimana?"

"Urusanmu itu denganku." Yoongi menepis jemari kotor lelaki yang hendak sentuh wajah Taehyung. Membuatnya marah saja dia! Taehyung mengkerut takut di balik punggung kecilnya, Yoongi bisa rasakan itu. Dia hanya ingin jalani hidup dengan tenang, dan lelaki bertato yang konyol ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal!

Berani betul dia menggoda Taehyung!

"Kau –!"

"Berani tatap dia lagi, kau mati di tanganku."

Taehyung meremat kaus Yoongi, " _Hyuuuung_ , jangan bicara begitu." Tapi Yoongi tak mau dengar rengekan apa pun darinya. Dia terlanjur kesal dengan tatapan lapar tiga lelaki di hadapannya. Yoongi mungkin tak memiliki perasaan dalam untuknya, juga bukan pacarnya. Tapi dia berani mengakui kalau dia ingin lindungi Taehyung. Lelaki polos seperti dia sudah dimangsa oleh tiga berandal ini, dan Yoongi tak mungkin biarkan itu terjadi lebih jauh. "Yoongi _hyung_ ,,,"

"Heh, Yoongi. Kalau kau berikan dia, aku tak akan ganggu hidupmu lagi. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tak sudi. Akan kucabut nyawamu lebih dulu."

Dia terdengar sangat marah. Taehyung terkejut mendengar suara berat dan dalamnya. Tetapi dia lebih terkejut karena orang asing itu mengenal Yoongi. Jujur saja dia khawatir, gangguan macam apa yang dilakukan tiga berandal ini pada Yoongi? Bagaimana Yoongi bisa kenal tiga beruang ini dan terlibat masalah... Apa mereka juga yang buat lelaki pujaannya terluka? Apa dengan mereka Yoongi sering berkelahi?

Lelaki itu tergelak. "Kau berlagak keren di depan pacarmu, ya?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur. Jangan sebut dia dengan mulut baumu."

"Ouuuu, Yoongie cemburu karena aku akan merebut pacarnya yang cantik,"

"Diam!"

Lelaki itu melengkingan suaranya meledek Yoongi, " _Diam!_ LOL kau terdengar konyol, Yoongi. Kau tetap hamster yang berlari di roda kecil, mau lari sampai mati pun kau tak bergerak menjauh. Kau masih sama lemah dan kecilnya, tak apa lah sekali-sekali kelihatan payah di depan pacar sendiri... katanya cinta itu menerima apa adanya?" kemudian ia berkacak pinggang dan menyuruh dua kawannya membawa Taehyung padanya.

"Aaaaa! Yoongi _hyuuuung_!"

"Lepas, goblok kalian semua!" Yoongi berteriak marah dan menendang dua orang itu. Menarik Taehyung kembali padanya. Mencengkeram lengannya erat, membiarkan Taehyung mengkerut takut di badannya yang kecil. Lelaki ini betul-betul takut... dan Yoongi jadi marah besar! Sudah diingatkan untuk sentuh Taehyung –bahkan lihat saja dia akan pukul sampai mati! Dan masih berani tarik-tarik dia untuk dibawa, kurang ajar!

Dia bawa Taehyung menjauh dan tangkup wajahnya. "Dengar. Kau lari dari sini, jangan menoleh dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Jangan hubungi aku dan jangan cari aku. Kuliah saja yang benar dan pastikan kau selalu berada di dekat Jimin," Taehyung menggeleng dan merengek panggil namanya. "Ini bahaya, Taehyung. Aku tak suka kau disentuh orang kotor seperti dia. Kau ketakutan. Dan sebaiknya kau pergi yang jauh. Pulang, kau harus pulang dan tunggu Jimin kembali."

"Yoongi _hyung_ ,,,,"

"Taehyung, ikuti saja apa kataku." Ia berikan eskrim miliknya pada Taehyung. "Lari dan jangan menoleh ke belakang untuk lihat aku. Aku biasa berkelahi jadi tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Cepat pulang dengan taksi atau apa pun. Oke, kau boleh hubungi aku satu kali. Sms ketika kau sampai rumah dengan selamat."

Lelaki itu menggeleng sambil gemetaran, "T-Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ , kamu masih punya luka –"

"Peduli apa, hah?! Cepat lari, Taehyung!"

Yoongi dorong lelaki itu terlalu kencang sampai Taehyung jatuh. Yoongi bernapas kasar dan mengarahkan kepalanya menyuruh Taehyung pergi secepatnya. "Pergi sana, lari! _Lari Taehyung, lari yang jauh!_ "

Meski bingung, Taehyung akhirnya bangun dan berlari. Dia sempat terjatuh tetapi kemudian bangkit lagi dan berlari. Meninggalkan eskrim yang sudah jatuh. Biarlah meleleh mengotori jalanan... Taehyung terlalu takut melihat Yoongi dipukuli, tapi dia tak bisa lakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Yoongi. Dia tak tahu harus apa, selain lari seperti apa yang Yoongi suruh.

Ia menangis sambil berlari menjauh. Berusaha tak mendengar suara baku hantam Yoongi dan tiga berandal kasar itu. Taehyung takut Yoongi semakin terluka atau mungkin lebih parah lagi patah tulang dan gegar otak. Berandal seperti mereka terlihat tak kenal ampun jika sudah ayunkan pukulan, dan Taehyung betul-betul tak bisa bayangkan seperti apa rupa Yoongi esok hari.

Taehyung hanya bisa lari... Menyedihkan sekali...

 _Maafkan aku, hyung..._

 _Kumohon jangan terluka..._

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 **a/n:**

kebayang gak sih takut dan bingungnya Tae... aku sih ikut gemeter...

hayo tiga orang itu siapa, dan apa hubungannya sama Yoongi?


	14. Chapter 14: bahasa isyarat

Walau Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk kirim pesan bahwa ia sampai di rumah dengan selamat, nyatanya Taehyung tak langsung lakukan. Dia takut dan khawatir, sampai-sampai bingung hendak lakukan apa. Dia ingin beri kabar padanya, barangkali Yoongi disana khawatir menunggu... Tetapi, dia tidak ingin Yoongi hanya menjawab, _ya_ , kemudian mengakhiri percakapan. Lelaki itu bilang untuk jangan cari dan hubungi dia lagi... Mana bisa? Mereka berpisah dengan ketakutan dan insiden yang buruk, mana bisa Taehyung bersikap seolah semua berjalan baik-baik saja sedangkan di kepalanya penuh bayangan Yoongi terkapar mengenaskan di rumah dengan patah tulang di mana-mana. Itu mengerikan...

 _ **Yoongi hyung**_ _: [Kenapa tak kirim sms?]_

Ini sudah lima belas menit sejak Yoongi sms dia... Taehyung tak berani balas.

 _ **Yoongi hyung**_ _: [Apa sudah sampai rumah?]_

 _ **Yoongi hyung**_ _: [Jimin tak angkat telpon. Dimana kau?]_

Lelaki ini gigih sekali. Dia betul-betul perhatian untuk menanyakan keadaan Taehyung, padahal jelas lelaki itu yang lebih terluka... secara harfiah. Taehyung meringis ngilu, jika Yoongi masih bisa kirim sms, apakah itu artinya dia baik-baik saja? Apakah jari-jari Yoongi masih berfungsi? Kalau memang iya, syukurlah... tapi Taehyung tak puas jika tak lihat sendiri, dan Yoongi jelas tak setuju dengan kedatangannya menjenguk.

 _ **Yoongi hyung**_ _: [Kau berani abaikan aku, ya...]_

"Aaaaah _hyuuuung_ , bukan gitu..." _huhuhu. Soalnya aku takut_.

Baru saja dia merengek, Yoongi menelpon. Taehyung jangan ditanya lagi. Dia terjungkal dan kepalanya terantuk meja sampai bunyi _buk_ -nya keras sekali, tapi dia lebih berdebar karena Yoongi sepertinya marah karena dia abaikan pesan Yoongi. Ini menakutkan... Apakah Yoongi akan mengomel di telpon dan betul-betul putuskan hubungan? JANGAN! Taehyung masih amat-amat suka dia dan berniat untuk jadikan dia pacar, huhuhu... _hyung, kau menyeramkan..._

Akhirnya dia melewatkan 3 missed calls...

Taehyung, kau dalam masalah besar!

 _ **Yoongi hyung**_ _: [Jawab telpon atau aku tak akan temui kau lagi.]_

 _APA?! JANGAN BEGITU, DONG HYUNG!_ ini hanya isi kepalanya saja yang bersua. Aslinya sih Taehyung tak berani teriak-teriak apalagi di depan Yoongi. Akhirnya Yoongi menelpon lagi, setelah berperang batin agak lama, Taehyung mengangkat panggilan dan memejamkan mata mengantisipasi amukan Yoongi yang akan menjadi doa sebelum tidur.

["Kamu dimana?"]

Suaranya dalam, tenang, tetapi khawatir... dia terdengar manis sekali. Taehyung jadi membuka mata saking terkejutnya. Dia kira Yoongi akan teriak dan mengumpatinya, tetapi lelaki ini betul-betul lembut di telpon. Taehyung buka bibir dengan gemetar, "A-Aku takut... _hyung_ ,,, jangan marah. Aku tak mau berhenti bertemu dan bicara dengan _hyung_ ,"

["Dasar bodoh,"] Yoongi mendengus keras disana. ["Tadi itu hanya gertakan. Supaya kau mau pergi dan tidak merepoti aku melawan tiga babi itu. Kalau kau disana, akan sangat menyusahkan. Aku tak hanya memukul mereka tapi harus lindungi kau juga. Lebih baik kau pulang,"]

"Yoongi _hyung_ ,,,"

["Maaf kalau membuatmu takut."]

Taehyung mengangguk walau Yoongi tak lihat. "Nggak apa-apa... Malah, aku yang harus minta maaf karena merepotkan. Apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja? Lukanya bagaimana, _hyung_?" ia berusaha tak menangis saat ini. Membayangkan Yoongi mengompres tubuhnya yang memar dan nyeri bermain-main di kepalanya, dan ia betul-betul khawatir. "Aku mau bertemu..."

["Nggak perlu."] Yoongi batuk sebentar, ["Apa kau sudah di rumah?"]

" _Hyuuuung_ ,"

["Apa kamu sudah di rumah?"] dia bertanya lebih lembut namun penuh tekanan.

Akhirnya, Taehyung mengalah. Dia mengangguk lagi dan berkata, "Ya, _hyung_. Aku sudah di rumah sejak tadi... Aku baik-baik saja, selamat sampai di rumah. Dan sudah makan malam. Jimin sedang pergi dengan Ayahnya, jadinya aku sendiri... di rumah dengan Ibu... _Hyung_ , jangan serius soal putus hubungan dan larangan mencarimu. Aku nggak mau,"

["Kenapa?"]

"Aku khawatir... _hyung_ belum jawab pertanyaanku. Apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menghela, ["Selamat tidur, Taehyung."]

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Pada dasarnya, Taehyung tak bisa sembunyikan apa-apa dari Jimin. Jadi dia ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin dengan Yoongi. Wajah Jimin tak terbaca, tapi sekilas ia terlihat marah dan khawatir. Itu wajar, siapa yang akan senang jika gebetannya hampir dibawa babi? "Terlepas dari Yoongi yang mungkin babak belur, aku bersyukur kamu nggak apa... Betulan tak ada luka, 'kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tapi aku khawatir sama Yoongi _hyung_ ,,,"

"Aku juga," ia berdeham malu. "K-Karena dia 'kan sudah menolongmu! Ya! aku khawatir, karena dia sudah baik menjagamu saat aku tak ada. Beruntung dia punya otot yang kuat dan berguna untuk tonjok begundal itu, paling tidak tindakannya menyuruhmu lari itu ada benarnya."

Walau mereka berdua sering bertengkar, karena mereka itu rival, tapi pada kenyataannya jika itu menyangkut tentang Taehyung yang hendak terluka atau dalam keadaan bahaya jelas para lelaki itu tak akan tinggal diam. Jimin mungkin akan lakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi. Kali ini ia beruntung Taehyung pergi dengan Yoongi; dia tak dapat bayangkan jika Taehyung berkeliaran sendirian dan bertemu tiga lelaki itu... sungguh, mengerikan rasanya.

"Kamu mau temui Yoongi?"

Taehyung menoleh dengan binar matanya, "Tumben?"

"Hitung-hitung balas budi karena sudah lindungi kamu."

"Hehehe, sayang jimin, deh." Lelaki itu menarik Jimin ke dalam satu pelukan.

Jimin sih senang sekali, hehehe. "Pake banget, gak, sayangnya?"

"Sayang, pake banget,"

.

.

"Udah, ih... dilepas dong tangannya..."

Jimin merengut dan masih menautkan jemarinya dan milik Taehyung. Padahal tadi ia ingin mengantar Taehyung bertemu Yoongi karena lelaki manisnya seharian tak tenang oleh rasa khawatir, tapi Sungjae dengan bangsatnya menyuruh dia kerjakan tugas yang ia lewatkan saat sakit kemarin. Padahal dia pikir, akan sangat berbahaya jika Taehyung pergi sendirian. Bersama Yoongi saja, masih ada yang berani goda dan tarik dia, apalagi sendirian. Keindahan paras Taehyung ini 'kan dahsyat sekali, siapa yang tak suka dia bahkan sekadar melirik untuk terkagum-kagum?

"Tunggu aku selesai, deh, ya?" Jimin bernegosiasi.

"Selesainya jam berapa?"

Bibir tebalnya ia gigiti, menjawab ragu. "Malam, sih... Soalnya kata Sungjae masih harus kerjakan tugas kelompok untuk pertemuan minggu keempat. Aarrgh, tapi Tae, aku nggak bisa biarkan kamu pergi sendirian. Kalau ada yang menggodamu lagi, bagaimana?" bukannya dia overprotektif juga, tetapi Taehyung ini memang tidak bisa dipercayai untuk pergi sendiri. Dia suka tersesat dan dia hanya menikmati perjalanan, tidak merasa panik saat tersesat. Malah senang jalan-jalan, makin jauh, nanti dia tak tahu sampai mana. Kalau diculik 'kan bahaya, makanya Jimin dan keluarganya selalu berusaha carikan Taehyung teman jalan.

"Tidak apa, astaga... aku hanya ke rumah Yoongi _hyung_."

"Jangan sampai tersesat,"

"Nggak, lah." Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Sudah sering kesana _masa_ bisa tersesat, sih. Kamu tidak perlu takut gitu, aku bisa jaga diri. Kalau ada yang macam-macam aku bisa teriak dan lari. Tenang saja, Jiminiiii. Udah, ih, malu dilihatin Sungjae tuh... Dia udah capek nungguin kamu, sana buruan kerjain tugasnya."

Jimin merengut. Lagi-lagi karena Sungjae! Ugh!

.

.

Taehyung sudah sampai di rumah Yoongi, tetapi pintunya terkunci. Lampunya juga tak menyala. Jendela tertutup rapat. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah. Mungkin Yoongi bekerja, Yoonji sedang ada kelas tambahan. Taehyung berdiri bingung di depan sana, tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia ingin melihat Yoongi, tapi tak tahu dimana Yoongi bekerja saat siang hari. Dia kan dipecat dari minimarket, pekerjaan buruh cuci piring dan pelayan di restoran dikerjakannya malam hari. Taehyung tak tahu lokasi pekerjaannya yang lain, huhuhu.

" _Oppa?"_

"Loh, Yoonji?" dia tersenyum tipis saat adik Yoongi berlari padanya.

Perempuan itu menenteng dua plastik hitam besar. Sepertinya dia habis belanja sepulang sekolah. Sebagai lelaki, Taehyung bantu bawakan dua-duanya. Dia 'kan ingin terlihat keren di mata calon adik iparnya, ekhem, modus kan boleh ya. " _Oppa_ ngapain disini?"

"Apa Yoongi _hyung_ baik-baik saja? Tulangnya ada yang patah, nggak?"

"Eh?" Yoonji merengut sambil berpikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya mengerti. "Ahhhh, ya. Bajingan kecil itu memang biasa cari masalah. Dia pulang dengan langkah terseok, wajah biru dan luka terbuka dimana-mana. Kupikir rumahku kemasukan zombie. Dia lelaki yang gila, _Oppa_. Tapi aku terbiasa melihat itu, jadi aku tak ambil pusing." Kemudian dia membuka pintu, "Masuk dulu. Sampai lupa aku tidak persilahkan. Nanti kita kelepasan bicara sampai malam kalau yang dibahas itu Yoongi si tukang berkelahi."

Taehyung diam saja dan mengikuti Yoonji ke dapur. Sejujurnya dia agak kaget karena Yoonji terbiasa sekali memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan _bajingan_. Dia tak menyangka perempuan secantik dia bisa juga berlaku kasar pada kakaknya sendiri. Kalau dia jadi Yoongi sih mungkin Yoonji sudah dia marahi. "Lelaki payah itu tak pernah ceritakan bagaimana dia mendapat luka. Dia hanya memanggilku kemudian suruh aku rawat lukanya. Menyebalkan, ya? Kau sih tak akan mengerti."

Segelas air sirup disuguhkan. Mereka duduk bersisian. "Yah, walau sebetulnya aku khawatir juga. Mungkin aku terlihat kasar dan kurang ajar dengan menyebutnya bajingan tadi. Maaf kalau kau kaget, _Oppa_." Ia lirik Taehyung yang nyengir lucu. "Terlepas dari tingkah menyebalkannya, dia tetap kakakku. Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Di dunia ini, aku hanya percaya dia, aku hanya berani taruhkan nyawa dan kepercayaanku padanya. Yoongi memang cuek dan dingin, tapi dia adalah lelaki yang sayang padaku, dia perlakukan aku lembut sekali seperti bayi. Yah... dia kan memang rawat aku sejak bayi. Semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, diajari olehnya. Aku bisa bicara saja karena Yoongi yang ajari. Orangtua konyol kami 'kan minggat, jadi aku sayang sekali pada kakakku walau dia suka terlibat masalah... "

Taehyung menghela napas. Kakak beradik ini lucu juga.

"Memangnya Yoongi berkelahi karena apa?"

" _Aku."_ Ia bernapas kacau, menunduk kesal. "Karena dia lindungi aku. Kami hanya jalan-jalan dan ngobrol, lalu datang tiga orang berbadan sebesar kudanil dan ajak Yoongi ribut. Dia pakai aku sebagai ancaman, juga tarik-tarik aku dan berkata akan _main_ denganku," ia memejamkan matanya kala mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Dan Yoongi _hyung_ marah, sepertinya. Karena dia pakai nada tinggi padaku dan suruh aku lari... Aku nggak mau, tapi _hyung_ menyeramkan saat itu jadi aku ikuti saja apa katanya."

Kemudian tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Yoonji. "Dia memang suka berlagak keren gitu. Pasti dia terlihat seperti _oppa-oppa_ di drama yang lindungi pacarnya, deh." Lalu terbahak lebih kencang karena menurutnya Yoongi pasti tampak konyol. Taehyung tersenyum malu, karena memang seingatnya Yoongi waktu itu drama sekali. Tapi karena kemarin terdesak, ia tak perhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu jadi drama. "Yah, bagaimana lagi... soalnya Taehyung kan cantik,"

Orang ketiga yang tak bisa ia marahi saat memujinya cantik... selamat, Yoonji!

"Jangan begitu," wajahnya hangat dan memerah. "Kamu lebih cantik."

"Bercanda, ya?! Wajah duplikat orang jelek seperti Yoongi dibilang cantik?! Berarti kau bilang Yoongi itu cantik, loh! Wah, Taehyung memang luar biasa." Ia menepuk bahu Taehyung keras sekali sampai empunya kaget. "Dengar, ya. wajah begini tuh bukannya cantik tapi amit-amit,"

"Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ tampan..."

Lantas Yoonji berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya datar tetapi jelas ia terkejut. Sebab Taehyung juga sama terkejutnya dengan ucapannya sendiri. Apa-apaan itu tadi, astaga?! Kenapa ia malah buka kartu dan biarkan Yoonji menerka... Dia yakin Yoonji bukan perempuan bodoh soal cinta, lihat saja tatapan mata menganalisa itu, tentu perempuan cantik itu mengerti maksud Taehyung. Sedetik kemudian ia memainkan alisnya jenaka dan menggoda Taehyung, "Eaaaa, jadi kau suka dengan kakakku? Yang betul? Yoongi si gila bekerja itu?!"

"Aaaah, Yoonji!" dia malu, sumpah.

"Ouuu, begitu," perempuan itu manggut-manggut. "Kok bisa, sih, kau suka lelaki cuek macam dia? Memang apa bagusnya dia, coba? Kenapa tidak denganku saja, ha?"

Taehyung menutup wajahnya yang terbakar, "Sudah, ah."

"Apa kalian sudah jadian?"

"Yoonji!"

"Sepertinya belum, Yoongi bodoh soal asmara." Kemudian ia menatap penasaran, "Tapi kalau ciuman, kayaknya sudah? Eh, atau belum?"

 _Blush. Hah. Mana ada_. "Aaaaa, Yoonji! Nggak, lah! Belum!"

"Ouuuu, _belum_... Berarti mau, dong, ya?"

Duh, anak ini senang sekali menggoda dia, sih!

"Seru banget. Ngobrolin apaan, sih."

Keduanya sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Taehyung yang langsung berdiri, "Yoongi _hyung_!"

"...apa."

.

.

"Nih. Minum dulu," gelas mug itu besar. Terbuat dari tanah liat dan tak punya sudut-sudut maupun linea yang rapi. Dari tekstur (dan analisa sebagai seorang seniman abal-abal) Taehyung menduga mug ini buatan tangan sendiri.

Mata bulatnya melirik Yoongi yang duduk di sisinya. Bersila dan memandang langit gelap. Di tangannya juga memegang mug yang serupa, warnanya hijau lumut. Ada beberapa bagian yang retak di mug miliknya, dan ia melihat gambar _love_ dan kupu-kupu. Positif, mug ini buatan sendiri. Lucu sekali. "Yoonji buatkan milikku dan aku buatkan miliknya," ujar Yoongi.

"Apanya?"

"Mug-nya," ia mengangkat mug miliknya, "Kau melihatnya sejak tadi. Apa itu semacam insting seorang pekerja seni karena melihat sesuatu yang indah?"

Lelaki cantik itu tertawa, "Mungkin. Kelihatannya kalian punya memori indah bersama. Gambar Yoonji bagus juga, dan uhmmm kenapa _hyung_ hanya mewarnai polos dan menulis nama? Tidak ada gambar-gambar lucu?" ia memerhatikan gelas dalam genggamannya. Yoongi menoleh untuk menjawab, "Aku nggak pandai gambar. Daripada bikin jelek, lebih baik tak ku gambar."

"Seni itu bukan soal bagus atau tidaknya, _hyung_. Tapi keberanian mengekspresikan perasaan, _hyung_ tahu, kan, ada lukisan bergaya abstrak. Bagi sebagian besar orang, gambar itu _hanya_ kumpulan warna secara acak dan buruk rupa. Tetapi bagi beberapa mata, dia bisa tangkap _perasaan_ yang tercurah di tiap goresan tinta. _Ini bukan soal keindahan untuk dilihat_ , karena keindahan visual itu sejatinya subyektif... tergantung bagaimana mata tiap individu,"

Ketika menyangkut soal seni dan lukisan, Taehyung akan _kerasukan_ dan berbicara panjang lebar. Dia tak ragu ungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala dan hatinya. Taehyung bukan orang yang naif untuk merasa minder. Hanya karena teman-teman mengejeknya yang _hanya_ pandai melukis, menertawakan ia yang tidak ambil jurusan bisnis, kedokteran, atau psikologi; persetan. Prinsip dalam hidup yang diyakini Taehyung adalah; lakukan apa yang kau suka. Sesederhana itu.

"Kau kelihatan keren kalau begitu," Yoongi memuji.

Wajah Taehyung memerah dan nyaris meledak. Senyum ia kulum susah payah. Dia merasa malu dan senang sekali. Jarang-jarang Yoongi memujinya, dan ini akan jadi hal yang Taehyung ingat sampai mati. Uhm, lebay, sih... tapi biarlah. "Omong-omong, bagaimana teatermu? Sudah mulai latihan?"

"Iyaaa. Aku nggak dapat peran wanita, kok!"

"Oh. Baiklah," Yoongi terkekeh. Kirain, kan. "Lalu jadi apa?"

"Lelaki tunarungu dan tunawicara yang berusaha menggapai mimpi." Ada hela napas yang halus dari belah bibir Taehyung. Ia memandangi langit yang gelap dan bertaburan bintang. "Namanya Kwon Hansung. Dia miskin, hidup bersama nenek petani di desa kecil, tapi bahagia karena neneknya sering bacakan dongeng. Dia diajari membaca meski dia tak dapat dengar, neneknya juga ajari ia bicara dengan bahasa isyarat. Huffft, itu salah satu hal yang sulit untukku. Mempelajari bahasa isyarat dalam waktu singkat bukan hal mudah, _hyung_." Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, "Tapi bermain peran itu menyenangkan!"

Yoongi mengangguk, meminum teh-nya yang masih panas perlahan. "Aku belajar sedikit bahasa isyarat saat aku bekerja di toko buku. Kalau senggang, aku baca beberapa buku. Kayaknya aku masih ingat sedikit," ia menggerakkan jemari kurusnya, "Ini pesawat. Mobil. Kalau senang begini, lalu makan tuh, ehmm, oh begini – " dia beritahu Taehyung beberapa kata dalam bahasa isyarat yang pernah ia pelajari lewat buku.

Rasanya mengagumkan karena Yoongi mengajarinya. Lelaki ini tahu banyak hal walau tak ambil sekolah tinggi. Itulah mengapa jaman sekarang sebetulnya, sarjana banyak jadi pengangguran. Lelaki ini selain tampan, cerdas pula... bagaimana Taehyung tak jatuh hati.

Antusiasme Taehyung mengikuti gerakannya menjadi hal yang lucu untuk Yoongi, jadi ia terkekeh spontan dan mengajarinya perlahan. Sesekali memperbaiki gerakan Taehyung yang salah. Jadi ada banyak momen ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Walau hanya ujung-ujung jari, rasanya tetap mendebarkan. Taehyung berkali-kali lirik Yoongi yang tampak serius mengajarinya, dan dadanya... jangan ditanya lagi; meletup-letup!

"Nih, coba tebak." Yoongi gerakkan tangannya. Taehyung menerka.

"Aku nggak tahu. Jawabannya apa, _hyung_?"

"Yah, payah." Yoongi mengusak rambut, "Ini populer, tahu. Artinya; _I Love You_."

Seolah bumi berhenti berputar pada porosnya, saat itu pula rasanya bumi berguncang hebat sekali. Taehyung merasa berat pada seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepalanya pusing dan jantungnya seperti tak ada fungsinya lagi. Mana detaknya ia tak tahu, tak jelas. Hanya satu hal yang jelas; bahwa dia terkejut saat Yoongi katakan itu. Mungkin Yoongi memang hanya katakan arti dari isyarat yang barusan dilakukannya, tetapi TAEHYUNG KAN TETEP BAPER DIGITUIN!

Orang normal mana yang tenang kalem adem ketika gebetan bilang _i love you_ dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah ganteng? _Ha?_ Jantung Taehyung saja rasanya seperti mau loncat!

Wajahnya blank. Otaknya konslet. Jantungnya mungkin sudah terjun ke lambung.

 _Hyung... jangan bikin aku baper..._

" _H-Hyung,,,"_

Yang bikin kesal, Yoongi hanya beri reaksi datar. "Apa?"

"Matamu..." Taehyung langsung alihkan pandangan. "J-Jangan tatap aku begitu,"

"Kenapa?"

"N-Nggak..."

Sebetulnya, Taehyung terlihat lucu dan konyol saat ini. Yoongi hanya lirik dia yang masih pasang wajah blank dan wajah memerah. Dia mendengus geli dan menahan tawa dibalik teh panasnya. Dia ingin menggoda lelaki itu, dan reaksi yang didapatnya sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Taehyung memang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti anak anjing... "Kau malu?"

"E-Eh?" dia menoleh dengan wajah yang lebih masak.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Kamu malu karena aku bilang _i love –"_

"STOOOOOP!" Tangan besar Taehyung menutup mulut Yoongi. Jantungnya sudah tidak karuan lagi berdegup-degup, dan lebih baik lelaki itu diam daripada buat Taehyung pingsan disini. Ada banyak kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi jika Yoongi terus-terusan menggodanya, dan tentu Taehyung tak mau dirinya terlihat lebih konyol lagi. Mimisan, misalnya? "S-Sudah... Anggap saja tadi bukan apa-apa,,, l-lagipula memang bukan apa-apa, kan?"

 _Ambil napas, buang_. "Kan _hyung_ hanya ajari aku apa artinya –"

"Kalau memang itu mewakili perasaanku bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

Mereka terdiam seperti mencari wangsit. Yoongi tak langsung menjawab ke-tidakpekaan Taehyung atas apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Lelaki itu tenggelam dalam jernihnya bola mata lelaki cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini. Seolah dia terjun bebas dari tebing batu ke dalam lautan luas dengan air biru lantas berenang dan menyelam seperti duyung. Indah dan menenangkan. Sungguh efek yang dahsyat; padahal ini hanya tatapan mata. Yoongi lagi-lagi tak dapat menahan diri untuk bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Meletup-letup tanpa secuil pun ia minta, organ dalam tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa kendali, dan itu terjadi hanya karena ia memandangi seluruh wajah Taehyung yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan.

Apa memang Taehyung secantik ini? Atau Yoongi yang baru sadar?

Butuh total satu menit dua belas detik hingga akhirnya Taehyung berkedip dan memutus kontak mata yang menguras jiwa dengan tawa yang hambar dan renyah. "J-Jangan bercanda, ah, _hyung_. Itu nggak lucu, kayaknya kepala _hyung_ juga –"

"Kalau aku bilang; _aku tertarik padamu_ , bagaimana?"

Mulut Taehyung sepenuhnya bungkam. Kehabisan peluru memutar balik ucapan Yoongi. Pun dengan otak yang kosong melompong. Nyatanya, meski ia ingin drama percintaanya berjalan mulus dan progresif, ketika Yoongi menjadi seperti ini padanya Taehyung tak siap... Separuh hatinya berbisik kalau Yoongi ini tak sungguh-sungguh.

 _Masa iya, sih? Tidak mungkin, kan..._

Walau tak dapat dibohongi kalau dia senang sekali jika memang Yoongi serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya, tetapi sungguh, ia masih tak dapat percaya satu pun kata yang diucapkan lelaki pujaannya... rasanya masih mengganjal, entah bagian mana yang salah dari ini. "Taehyung,"

"Y-Ya... _hyung_..." sial, suaranya bergetar.

 _Kacau, Taehyung! Kau kacau!_

"Ah, bagaimana ini?" Yoongi mengusak rambutnya lagi dan tersenyum pada Taehyung. Senyum yang seketika meluluhkan Taehyung seperti cokelat leleh. Manis dan mendebarkan, jarang sekali lelaki itu tersenyum begitu. Biasanya dia hanya akan tersenyum kecil atau terkekeh geli karena tingkah konyolnya. Tetapi kali ini senyumnya berbeda, manis dan menggoda.

Sedangkan di sana, Taehyung ketar-ketir. "A-Apanya, _hyung?"_

"Hatiku," dia mendengus menahan tawa. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu?"

 _APA?!_

* * *

To be continue!

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ehehehehe. Apaan nih endingnya gak banget, lol maapin aku!_

 _Aku mumet dengan tugas kuliah, penelitian, dan uang yang makin gak kerasa cepet banget abisnya padahal ga dipake foya-foya. Sumpah ya, aku 90% ngeluarin uang buat makan doang dan cepet banget abisnya like,,, wtf? Kembalikan kehidupan sekolah-ku, huhuhuh_

 _Intinya, maapin kalo alurnya makin gajelas. Karena ini ringan, jadi:_

 _Aku gamau ribet mikirin alur_

 _Ini selingan di kala aku senggang, jadi hanya 2-3k words per chapter_

 _Tema tiap chapternya ringaaaan sekali,_

 _Mungkin akan lama menemukan klimaksnya... maafkan aku_

 _Oke deh. Sampai ketemu di lain chapter!_

 _p.s. follow donk ig dan wattpad aku:_ _ **minvcake**_

 _p.s.s. kepada **hyesang-nim,** kenapa kamu gak pernah balas dm ku:( _


	15. Chapter 15: momen membingungkan

"Loh, kukira kamu udah tidur, Tae."

Lelaki yang diajak bicara itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Tubuh masih terbalut selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Lampu utama kamar sudah dimatikan, berganti dengan lampu tidur berwarna kuning remang-remang. Taehyung memerhatikan Jimin yang memoles wajahnya dengan serum dan beberapa perawatan wajah lainnya. "Main apa, sih, kayaknya seru banget gak selesai-selesai dari tadi.."

"Yoongi _hyung_ ini. Dia sms aku."

"Kalian ngobrolin apa, sampai kamu betah banget main hape."

Taehyung terkikik menyadari lelaki itu cemburu. "Dia ceritakan lelucon yang sebenernya garing, kau tahu? Semacam lawakan bapak-bapak gitu," dia melirik Jimin yang pasang wajah kesal tapi ditahan susah payah. Lelaki itu membuka lemari dan berganti pakaian, memakai kaus tipis dan celana bokser yang lebih nyaman untuk dipakai tidur. Selama itu, dia tak buka suara.

Mungkin menahan marah, karena dahinya berkerut kesal. Taehyung tertawa di dalam hatinya karena Jimin terlihat begitu lucu dan imut saat cemburu. Cepat-cepat dikulumnya senyum jahil itu dan kembali sibuk dengan ponsel ketika Jimin mendekat. Dia memang bilang ingin menginap dan tidur bareng, kangen katanya. Padahal tiap hari ketemu, kadang Jimin itu aneh tapi dia manis sekali saat memohon jadi Taehyung tak tega menolak.

Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang. Persilahkan Jimin berbaring di sisinya dan ikut masuk dan bergelung di dalam selimut. Wajahnya kecut sekali. Lantas pria itu memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping dan merajuk, "Sudah belum sms-annya? Lama banget, sih.. udah dari tadi juga, aku mau tidur loh ini."

"Ya udah. Tidur aja, nanti aku nyusul,"

Lelaki itu berdecak kesal dan lepas pelukannya. Berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamar Taehyung kemudian memejamkan mata. Padahal dia pikir malam ini akan habiskan waktu berkualitas dengan lelaki pujaannya, tetapi Yoongi malah ganggu! Tidak dimana-mana selalu ada Yoongi, menyebalkan! Apa sih yang lelaki itu punya tapi Jimin nggak? _Gantengan juga gue,_ kata Jimin. Tapi ah, sudahlah, biarkan Taehyung senang. _Huhuhu, sakit sih tapi..._

Hampir saja menyentuh mimpi, Jimin merasa pipinya ditusuk-tusuk dan ketika ia menoleh, Taehyung tersenyum lucu di sana. Nyaris saja Jimin gumoh pelangi karena pemandangan lucu begitu, Jimin kan lemah... Dia masih blank dan berpikir apa mungkin ini mimpi? Bahkan Taehyung mengelus kepalanya lembut sekali dan berkata, "Gak usah cemburu."

"H-Ha...?"

"Aku tadi baca _webtoon_ , bukan sms-an sama Yoongi _hyung_."

Otaknya mampet nih, gimana sih maksudnya? Jimin gagal paham...

"Kalau ada kamu bersamaku, aku gak akan ungkit-ungkit soal Yoongi _hyung_. Aku mau jadi orang baik yang menyenangkan kamu, walau aku gak punya perasaan yang sama untukmu. Jadi tenang saja, aku ngerti kamu pingin manja-manja sama aku, kan?" ia tertawa kecil karena wajah Jimin merah sekali! Lelaki yang imut. "Jadi gak usah cemburu, udah jangan kecut gitu mukanya. Aku gak bisa suka sama lelaki yang wajahnya kayak bebek."

Usai bicara panjang lebar, Jimin bangkit dan mengukung Taehyung. Ia tangkup wajah tirus Taehyung dan tatap matanya begitu tajam, "Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Sekali-sekali, gitu kan. Hehehe,"

"Jangan _hehehe_ ," ia menekan bibir Taehyung dengan jempolnya, "Aku kalau kesal jadi garang."

Lalu Jimin yang _garang_ itu tanamkan ciuman basah di mulut Taehyung. Nyaris sama dalamnya dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Karena kali ini Jimin kesal dengan tingkah usil Taehyung ia jadi ingin menghukum lelaki manis itu. Dia buat suara yang bikin lebih merinding! Sampai-sampai ia bisa rasakan Taehyung gemetaran di bawahnya, _rasakan itu, Cantik! Kau buat aku marah, sih._

"Ahh! Jimin!" napasnya terengah. Wajahnya merah padam. Bibirnya bengkak.

"Makanya jangan iseng dengan cara begitu."

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _[MinV] vs [TaeGi-YoonV]_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Sebetulnya suatu anugerah kalau Taehyung tak bicarakan Yoongi saat mereka berduaan. Dia ingin sujud syukur, malah. Tapi kok rasanya aneh gitu Taehyung yang biasanya cerewet soal Yoongi malah jadi diam saja. Kadang malah tidak fokus lakukan beberapa hal. Kalau ditanya tentang Yoongi dia menghindar. Nah, ini kan sudah aneh... pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu.

Oh, ya, waktu itu kan Taehyung ke rumah Yoongi untuk jenguk. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di sana sampai Taehyung seperti lupa dia punya Yoongi sebagai lelaki yang dia sukai. Jimin sih senang-senang saja, tapi wajah Taehyung itu tak bisa kelihatan bohong!

"Omong-omong, apa Yoongi baik-baik saja? Katamu dia habis berkelahi, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat, menyibukkan diri makan. "Iya. Dia nggak apa-apa."

Udah begitu aja jawabannya? Jimin jadi terheran, seingatnya Taehyung yang dia kenal itu akan cerita panjang lebar. Lihat Yoongi babak belur dikit saja dia cerewetnya bukan main sampai hampir menangis, lah ini kok jawabnya singkat banget? Jimin yakin pasti Taehyung sembunyikan sesuatu; tapi dia juga tak berani tanya. Hah, dilema.

"Kamu lagi sakit?"

"Nggak."

"Kok jawabnya singkat banget,"

"Nggak apa-apa."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Laki-laki ini kenapa, sih? Bikin bingung saja tingkahnya itu. Dia kan tak mengerti apa yang salah dalam kepalanya yang kecil itu. Taehyung mungkin bilang dia baik-baik saja tapi wajahnya kelihatan dia tak bisa bohong. "Jalan-jalan, yuk."

"Kemana?"

"Aku ajak kamu lihat pertunjukan musik temanku," Jimin mengelus kepala Taehyung. "Dia suka manggung di jalanan, dan aku kadang datang. Mumpung kita gak ada tugas malam ini, kita kesana, yuk? Nanti ku kenalkan sama dia, orangnya baik." Kemudian ia mencubit pipi Taehyung hingga melar seperti keju mozarela, "Tapi kamu gak boleh suka sama dia, loh. Awas!"

Kemudian Taehyung tertawa ringan, "Aneh deh kamu tuh."

"Habisnya dia itu, yea, kuakui keren dan ganteng."

"Yah kalau begitu aku gak bisa janji," Taehyung tersenyum jahil. "Itu kan tipeku banget,"

Wajah Jimin berubah suram, "Park Taehyung!"

* * *

"Nih, kamu harus pegang hot packnya supaya tetap hangat."

Taehyung tersenyum manis, "Makasih Jimin."

"Hhh, bisa-bisanya kau membuatku berlari di cuaca seperti ini untuk membelikanmu hot pack! Harusnya kau tidak boleh lupa hal kecil begitu, kalau sakit gimana?" dan dia mulai ceramah panjang lebar sepanjang jalan sampai Taehyung rasa telinganya bisa pecah karena ocehan Jimin. walau dia tahu Jimin sangat-sangat-sangat peduli padanya, tapi suara cemprengnya kadang buat dia gatal juga. Huh, untung sayang. "Nanti kita makan sup ayam gingseng, oke?"

"Iyaaaa. Udah dong, jangan ngomong terus. Dimana temanmu itu?"

Jimin mengedarkan pandangan, lalu menemukan gerombolan orang. Ia bawa Taehyung menuju lautan manusia yang sama. Menerobos untuk dapat berdiri paling depan. "Yongguk _hyung_!"

"Oh? Kau! Tumben, boss besar datang. Makan-makan nih kita,"

"Enak saja! Makan nih upil."

"Kayaknya seru ih, ngobrol apaan –oh, halo." Ada seorang wanita dengan wajah kecil yang lucu berambut pirang. Ia berjabat tangan dengan Jimin dan tersenyum perkenalkan diri, "Aku Ahn Jiyoung, vokalis utama. Hehe. Kelihatannya kau gak asing, deh." Ia mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu dan pasang pose berpikir yang serius sembari meneliti Jimin yang berdiri bingung di hadapannya. Lantas berseru dan menjentikkan jari, "Kau dari jurusan Bisnis, kan!"

"Oh, mahasiswa SNU juga?"

Jiyoung mengangguk, "Betul! Hehe. Dan yang itu –hei, tunggu. Aku tahu kau!"

Taehyung bingung ketika Jiyoung menunjuknya dengan semangat. Tahu darimana? Kenalan saja belum pernah, kenapa perempuan ini yakin sekali? Padahal Taehyung tak pernah lihat wajahnya di kampus. Ya wajar, mahasiswa SNU kan gak hanya sepuluh dua puluh; ribuan. Mana sempat ia hapal wajahnya, kecuali mereka memang satu fakultas dan jurusan.

"Kau yang pernah kasih Yoongi bekal, kan!"

" _Ne?"_ oke, tahap awal syok.

"Benaaaar! Aku ingat wajahmu karena dandananmu nyentrik sekali. Rambut, pakaian, anting, wajah, semua yang ada padamu itu menarik sekali! Aku lihat kau berikan bekal pada Yoongi di depan toilet, ingat banget aku tuh." kemudian dia bertepuk tangan riang seolah dia menang sesuatu. Astaga, apa-apaan ini... "Jadi kau datang mau lihat Yoongi main?"

 _M-Maksudnya?!_ Tahap kedua syok.

Dia lirik Jimin minta penjelasan, tapi lelaki itu juga tak mengerti. Yongguk kemudian ikut nimbrung perbincangan, "Dulu kau kan lihat aku dan Namjoon tampil dengan rapp hiphop, sekarang aku main band, Jimin-ah. Sudah lumayan lama, sekitar tiga tahun. Makanya kalau diundang tuh datang supaya tahu!"

"Oh? Aku gak tahu, _hyung_..."

Tahap ketiga syok. Jadi lelaki keren ini teman Namjoon? Namjoon dari jurusan fashion itu? Jadi lelaki itu sebetulnya mahir di panggung dan melakukan rapp... dunia ini sempit dan mengejutkan.

"Ya, kami gonta-ganti personil selama itu, dan ini sudah formasi terakhir yang bertahan cukup lama. Formasi seperti ini sudah hampir setahun, dan kurasa memang sudah cocok begini." Yongguk menjelaskan sambil menyetel gitarnya. Tiba-tiba heboh Jiyoung dan anggota band lain datang dan memerhatikan wajah Taehyung, buat empunya kaget dan risih juga. "Itu tuh, laki-laki yang cantiknya luar biasa itu! Aku aja kalah," kata Jiyoung.

Lelaki yang paling tinggi mendekat, "Wah! Kamu cantik banget, bener kata Jiyoung!"

" _N-Ne?_ Makasih...?" Taehyung bingung harus jawab apa. Tahu-tahu dia dikerumuni anggota band dengan pujian-pujian tentang parasnya yang aduhai bikin mata segar. Lalu dia berkenalan dengan mereka semua; Chanyeol, Jaebum, dan Daehwi. Mereka baik, sebetulnya tapi memang konyol.

Taehyung bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Hei, hei! Jangan buat dia sesak napas!"

Kemudian mereka semua menjauh untuk lihat siapa yang berteriak.

Syok tahap ke empat! _Level up! Yoongi hyung!_ Jadi yang dimaksud Jiyoung itu betulan Yoongi yang ini? Kenapa dunia sangat sempit, ya Tuhanku... Taehyung mau pingsan aja deh rasanya. Kok hari ini dia ganteng banget pakai baju hitam-hitam. Ah, kapan, sih Yoongi gak ganteng di matamu, Taehyung? Betul juga!

Langkah kecil Yoongi membawanya semakin dekat dengan Taehyung yang berdiri kaku. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Jujur saja dia bingung harus lakukan apa karena rasanya seperti dunia berhenti berputar saat ini, dan ini membuatnya capek. Tatapan mata Yoongi membuatnya menggigil, dan seringai lelaki itu buat dia ketar-ketir. "Hoooo, kau mau nonton aku main?"

"A-Aku..."

"Main aja yang bagus." Jimin menginterupsi dengan suara dalamnya, menarik lengan Taehyung dalam genggamannya yang hangat dan kuat. Tahu-tahu Jimin dan Yoongi yang saling lempar tatapan tajam, dan suasana jadi lebih canggung dan kaku. "Semoga penampilan kalian lancar! Ayo, Tae kita beli minuman hangat dulu,"

Yongguk dan kawan-kawan yang kebingungan hanya membalas lambaian tangan Jimin dengan kikuk. Berkedip-kedip tak paham, kemudian melirik Yoongi yang masih pandangi dua lelaki itu menjauh ke kedai kopi. Ketika Yoongi menoleh pada mereka, semuanya langsung putus pandangan dan sibuk mengatur alat musiknya masing-masing.

"Hhh," Yoongi mendengus geli.

.

.

Tentu saja band yang dibentuk Yongguk sangat jauh berbeda dari imej yang lelaki itu bangun sejak dulu menggeluti dunia hiphop. Vokal Jiyoung yang tipis dan manis itu tidak cocok dengan musik berat seperti genre yang Yongguk dulu sukai. Jimin hanya pernah tahu kalau Yongguk itu suka hiphop dan rapp, memang sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir datang ke pertunjukkannya. Sekarang semuanya berubah, tetapi dari liriknya ia mengenali Yongguk. Liriknya Yongguk sekali.

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai alunan musik. Dia menikmatinya, dan itu membuatnya senang. Taehyung suka sekali musik yang tenang, dan dia rasa kali ini tepat sekali membawanya kemari. Ah, lihat wajah manisnya yang tersenyum itu.

Meski ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung, entah kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ia merasa betul-betul bersamanya, menikmati waktu berdua saja. Padahal mereka berdiri diantara puluhan orang lainnya. Tetapi bagi Jimin, begini saja sudah cukup. Taehyung tampak indah sekali bermadikan cahaya rembulan. Ceilah...

Lagu berakhir, beberapa orang mulai pergi.

"Wah, _hyung_! genremu beda sekali dengan yang dulu kutahu,"

Yongguk tertawa, "Masih sama bagus, kan, tapi?"

"Iya, dong! _Hyung_ kan hebat." Jimin acungkan jempol kalau soal musik padanya. "Tapi, kenapa pindah genre _hyung_? kupikir, _hyung_ keren sekali saat rapp. Tapi begini ya keren juga sih, hanya saja... biasanya susah kan pindah ke lain hati?"

"Wah, kok ngomongin hati?" Yongguk terbahak. "Curhat, boss?"

Jimin merengut, "Apaan, nggak tuh!"

"Jimin-ssi, Taehyung-ssi kemana? Aku mau ajak foto bareng,"

Betul juga. Dia baru sadar Taehyung tidak ada di sisinya. Ketika ia menoleh kanan kiri belakang, lelaki itu tidak ada. Entah kemana. Jimin seketika panik dan khawatir, kenapa Taehyung pergi tidak bilang-bilang? Lagipula memangnya dia pergi kemana? Ini sudah malam dan udara semakin dingin, mereka harus cepat-cepat makan sup ayam gingseng kalau tak mau Taehyung demam atau flu. Merepotkan sekali jika lelaki itu sudah sakit, aduh...

Tapi, ada satu hal yang buat dia menyerah untuk mencarinya.

"Yoongi juga gak ada, loh? Dia kemana ya?"

.

.

Taehyung tak mengerti. Ketika Yoongi datang padanya dan menariknya pergi, menyuruhnya tetap bungkam dan melipir dari kawan-kawan band. Dia ingin menarik Jimin tetapi Yoongi lebih kuat menggagalkan usahanya. Jadilah ia disini terjebak berdua dengan Yoongi yang diam saja. Jika memang ada yang ingin disampaikan harusnya ya ngomong saja. Ini kok malah diam. Taehyung kan jadi bingung, sebenarnya tujuan mereka pergi diam-diam itu untuk apa?

" _Hyung_ –"

"Aku ingin... tunjukkan," Yoongi memotong. "Dan buktikan sendiri."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Lambat sekali. "Maksudnya?"

"Pernyataanku kemarin." Lelaki itu menatap langit yang keruh. "Aku ingin lakukan hal-hal sebagaimana menyukai seseorang. Untuk buktikan, dan pastikan kalau aku benar-benar suka padamu." Kemudian ia menatap Taehyung, "Ini waktu yang terlalu singkat bagiku. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa ingin melindungi orang lain selain Yoonji. Dan pertama kalinya aku bisa berlaku manis kecuali pada nenek-nenek. Juga pertama kalinya aku merasa marah melihat orang lain berduaan dengan yang lain."

" – _dan itu kamu, Taehyung."_

Langkah Taehyung berat. Ia tak sanggup gerakkan kakinya lagi. Dia pilih untuk berhenti ketimbang tersandung. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku juga lemas. Rasanya campur aduk dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebaiknya, reaksi apa yang ia berikan?

Puluhan kali mendapat pernyataan cinta tak lantas membuatnya paham.

Taehyung masih tak mengerti apa yang harusnya ia lakukan ketika ini terjadi.

Puluhan kali mendapat pernyataan cinta, dan baru kali ini rasanya berbeda... selain pernyataan dari Jimin, Yoongi juga membuatnya bingung. Dia memang suka lelaki itu, tetapi mendapat pernyataan suka balik itu juga bikin dia dilema. Senang sih, tapi bingung.

Dia sendiri juga bingung apa yang dibingungkan.

"Aku... emmm..."

"Aku gak mau jadi orang bodoh yang memendam perasaanku," Yoongi mendekat dan meraih telapak tangan Taehyung dari balik saku mantelnya. Digenggam tangan yang semi-semi hangat karena hot pack. "Aku ingin tahu, apa aku betulan suka padamu atau tidak. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau aku tidak ingin pendam itu kalau memang aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin jadi seperti si bodoh Jimin yang rahasia-rahasiaan padamu bertahun-tahun, jadi..."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya luar biasa gugup. _Mak... mati aku!_

"...jangan hindari aku."

 _Aku tahu dia akan bilang itu!_ Selama ini Taehyung memang hindari lelaki itu. Ah, sial. Ada apa sih dengan dirinya yang bodoh ini?! Ketika gebetanmu ingin lebih dekat, kau malah menjauh! Memang dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh!

Yoongi menariknya lembut untuk lanjut berjalan. Senyum Yoongi mengembang tipis, karena wajah Taehyung yang bingung dan kaget itu sungguhan lucu. Dia bisa saja terbahak tapi dia kasihan jadi dia diam saja, hihihi. "Ah, dinginnya..."

Kemudian ia memasukkan tangan Taehyung yang digenggamnya ke dalam saku mantelnya sendiri, sampai Taehyung kaget dan memerah wajahnya. Tapi dia diam saja tak berani layangkan komentar atau protes apa pun. Bingung. Tentu saja dia senang dan malu... telapak tangan Yoongi hangat sekali, meski jemarinya agak kapalan.

"Ngomong, dong. Jangan diam saja,"

"Ehmmmm," aduh ngomong apa nih. "A-Aku suka penampilanmu tadi _hyung_ , bagus... Ternyata _hyung_ jago main piano, eh, keyboard maksudnya."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Trims. Musik jadi satu-satunya jalan keluar ketika aku penat dan kesal. Aku akan dentingkan piano ikuti kata hatiku lalu emosi campur aduk dalam kepala dan dadaku hilang begitu saja, seperti luruh bersama musiknya. Itulah kenapa aku suka piano." Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Dulu aku belajar otodidak, loh."

"B-Benarkah? Apa dari buku?"

"Betul. Keren gak?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat, "Keren banget! Hebaat!"

Yoongi tertawa saja...

.

.

"Ooooouh itu dia bintang utama pencarian orang hilang!" Jiyoung berseru.

Jimin yang duduk dengan marah meremat kaleng soda dalam genggamannya. Ia melirik ke arah sana dan tambah marah. Jadi betul Taehyung pergi dengan Yoongi? Buat apa? kenapa Taehyung tidak bilang dulu sama dia? Kelihatannya Yoongi serius dengan ucapannya bahwa ia tertarik pada lelaki pujannya, dan itu sungguh tidak adil bagi Jimin. Tentu, Taehyung kan suka padanya, ditambah lelaki itu balik menyukainya... apa dia harus game over? Secepat ini?

"Jiminiiii,"

Matanya berubah lembut dari mode garangnya tadi. Itu Taehyung yang berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan wajah memerah lucu. Jimin bangkit dan merapihkan helai-helai rambut Taehyung yang berantakan disapu angin. Desau napasnya terasa hangat memantul-mantul di wajahnya, lelaki ini sepertinya sudah kedinginan. Sebaiknya mereka cepat-cepat pulang. Tetapi mungkin, dia harus memasangnya syal di leher Taehyung saat ini.

Ia sengaja membawanya untuk Taehyung. Yang paling tebal dan hangat, ia lilitkan di sana sampai menutupi mulut lelaki cantik itu. Dia terlihat imut dengan tampilan seperti itu. "Ayo pulang,"

"Kita gak makan dengan teman-temanmu dulu?" suara Taehyung teredam syal.

"Kamu kedinginan," ia memasangkan sarung tangan untuknya. "Dan kamu lebih penting."

Lantas ia menggenggam tangannya dan memberi senyum pada Yongguk dan kawan-kawan bandnya, "Maaf kami tak bisa ikut makan-makan. Lain kali, kalau kalian tampil lagi. Aku traktir ayam goreng dan kola, tapi sekali lagi, maaf hari ini tak bisa." Yongguk mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa ringan. "Kau ini kayak ngomong sama siapa aja, santai aja lah... Masih banyak waktu kita bisa ketemu, Boss besar! Dan saat itu datang, kita nggak hanya akan makan ayam, loh? Pizza, _samgyeopsal_ , _tteokbokki_ , dan minum-minum!"

Jimin tertawa karena itu. Yang lain juga. "Terserah, sudah ya."

"Daaah! Kami pulang, ya?" Taehyung pamit dan melambaikan tangan. "Pulang duluan, ya, Yoongi _hyung_! hati-hati dijalan, _hyung_! dadah!"

Yoongi masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sendiri. Menatapi Taehyung yang berjalan bersama Jimin pulang ke rumah. Berdua. Ada sedikit rasa kesal dan kalah dalam dirinya, dan secuil iri ingin menjadi lelaki yang menggenggam tangan Taehyung itu. Karena sebetulnya, walaupun Taehyung menyukainya sebagai lelaki, dia akan selalu kembali pada rumahnya. Dan itu Jimin.

Dia mendengus geli, "Enak ya jadi Jimin..."

.

.

"Kamu diam aja, sih, Jimin?"

Sudah ditanya begitu dia masih diam. Jemari gemuknya masih memainkan milik Taehyung yang berbalut sarung tangan hangat. Milik Taehyung kurus dan panjang, sedangkan jari-jarinya pendek dan gemuk; sampai orang bisa salah kira Jimin ini ada di _posisi_ _bawah_ kalau hanya lihat ukuran. Mereka kan tidak tahu meski Taehyung kelihatan lebih besar dan tinggi, sebenarnya dia adalah _kitten_ pemalu dan manis, lembut, seperti mashmellow. "Nggak apa-apa. Jangan sampai sakit, ya, Tae? Aku capek ngurusin kamu kalau lagi demam. Kamu kayak bayi, cuma bisa nangis. Dan.. maaf aku gak jadi ajak kamu makan sup ayam gingseng. Mending kamu pulang aja, soalnya malam ini dingin banget, nanti kamu masuk angin dunia bisa heboh."

Taehyung terkikik, "Apaan, sih kamu tuh. Lebay,"

"Entahlah. Malam ini aku merasa terlalu melankolis, Tae."

"Ehmmm, kenapa?" dia berhenti karena memang sudah sampai. Jimin masih genggam tangannya untuk dimain-mainkan. Lelaki itu menunduk dalam dengan napas yang berat. Hingga Taehyung sendiri merinding dengar itu. Sepertinya Jimin memang sedang tidak mood. "Kamu mau nginap aja? Nanti cerita sampai pagi, besok aku baru ada kelas jam satu siang,"

Jimin menggeleng dan tersenyum. Kemudian memandang Taehyung dan mengelus rambutnya yang halus, selalu saja berantakan tertiup angin. Maklum, rambutnya memang sangat sangat halus sampai tiupan ringan saja bisa menari-nari.

Tetapi, Taehyung tahu Jimin hanya _lagi-lagi_ memendam.

"Jimin –"

"Besok setelah kelasmu selesai, pergi yuk?"

Dan Taehyung tak pakai pikir dua kali untuk mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum lagi, kemudian melepas genggamannya dan melambai pamit. Dia baru akan melangkah sebelum Taehyung menahan lengannya, "Jimin... ceritakan saja,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

" _Bohong_..." mata Taehyung basah. Bibirnya merengut tipis. "Kamu tahu, dari sekian banyak hal yang kubenci di dunia ini adalah... sikapmu. _Kamu_ , Jimin. Kamu yang tak pernah mau katakan apa yang ada dalam hatimu, kamu yang tak pernah berani untuk ungkapkan apa yang kamu takutkan, apa yang kamu pikirkan, apa yang kamu bayangkan, apa yang kamu ragukan... Itu hal yang aku tidak suka dari kamu, kamu selalu memendam banyak hal... _Banyak sekali._ Terlalu banyak, karena apa yang kamu pendam selama bertahun-tahun itu tentangku... Dan aku tak tahu kenapa kamu tahan dengan itu semua," ia menghela. "Jujur saja, aku tidak suka. Benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang begitu. _Kalau marah, marahlah. Kalau sedih, menangis saja. Kalau kamu ingin aku, gapai saja. Kalau kamu takut kehilangan aku, genggam saja. Jangan kau tarik ulur aku seperti layang-layang tanpa tuan._ Aku juga bingung harus lakukan apa padamu,"

Jimin menatap jalanan yang sepi. Asal jangan mata Taehyung...

Rasanya menyakitkan lihat dua bola mata yang jernih itu basah... "Kamu tak perlu lakukan apa pun. Cukup aku, aku saja yang lakukan semuanya. Ini rumit, Taehyung. Kamu tak akan tahu seberapa besar perasaanku padamu, yang bahkan rasanya, aku sendiri tak sanggup hitung dan bayangkan. Sudah lama sekali, bertahun-tahun. Kau tak perlu balas apa pun, tetap jadi Taehyung yang manis dan tidak peka. Karena itu yang kusuka darimu,"

"Yang seperti itu juga aku nggak suka..."

"Lalu, apa Yoongi berbeda dariku?" Jimin jadi ikut terbawa emosi. "Apa dia berani katakan perasaannya? Apa dia lelaki yang selalu katakan apa yang dia mau? _Apa dia tak pernah ragu utarakan apa yang ada di kepala dan hatinya? Apa dia perlakukanmu jauh lebih baik dariku?"_

Taehyung tak menjawab, tetapi Jimin yakin jawabannya _**iya**_.

Dilepas tautan kecil itu, agar Jimin tak semakin menyakiti Taehyung maupun dirinya sendiri. Ia masih ambil perhatian pada hal selain wajah dan mata lelaki cantiknya supaya ia tak menitikkan air mata atau apa pun. "Sampai ketemu besok, Tae. Akan kutraktir kamu Burger King,"

Kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

Taehyung tak tahu lagi. Ini jadi semakin runyam saja. Dia tak mengerti, apa cinta memang harus mengalami stase yang rumit seperti ini? Sama seperti permainan, ketika kamu berjalan semakin jauh... dan mendapatkan lebih banyak hal... akan lebih sulit untuk waktu berlalu dan menuju akhir. Taehyung tidak ingin drama yang seperti ini. Pusing.

Kapan ini berakhir? Dan... akhir seperti apa yang akan ia temui nanti?

 _Ding!_

Oh, ada pesan masuk. Dari Yoongi _hyung_! Kenapa dia kirim sms, ya?

 _ **Yoongi hyung: [**_ _Beritahu aku jadwal kosong, kita pergi ke suatu tempat._ _ **]**_

 _ **Yoongi hyung: [**_ _Mungkin Burger King? Seingatku kamu suka burger,_ _ **]**_

* * *

to be continued

* * *

 **a/n:**

ghaghdbebkadl makin ribet aduh!

Ada seseorang yang komen bahwa, aku bohong soal ini cerita ringan. Ya! karena katanya, sesuatu tentang perasaan itu gak bisa dibilang ringan. Awalnya aku ketawa doang baca ini. terus pas aku ngetik chapter berikutnya, aku mikir... kenapa aku jadi baper begini... dan malah jadi bawa ff ini nyerempet hurt comfort... ah... maaf... kamu benar.

Siapapun, guys, coba deh komen hal apa yang pengen banget kalian sampaikan ke Taehyung, Jimin, dan Yoongi.

 **p.s.** hai _**hyesangnim**_ , aku juga bingung omg! Aku pernah pm kamu di ffn tapi kok hilang yah? Yauda nanti ku pm lewat ffn ya.

 **p.s.s.** entah aku yang kebaperan atau gimana, perasaan kok tiap aku apdet Ambition sekarang kayak kurang peminat gitu gak sih? Atau hanya karena gak pada review? Biasanya aku rajin cek email karena suka lihat review kalian di ff ambition yang gemes samat tingkahnya minv dan yoonv. Tapi sekarang hening... ya, walau aku gak bisa maksa juga kalian harus review atau apa. tapi karena ffn sepi gini aku malah jadi lebih sering cek wattpad. Huft. Iya gaes, Ambition saya publish di wattpad juga.


	16. Chapter 16: peringatan

"Taehyung, ada yang nyariin!"

Lelaki yang tengah khusyuk melukis itu menoleh. Chaeyoung si bawel itu berkata dengan suara nyaringnya, semua orang jadi melihatnya. Taehyung mengangguk setelah agak lama berpikir. Memangnya, siapa yang cari dia? Hutang tak punya, pinjaman tak ada. Jimin bilang dia sedang kuis, jadi siapa kiranya yang datang kemari? Karena dia malas berpikir, dia letakkan pallet di meja dan bangkit untuk keluar kelas.

Tapi, tunggu.

Kok... Yoongi _hyung_?

Dia berdiri menyandar di tembok menenggelamkan satu lengannya di dalam saku celana. Sedang tangan lainnya mainkan ponsel. Kalau begitu dia kelihatan tinggi, lol, karena lucunya dua lelaki yang perebutkan Taehyung ini malah beberapa senti lebih pendek dibanding dia sendiri. Tapi nih, jujur saja, Yoongi yang begitu ganteng pake banget! Taehyung kan jadi gugup, apa benar yang cari dia itu lelaki tampan maskulin itu?

" _H-Hyung...?"_

"Oh. Kau," kemudian ia masukkan ponsel ke kantung celana. Lantas menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi dingin padanya. "Barangkali kau tak sempat sarapan. Yah, walau aku yakin sih anak manja sepertimu pasti dilayani seperti Pangeran Kecil. Tapi yaudah lah, ya. kamu mau nggak?"

Dengan ragu, karena buat apa Yoongi begini demi Tuhan, tapi Taehyung juga tak punya pilihan selain terima. Dia suka susu stroberi, walau sebetulnya bagi dia semua susu rasanya sama saja. Mungkin karena warnanya cantik. "M-Makasih," ia tersenyum canggung. Malu, bos. " _Hyung_ 'kan tidak perlu lakukan ini. Memangnya _hyung_ sendiri sudah sarapan?"

"Cukup lihat kau saja aku sudah kenyang,"

"?" apaan, sih maksudnya.

Taehyung diam saja karena gak paham. Dia hanya berpikir: _memangnya aku terlihat seperti ayam goreng?_ Dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Yoongi yang menyamakan dirinya dengan makanan. Dia pria yang aneh dan penuh kejutan. Tapi, Taehyung sangat menghargai perlakuan manisnya. Lelaki mana yang sempat berikan dia susu di pagi hari? Uhmm, sebetulnya Jimin selalu lakukan ini sejak SD tapi karena mereka mulai lakukan sarapan pagi di rumahnya, kebiasaan itu hilang. Ada juga yang berikan dia roti, cokelat, susu, atau manisan... tapi itu sekalian mereka nembak. Dan mereka semua ditolak Taehyung. Ya... mau gimana, Taehyung tidak ada rasa pada mereka.

"A-Aaaa, _hyung_ ~!" kelamaan melamun, pipi Taehyung dicubit.

Habisnya Yoongi gemas. "Ngelamunin apaan, masih pagi juga. Otak tuh dipake buat mikir, kamu 'kan anak kuliahan. Lagipula, dosennya belum dateng?"

"Belum. Emang bilang telat,"

"Oh." Ia perhatikan Taehyung. "Kenapa? Emang sesakit itu?"

"Eh? Yah... nggak begitu, kok."

"Kok dielus terus pipinya? Merah emangnya? Nyut-nyutan?"

 _Gausah bawel ih. Aku kan pengen transfer bekas sentuhanmu, kak... ehehehe._ Tapi kan gak mungkin Taehyung jawab kayak gitu, jadi dia menggeleng aja dan pilih diam. Walau mereka sedekat ini dan Yoongi sudah terbuka padanya, Taehyung tetap tak bisa leluasa katakan apa yang dirasakannya. Apa yang ada dalam hatinya ketika Yoongi lakukan sesuatu padanya, tak bisa, karena itu akan buat dia malu. Ya tentu saja malu!

"Ck, manja banget sih."

 _Cup_. Satu kecupan mampir di pipinya. Kilat. Tapi lembut dan hangat.

Wangi. Napas Yoongi sempat terbang ke penciuman Taehyung. Lelaki itu beraroma jeruk dan daun mint, segar, sampai Taehyung terbelalak. Selain itu, karena Yoongi cium pipinya. Gila, apa! Cium pipi! Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai Yoongi malah daratkan kecupan. Bilang sakit aja tidak. Kenapa Yoongi berpikir untuk menciumnya? Kenapa? Untuk apa?

"Gak usah kode. Aku peka."

"A-Apa?" Taehyung _blank_. Sumpah dia gak minta dicium!

Yoongi terkekeh geli. Dia usak rambut Taehyung kemudian pamit pergi. Dia mau cari kerjaan, katanya. Dia juga bilang untuk doakan supaya bisa bekerja di tempat yang enak dan gaji lumayan. Taehyung iya iya saja biar cepat. Separuh karena otaknya konslet, sih. Dia juga ingatkan Taehyung untuk ketemuan di Burger King setelah dia selesai kelas.

Usai lelaki itu tak tampak lagi, Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia tangkup wajahnya yang merah dan hangat. Apa-apaan itu tadi!

 _Pipiku... dicium... Yoongi hyung...!_

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_ _vs_ _ **[**_ _TaeGi-YoonV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Ya gitu deh.

Karena Taehyung separuh bego separuh gak peka, dia iyakan ajakan dari dua lelaki tersayangnya. Hingga akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi harus duduk berhadapan sambil lempar tatapan tajam. Sebetulnya hanya Jimin yang tatap Yoongi tajam, karena Yoongi bersikap biasa saja. Bawa santai aja, malas berkelahi apalagi berdebat. Yang penting kan tetap ada Taehyung diantara mereka.

Bayangkan kalau tak ada dia, perang dunia mungkin.

"Nih, nih, makan!" Taehyung kesal juga. Sudah baik dia berniat buat mereka berdua baikan dan berteman, kenapa malah jadi begini lagi. Ah, Taehyung jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena berlaku bodoh. Iya, bodoh! Sudah tahu dua-duanya suka dia malah dipertemukan.

 _Huff, maafin aku..._

Jimin dan Yoongi mengunyah kentang goreng yang dimasukkan paksa oleh Taehyung. Baru sadar lelaki cantik itu sudah kembali. Tadi mereka berdua sempat bertengkar untuk pesankan Taehyung makanan, jadinya Taehyung pusing dan pergi sendiri untuk memesan. Ia menitahkan kedua lelaki itu untuk duduk manis di bangku menunggu. Taehyung ingin tertawa karena mereka kelihatan seperti saudara yang suka bertengkar tapi penurut. Kenapa jadi seperti Ibu begini, sih, lol.

"Euung... Kalau nggak ngobrol, terus buat apa kita kemari?"

"Taeeee, aku kan maunya berdua sama kamu!" Jimin merengek. Mulai pake mode alay.

Yoongi mengusak rambutnya. Kesal. "Aku juga tak ajak lelaki itu! Memangnya aku bilang kita akan jalan bertiga?"

"Uhm... Maaf," Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah burger keju. Kejunya mozarella jadi lumer-lumer bisa ditarik gitu. Taehyung ini paling suka makan burger keju, apalagi kalau ditraktir, hehe. "Habisnya kalian ngajak di saat yang sama, dan ke tempat yang sama. Aku 'kan hanya menyanggupi permintaan kalian, nggak salah, dong."

Susah deh kalau menyukai lelaki lemot tidak peka macam Taehyung. Tapi tak apa, Jimin sih udah kebal karena sudah bertahun-tahun lewati momen seperti ini. Dia mengerti model Taehyung kalau sudah kumat tidak pekanya. Kalau Yoongi sih sedang baca isi alkitab saking pusingnya. Ternyata begini capek menyukai Taehyung, ya.

"Ya salah. Kamu tuh nggak paham, ya?"

"Apanya, _hyung_?"

Jimin meminum sodanya, "Kita ingin kencan. Berdua. Tae, berdua."

Kemudian Taehyung tersedak. Keju yang meler-meler itu ketelan bulat-bulat, huhuuhu.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pulang bertiga.

Tadinya juga sempat berantem lagi masalah siapa yang antar Taehyung pulang. Jimin sebagai lelaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengisi cerita hidup Taehyung berkata mengantar Taehyung itu sudah jadi tanggung jawab, tapi Yoongi kan juga sedang dalam masa pendekatan. Karena pusing, supaya adil, Taehyung bilang mereka akan pulang bertiga. Jalan kaki.

Jauh, sih tapi yaudah. Daripada mereka berantem kan Taehyung malu.

"Kapan sih, pertunjukkan dramamu itu?"

"Minggu depan!" Taehyung berseru senang. " _Hyung_ datang, ya. Nggak hanya pertunjukkan drama, di kampus memang selenggarakan festival. Jadi akan sangat ramai, terbuka untuk umum, kok. Tidak pakai tiket masuk. Bayarnya ya kalau beli jajan aja," ia menggoyangkan lengan kurus Yoongi dan berkedip manja. Buat Jimin cemburu setengah mampus, sedangkan Yoongi sudah hampir tonjok muka Taehyung saking gemasnya. Jantungnya kok lemah gini ya, sekarang? Sepertinya dia harus konsultasi ke ahli kardiovaskular... "Pokoknya, _hyung_ harus datang, lho. Aku sudah pesan kursi untuk kalian berdua."

Jimin nyengir lucu karena Taehyung alihkan perhatian dia padanya. "Dua kursi khusus buat kalian di barisan depan, lho! Aku marah banget kalau sampai lihat kursinya kosong."

Ya kamu ngomongnya lucu gitu gimana aku bisa gak dateng, Tae.

"Nggak beri tempat khusus buat mama papa kamu juga?"

Taehyung merengut, "Mereka ada jadwal ketemu relasi di Gwangju. Dan katanya sih, mereka ada kerjaan sampai dua mingguan. Itu rencananya, biasanya suka lewat perkiraan. Yang rencananya tiga hari doang aja kadang bisa kelewatan hampir sebulan." Dia terkekeh lirih, "Aku sering ditinggal orangtua, _hyung_. Makanya Jimin berarti banget untuk aku. Selain bisa dijadikan Kakak dan teman, dia benar-benar orang yang selalu ada. Secara harfiah. Dia selalu ada buat aku, karena aku tak punya adik atau kakak. Aku nggak tahu gimana jadinya kalau aku gak kenal Jimin dari kecil,"

Gak usah ditanya lah gimana Jimin di sebelah Taehyung. Udah lemes banget dia, ketar-ketir, terharu sama ucapan panjang Taehyung yang manis banget. Padahal cuma ditanya kayak gitu sama Yoongi, eh, dia jadi disebut-sebut dan disanjung begitu. Jimin bahagia banget tahu betapa Taehyung menyimpan rasa yang seperti itu. Walau bukan dalam lingkup mencintai, Jimin sudah merasa amat bersyukur karena paling tidak, Taehyung menganggapnya berharga.

Inilah yang membuat Jimin tak pernah lelah mencintai Taehyung.

Meski sakit, Taehyung pula lah obatnya. Lelaki itu yang tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya.

"Sekarang, aku senang punya kalian berdua, hehe."

Taehyung mengamit lengan Yoongi dan Jimin, menggenggamnya erat dan berjalan beriringan. Senyumnya merekah, menularkan secara refleks pada dua lelaki yang digenggam oleh Taehyung. entah karena senyumnya memang bisa menular, atau sebagai apresiasi melihat malaikat tersenyum cantik sekali. Yang jelas, hati mereka menghangat... Memang cukup sesederhana ini untuk merasa bahagia.

Ini adalah pembenaran dari ungkapan; bahagia melihat orang yang kau sayang bahagia.

"Aku juga senang," nah. Kalau sekarang, Jimin dan Yoongi kompak banget.

Kemudian mereka mengecup pipi Taehyung. kanan kiri. Sampai Taehyung memerah pipinya dan membola matanya. Tertahan napasnya, kosong melompong isi kepalanya. Sistem tubuhnya serasa macet dan rusak, hanya karena sebuah kecupan ringan dan singkat.

Ini masih dijalan! Astaga!

Taehyung kan maluuuuuu : (

* * *

Yoongi bernapas lega karena pekerjaannya selesai. Semua mangkuk dan gelas sudah bersih dia cuci, dan warung sudah mau tutup. Tinggal berberes aja. Kadang dia berpikir apakah tangan pucatnya akan tambah pucat dan keriput karena sering mencuci? Tapi kan dia lelaki sejati, harusnya tak usah repot pedulikan hal sepele.

Dia akhirnya duduk sebentar mengistirahatkan diri. Setelah pastikan tangannya kering, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Tadi memang ponselnya bergetar terus, tapi dia tak mungkin angkat telpon atau baca pesan di saat cucian segunung menanti. Dia tidak mau dipecat lagi, karena dia belum dapat kerjaan tetap yang gajinya besar.

"Yoonji...?"

Ada puluhan _missed call_ dari adik perempuannya. Ini masalah, pasti masalah. Adik _swag_ -nya tidak mungkin telpon dia puluhan kali, bahkan ini pertama kalinya. Rekor dia menelpon Yoongi itu sebanyak delapan kali, waktu itu darurat karena katanya rumahnya kemalingan. Tetapi kali ini, dia menemukan Yoonji lakukan panggilan nyaris tiga puluh kali dan kirim 10 pesan di sms dan 35 pesan lewat Line. Ini sesuatu yang betul-betul darurat dan Yoongi punya perasaan tak enak tentang ini...

Yoongi menelpon Yoonji balik.

Belasan kali. Tanpa jawaban, dan itu membuat Yoongi gila karena mulai berpikir macam-macam. Walau menyebalkan dan iseng, dia tentu mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Yoongi bisa bedakan mana Yoonji kalau sedang iseng, dan yang sekarang ini bukan jebakannya. Dia tahu betul. Meski logikanya menolak keras hal-hal yang menakutkan, Yoongi menebak adiknya sedang dalam bahaya. Masalahnya, ia tak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini.

Akhirnya ia membaca pesan-pesan Yoonji.

 _ **Perempuan Ganteng:**_

 _ **[**_ _Kakak! Bisakah kau pulang?_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Ini menakutkan, aku merasa dikuntit_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Heh, baca pesanku, gausah sok sibuk_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Yoongi yang terhormat, aku benar-benar takut, oke._ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Aku tidak bercanda. Aku bersumpah demi Jesus, kau jarang kan lihat aku bersumpah sebut nama Tuhan?! Aku betulan takut, Yoongi! Bisakah kau pulang?_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Fuck..._ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Yoongi... sepertinya seseorang berusaha masuk kemari._ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Kak... takut..._ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Kakak! Jangan tertawa dan berpikir aku mengerjaimu, ini seperti di film-film!_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Ada suara lelaki... Jangan menakutiku, sampai itu kau, kupotong lehermu!_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Yoongi... itu bukan kamu... Bisakah kau baca pesan-pesan ini dan pulang?!_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ANGKAT TELPONKU, BANGSAT JAHANAM AKU BENERAN HAMPIR MENANGIS SAKING TAKUTNYA AKU SEKARANG DI DALAM LEMARI PAKAIANMU!_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _KAKAK!_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _YOONGI... DIA SEPERTI MENCARI SESUATU. AKU BISA DENGAR DIA BUAT RUMAH KITA BERANTAKAN..._ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _YOONGI, KUMOHON, ANGKAT TELPONKU... PALING TIDAK TOLONG PANGGILAN POLISI ATAU APALAH!_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Kak... Aku harus disini sampai kapan? Bagaimana kalau dia membuka lemari? Apa aku harus berpura-pura jadi mayat?_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Kak... kalau aku mati, ini salahmu._ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _YOONGI! DIA KEMARI! AKU TAKUT!_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _SUMPAH, YOONGI DIA –NENHJAYEBAKJELAJS_ _ **]**_

"Bangsat!" Yoongi reflek mengumpat dan berlari ke ruang ganti. Melepas semua atribut kerjanya dan ganti kaus, pakai jaket, dan mengambil kunci motor yang menggantung di dekat cermin.

Dia lari sekencang angin dan menarik lengan Hyukjae si Bosnya.

"Yoongi kau –"

"Aku pinjam motor! Adikku diculik!"

* * *

to be continued

* * *

 **a/n:**

hayoloh... Yoonji dibawa kemana itu?

Emang kebiasaan banget ya akutuh. Habis nyeritain yang manis-manis, langsung disetir ke yang baper-baper, ahelah nyebelin banget sih.

Jujur akutu bingung alurnya mau dikemanain. Akhir-akhir ini aku udah sibuk dan ribet sama kuliahku. Maklum dah semester tua : (

Pikiranku juga kesita buat kuliahan. Sampe aku lupa aku tuh punya ff gemesin bernama Ambition ini, astaga, maapin aku gaes kali apdetnya lama beud. Selain lupa, aku juga gak punya alur. Apa namanya tu, mentok la. Soalnya isi kepalaku tu ya kuliahan uhuhu.

Uda ah. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

p.s. adegan penculikan Yoonji kedepannya akan sangat sinetron dan pasaran, harap jangan berekspektasi tinggi ya.


	17. Chapter 17: mabuk kepayang

Emang, kadang Yoongi itu bodoh.

Sudah dewasa tapi kalau menyangkut masalah adiknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki, otaknya sudah tak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia akan jadi gegabah dan tak pakai logika. Ambil detik untuk bernapas saja dia ogah, dan saat ini bagi Yoongi, perempuan ganteng –alias Yoonji adalah prioritas utama. Mau dia mati, asalkan Yoonji bisa dia pastikan selamat, itu sudah cukup.

Drama, tapi memang benar adanya. Yoongi takut, dan dia kalap.

Motor dia lajukan entah kemana, berputar-putar mengelilingi seisi kota seperti orang linglung. Dia akhirnya melaju ke rumah yang sudah seperti kena badai topan. Berantakan. Hancur. Berserakan semua. Yoongi paling benci lihat ruangan kacau balau seperti ini, tetapi dia lebih benci karena tahu dia gagal jagain adiknya.

 _Bangsat. Jangan main-main, Yoonji!_

Yoongi lari ke kamarnya. Lemari pakaian kecilnya yang dua pintu dibuka, barangkali ini memang hanya akal-akalan Yoonji si Ratunya Iseng! Tapi tetap aja dia tidak ada. Di dapur tidak ada. Di kamar mandi tidak ada. Dimana-mana tidak ada. Sampai gila Yoongi cari sosok kecil seperti tikus itu di semua sudut rumah. Dan dia hanya menemukan kehampaan, dia marah dan kesal! Dia biarkan Yoonji ketakutan dan bodohnya dia mengabaikan semua pesan itu. Padahal dia sadar kalau telponnya berbunyi terus. Dia yakin, Hyukjae pasti kasih dia ijin untuk terima telpon sejenak kalau memang itu penting. Tapi dia memang lebih gila uang dibanding adiknya sendiri.

Dan sekarang dia menyesal... Yoongi bisa saja menangis sekarang.

 _Ddrrrrrt...! Ddrrrrrt...!_

"Halo! Heh, Yoonji, jangan bercanda! Kamu dimana –"

["Whoooa, hoho. Hola, Yoongi!"]

 _Suara ini..._ _ **Bangsat.**_

Tangan kurus Yoongi terkepal kuat. Rahangnya mengeras hingga rasanya Yoongi ingin menonjok sesuatu. Dia betul-betul marah sekarang, dan dia bisa saja membuat rumahnya jauh lebih berantakan dari saat ini. Masalahnya, dia harus mengontrol semuanya kalau memang dia ingin Yoonji kembali padanya. "Dimana Yoonji?"

["Uhmm, mari kita mulai dari saling tanya kabar. Apa kabar, Yoongi?"]

" _Dimana. Yoonji. Sekarang."_

["Jangan kaku begitu, Yoongie,,,"]

Saking sakitnya kepala Yoongi, ia ambil guci di dekat kakinya dan lemparkan ke cermin di hadapannya. Napasnya memburu saking sesaknya. Kepalanya betul-betul berdenyut tanpa henti memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada adiknya. Jika Yoonji terluka barang satu gores saja, Yoongi tidak bisa janji untuk bunuh pelakunya. Dia tak takut bui. Peduli amat.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain."

["Tapi aku ingin main dengamu, huhuhu."]

"Kau –!" Yoongi memejamkan matanya. "Kubilang jangan sentuh adikku!"

["Aku tak pernah janji, lho? Sesukaku, dong."]

"Kumohon, lepaskan dia. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Jangan libatkan dia dalam pembalasan dendammu yang basi itu. _Masalah denganku, selesaikan denganku._ Berhenti sentuh adikku. Lepas dia sekarang sebelum aku betul-betul marah dan bunuh kau dan semua tetek bengekmu,"

Lelaki di sambungan telpon tertawa, ["Aku menunggu, Yoongie."]

"Bangsat –hei! Kau dimana?!" sambungan diputus sepihak. "Sial."

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_ _vs_ _ **[**_ _TaeGi-YoonV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Tidak ada kelas itu sebenarnya surga.

Soalnya Taehyung lagi malas ngapa-ngapain. Kerjaannya hanya guling-guling di kasur. Bangun siang, mandi lewat jam sepuluh, makan lupa. Di luar hujan lumayan deras, cuaca sekarang lagi sering hujan. Hawa dingin begini bawaannya ingin bergelung terus di dalam selimut hangat. Taehyung terlanjur nyaman. Tapi lama-lama bosan juga tak lakukan apa-apa. tak produktif. Hanya ambil dan buang napas sambil main hape.

"Dipanggil nggak nyaut, astaga, masih main hape ternyata."

"Hmmm, malas, tahu."

"Kamu jadi kayak kucing, tahu?" Jimin duduk di tepi ranjang dan memainkan helai rambut Taehyung. Nah empunya rambut sih makin bergelung nyaman. Pejamkan mata nikmati elusan tangan Jimin. Jari-jarinya hangat dan lembut, Taehyung paling suka kalau Jimin sudah perlakukan dia begini. "Paling tidak, makan sesuatu dulu. Ayo, aku sudah selesai buatkan kamu panekuk dan saus cokelat."

Taehyung merengut, "Gendong, lah."

"Mulai deh manja."

"Hehehe, sesekali gitu."

"Gak apa. Sering juga boleh." Lalu dia menarik lembut tubuh kurus Taehyung untuk ia bangunkan. Ia rengkuh Taehyung dan gendong dia dalam sekali percobaan. Kecil-kecil begini Jimin itu kuat. Orang boleh sering pertanyaan kekuatannya karena tubuhnya pendek. Hah... Tak tahu saja kalau Jimin suka olahraga dan rajin konsumsi protein. Gendong Taehyung si kerempeng begini sih, bukan apa-apa. Sudah kebiasaan sejak kecil jadi Jimin sudah seperti menggendong anak kucing. Ringan banget.

Taehyung juga paling senang digendong Jimin. Badannya yang agak banyak lemak itu bikin dia empuk, enak untuk dipeluk. Hangat dan wanginya manis. Jimin paling suka aroma vanilla. Bawaannya pingin jilat, soalnya kayak eskrim wanginya : (

Jimin mengecup pipi Taehyung, "Tapi manjanya cuma boleh ke aku."

"Egois juga kamu."

"Biarin."

.

.

.

"Kamu tuh, ya. Dari tadi liatnya hape terus."

Taehyung menoleh dan nyengir lucu. "Aku heran. Habisnya Yoongi _hyung_ gak balas pesanku. Setahuku dia belum dapat kerjaan untuk siang hari. Masih nganggur. Apa dia sedang cari, ya, sekarang?" ia menghela, "Tapi biasanya Yoongi _hyung_ selalu balas."

"Sudah ada aku, masih nyari dia?"

"Eeehhh?" lantas Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya. Wajahnya panik dengan sorot mata yang lucu karena takut dan merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Jimin!"

Karena reaksi lucu itu, Jimin jadi ingin goda dia. "Ah, sedihnya hatiku. Sudah belasan tahun rasanya aku suka sama orang paling tidak peka sedunia. Sudah kuungkapkan masih sama saja. Dia suka sama orang lain, oh, Tuhanku..." ia memainkan peran sedih dan pura-pura menangis, "Padahal aku yang selalu ada untuknya tapi kenapa dia selalu cari lelaki lain, _hiks_."

"J-Jiminnn! Jangan gitu, aku minta maaf..."

"Taehyungie jahat sama Ddiminie,"

"Jangan _aegyeo_ , ih! Nggak pantes!" kemudian Taehyung mencubit perut Jimin sekencang-kencangnya. Tahu kalau Jimin hanya sedang menggodanya. Karena lelaki itu tak akan pernah sudi pakai _aegyeo_ kecuali saat mabuk dan ingin mengerjainya saja. Sia-sia juga Taehyung hampir bersujud minta ampun.

Jimin terkekeh gemas, "Iyalah. Lebih cocok kamu, kan lebih imut."

"Apaan, sih."

Ngomongnya judes tapi pipinya merah _heu_.

"Iya iya, jangan dicubit terus ih –sakit, Tae..." ia mengelus perut dan pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri karena cubitan Taehyung tidak main-main. Walau Jimin menjulukinya sebagai kitten pemalu, dia tetap lelaki yang kuat. Andalannya memang cubitan. Bukan main memang dia itu. "Udahlah, mungkin Yoongi lagi sibuk kerjakan sesuatu. Mungkin juga kamu benar, kalau dia sedang cari kerjaan. Kalau sudah lenggang juga nanti dia akan balas pesanmu."

"Iya sih... tapi 'kan kangen..."

Jimin cemberut, "Taehyungie jahat sama Ddiminie..."

"AARrrgh! Hentikan, Jimin! Geli, tahu!"

* * *

Yoongi mendobrak pintu kayu yang lapuk itu.

Napasnya sudah hampir habis. Dia lupa ambil beberapa selama berlari kemari. Dia juga tak tahu ini dimana. Dia hanya ikuti arahan peta pintar dari ponsel. Yoongi tak peduli juga, saat ini Yoonji lebih penting.

Dan dia langsung berlari melihat Yoongi duduk terikat di tengah ruangan remang-remang. Sendirian. Tak sadar diri. Entah karena ketakutan atau sudah diapa-apakan oleh orang-orang brengsek. Yoongi betul-betul marah. "Kau! Sial, merepotkan Kakak aja kamu itu, ck!"

Yoongi melepas ikatan di tubuh Yoonji, kemudian menopang tubuh kecil adiknya ketika terjatuh. Karena perempuan itu tak sadar diri. Wajahnya pucat dan penampilannya berantakan. Bajunya berantakan. Robek dimana-mana. Yoongi ketakutan untuk bayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

 _Jangan menangis..._

 _Jangan menangis..._

 _ **Jangan menangis...**_

Tangan pucat dan kotornya mengusap wajah Yoonji. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel karena lepek. Wajah adiknya menyedihkan dan buat Yoongi sakit. Pasti adiknya disakiti, dan Yoongi betul-betul menderita karena itu. Dia hampir mengumpat sebelum menemukan catatan kecil di dahi Yoonji.

 _ **[Ini hanya peringatan awal. Bisa jadi akan ada episode berikutnya! Haha, omong-omong, adik perempuanmu boleh juga. Dia enak. Hehe.]**_

"Bangsat..." dan pertahanannya runtuh.

Biarlah, dia terlanjur sakit. Jadi Yoongi menangis sambil memeluk adiknya. Membiarkan suara tangisnya menggema di ruangan sempit dan lembap itu. Dia tak peduli imej kerennya luntur. Bodo amat. Dia hanya betul-betul terluka karena lalai menjaga adiknya. Yoonji jadi terlibat karena masalahnya, padahal seharusnya perempuan pecicilan ini tak perlu tahu apalagi merasakan pahitnya. Yoonji harusnya sedang belajar atau menelpon teman-temannya dan menghabiskan tagihan telepon karena bicara nyaris dua jam lamanya. Bukan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini...

Entah apa yang Yoonji alami selama tak ada dia. Yoongi tak berani bayangkan.

"Jung Hoseok... Kau harus bayar semua ini."

.

.

"Kakak..."

Yoongi melirik adiknya yang merengut di ranjang mungilnya. Dia baru saja masuk membawa semangkuk nasi telur dan sup ayam. Masih hangat, karena memang Yoongi sengaja jaga kehangatannya. "Nih. Makan dulu, perlu kusuapi juga?"

Yoonji diam sejenak, "Iya. Mau."

"Tumben," ia ingin tertawa. Tapi mood-nya sedang tak stabil. Sedari tadi dia hanya bersikap dingin dan tak pakai ekspresi. Yoongi mengendikkan bahu karena Yoonji juga hanya diam, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang memangku nasi. "Buka mulut."

Satu dua suap terlewati. "Jangan marah padaku,"

"Siapa yang marah?"

"Kau tidak pakai nada saat bicara padaku."

"Bukannya memang begini?" ia menyuapkan sup untuk Yoonji.

Bukan setahun dua tahun Yoonji mengenal lelaki ini. Sudah belasan tahun, sejak dia lahir. Lelaki ini yang ajarkan dia kehidupan dan menghidupi dia. Jadi dia tahu bagaimana Yoongi bersikap saat sedang marah. Dan saat ini, Yoongi sedang menahan amarah dengan susah payah. Baru kali ini pula Yoonji merasa takut.

Sebetulnya lebih kepada... bersalah.

Padahal ia bisa marah-marah pada Kakaknya yang berani abaikan pesannya. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya tertelan mentah-mentah. Tak ada satu pun kata yang ia lontarkan, pada akhirnya ia juga diam karena Yoongi seperti tak tersentuh. "Yoongi... Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Mereka tak apa-apakan aku, jangan berpikir buruk..."

"Kau sampai tak berani ngomel padaku, bagaimana aku percaya?"

"Serius, Yoongi..." dia menahan lengan Yoongi yang mengepal. "Mereka memang pukul dan tampar aku. Mereka memang goda aku, dan aku takut. Tapi dia tidak lakukan hal menjijikkan padaku karena aku lawan mereka, mereka tidak perko –"

"DIAM!"

Suara Yoongi menggelegar. Menyeramkan. "Aku tak mau dengar kata busuk itu. Terserah mau apa pun yang mereka lakukan, tetap saja kau terluka, bocah tengik. Dan aku tak bisa lebih marah dibanding melihatmu lecet. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Yoongi, aku bisa melawan mereka. Aku nggak apa-apa,"

"Dengar," Yoongi meletakkan mangkuk nasinya. Lengan kurusnya mengukung bahu ramping Yoonji untuk ia remat. Kuat saking takutnya. Bahkan gemetaran. Mata Yoongi bersirobok terlalu dalam pada mata adiknya. Menyiratkan _Ketakutan_. _Kekhawatiran_. _**Kegelisahan**_. _**Rasa**_ _ **sayang**_ _._ _ **Rasa**_ _ **bersalah**_ _._ "Meski aku benci pada Ayah dan Ibu, aku pernah berjanji pada mereka untuk jaga kamu. Dengan seluruh hal yang aku miliki. Entah itu raga, kewarasan, apapun. Mereka memang brengsek, tetapi satu-satunya hal keren yang mau aku lakukan dari permintaannya adalah menjagamu."

Kepalanya tertunduk, rasanya berat.

Kalau masalah adik begini memang dia akan jadi _emo_. "Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Cuma kamu satu-satunya orang waras yang temani hidupku, Yoonji. Sampai mati pun, aku akan gentayangi hidupmu. Aku tak bisa lihat kau luka barang satu gores saja, jadi mengertilah... _Mengertilah aku bisa saja membunuh siapa pun yang buat kau menangis dan terluka._ "

"Yoongi..."

"Dan kau tak salah apa-apa. Karena itu aku marah. Tidak seharusnya kau begini. Jung Hoseok memang bajingan... Adikku tak pantas dapatkan perlakuan sehina ini. Seharusnya ini urusan diantara kami, seharusnya aku –"

Yoonji menonjok wajah kakaknya, "Seharusnya kau apa? Kau yang mati, gitu? Untuk apa, Yoongi? Kau juga tidak pantas dihantui orang-orang seperti dia. Kau juga tidak salah, jangan merasa takut! Kau tak berkewajiban untuk membalas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya! Mati ya mati saja, kau bukan pembunuh!"

"Tapi kalau saat itu aku..."

" _Apa?_ Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat itu?"

Mulut kecilnya bungkam. Tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

Rasa bersalah dan ketakutan itu muncul lagi, dan Yoongi semakin sakit. Sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dan kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Berputar-putar, berdentum-dentum seperti ingin pecah. "Yoongi!"

Akhirnya Yoongi mendorong adiknya. Melepas genggamannya.

Bangkit dengan wajah kacau.

"Makan sendiri. Habiskan semua lalu tidur."

"Hei, Yoongi!" Yoonji memekik, "Kemana?! Temani aku tidur, bajingan!"

.

.

.

Nyaris tiga tahun Yoongi menenggak alkohol terakhirnya.

Terima kasih pada Yoonji yang menyembuhkannya dari tahap menuju kehilangan kewarasannya dengan minum-minum. Dulu hidupnya sempat bobrok dengan minuman alkohol dan tembakau, tetapi Yoonji sabar sekali memarahinya tiap hari dan mengurusi muntahan Yoongi tiap pagi. Sampai akhirnya Yoonji berkata dia akan pergi kalau dia masih hidup seperti gelandangan, Yoongi berhenti.

Walau dia gila minum, dia akan lebih gila jika Yoonji pergi. Mana bisa dia.

Sekarang, setelah susah payah dia bersumpah tak akan minum-minum, nyatanya dia pergi ke kedai soju dan sudah habis dua botol. Peduli amat kalau Yoonji marah-marah lagi karena harus urus muntahannya esok pagi. Pikirannya terlanjur kacau, dan dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Mabuk jadi pilihannya sekarang.

Tanpa gorengan atau camilan apa pun. Murni minum-minum.

Sampai perut kembung dan gila.

"Aaaaah, bosan!" Yoongi cegukan dan memainkan ponselnya.

Barangkali dia bisa temukan hal menyenangkan.

"Hhnnnng,,, T-Taehyungie...?"

.

.

" _Hyuuuung!_ "

Yoongi sudah tuli, terlalu bising suara yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia hanya lanjut minum tanpa hiraukan Taehyung yang berlari dengan kepayahan. Wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang berantakan. "Yoongi _hyung_!"

"Hmmm, Taehyungie!" dia tertawa.

Tangannya menarik Taehyung duduk di sisinya. Jemari dinginnya mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung mencari kehangatan. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya tenggelam. Separuh karena dia memang sipit, separuh karena matanya bengkak. Ini bukan pemandangan yang baik untuk Taehyung. Karena meski lelaki itu tersenyum, jelas sekali ada kesedihan di matanya.

Taehyung merebut gelas dari tangan Yoongi, "Cukup, _hyung_. Jangan minum lagi."

"Apasih... Baru juga dua gelas,,,"

"Apanya yang dua gelas?! Sudah hampir empat botol itu!"

Ia menjauhkan semua botol-botol dan gelas dari hadapan Yoongi. Lelaki itu merengek dengan suara falseto yang, sebetulnya menggemaskan, tapi ingat... dia sedang mabuk. Taehyung harus tabah hati menghadapinya. Kuatkan iman. "Kenapa minum sebanyak ini, astaga, mulutmu bau banget! Hoek!"

"Uhmmm nggak lah, wangi begini."

" _Hyung_ , ish, astaga..." Taehyung pasrah ketika Yoongi memainkan wajahnya. Cubit sana sini, mainkan pipinya, hidungnya ditarik-tarik, pipinya ditekan-tekan hingga bibirnya monyong. Taehyung memang harus sabar menghadapi dia. Baru kali ini ia lihat orang mabuk yang menyusahkan. Dan sebetulnya, ia tak menyangka Yoongi yang mabuk akan jadi seperti beruang manis dan lucu.

 _Astaga, Taehyung, sadarkan dirimu! Bawa dia pergi dari sini, tolol!_

"Ayo pegi, _hyung_..."

"Uhmmm perutku kembung, Taetae~ nggak bisa jalan~"

Kenapa dia jadi imut begini, Tuhanku...

.

.

Walau Taehyung bilang tubuhnya kerempeng dan lemah, begini-begini dia juga punya tenaga. Dia bisa bopong Yoongi. Sebetulnya dia sudah gendong lelaki itu, tapi Yoongi tak bisa diam dan mereka jatuh. Karena Taehyung tak mau melukainya jadi dia hanya membopongnya. Lebih aman. Dan selama perjalan pulang, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok lain dalam tubuh Yoongi. Entah karena memang terlalu mabuk, atau lelaki ini sebetulnya punya dua kepribadian. Pasalnya mereka jauh berbeda.

 _Suga_ namanya. Yoongi tadi bilang begitu.

 _ **Karena manis seperti sugar,**_ Yoongi katakan dengan suara melengking dan _aegyeo_. Astaga, Tuhanku, _aegyeo_! Mana bisa Taehyung tidak kaget melihat lelaki pujaannya yang kalem itu bertingkah menggemaskan. Dia betul-betul jadi orang lain saat mabuk. Itu jadi hiburan tersendiri, tetapi Taehyung khawatir.

Biasanya orang terlalu mabuk itu menyimpan masalah, kan?

" _Suga_ ingin makan _sugar_ , hahaha!"

Sekarang dia terpingkal sendiri. "Lucu ya, susunan kalimatnya. Kedengaran seperti aku ingin makan diriku sendiri. Ah, aku memang semanis itu~"

"Ayo, _hyung_ , kita cepat-cepat pulang."

Yoongi merengut, "Hhh, iya iya! Taehyungie kamu bawel banget, serius. Ini aku juga sedang jalan, tahu? Pelan-pelan aja kenapa, sih. Kakiku sakit jalan jauh-jauh, aku ini sudah tua tidak bisa seperti jaman masih muda! Ah, kau sih tak akan paham. Masih bocah juga, dasar anak jaman sekarang. Gak sopan sama orangtua."

Nah. Dia berubah lagi. Emangnya dia sudah kakek-kakek, apa?

"Taehyungieee!"

"Apa, _hyung_?"

"Lama banget kamu jalannya, ih!" kemudian Yoongi berlari pada Taehyung yang kebingungan di belakangnya. Menggenggam tangannya erat sekali dan berjalan bersama. Beriringan dan lebih lambat.

Taehyung jangan ditanya lagi. Walau dia bingung dengan sikap Yoongi yang berubah-ubah saat ini, dia tetap gugup kalau sikap yang ini muncul. Bagaimana pun dia kan menyukai lelaki ini. Jadi ketika Yoongi memperlakukannya dengan manis, tentu saja Taehyung deg-degan.

Yoongi diam dan tenang sekarang. Hanya menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Melangkah lambat dengan ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung. Jelas saja Taehyung jadi berdesir manja. Manis banget. "Sudah baikan, _hyung_?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi _hyung_ berubah-ubah karena mabuk."

"Memang yang sekarang kenapa?"

"Ya seperti biasanya. Kayak Yoongi _hyung_ , bukan _Suga_ atau siapalah tadi kau sebut itu. Apa hyung bisa mengontrol sikapmu saat mabuk, begitu?" Taehyung penasaran bertanya. Kelihatannya stase Yoongi mabuk sudah terlewati. Walau Yoongi masih sesekali cegukan karena terlalu banyak minum. Tapi sikap yang sekarang betul-betul seperti Yoongi yang biasanya. Tenang dan manis. " _Hyung_ , kenapa kamu minum banyak sekali sampai mabuk."

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Sesukaku lah. Peduli banget. Siapa kamu?"

Tunggu. Kayaknya ini _bukan_ Yoongi. Diam sih, tapi dingin gitu.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Siapa yang kamu sebut itu, hah?! Aku nggak suka ya kamu sebut-sebut cowok lain kalau sedang jalan sama aku. Cuma boleh sebut _Agust_ saja. _**Daddy**_ _juga boleh, hehe._ "

Waduh? Gawat. Pribadi yang ini menyeramkan juga...

Ketika Taehyung hendak menjauhkan diri, Yoongi –yang saat ini katanya bernama Agust– makin menariknya semakin dekat. Seperti tak rela Taehyung menjauhinya. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin, tapi ada rasa ingin memiliki yang besar. Dia juga mengomel tentang Taehyung yang mungkin bosan padanya. Dia bilang, dia gak mau kehilangannya lagi jadi dia akan perbaiki diri dan bersikap lebih manis.

Taehyung menganga tak paham. Orang ini bicara apa, sih?

"Sudah sampai, _hyung_."

"Tahu aku juga." Katanya mau bersikap manis, tapi ketus begitu jawabnya. Sudahlah, toh, dia ini hanya kepribadian yang keluar saat Yoongi mabuk. Taehyung memahami itu, jadi dia mengangguk saja dan mengalah. Dia melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan tersenyum canggung, "Yaudah aku pulang. Dah, _hyung_."

Satu tarikan kuat Taehyung rasakan ketika ia melangkah.

Yoongi mengukungnya di dinding dan mencium bibirnya.

 _ **Cium.**_

 _ **Di bibir.**_

Mata bulat Taehyung terbelalak saking syoknya. Demi apa Yoongi mencium bibirnya saat ini? Tapi, dia betul-betul rasakan kalau Yoongi memang menciumnya. Lembut dan basah. Dingin tetapi lama-lama hatinya menghangat... Tangan Yoongi menangkup seluruh wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang dingin. Tubuh mereka berdempetan seperti Yoongi tak mau beri jarak meski hanya satu senti. Dan itu hanya memperburuk keadaan jantung Taehyung. Berdentum seperti mau meledak!

Karena gemetaran, Taehyung meremat mantel Yoongi. Seluruh kecupan dan lumatan yang Yoongi tanam di mulutnya buat dia nyaris seperti jeli. Bahkan sentuhan jemarinya di leher buat dia kepayang... entah kenapa bisa dia menikmati sensasi terbakar, terkejut, menyetrum, dan geli seperti ini.

"Hhhh," _bibirku sepertinya bengkak, heu._

Yoongi menatapnya tajam. Mencium mata kanan Taehyung, "Tidur denganku."

"M-Maksudnya?!"

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

 **a/n:**

hueheuheueheu hayohayo siapa yang ikut gemeteran baca adegan tadi?

Akhirnya setelah 16 chapter, yoonv ciuman juga heu. Selamat, #teamyoonv kalian bisa berjaya di episode ini. soalnya saya juga lowkey ship them ehehe. Sekali-sekali saya bahagiakan teamn yoonv kan eheu.

Ada yang bisa tebak, episode berikutnya bakal ngapain mereka?

 _ **p.s. jangan marahain aku karena melukai Jimin : (**_


	18. Chapter 18: mabuk kepayang

Sudah tahu mabuk tidak baik untuknya, malah habiskan empat botol.

Yoongi sedikit menyesal dengan kontrol emosinya kemarin. Dia kalap kalau sudah menyangkut tentang adiknya. Dia marah. Dia kesal karena merasa gagal sebagai kakak untuk menjaga Yoonji, dan perempuan itu malah katakan dia baik-baik saja; bersikap sok kuat. Itu membuat Yoongi makin kesal dan marah! Apa maksudnya itu, hah? Maksudnya Yoonji sudah tak butuh dia atau bagaimana?!

Dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut, Yoongi bangun. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali, seolah dia baru saja ditimpuk batu atau semacamnya. Pandangannya kabur saat pertama ia membuka mata, kemudian menjadi lebih jelas ketika ia sadar ia sudah di kamarnya. Ah, melegakan.

Tapi, bukannya semalam ia mabuk berat?

Kok bisa dia sampai rumah dengan selamat?

"Astaga –!" Yoongi terjungkal dari ranjangnya begitu melihat Taehyung tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Memeluk gulingnya dan mendengkur nyaman, nyaris tak terdengar suaranya karena terlalu halus.

 _Kok... bisa...?_

 _Kenapa Taehyung ada di ranjangnya?!_

Yoongi mengecek tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia terkejut karena mengenakan pakaian berbeda dari yang semalam ia pakai! Dia ingat sekali semalam hanya kenakan kaus tipis dan mantel tebal, sekarang di pagi ketika ia bangun malah pakai baju lengan panjang berwarna coklat muda? Kapan juga dia ganti baju?

Dan kenapa harus ganti baju? Tak mungkin dia apa-apakan Taehyung...

"Sial... Aku tak ingat apa-apa,"

"Hnnngg,, Yoongi _hyung_?"

 _Mampus aku..._ Yoongi mendongak dengan wajah blank. Memandangi Taehyung yang perlahan bangun dengan wajah mengantuk. Matanya belum terbuka penuh, bibirnya merengut lucu, dan rambutnya benar-benar kacau! Bagaimana helaian yang selalu halus itu bisa berdiri seperti kena _hairspray_ itu?

Tunggu, semalam Yoongi tidak menjambaknya... kan?

 _Aissshh...! Yoongi, cepatlah berpikir dan ingat semuanya!_

"Sudah bangun, _hyung_?" Taehyung akhirnya duduk bersila di ranjang. Kepalanya terantuk ke bawah karena masih mengantuk. Matanya dikucek pelan, diselingi menguap lebar-lebar. Tapi tetap kelihatan lucu di mata Yoongi, karena ia ternyata baru tahu kalau Taehyung punya _natural blush_ ketika bangun tidur. "Haaah... jam berapa ini, aku masih ngantuk sebenarnya,"

Sial... Apa harus Taehyung pakai baju begitu?

Seingatnya kemarin Taehyung tidak pakai baju yang menggoda iman begitu. Semalam dia pakai sweater hangat yang tebal berwarna hijau lumut. Bukan piyama kebesaran yang tipis dan mengilat, itu... betul-betul kebesaran atau karena Taehyung yang kecil dan terlalu kurus? Karena bahunya terekspos terlalu jelas... dan tulang selangkanya terpahat indah seperti manekin. Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup, baru pertama dia lihat _mahakarya hidup_ seperti Kim Taehyung.

" _Hyung?"_

Yoongi reflek memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Taehyung mendekat. Karena sejujurnya dia masih bingung dan kehabisan akal. Apa ini betulan? Nyata? Bukan mimpi atau halusinasi karena terlalu banyak minum? Memang betul kata Yoonji, mabuk berat bisa buat orang jadi gila. Sekarang Yoongi benar-benar gila karena mendapati pagi harinya dengan kepala pusing dan mendapati Taehyung tampil seksi sekaligus manis di hadapannya!

 _Aku tak akan minum-minum lagi kalau begini caranya..._

"Yoongi _hyung_ ,,,"

"J-Jangan mendekat –" Yoongi semakin takut. Oke, ini menyeramkan. Kenapa halusinasinya jadi responsif begini? Taehyung kenapa jadi agresif, sih? Tahu tidak dia itu sedang suguhkan selangka yang menggoda untuk ditandai?! Yoongi begini-begini juga punya hormon yang sudah lama dia pendam karena banyak bekerja untuk cari uang. Digoda hebat begini juga dia hampir mimisan.

Sampai tahu-tahu Yoongi sudah terpojok. Tertahan di dinding kamarnya sendiri, menganga masih tak percaya. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah turun dari ranjang Yoongi dan mendekat dengan cara merangkak. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus merangkak?! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan... Kenapa dia jadi berubah seksi begini...

Mana bisa Yoongi percaya dia betulan Taehyung?!

Dia sungguh menyesal sudah mabuk dengan empat botol soju.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" kepalanya dimiringkan.

Kedip-kedip lucu seperti boneka. Yoongi sudah nyaris mimisan di tempatnya, karena menurutnya Taehyung sangat sangat lucu dan seksi sekarang ini. Dan ia malah tak bisa bergerak ketika pemuda cantik itu mendekat dan memandangnya bingung. Padahal seharusnya Yoongi yang bingung disini! Apa-apaan situasi ini?

" _Hyung_ , kau masih mabuk?"

"A-Apa?"

"Kepalamu masih sakit, ya?" Taehyung duduk bersila seperti anjing manis. "Semalam _hyung_ muntah-muntah. Banyak banget dan mengotori bajuku dan bajumu, jadinya ya... terpaksa harus kuganti soalnya bau. Dan,, uhmmm, nggak apa kan aku pinjam baju _hyung_ hari ini?" ia memainkan lengan piyamanya yang kebesaran. "Padahal _hyung_ kecil tapi kok piyama ini besar banget kalau dipakai sama aku,"

 _Pantas aku seperti kenal baju itu..._

 _Ah, bukan... Yang penting itu; syukurlah aku tak apa-apakan dia!_

 _Kau dan pikiran kotormu, Yoongi!_

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_ _vs_ _ **[**_ _TaeGi-YoonV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

"Ung, makasih, _hyung_..."

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Sebetulnya kan nggak perlu diantar. Lebih baik _hyung_ istirahat sampai merasa betul-betul baikan. Toh, aku bisa pulang sendiri atau minta jemput sama Jimin,"

"Nggak apa. Aku ingin antar kamu,"

"Yaudah." Ia melirik rumahnya yang besar. "Mau mampir dulu atau?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku mau jaga Yoonji."

"Oh, ya. Yoonji kenapa, _hyung_? Biasanya dia heboh kalau aku datang, kelihatannya dia lagi banyak diam.. Aku juga tak lihat dia pagi ini, kalau semalam sih dia bantu aku urusi _hyung_ yang muntah-muntah." Taehyung bertanya dengan penasaran, tapi Yoongi tak menjawab dengan jawaban yang dia mau. Karena menurutnya Yoongi sedang menutupi sesuatu, tetapi Taehyung juga tak berani ikut campur urusan mereka. Karena dia bukan siapa-siapa, tak berhak pula. Jadi dia mengangguk saja biarkan Yoongi mengusak rambutnya yang masih agak basah setelah keramas. "Omong-omong, _hyung_ belum jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ mabuk?"

Yoongi terdiam lagi. "Nggak apa-apa. sudah sana masuk. Aku harus pulang, kasihan Yoonji menunggu kelamaan."

"Hhhh," Taehyung hanya mendengus pasrah.

Kenapa, sih, dua laki-laki tersayangnya suka banget pendam masalah sendirian?

* * *

"Ya! Cukup untuk hari ini,"

Dengan tepuk tangan yang ringan, latihan teater diakhiri. Langit sudah berwarna oranye, dan Jeonghan memang bukan orang yang suka latihan sampai larut. Secukupnya saja tapi serius. Tak usah lama-lama, mending dipakai kencan; _ehehhe_.

Latihan kali ini berjalan lancar, semua personil makin solid dan kompak. Pada awalnya, Taehyung merasa gugup dan canggung karena dia bukan anak teater, apalagi dia ini pengganti Kim Heechul; senior mereka yang luar biasa. Dia takut kalau para anggota membencinya karena bertingkah _kurang ajar._ Tetapi nyatanya, dia disambut hangat. Semua anggota tersenyum tulus dan mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan mengajarinya hingga bisa. Ada satu yang dia sukai namanya Boo Seungkwan; dia pandai sekali menyanyi dan akting. Dia yang mengajari ekspresi dan intonasi bicara sampai Taehyung mahir.

Jeonghan selalu mengakhiri latihan ketika senja tiba.

"Uhmm, _sunbae-nim_..."

"Ehh, iya, Park Jihoon?" Taehyung menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan barang-barang ke dalam tas. Lelaki mungil yang cantik ini, dia tahu. Juniornya dari jurusan tari kontemporer. Dengar-dengar dia juga pandai menyanyi tapi Taehyung belum pernah dengar, sih. Jihoon memainkan peran sebagai kawan baik Hansung dalam drama, jadinya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk membangun chemistry. "Kenapa? Kok belum pulang?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu, "Belum dijemput Abang. Uhm, ini, ada minuman untuk _sunbae-nim_. Semangat, ya! Tiga hari lagi pertunjukannya!"

"Kirain apa," dia tertawa dan menerima minuman isotonik dari Jihoon. "Makasih, padahal mah gak usah kasih apa-apa. Kamu sendiri udah minum, belum?" ia meneguk minumnya dan melihat Jihoon mengangguk semangat. "Enak, nih. Hehe, makasih ya.. Jadi ngerepotin akunya,"

"Iiiih, nggak lah. Ngerepotin apanya... Aku mau kasih semangat aja, hehe."

Taehyung tersenyum manis. "Iya, aku jadi makin semangat, lho."

"Hehe, soalnya aku suka sama _sunbae-nim._ "

"M-Maksudnya?"

"Kim Taehyuuuuung! Suamimu udah jemput ini!" suara menggelegar dari Jeonghan menginterupsi pembicaraan. Beberapa orang yang masih di ruang teater jadi memperhatikan karena suara Jeonghan itu luar biasa. Seperti satu gedung fakultas bisa dengar suaranya. Memalukan.

Taehyung menoleh dengan wajah memerah. Apa-apaan, sih, Jeonghan itu? Suami darimana, nikah saja belum. Lagipula, walaupun dia ini penyuka lelaki... apakah ketika menikah dia akan jadi istri? Istri lelaki? Tau ah, kenapa jadi ngomongin nikah. _Heu_.

Lelaki yang disebut suami itu sudah pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Jimin. Dia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang warna hitam yang ketat dan celana bahan kulit yang sama ketatnya. Pagi tadi Taehyung sudah mengomel dengan penampilannya yang seperti penggoda ulung, tapi Jimin malah menggodanya dengan: _ciee cemburu, ya? Tenang aja, Sayang. Bagiku kamu Dewi di hatiku jadi aku takkan berpaling._

Heu... apa banget, kan?

"Ayo pulang, malah bengong kamu."

"Nggak... habisnya malu tadi Jeonghan ngomongnya gitu."

"Kenapa? Kan memang betul aku suamimu,"

Taehyung menonjok muka kawannya, "Nikah aja belum udah suami-suami... Udah ah, kalian semua otaknya gesrek. Nih aku udah selesai beberes, yuk pulang." Ia memanggul ransel di bahunya kemudian tersenyum pada Jihoon. "Duluan ya, dek. Besok-besok panggil _hyung_ aja nggak apa-apa. Kan udah deket, hehe. Makasih lho minumannya. Besok aku beliin milkis,"

"E-Euung, i-iya... hati-hati, _hyung_."

Jimin melirik pada Jihoon yang wajahnya memerah. Lelaki mungil itu tampak gugup dan tak percaya diri. Entah karena apa. Tetapi, dia sudah bertahun-tahun berada di sisi Taehyung dan bukan sekali dua kali dia mendapati situasi macam ini. Kalau dari gelagatnya, sih, sepertinya lelaki ini habis menyatakan perasaan... Aduh, dik, malangnya nasibmu. Taehyung tak bakal ngerti, dik...

"Ayuk, ih, ngobrol terus." Jimin mengambil tangan Taehyung untuk digenggam.

"Sabar dong. Namanya juga pemes."

Jimin tertawa, " _Famous_ , Tae-ku..."

"Sama aja kan."

.

.

"Yang tadi itu namanya siapa?"

Taehyung melihat jalan sambil ngemut permen lemon. "Yang mana?"

"Yang kecil, yang mau kamu beliin milkis itu loh." Jimin melirik Taehyung yang wajahnya kecut karena asam permen lemon. Dia tersenyum geli dengan wajah konyol lelaki manisnya. Lucu, lucu banget. Hampir aja kelepasan cium. Taehyung manggut-manggut dan menjawab, "Hoooo.. Itu Park Jihoon, jurusan tari kontemporer. Kenapa? Dia baik dan manis, kok. Dia ajari aku akting juga karena dia lebih pengalaman."

"Tadi kamu ditembak dia?"

Taehyung menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "Kapan? Mana ada..."

Perkiraannya benar. Lelaki lemot bernama Kim Taehyung mana peka sih kalau ditembak orang. Kecuali kalau memang yang nyatakan perasaan itu betul-betul jelas mengungkapkan dengan kalimat: _ayo jadi pacarku!_ Itu juga selalu ditolak karena Taehyung selalu bilang dia tak mau pacaran dan dia tak punya perasaan yang sama. Kasihan juga junior yang tadi, sepertinya sih dia bakalan nangis. Jihoon pasti mengira kalau Jimin ini beneran pacar, deh.

 _Aduh, dek, Abang nih masih digantungin tauk... huhuhu.._

"Loh, Jimin! Itu ada Yoongi _hyung_!"

Jimin menoleh sembari menghentikan mobilnya. Ia keluar setelah Taehyung cepat-cepat turun dari mobil. Ada Yoongi bersandar di pagar rumah Taehyung. Lelaki itu bangkit dan tersenyum tipis melihat Taehyung berlari dengan wajah yang sumringah. Entah kenapa pula dia harus merasa senang. "Hai Tae," ia menyapa Jimin, "Hai."

"Hm." Jimin sih masih ketus ye. Rival soalnya.

" _Hyung_ kok ke rumah?"

Dengan wajah (yang kata Jimin sok) ganteng Yoongi berkata, "Mandi terus dandan yang cantik. Aku mau ajak kamu jalan," lalu Taehyung terpaku dengan wajah yang perlahan tersipu malu. Dia masih terkejut dengan ajakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. Keren dan manis. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang pakaian apa yang akan dipakai untuk menyenangkan Yoongi. Hehehe.

Sedangkan Jimin menjauhkan Yoongi, "Gak. Gak boleh. Taehyung baru pulang latihan, dia nanti kecapekan kalau diajak pergi. Nggak. Dia harus istirahat banyak, gak lihat apa dia makin kurus begini?"

Apa pun supaya gebetanmu gak direbut, ya kan?

"Kurus apanya, pipinya masih gembil lucu begini."

 _Harus, ya, Yoongi cubit-cubit pipi Taehyung manja begitu?_

 _ **Right in front of my salad?**_ Batin Jimin nelangsa.

Mana Taehyungnya cuma senyum malu-malu gitu, gak marah pipinya dimainin Yoongi, heu... Jimin kan cemburu. Tapi Taehyung manis kalau malu, jadi Jimin nikmati saja lah. Tinggal tunggu bagaimana keputusan Taehyung saja. Walau dilarang pun, kalau Taehyung memang ingin pergi, Jimin tak bisa mengekangnya. Taehyung yang sudah mengerti perasaan cinta sudah lebih bandel untuk diberi tahu. Lagipula, kalau memang itu bisa buat lelaki manis itu senang, Jimin sih bisa apa ya 'kan?

"Y-Yaudah... Tapi aku mandinya lama, nggak apa _hyung_ nungguin?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Iya. Asal kamu dandan cantik, _hyung_ rela nungguin."

"Aaargh gombal gembel!" Jimin mendorong muka Yoongi dan menggiring Taehyung masuk rumahnya. Dia sudah ingin muntah dengar kalimat keju dari Yoongi. Baru tahu juga dia kalau lelaki itu bisa bertingkah menjijikkan seperti itu. Dia berbisik pada Taehyung, "Kamu boleh dandan yang cantik, tapi gak boleh terlalu. Nanti Miss Universe nangis saking cemburunya lihat kecantikan kamu."

Giliran muka Jimin yang digampar, "Sama aja gombal gembel kamu!"

.

.

"Maaf ya aku ajak kamu jalan kaki,"

Taehyung menoleh sambil mengerjap cepat, "Kan memang _hyung_ ajaknya jalan-jalan. Kalau perginya naik mobil yaaaa mobil-mobilan? Aneh ah, aku ngomong apaan sih. Pokoknya gitu, aku gak masalah walau jalan kaki juga." Ia tersenyum malu dan memilih untuk memandangi jalanan di bawahnya. "Semuanya terasa sama, kok. Sama Yoongi _hyung_ tetap menyenangkan, hehehe."

Rasanya hangat... hanya karena Taehyung mengatakan itu.

Ini pertama kalinya, dan Yoongi nyaman dengan perasaan yang campur aduk seperti ini. Ada malu, senang, gembira, geli, berdesir, dan ingin berteriak. Tetapi ia nyaman dengan lelaki manis di sampingnya ini. Atau mungkin ia sudah benar-benar menyukainya? Tapi Yoongi pikir ini masih terlalu cepat...

"Hhhh, dingin banget sih..." Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Begini-begini dia juga bisa malu, tahu.

" _Hyung_ kedinginan? Padahal malam ini langitnya tak keruh seperti mau hujan, loh. Perasaan malam ini nggak terlalu dingin, deh." Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya sambil terus melangkah. Tanpa tahu kalau Yoongi mengernyit bingung di sampingnya, menatapnya heran dan bertanya, "Sedingin ini masih kau bilang tak terlalu? Bagiku ini malam terdingin... Sepertinya sudah mau masuk musim dingin. Terakhir aku cek lewat ponsel suhunya sampai 16 derajat selsius, masa iya kau gak kedinginan?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya agak berat, kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri secara spontan dan berdeham, "D-Diomongin gitu tiba-tiba kerasa dingin, ya? _Hyung_ seperti pengendali cuaca aja..." ia tertawa canggung. "Ah... uhm.. gimana kalau kita makan sesuatu yang hangat?"

"Aku mau kopi aja,"

"O-Oh... Oke..."

.

.

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, dua potong kue stroberi keju dan kopi amerikano panas. Yoongi langsung menyeruput kopi hitamnya dengan nikmat. Diantara semua jenis kopi, dia paling suka kopi hitam murni tanpa gula. Memang pahit, tapi paling cocok di lidahnya. Kalau Yoonji yang minum sih sudah disemprot-semprot karena seleranya bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Lelaki itu nyaris tersedak karena Yoongi berteriak, "K-Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Itu masih panas! Ditiup dulu..." matanya memicing, "Memangnya lidahmu tak terbakar langsung minum begitu? Lihat aja itu kopinya masih mengepul kayak nasi baru matang, nanti lidahmu mati rasa, Taehyung... Aneh kamu ini,"

Taehyung meletakkan cangkir kopinya canggung, "O-Ohhh.. I-Iya sih hehehe, panas banget," ia terkekeh pelan. "Habisnya tadi aku haus jadinya lupa kalau kopinya masih panas." Ia lalu meniup kopinya dan menyeruput pelan-pelan. "Hehehe,"

"Sebetulnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Tae."

"Apa, _hyung_?"

"Waktu itu... Aku tidak lakukan hal buruk padamu, kan?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Waktu itu... kapan, _hyung_?"

"Saat aku tak sengaja menelponmu waktu mabuk," ia berdeham canggung. Kalau diingat-ingat malu juga. Walau Taehyung mungkin tak akan ceritakan banyak hal-hal memalukan yang terjadi malam itu, Yoongi yakin pasti dia konyol sekali. Mabuk sampai empat botol itu sungguh keterlaluan. Dia memang peminum yang kuat, tapi kalau hatinya sedang rapuh biasanya dia suka lepas kendali. "Aku pasti merepotkanmu, ah... itu memalukan sekali. Jujur saja padaku, apa yang kulakukan saat mabuk?"

"Tak ada yang aneh kok... yah... hanya saja, aku melihatmu dalam kepribadian yang lain. Ada banyak, tak hanya satu dua. Kurasa, seingatku ada lima orang dalam tubuhmu ketika kau mabuk, _hyung_. Apa memang selalu seperti itu?"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Astaga... maaf. Kau pasti takut dan bingung sekali malam itu. Itu konyol sekali, dan, ya... Jika aku terlalu mabuk aku memang akan berubah-ubah seperti aku ini memiliki banyak kepribadian. Itu karena dulu aku pemabuk berat dan depresi," ia menyuap kuenya. "Dan dulu aku menciptakan kepribadian itu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak sangka mereka bisa keluar lagi."

"Harusnya _hyung_ jangan mabuk begitu, nggak baik."

"Malam itu aku terlalu kacau, jadi, yah..."

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, "Tetap saja..."

"Dan... apakah kau bertemu _Agust_?"

 _Bangsat... kenapa harus sebut nama itu, sih._ Taehyung membatin. Dia ragu untuk membuka suaranya tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan lambat. Ia bisa melihat raut khawatir di wajah Yoongi. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Dia adalah kepribadian yang buruk dan dingin, aku khawatir dia melukaimu."

"Memangnya... _hyung_ nggak akan bisa ingat, ya?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku terlalu mabuk sampai tak sadar mereka muncul. Mereka bukan aku, Taehyung. Jadi aku tak punya ingatan tentang itu."

Rasanya menyakitkan...

Padahal Taehyung pikir, Yoongi ingat mereka berciuman malam itu. Ciuman yang intens dan membara. Bahkan dia masih terbayang-bayang rasa dari bibir Yoongi yang kecut oleh soju dan manis dari liurnya. Dia menyukai sensasinya dan selalu teringat, tetapi dia memang bodoh karena terus memikirkannya. _Seharusnya Taehyung ingat kalau yang menciumnya itu bukan Yoongi, tapi Agust._ Dan mereka bukan orang yang sama, _**tentu Yoongi tak akan tahu apa-apa.**_

Menyedihkan.

 _Padahal aku sudah baper, heu._

"Tae?" Yoongi mencubit ringan pipi Taehyung, "Apa dia lakukan hal buruk padamu?"

 _Bukan Agust, tapi kamu yang tak bisa ingat, hyung..._

Taehyung tersenyum lirih, "Tidak, kok. Tidak ada."

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **yhaaaa Yoonginya gak tahu kalau dia nyium Tae : (**

 **sedih, nggak, babyTae? Aku sih kalau jadi kamu pengen nonjok Yoongi aja. Udah bikin anak orang baper malah kayak gitu heuuuu zbl.**


	19. Chapter 19: luka

Akhirnya Yoongi diterima bekerja jadi karyawan toko alat elektronik. Salah satu kepiawaiannya adalah memperbaiki barang rusak, termasuk alat-alat elektronik. Yoonji kadang merusak sesuatu dan Yoongi akan memperbaikinya karena ia tak punya cukup uang untuk sekadar membawa _sampah_ diperbaiki. Terlalu buang-buang uang. Saat ini ia bekerja pada Bapak Sihyuk, usianya 40 tahun dan punya dua anak; laki-laki dan perempuan sudah masuk SMA. Mereka kembar dan suka berantem, persis seperti dirinya dan Yoonji.

"Permisi,"

"Ya... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang perempuan SMA datang membawa laptop, "Kakak, laptopku dua hari ini error. Dan pagi ini laptopku tak mau nyala." Wajahnya sedih dan bibirnya merengut. "Kira-kira akan selesai berapa lama?"

"Mungkin dua hari," ia mengambil nota dan mencatat identitas laptop dan pemiliknya. Wajah merengut perempuan itu mengingatkannya pada Taehyung. Pertemuan terakhir mereka waktu itu malam ketika ia mengajaknya minum kopi. Malam dimana Taehyung tak tampak bahagia setelah pembicaraan mereka tentang insiden Yoongi mabuk. Bibirnya persis merengut seperti perempuan itu. Lucu dan manis.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi mikirin Taehyung?

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kak."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tetapi heran karena perempuan itu masih berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dalam. Ia mengangkat alisnya bertanya dalam diam, kemudian perempuan itu membuka mulut dengan ragu, "Kakak... Apa bisa aku minta nomormu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Y-Ya barangkali, kan –"

"Yaishhh! Kau ini, belajar yang benar saja!" Pak Sihyuk datang menenteng sapu ijuk dan memukulkannya pada perempuan itu sambil ngomel-ngomel. Dia meneraki perempuan itu dan menyeretkan keluar toko dan menyuruhnya kembali ke sekolah sambil menggerutu. Yoongi melihat jam dinding, dan baru menyadari kalau ini masih jam sekolah. Jadi, kenapa anak sekolah berkeliaran disini?

Pak Sihyuk duduk di dekat Yoongi, "Nak, kamu itu antara bodoh atau polos aku tak paham lagi. Perempuan genit itu kemari ingin mendekatimu, Yoongi sayang... Gemas aku melihatmu lemot dimintai nomor telepon!"

"Ah, Bapak ini. Mana ada begitu, sih."

"Yeeuu, nggak anak!" dia memukul kepala Yoongi dengan gagang sapu dan mendesis, "Wajahmu tuh ganteng makanya banyak yang suka. Semenjak kau kerja disini, bocah-bocah berdatangan kemari merusakkan barang supaya bertemu denganmu, dasar lemot!"

Yoongi merengut, "Ya mana saya tahu, Pak!"

"Otakmu itu perlu diasah, Nak. Kenapa sih lemot soal cinta, haduh..."

"Mungkin ketularan Kim Taehyung?" gumam Yoongi.

Pak Sihyuk mengorek kupingnya, "Apa? Kalau bicara itu yang jelas, aduh... Bapak nggak dengar! Apa kau menyebut nama seseorang tadi?" ia mengernyit geli dengan wajah sumringah Yoongi yang seperti tersipu malu. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dia lihat Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu begitu. "Kim... apa tadi?"

"Kim Taehyung,"

"Ohhhh, pacarmu?"

Yoongi terkekeh ringan, "Belum. Mungkin secepatnya,"

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_ _vs_ _ **[**_ _TaeGi-YoonV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

"Yakin kamu nggak mau ikut aku aja?"

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian melepas _seatbelt_. "Aku masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, dan aku butuh fokus. Kamu juga sibuk dengan kelompokmu, meski aku prioritasmu, kamu tetap tak boleh abaikan kuliahmu. Kamu harus kuliah dengan benar supaya lulus tepat waktu dan banggakan orangtua," ia tersenyum dan merapihkan rambut Jimin yang berantakan. "Lagipula, aku juga biasa jalan kaki. Dan ini sudah dekat dengan rumah. Aku hanya akan mampir beli sosis untuk dimakan di jalan, sudahlah, jangan terlalu cemaskan aku."

"Aku hanya khawatir, nggak enak juga aku menelantarkanmu sendirian terus."

"Ngaco, ah." Taehyung tertawa ringan. "Kita sudah dewasa. Bisa jaga diri masing-masing, aku juga laki-laki jadi hargailah perasaanku. Aku bisa melawan meski tidak sekuat kamu. Dan mengertilah, kita ini mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Sudah tak bisa main-main seperti jaman semester satu lagi. Sudah sibuk dengan tugas akhir masing-masing. Kamu harus terbiasa hidup tanpa aku,"

Jimin meraih tangan Taehyung di helai rambutnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada manik lelaki manis itu dan berujar tegas, "Jangan bilang begitu. Aku tak suka. Tak mau dengar. Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, Taehyung. Itu menyakiti hatiku. Bagaimana pun, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Aku tak akan membiasakan diri bernapas tanpa melihatmu atau memastikan kau baik-baik saja, paham?"

"Hei, Jimin –"

"Aku sayang padamu, apa itu kurang jelas?"

Terkadang perbedaan pemikiran seperti ini yang membuat mereka berselisih paham dan berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil. Kadang Jimin yang frustasi atau Taehyung yang akhirnya mengalah karena pada dasarnya Jimin itu lelaki yang keras kepala. Diberitahu seperti apa pun, kalau dia sudah bertekad, akan susah untuk diubah. Jadi, untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran karena masalah sepele begini, Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Karena mengalah bukan berarti kalah, kan?

Lagipula, hati kecilnya berkata; _memang aku sanggup hidup tanpamu?_

 _ **Tidak. Aku juga menyesal ucapkan itu.**_

"Maafkan aku, tugas akhir membuatku lelah."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Taehyung. "Tidurlah. Beristirahat satu dua jam tak akan membuat tugasmu terbengkalai. Tubuhmu butuh istirahat, Taehyung. Kau tak akan merasa lelah jika terus menyibukkan diri, jadi jangan bandel dan hiduplah dengan jadwal yang sudah diatur untukmu," ia menghela. "Maaf kalau kau merasa seperti boneka yang dimainkan untuk jalani hidup. Ini demi kebaikan kamu, Taehyung."

"Iya, iya... Kamu dan Mama ini sama aja, ish. Bawel."

"Hmmm, yasudah. Maaf aku nggak bisa antar kamu sampai rumah."

"Baweeeelll! Udah aku mau beli sosis, dadah!"

* * *

"Terima kasih, Kakak!"

Yoongi tersenyum singkat dan memberikan uang kembalian pada perempuan sekolahan yang waktu itu datang untuk memperbaiki laptopnya. Barang itu hanya kena virus dan rusak sedikit. Mungkin Pak Sihyuk benar soal anak-anak perempuan yang datang untuk melihatnya saja. Susah ya jadi orang ganteng. "Terima kasih telah datang ke toko kami. Datanglah lain kali."

"Apa boleh? Walaupun aku tak bawa barang rusak?"

"MANA BOLEH?! DASAR GENIT KAU!" tiba-tiba Pak Sihyuk datang membawa sapu ijuk kesayangannya. Lelaki tua itu suka menyapu rumah. Debu sedikit langsung dibersihkan. Anak-anak punya riwayat asma, katanya. Sungguh Bapak yang baik. Yoongi tersentuh kalau Pak Sihyuk cerita tentang anak-anaknya dan kehidupan keluarganya.

Sebab hati terkecilnya iri melihat benda berharga seperti itu; _namanya_ _ **keluarga**_ _._

Kemudian dengan santainya, Sihyuk berkata kalau Yoongi tentu sudah seperti anak sendiri. Karena dia yang temani di toko. Beberapa karyawan sebelumnya sangat payah dan tidak kompeten karena terlalu banyak main game ponsel. Sedangkan Yoongi adalah pria yang rajin bekerja dan fokus, makanya Sihyuk senang sekali pekerjakan dia. Tetapi, sering sekali lelaki itu manjakan dia seperti anak. Diberi makan, pakaian, kadang uang lebih untuk jajan atau untuk adiknya. Sihyuk pernah main ke rumah Yoongi dan kemudian berkata dia suka Yoonji yang sikapnya tenang dan blak-blakan. Tidak seperti anaknya yang cerewet dan hanya bicara soal idola Kpop saja. Lelaki tua macam dia yang biasa perbaiki komputer mana ngerti?

"Aaaah, Paman! Kakak Yoongi bilang boleh, kok!"

"Sejak kapan aku nikahi Bibimu, hah?!"

"Memangnya aku harus panggil apa? Bapak tua gendut?"

Sihyuk melotot dan siapkan gagang sapunya, "Dasar anak tidak sopan! Kemari kau, sini kuberi pelajaran bicara yang baik pada orang tua, dasar! Makanya sekolah itu yang benar jangan cuma merahkan bibir dan goda lelaki-lelaki, mau jadi apa kau itu?!" badannnya yang gempal itu berlarian mengejarnya, "Sini kau –heiii! Kau itu, ya, masih saja bandel dari kecil! Hei, kemari kau Jinsoul!"

"Genduuut! Ayo kejar aku biar Bapak kurus!"

"Anak ini!"

Pemandangan konyol itu membuat Yoongi terkekeh di tempatnya duduk. Perempuan bernama Jinsoul itu masih kelas satu SMA. Setahun lebih muda dari anak-anak Pak Sihyuk, dan salah satu yang akrab "bertengkar" dengan Sihyuk. Beliau sekali waktu bercerita, kalau Jinsoul memang punya karakter ceria dan bandel. Iseng dan jahil, tetapi dia baik hati dan jujur. Dia hanya tinggal dengan Kakaknya yang usia dua puluh enam tahun dan sibuk bekerja. Waktu kecil sekali orangtuanya dipenjara seumur hidup karena tuduhan pembunuhan berencana. Jadi Sihyuk dulu menghidupi mereka, dan Jinsoul hanya semata-mata ingin cari perhatian saja.

Itulah mengapa, meski Sihyuk suka sekali mengayunkan pukulan, Jinsoul tak pernah marah. Dia hanya diam atau merengek dan membalas dengan kata-kata. Karena sejujurnya, dia senang diperlakukan begitu. Tandanya, Sihyuk sayang padanya, kan?

Ditengah asyiknya terpingkal, sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Senyumnya lenyap seketika.

 _ **Jung Bajingan Hoseok: [**_ _Dari apa yang kudengar, kau punya seseorang yang kau sayangi selain adikmu. Wah, ini kemajuan, Yoongi! Manusia berhati dingin sepertimu akhirnya merasakan cinta?_ _ **]**_

 _ **Jung Bajingan Hoseok: [**_ _Jadi bagaimana, hm? Kau sudah rasakan jantungmu berdebar-debar dan setiap waktu merasa senang berada di sisinya? Oh, Yoongi-ku sudah besar... Lelaki ini akhirnya punya seseorang yang disukainya, hiks, Mama bangga!_ _ **]**_

"Orang brengsek ini..." Yoongi mengeram.

 _ **Jung Bajingan Hoseok: [**_ _Kudengar dari Kris kau sering ajak dia jalan-jalan. Wah, ternyata kau juga sudah bisa berkencan, hehehe. Seharusnya kau beritahu aku, teman! Tapi tak apa, kata Kris kau keren sekali saat mencoba bersikap sok pahlawan di depannya ketika Kris dan anak buahku menggodanya, aw, romantis sekali..._ _ **]**_

 _ **Jung Bajingan Hoseok: [**_ _Oke, jadi begini saja... Kubuat mudah, karena kebetulan aku melihat Bidadari di jalanan, sungguh! Kau pasti suka..._ _ **]**_

 _ **Jung Bajingan Hoseok: [photo sent.]**_

 _ **Jung Bajingan Hoseok: [**_ _Berniat membaginya untukku? Dia manis sekali, loh. Aku sempat tak fokus saat lihat dia makan sosis... Terbayang dia mengulum pen*s ku._. _ **]**_

"KEPARAT!" Yoongi berteriak marah dan menggebrak meja.

Jinsoul dan Sihyuk berhenti bertengkar hanya untuk melihat Yoongi yang bangkit dengan aura kelam. Matanya bergetar dan memancarkan dua hal: ketakutan dan murka. Dua orang itu hanya bisa diam saking bingung dan takutnya. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi bergegas meraih jaketnya dan berlari keluar, dia berteriak "Aku ijin, Pak! Orang yang kusayang dalam bahaya!"

"E-Eh... I-Iya! Telpon Bapak kalau ada apa-apa!" Sihyuk balas berteriak.

Masalah apa sampai lelaki itu lari kesetanan dengan wajah suram begitu? Sihyuk khawatir sebetulnya, tapi ia tak berani tanyakan apa pun karena percuma, Yoongi tak punya waktu untuk ladeni pertanyaan sepelenya. Dia lelaki dewasa, jadi Sihyuk percaya Yoongi bisa atasi masalahnya sendiri. Beruntung sekali orang yang disayangnya. Dan Sihyuk bertaruh, orang yang dimaksud itu bukan Adiknya.

"Jadi Kak Yoongi sudah punya pacar?"

Sihyuk mendelik dan jewer telinga Jinsoul, "Sudah kubilang urusi saja PR-mu!"

"Aaaarrghh! Makanya bantu kerjakan PR-ku! Aku nggak ngerti!"

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam, dan Hoseok semakin kesal dibuatnya. Dia ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Yoongi di masa lalu dan ini sama sekali tak membuatnya puas. Ketika ia menyakiti adik perempuan Yoongi, rasa senangnya muncul karena Yoongi tampak kalut sekali. Dan kemudian ia mendapatkan informasi kalau Yoongi juga memiliki orang lain yang disayanginya. Lucunya, dia adalah seorang lelaki berparas manis dan cantik dengan tubuh sempurna dan sifat yang lugu.

Profil yang dibaca tertera namanya Kim Taehyung, kelahiran 1995.

Dan sejak penangkapan lelaki bertubuh kurus itu, Hoseok belum puas karena nyatanya lelaki itu seperti tak mempan disakiti. Lehernya terasa pegal sekali menonton anak buahnya menghajar Taehyung untuk buat luka. Tetapi entah karena Taehyung selicin belut atau anak buahnya ini payah, lelaki itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan memasang kepalan tangan. Menantang dan siapkan tinju. Tak gentar melihat tubuh lawannya yang jauh lebih besar dan berotot. Padahal sekali pukul, tubuh ringkihnya terlempar jauh sekali sampai terbentur dinding.

Tetapi, Taehyung sangat kuat untuk tetap sadar dan bangkit lagi.

"Kau seperti kecoak, Kim Taehyung."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" tangannya dicekal dan ditahan di belakang tubuhnya. Kakinya ditendang dan ia jatuh berlutut tepat dibawah kaki Hoseok yang menjulang. Ia mendongak untuk bertatapan mata dengan lelaki asing ini. "Siapa aku bagimu? Kita tak pernah terlibat masalah –kenapa kau mencoba membunuhku? Memangnya kau ini siapa?!"

Tangan besar Hoseok menampar wajah Taehyung.

Hingga pipinya memerah, dan hidungnya mimisan. Oh, mungkin lebih tepat kalau Hoseok meninju wajahnya. Dan cincin batu di jari-jarinya membentur tulang hidung Taehyung yang betul-betul mancung tetapi rapuh. "Kalau saja kau langsung berlutut begini, semua akan kubuat mudah, Kim Taehyung. Kudengar kau lelaki penyuka lelaki yang bersikap manis dan penurut, penakut, dan manja. Bukankah itu artinya kau lemah, karena kau... adalah submisif, kan?"

"Aku tidak lemah, brengsek!"

"Wow, jaga mulutmu, Cantik." Dia pukul lagi wajahnya, tepatnya di bibir.

Hoseok mendengus. "Oke, karena aku juga gatal memendam semuanya terlalu lama. _Itu karena kau adalah bagian hidup Yoongi,_ Kim Taehyung." kemudian ia tersenyum senang begitu sadar perubahan wajah lelaki ini. Ada raut terkejut, khawatir, bingung, dan takut. Baru sekali ini ia lihat ekpresi yang semenyedihkan ini, dan Hoseok tak tahu kenapa dia merasa senang dengan ini. "Wah, wah, sepertinya pacarmu tak pernah ceritakan kisahnya jaman sekolah, hm?"

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Hmmm aku harus mulai darimana, ya?"

Cerita masa lalu mereka seperti terputar kembali di kepala Hoseok. Masa dimana mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan kesal dengan setumpuk tugas matematika dan kimia. Masa dimana ia biasa mencuri _kimchi_ di mangkuk Yoongi dan bertengkar dengannya. Lelaki itu, sangat menyebalkan dan benar-benar membuatnya jengkel dengan tingkah cueknya. Membuatnya ketagihan untuk mengusiknya dan mencari masalah. Apa pun ia lakukan agar Yoongi betul-betul jatuh.

Hoseok di masa sekolah sebetulnya sangat iri, karena seburuk apa pun ia memperlakukan Yoongi, lelaki itu tetap saja ada yang membela.

Mengingatnya membuat dia semakin kesal. Sebagai pelampiasan, ia menjambak rambut berantakan Taehyung dan bicara padanya, "Menyebut namanya sebetulnya sudah buat lidahku gatal. Intinya, kau nikmati saja, Manis. Karena apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, bukan apa-apa dibanding apa yang dilakukan pacarmu padaku. Terluka sedikit, bukan masalah, kan?"

"Kau... apa maksudmu sebetulnya?"

"Bisakah kau biarkan dirimu terluka? Kalau kau mau kulukai, aku janji tak akan sentuh Yoongi seujung jari pun. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku bebas menghancurkanmu." Ia melirik beberapa anak buahnya yang menatap Taehyung intens. "Karena aku Ketua yang baik, tentu aku tak lupa pada kawan-kawanku. Mereka inginkan kau, uhm, lebih tepatnya... mungkin, tubuhmu. Jadi kau juga harus berikan tubuh idealmu yang seperti model itu untuk dipakai bergilir. Bagaimana? Mudah, kan?"

Taehyung mendesis, "Apa-apaan?!"

"Loh, kenapa? Ini demi Yoongi, loh..."

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA, BRENGSEK!"

Hoseok tertawa kecil kemudian melepas renggutan tangannya dari helai rambut Taehyung dan bangkit. Bertatapan mata dengan Yoongi yang bernapas saja masih terengah-engah. Dia kelihatan kacau dan berantakan, sampai Hoseok masih tertawa. Menurutnya, penampilan Yoongi itu konyol sekali. Padahal jaman dulu, Yoongi ini digilai para siswi karena tampangnya. Sekarang sih, mana mungkin ya. "Oouu, pahlawannya Kim Taehyung sudah datang. Halo, Yoongi! Mana _high five_ untuk kawan lamamu ini?"

"Kawan lama tititmu kecil! Mana sudi!"

"Wah, kau... lucu sekali," Hoseok terpingkal. "Belum tahu saja punyaku besar."

"Terserah, lepaskan Taehyung. Berhenti menyentuh orang lain, Hoseok. Cukup aku saja, masalah denganku maka selesaikan denganku. Kau ini seperti pengecut, apa kau tahu itu?"

Hoseok berteriak marah, "KAU! KAU YANG SEPERTI PENGECUT, YOONGI! Kau adalah pengecut karena masih berpikir untuk hidup normal setelah kau membunuh orang lain, kau pengecut!"

"Aku tidak membunuh, keparat!"

"Terserah!" Hoseok meledak, dan memanggil anak buahnya. "Habisi bocah ini. Buat mati sekalian juga terserah. Mari kita sudahi semua ini dengan kematian dia."

Lantas dengan kalimat itu, Yoongi dikerubungi seperti para semut menemukan gula. Mereka mengerubunginya dan mengayunkan pukulan, dengan tangan kosong maupun dengan tongkat kayu. Salah seorang anak buah ditarik Hoseok dan diberikan linggis, maka dia gunakan linggis untuk pukul tubuh kecil Yoongi supaya lelaki itu jatuh dan tak akan pernah bisa bangun lagi.

Hoseok diam melihatnya, dan rasanya masih tak puas.

"Hentikan, kau, hei, orang asing! Jangan pukul Yoongi _hyung_!" Taehyung menarik perhatiannya dengan berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Wajahnya yang babak belur dan darah dimana-mana menjadi basah dan mengilat oleh air mata. Penampilannya jauh lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu terus memohon agar Yoongi tidak dipukuli lagi, tetapi semua itu sia-sia. Karena segerombolan semut itu seperti robot yang hanya akan bergerak sesuai perintah Tuannya.

Maka, apabila Hoseok tak katakan apa pun, itu akan tetap berjalan.

Sampai suaranya serak dan menghilang sekali pun, Yoongi tetap akan dipukuli sampai mampus. Dan Taehyung tak bisa lakukan apa pun selain berteriak memohon ampun, karena tubuhnya betul-betul tak bisa digerakkan. Orang-orang ini mengunci pergerakannya terlalu kuat. Taehyung tak dapat bantu Yoongi dan hanya bisa menangis, itu membuatnya merasa sangat buruk...

Waktu itu di jalan ia meninggalkan Yoongi dipukuli.

Lalu sekarang, ia hanya bisa menangisi Yoongi dipukuli orang-orang dengan senjata.

"BERISIK! KIM TAEHYUNG, DIAM KAU!"

"LEPASKAN YOONGI _HYUNG_ MAKA AKU AKAN DIAM!"

"DASAR KECOAK!"

Hoseok meremat rambutnya frustasi kemudian berteriak marah kemudian mengambil tongkat kayu dan memukulkannya pada kepala Taehyung. Spontan membuat tubuh kecilnya terhuyung dan terlepas dari kunciannya. Sebab Hoseok mengayunkan tongkatnya sangat kuat.

Yoongi berteriak, "KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"Mati saja kalian semuaaaa!" kemudian Hoseok memukul tubuh Taehyung yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Dengan murka dan berteriak kencang, ia menghancurkan tubuh lelaki kurus itu. Seperti kesetanan. Seperti ia sedang menumbuk bawang putih. Hancurkan sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Di kepalanya sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi selain amarah dan kabut. Terlalu memusingkan hingga kepalanya terasa berat dan sakit. Maka dia perlu memukul sesuatu sampai ia puas. "Bagaimana, Yoongi?! Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat orang yang kau sayangi kuhancurkan begitu mudahnya?"

"Brengsek..." Yoongi sudah bersimbah darah dalam kuncian seorang anak buah Yoongi. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya kabur. Ia sudah tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk membalas Hoseok dan emosi kekanakannya yang meledak-ledak. Dia seperti monster, dan Yoongi tak mampu lagi untuk sekadar memijakkan kakinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu buruk hanya dapat menoton Taehyung dipukuli. "Hentikan... Aku saja, aku saja yang kau hancurkan, Jung Hoseok –jangan Taehyung! Kau tuli! Berhenti memukulnya, bajingan!"

Hoseok terpingkal, _"Sakit, kan? Apa kau merasa sakit sekarang?"_

 _ **Satu pukulan di kepala.**_

"Dia lelaki yang manis, tetapi aku buka homo sepertimu, Yoongi."

 _ **Satu pukulan di lengan.**_

"Dan aku tadi jijik mengirim pesan seperti itu, hahaha. Well, hanya agar kau datang."

 _ **Satu pukulan di perut.**_

"Bukankah jauh lebih sakit melihat orang yang berarti bagimu terluka? _Seseorang yang mati-matian ingin kau jaga, pada akhirnya harus mati ditanganku begitu mudahnya._ Ini seperti aku menghancurkan tomat, Yoongi. _Terlampau mudah._ "

 _ **Satu pukulan di kaki.**_

"Itulah yang kuinginkan. Melihatmu terluka dengan cara begini, Yoongi."

Napas Hoseok terengah-engah. Ia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya, hingga rasanya sangat melelahkan. Menghabisi seekor kecoak ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sampai dia harus turun tangan segala. Tetapi Hoseok puas. Puas sekali melihat ekspresi wajah Yoongi yang kalap tetapi tak dapat lakukan apa pun dalam posisi berlututnya. Itu menyenangkan, dan Hoseok pikir akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau selama ini. Cinta itu luar biasa. Hahaha.

Lantas ia mengeluarkan pistol. _**"Ada kata terakhir untuk Manismu, Yoongi?"**_

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

HAH KOK JADI GESREK KE ACTION SI KAMPRED GUE APAAN SIH

KENAPA JADI BEGINI ALURNYA ASTAGA SESEORANG TOLONG TAMPAR AKU UNTUK BERHENTI MENGENDARAI FANFIK KEMANA-MANA SEPERTI INI. AKU SENDIRI PUSING DENGAN APA YANG KUTULIS ASTOGE PLS BERIKAN AKU PENCERAHAN : (


	20. Chapter 20: masa sulit

Semua terasa sunyi tanpa kebisingan apa pun.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia tak ingin dengar apa pun. Tak peduli. Terserah. Yoongi hanya tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain Kim Taehyung. Hanya nama lelaki itu yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya sejak tadi, tanpa henti, tanpa ampun. Probabilitas tentang kejadian buruk terus menghantuinya hingga Yoongi tak dapat berpikir positif. Dia sendirian, masih bersimpah darah dan badan yang terasa ngilu. Dia tak mau diobati dan masuk IGD,

 _Kim Taehyung lebih penting._

 _ **Selamatkan lelaki itu dulu.**_

Maka para perawat dan dokter itu menghela napas lelah. Mereka berhenti membujuk Yoongi dan fokus pada pasien lain. Kim Taehyung sudah ditangani di ruang operasi karena ia terluka parah dan nyaris kehilangan banyak darah, terlihat dari bagaimana pucat kulitnya dan banyaknya luka terbuka. Bahkan tenaga medis meringis ngilu melihat luka sehebat ini.

"Kim... Taehyung... Jadilah kuat..."

Yoongi gemetaran menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Bukan karena sakit dan perih yang dirasakan luka tangannya, tetapi perasaan bersalah karena menjadikan Taehyung terluka dan bertaruh nyawa karena dia. Ini bukan sesuatu yang dia harapkan. Lelaki itu terluka jauh lebih parah dibanding Yoonji, dan itu sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkannya. Yoongi merasa amat sangat buruk karena melibatkan pemuda manis itu.

Saat ini dia hanya berharap, Taehyung kuat untuk melawan malaikat maut.

 _ **Jangan mati sekarang, Kim Taehyung...**_

* * *

 _ **Ambition**_

 _.._

 _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung ǁ Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_ _vs_ _ **[**_ _TaeGi-YoonV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _ **I will run to reach you!**_

* * *

Satu jam berlalu, dan operasi masih berjalan. Entah apa yang dilakukan dokter dan perawat di dalam sana untuk menyelamatkannya. Yoongi semakin tak tenang menunggu kabar. Dia berharap Taehyung berhasil merenggut kesadarannya dan dapat memamerkan senyum lugu ketika ia membuka mata, tetapi Yoongi tak sabar dengan semua ini! Kapan operasinya selesai?!

"Yoongi, duduk saja..." tak berapa lama setelah Taehyung masuk operasi, Yoonji datang dengan wajah khawatir dan membujuk Yoongi untuk diobati. Hanya perempuan itu yang bisa membuat Yoongi luluh, maka dengan hati yang was-was Yoongi masuk IGD dan dilakukan perawatan luka dan menjahit lengannya. Sekarang Yoonji harus ekstra sabar mengawasi Yoongi yang kalap dan takut.

Lelaki itu punya kontrol emosi yang buruk.

"Kapan mereka itu keluar, hah?!"

Yoonji menarik lengan Kakaknya untuk duduk tenang, "Kau diam saja bisa tidak?! Orang-orang yang kau umpati itu susah payah menyelamatkan Taehyung, membujuknya agar tak melewati batas kematian, jadi kau tenang dan percaya padanya, bodoh! Kau dobrak ruang operasi pun tak guna! Memang kau bisa bangunkan Taehyung dengan teriak-teriak tak jelas begitu? Berpikir rasional, Yoongi!"

Kemudian tubuh Yoongi melemas, "Aku takut, Yoonji-ya..."

"Tenanglah, Yoongi... Aku yakin Taehyung _oppa_ itu kuat."

Ia meraih Yoongi untuk dipeluk. Lelaki itu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Yoonji dan memejamkan mata. Lengan mungil Yoonji mengelus rambut Kakaknya yang lepek. Lelaki ini bau keringat dan kotor, berdebu, dan kusam. Kalau dalam mode domestik, tentu Yoonji akan mengomel dan mengatainya seperti anjing gembel tetapi mana mungkin sekarang ia lontarkan itu. Lelaki ini baru saja mencoba lindungi seseorang yang dia sayang, Yoonji merasa sangat bangga, sebetulnya. Semenjak Hoseok mulai mengganggu hidup kakaknya, lelaki ini betul-betul menjadi dingin dan ketakutan sepanjang waktu. Dan ia mengerti perasaan Yoongi tentang; _melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka._

Di tengah keheningan itu, Yoonji terkejut ketika Yoongi ditarik seorang lelaki.

"Kau –!" ia menonjok Yoongi. "Brengsek!"

"Yoongi! Hei, kau– apa-apaan kau ini?!" Yoonji mendekati kakaknya yang jatuh tersungkur. Mata kecilnya menatap tajam pada lelaki yang balas menatapnya marah dengan tangan terkepal kuat bukan main. Ia bisa melihat raut sedih dan kecewa di balik mata yang jernih dan kecil itu, dan Yoonji terdiam sembari membantu Yoongi berdiri dan menopang tubuh ringkihnya. "Tolong bersikap tenang, ini di Rumah Sakit. Jangan bertengkar disini, ada seseorang yang berjuang melawan kematian di dalam sana. Tolong hargai itu," ia mendudukkan Yoongi dan mengelus bahunya. "Terlepas kau punya masalah dengan bajingan kecil ini, tahan dulu, Bung. Lelaki ini juga terluka parah, dan artinya dia pasien! Tolong duduk dan bicara baik-baik."

Lelaki itu mendengus sebal dan duduk.

" _Yoongi... Kau apakan Taehyung?"_

Namun, lelaki yang penuh plester itu membisu. Lebih tepatnya, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Isi kepalanya kosong hingga rasanya ia tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Pukulan yang baru saja ia dapatkan seketika membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling brengsek di dunia ini. _Sial, Kim Taehyung... Kau membuatku gila..._

" _Kenapa Taehyung sampai terluka?"_

Hanya kepala tertunduk yang bisa ia lakukan. Malu dan bersalah.

" _ **Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Min Yoongi?!"**_

"Jangan berteriak, astaga!" Yoonji bahkan tak sadar dia ikut berteriak. Dia juga kesal dan terbawa emosi. Isi kepalanya kacau tentang banyak hal. Kakaknya yang berkelahi, Taehyung yang terluka, Hoseok si brengsek yang kurang ajar, lelaki asing yang terus menginterogasi Kakaknya dengan emosi, dan Yoongi yang hanya bisa diam ketika ditanya! Ini sama sekali bukan gayanya, dan Yoonji bingung.

Akhirnya Yoongi menatap lelaki itu, "Maaf, Jimin..."

" _Kau... kenapa..._ _ **kenapa Taehyung?**_ _"_ Jimin tak bisa susun kalimatnya sendiri karena ia reflek mengubur wajahnya dalam telapak tangan dan menangis. Nama Taehyung berdengung di dalam kepalanya tanpa henti. Dan bayangannya tentang keadaan lelaki itu sangatlah buruk. Jika memang hanya luka sedikit, tentu Taehyung tak harus masuk ruang operasi. Dan apa ini... bahkan sudah satu jam berlalu.

Kedua lelaki yang duduk bersebrangan itu kompak menangis.

Dan menyuarakan doa yang sama pula.

" _Jadilah kuat, Taehyung. Tetaplah hidup,"_

* * *

"Minumlah obatmu dan istirahat, kalau Anda patuh dengarkan apa kata perawat, Anda pasti sembuh, Taehyung-ssi."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Dokter Kim."

Kim Seokjin namanya. Dokter yang bertanggungjawab atas pasien Kim Taehyung, pasien yang menggagalkan usaha tidur nyenyaknya karena lelaki manis ini datang dan butuh operasi dadakan. Tetapi, tentu saja Seokjin senang lelaki ini dapat bangun dan selamat dari ambang kematian. Kalau saja wajahnya tak nyaris hancur seperti ini, ia yakin Taehyung punya wajah yang cantik. Eh?

Jam tujuh pagi merupakan jadwal visit Dokter ke pasien, dan Seokjin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak mengunjungi pasien spesialnya dan mengobrol ringan. Selain karena Taehyung ternyata orang yang menyenangkan diajak bicara, ia suka melihat pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jimin merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Mereka jarang terlibat obrolan kecuali jika Seokjin memang harus memberitahukan sesuatu tentang Taehyung, tetapi Jimin tentu akan jadi cerewet dan manis jika memperlakukan Taehyung. Dan itu adalah hal yang manis dari sudut pandang Seokjin.

"Kau bisa konsumsi sumber makanan kaya protein untuk percepat penyembuhan lukamu, Taehyung-ssi. Mereka baik untuk pengeringan luka. Kau suka ikan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Suka, Dokter."

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang, Dokter ganteng sepertiku harus cukup tidur. Aku bercermin pagi ini dan melihat aku sudah punya kantung mata," ia mengatakannya dengan serius tetapi Taehyung berpikir itu lucu. Ternyata ada Dokter jenaka macam dia yang peduli dengan penampilannya? Dari pertemuan singkat selama ini, Taehyung mengenal pribadi unik Dokter Seokjin yang senang sekali dipuji tampan, dan senang memuji dirinya sendiri tampan. "Cepat sembuh, Kim Taehyung."

"Hati-hati, Dokter."

Seokjin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Ia berbalik pergi dan menyempatkan untuk menengok sebentar. Ia terkekeh melihat Jimin mulai bersikap manis pada Taehyung lagi. Lelaki itu membersihkan wajah Taehyung dengan hati-hati dan menyisiri rambutnya. Kemudian ia benar-benar keluar dan menutup pintu. Ia persilahkan suster untuk duluan ke _nurse station_ karena ia perlu bicara pada lelaki lusuh yang duduk termenung di depan kamar Taehyung. "Min Yoongi-ssi,"

"Y-Ya, Dokter?"

Lelaki itu baru sadar. Kemudian bangkit dan bertanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus duduk saja disini? Kau boleh masuk ke dalam, khusus untukmu, tak ada jam besuk. Bebas mengunjungi Taehyung-ssi 24 jam." Ia menepuk kepala Yoongi iba, "Kalau memang khawatir, datanglah dan lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaannya."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini, Dokter?"

"Baik. Dia menunjukkan progres yang bagus, karena Taehyung-ssi sangat manis dan penurut. Dia minum obat dan makan dengan baik," Seokjin menghela napas. Ia kasihan dengan Yoongi sebetulnya, tapi ia juga tak dapat campuri urusan anak muda seperti mereka. Bukan urusannya juga. Hanya saja, ia sedikit miris melihat Yoongi hanya bisa duduk di bangku depan kamar inap Taehyung saat jadwal visit dan mendengar semuanya dari luar. Ia juga hanya akan lihat Taehyung dari jauh tanpa berani sekali pun menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Entah apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak ini. Yang jelas, ia harus pulang sekarang! Ngantuk. "Yasudah, aku pulang dulu."

Yoongi membungkuk kecil, "Terima kasih, Dokter."

Seokjin menggeleng saja dan berjalan pergi dengan menguap. Sungguh malam yang melelahkan. Jadwal operasi yang berdekatan, dan banyak pasien membuatnya kelelahan. Padahal biasanya tidak sebanyak ini, hah... kalau begini apa bisa Seokjin tidur cukup dan lakukan perawatan kulit rutinnya seperti biasa? Tetapi, omong-omong dia kepikiran Taehyung, Jimin, dan Yoongi.

Dia menoleh ke belakang lagi, dan mendapati Yoongi mengintip dari kaca. Hanya bisa pandangi Taehyung dari luar dengan wajah yang sendu dan perasaan bersalah.

Menyedihkan.

.

.

Sudah empat hari Taehyung dirawat. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa duduk di ranjangnya memandangi hiruk-pikuk kota dari dalam kamarnya. Mobil-mobil, orang-orang berjalan seperti gerombolan semut, dan anak-anak sekolah berlarian takut terlambat. Kegiatan menyenangkan yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati sendiri dengan menjadi bagian dari keramaian itu sendiri, tetapi Taehyung bahkan tak bisa pipis tanpa bantuan saat ini. Entah kapan dia bisa keluar dari penjara berbau antiseptik ini.

Kemudian Jimin datang mencubit pipinya, "Melihat apa?"

"Hanya kegiatan kota,"

"Kau pasti bosan, kan, Tae." Jimin mengelus rambut Taehyung. "Aku menyesal kau harus seperti ini sekarang. Seharusnya aku bisa jaga kamu dengan benar, Taehyung. Kalau saja aku antar kamu sampai rumah, ini nggak akan terjadi."

Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jimin, "Bukan salahmu, Jimin."

" _Ya, bukan,"_ kemudian Jimin terkekeh lirih. _**"Tapi karena Yoongi."**_

"Jimin,,,,"

"Lelaki brengsek itu buat kamu terluka seperti ini, Taehyung! Kurang ajar sekali dia, aku susah payah membuatmu tetap aman dan tak sampai lecet barang hanya satu senti dan dia mudah sekali membuatmu hancur seperti ini!" Jimin meraih bahu kurus Taehyung dan menatap matanya dalam, "Bahkan setelah apa yang dia perbuat, dia tak pernah datang kemari, kan? Lihat tingkahnya, Taehyung! Lelaki seperti itu masih kau bela? Dia bahkan tak peduli dan hidup seperti biasa dan sibuk cari uang!"

Mata bulat Taehyung berkaca-kaca, " _Bohong_..."

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Kamu yang buat dia tak datang, Jimin!" akhirnya Taehyung berteriak dengan suara paraunya karena menangis. "Kamu yang tolak dan usir dia setiap kemari, kan?! Aku tahu Yoongi _hyung_ datang dan selalu menunggu di luar setiap saat. _Dia selalu datang, dan kamu yang tak ijinkan dia masuk, kamu pikir aku tak tahu?!_ "

"Dia tak pantas temui kamu, Taehyung!"

Wajah Taehyung basah. "Dia baik, Jimin... ini bukan salah Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

"Dengar, kamu sudah terlanjur bodoh untuknya, Taehyung." Jimin membingkai dagu runcing Taehyung dengan jemarinya. Memandangi wajah pemuda manisnya yang kacau oleh tangis dan luka serta beberapa jahitan di dahi dan sisi bibirnya. "Dia sudah menyakiti kamu, dan manusia seperti itu bukan orang baik. _Bagiku, siapapun, jika dia melukai lelaki separuh malaikat ini, dia adalah musuh._ Dan musuh harus dimusnahkan, dibuang jauh-jauh, sebab aku harus pastikan kamu baik-baik saja. _Bersamaku_."

Taehyung masih terus menangis.

Sebetulnya ini kelemahan Jimin, maka ia menghela dan memeluk Taehyung dengan lembut. Takut kembali melukainya atau merusaknya. "Maaf, Taehyung. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu khawatir sampai aku bisa gila hanya karena ini. _Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku marah melihatmu terluka seperti ini._ Kamu bisa bilang baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak akan percaya. Taehyung, aku mengenalmu bukan setahun dua tahun. Aku mengenalmu luar dan dalam," ia mengecup pelipisnya. "Aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini, seketat ini, sealay ini, sebab aku tahu. Kamu seperti puding tofu. Lembut dan rapuh, maka butuh kelembutan untuk memperlakukanmu. _**Kamu terlalu ringkih untuk dilukai meski kamu tak akan merasakan apapun, dan aku ada untuk menjadi pelindungmu.**_ Jauh sebelum kamu disakiti,"

Tangisan Taehyung tersengar manis, sebetulnya.

"Dan melihatmu sakit, terluka, nyaris hancur seperti ini... Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? _Jauh lebih sakit, Taehyung._ Aku susah payah menahan tangisku sendiri tiap melihatmu hanya bisa menonton tv dan menyaksikan kegiatan manusia dari jendela kamar. Berharap kamu juga bisa jalan-jalan dan membakar kulitmu dengan sinar matahari sampai sewarna cokelat madu. _Aku tahu, Taehyung. Aku mengerti._ Aku diam bukan artinya aku tak peduli. Karena aku ingin jaga perasaanmu,

–dan apa kau pikir, kau bisa berbicara dengan Yoongi sekali pun kalian bertemu? Kau akan kehilangan kata-kata, karena merasa begitu _hancur_. Aku kenal kamu sangat lama hingga tiap arti dari tatapan matamu pun, aku tahu."

Taehyung menarik ingusnya, "Tapi aku juga ingin tahu apa Yoongi _hyung_ baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau dia dilukai lagi?"

"Untuk sekarang, fokuslah pada kesembuhanmu sendiri, Taehyung. Dan tenang saja, Yoongi baik-baik saja sekarang. Kemarin Yoongi datang untuk mengangkat jahitan luarnya, dan ia sehat." Ia menghela dan melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menghapus jejak basah di wajah Taehyung yang kacau.

Kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Dan maafkan aku,"

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar. Ia tadi datang bersama Jimin, dan lelaki itu sengaja membuka sedikit pintu kamar Taehyung agar Yoongi dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam.

Sekarang kepalanya semakin penuh akan Kim Taehyung. Tentang lelaki manis itu, terlalu banyak hal yang bersarang di sudut otaknya hingga Yoongi rasa ia bisa gila. Tentang perasaan bersalahnya, tentang senyum manisnya, tentang kejadian malam itu, tentang luka Taehyung, tentang sikap lugunya, tentang kehancurannya, tentang perasaannya pada pemuda manis itu, bahkan tentang _**rahasianya**_.

Jimin baru saja memberitahunya, dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua ini secepat mungkin. Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di sana. Sudah ada Jimin, dan itu lebih dari cukup. Keadaan Yoongi tak membantu apa-apa selain menghadirkan luka. _Dan Taehyung tak pantas dilukai lebih dari ini._

"Maafkan _hyung_ , Taehyung-ah."

* * *

Taehyung sedang makan jeruk ketika Jeonghan datang.

Saat ini, rasanya canggung menyelimuti. Belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Ketika pertama Taehyung menyadari itu Jeonghan, ia bahkan tak berani menatap lelaki itu lebih dari lima detik. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin ranjangnya jauh lebih baik untuk ia tatap lama.

"Kau baik?"

Suara lelaki itu terdengar ragu. Tetapi Taehyung menjawab singkat, "Ya. Lebih baik untuk saat ini." kemudian ia tak berani melihat wajahnya, "Kau datang sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku khawatir,"

 _Terima kasih..._ "Maafkan aku, Jeonghan."

Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang bisa Taehyung sampaikan. Tulus dari dalam hatinya, paling dalam dan paling tulus, sebab ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada lelaki di sampingnya ini. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Jeonghan juga ikut hancur. Taehyung bisa merasakan sensasi putus asa itu, dan tak ada yang lebih buruk dari mimpi yang lepas dari genggaman. Untuk itu, Taehyung tak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang. Selalu ada nama Jeonghan terselip dalam ingatannya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa berdosa.

Taehyung akhirnya menoleh, "Aku –"

" _Marah pun tak akan mengembalikan semuanya,"_ Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatap mata dengan Taehyung. Rautnya campur aduk dan kacau, tetapi ia mengkhawatirkan kawannya ini pula. Sungguh dilema. "Aku juga tak bisa salahkan kamu, Tae. Tapi... kau tahu, rasanya kacau sekali melihat mimpimu _hancur_ dalam sekejap, padahal belum sedikit pun kau mengecap kemanisannya."

" _ **Maaf... Maaf..."**_

Jeonghan mendengus, "Semacam kutukan. Ini kutukan, Taehyung. Heechul _sunbae_ terluka dan sekarang kamu. Aku tentu khawatir pada temanku, tapi aku tak bisa bohong kalau aku kesal sekali dengan kejadian ini," ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bukan aku ingin menyalahkan siapa pun, tapi aku betul-betul jengkel! Apa sesulit itu menghargai dirimu sendiri, menjaga tubuhmu sendiri agar terhindar dari luka? Aku tak pernah memahami ini, seharusnya kalian tahu... Kalian itu penting, maka hindarilah potensi bahaya agar ini tak terjadi,,"

" _Maafkan aku..."_ Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

Ucapan Jeonghan seperti menamparnya keras sekali. Sakit. Ia ingin mengelak, tapi ia tak punya hak untuk itu. Jeonghan juga berhak marah karena mimpinya dihancurkan begini parah olehnya. Jika Taehyung ada di posisi Jeonghan, mungkin ia akan lakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi, kalimat Jeonghan... _menyakitkan_.

"Sekarang aku sudah tak tahu lagi, Taehyung. Semuanya hancur, dan aku juga nyaris gila. Pertunjukkannya besok dan tak mungkin aku mendapatkan seseorang untuk memerankan Kwon Hansung. Mereka semua bahkan hanya diam ketika diajak berdiskusi, dan itu membuatku gila! Maksudku, apa mereka hanya akan diam seperti jamur layu ketika badai datang? Jadi semua pengorbanan hanya akan menghasilkan kegagalan? Semudah ini? Bahkan kita belum berperang, ini membuat kepalaku nyaris pecah, Kim Taehyung, apa kau tahu itu?!"

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Jeonghan, pintu terbuka lebar. "Dan apa kau pikir, Taehyung tidak nyaris gila hanya berbaring di sana melihat orang-orang beraktivitas seperti semut mencari gula?"

Fokus beralih pada Yoongi yang berdiri di sana.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Ini bukan salahnya, jadi berhenti melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada Taehyung. Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa buruk disini? Semua orang berpikir dirinya buruk, maka berhenti melimpahkan amarahmu pada seseorang seperti Taehyung!" ia membuat suaranya sendiri naik tanpa sadar. "Masalah bisa terjadi kapan saja, jadi biasakan itu! Jika kau semarah ini, mengapa tidak kau pikirkan baik-baik jalan keluar yang menurutmu _paling benar_! Berhenti mengoceh kesana kemari hanya untuk membuat Taehyung merasa lebih buruk dari sekarang, dan selamatkan teatermu."

Jeonghan mengernyit kesal, "Kau tidak ada urusannya –"

" _Jika itu tentang Taehyung, maka itu juga urursanku."_

Suara lantang dan berat itu memutus perdebatan kecil antara dia dan Jeonghan. Taehyung hanya bisa membisu dengan bingung di ranjangnya. Tidak punya ide untuk melerai mereka atau menghentikan ini. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing untuk berpikir dan ia masih sakit dengan perkataan Jeonghan tadi. Padahal ia juga susah payah membantu lelaki itu... tetapi mungkin, hanya Taehyung yang dimarahi karena terluka.

Yoongi berdecih, "Jadi lebih baik kau pergi. _Jangan tinggal hanya untuk menambah luka pada Taehyung, karena itu akan membuatku marah dan balas melukaimu._ Jeonghan-ssi, kau belum gagal. Masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan mimpimu, mimpi teman-temanmu," ia menghela. "Berpikirlah dengan tenang dan bicarakan baik-baik dengan mereka. Teatermu pasti selamat. _Mimpimu pasti terwujud."_

Diberi keyakinan sesimpel itu, entah mengapa, membuat Jeonghan sadar kalau ia hanya buang-buang waktu dengan menjadi marah sepanjang waktu. Padahal ia punya cukup waktu untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Mimpinya yang nyaris hancur, bisa ia bangun lagi tanpa perasaan kacau seperti ini. Seharusnya ia berpikir dengan rasional, bukan menyalahkan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung." kemudian ia pergi setelah memberikannya buah apel.

Kini hanya tinggal Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Berdua dan hening. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, membiarkan suara di sekitar koridor merembes masuk. Karena Jeonghan tak menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Yoongi berdiri dengan rasa gugup dan bersalahnya, sedangkan Taehyung mengulum bibir dan memainkan apel di tangannya. Diam. Bahkan tak saling menatap.

Jimin benar, dia tak punya satu pun kata untuk diucapkan pada Yoongi.

"Taehyung-ah,"

Seingatnya, baru kali ini Yoongi memanggilnya begitu akrab. Dan gemuruh itu muncul lagi di dalam dadanya. Padahal lelaki itu hanya memanggil namanya, tetapi Taehyung merasa bahagia dan terobati rindunya. Ya. Dia merindukan Yoongi. "Maafkan _hyung_ , ini semua... sepenuhnya salahku. Jangan potong ucapanku, dan dengarkan _hyung_ bicara untuk jelaskan semuanya."

Taehyung mengangguk lambat.

"Saat itu, Yoonji juga dilukai." Yoongi menghela napasnya berat. "Dan kupikir, itu sudah jadi peringatan untukku tapi bodohnya aku hanya biarkan dan sibuk sendiri. Sampai aku sadar bahwa Hoseok bukan orang yang puas, dan dia menemukan kamu untuk mengancamku. Tak ada yang dia inginkan dariku, kecuali membuatku terluka. Dan ia bukannya ingin melukaiku secara langsung, tapi menggunakan orang disekitarku, menyiksanya untuk membuatku sakit."

Taehyung menoleh dan mata mereka bersirobok.

"Dia menggunakan orang yang kusayang untuk melukaiku. _Karena Hoseok tahu, beginilah cara paling kejam untuk membuat orang menderita._ Ini salahku, Taehyung. Ini balasan dari apa yang sudah kulakukan dulu, dan maafkan aku... karena kau terlibat dalam masalah ini," ia tersenyum tipis. "Sayang sekali disini tak ada Jimin. Karena aku ingin berterima kasih padanya telah memasukkan Hoseok ke penjara. Tapi aku tak yakin ia hanya akan diam tanpa menghabisiku jika tahu aku kesini lagi, kan?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ ,,,"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebih lebar. "Maaf karena kita harus saling mengenal, Taehyung-ah. Aku benar-benar menyesal, seharusnya aku sadar dan memegang prinsip hidupku. Kau mau tahu apa? _Jangan membangun hubungan dengan siapa pun._ Cukup aku dan Yoonji saja. Cukup kami berdua saja di dunia ini. Aku hanya harus hidup mencari uang untuk menghidupi adikku maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

"Maksudmu... _hyung_ menyesal mengenalku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Taehyung."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_..." suara Taehyung bergetar menahan tangis.

Mengapa orang mudah sekali menyakiti dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya?

Yoongi tidak sependapat. "Kau terluka. Parah. Kacau. Kaki dan tanganmu patah, kau kehilangan banyak darah dan nyaris mati di hadapanku. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kau baik-baik saja padahal kau hampir membuatku ikutan mati. Aku tak bisa melihatmu meregang nyawa seperti itu, Taehyung. Kumohon mengertilah."

"T-Tapi... Aku nggak apa-apa... _hyung_..."

"Apa sih, yang ada di kepalamu itu?!"

Taehyung akhirnya menangis, _"Jangan pergi..._ Aku nggak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi aku sembuh, kok! Kata Dokter Kim, besok aku boleh pulang! Itu artinya aku baik-baik saja... Jimin bilang aku kuat, dan aku percaya itu. _Aku nggak apa-apa, aku nggak apa-apa! Jadi tarik kembali ucapanmu hyung;_ _ **jangan pernah menyesal mengenalku...**_ _"_

"Sebaiknya kita tak perlu berhubungan lagi, Taehyung."

"Jangan... Jangan seperti itu,,,"

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya menahan diri untuk menghapus tangisan itu. Sungguh air mata yang terlalu berharga untuk dibuang. Dan Taehyung tak pantas menangis... ia tak pantas menangisi lelaki payah macam Yoongi. Lelaki ini; lelaki pembawa luka ini tak pantas dipertahankan manusia baik semacam Taehyung. Ia ingin menghentikan tangisan itu, tetapi ia tahu ia tak berhak.

Membuatnya menangis saja, itu sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Ini bukan akhir, Taehyung. Hoseok bisa saja melukai seseorang lagi, dan itu bisa saja kamu. _Aku tak mau orang yang kusayangi harus hancur seperti ini, karena rasanya sakit sekali._ _Aku tak mau merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini._ Sudah cukup sampai disini saja, aku hanya orang pembawa masalah untukmu. Lelaki sepertiku, hanya akan buat kau luka saja, Taehyung."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Yoongi _hyung_... Tarik ucapanmu..."

"Terima kasih... dan maaf telah mengenalmu, Kim Taehyung."

" _Hyung_ , tunggu –!" ia mencoba meraih Yoongi yang berbalik pergi, tetapi ia lupa kalau tubuhnya _hancur_ dan tak mampu berdiri tegak. Maka ketika ia turun dari ranjang, ia hanya terjatuh bersimpuh dengan tiang infus yang roboh dan membentur kepalanya. Membuat suara gaduh yang menarik atensi Yoongi di daun pintu.

Secara refleks, Yoongi kembali dan bersimpuh. "Dasar ceroboh! Lihat sikapmu ini! berpikirlah sebelum lakukan sesuatu, mata gundu!"

"Jangan pergi... _hyung_..."

Yoongi menggeleng, kemudian menggendong Taehyung kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan memperbaiki letak botol infusnya. Susah payah ia menahan rontaan Taehyung di bawah tubuhnya, hingga ia berteriak marah agar Taehyung diam. Kemudian Yoongi bernapas dengan lambat, "Diam di sini, Taehyung."

" _Hyung –"_

 _ **Cup.**_

Ia berikan ciuman lembut di bibir Taehyung. Lambat, dalam, dan basah. Sampai Taehyung lupa kalau ini hanya upaya membuatnya tenang. Lupa kalau ini hanya cara agar ia berhenti merengek dan menangis. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, bagaimana bibir Yoongi meraup miliknya sangat dalam dan manis. Sensasi asin dari air mata, juga liur yang manis, tahu-tahu membuat Taehyung membisu dan menikmati ciuman Yoongi. Ia hanya tahu kalau ciuman ini... manis sekali.

 _ **Dan lupa kalau ini hanya salam perpisahan**_

* * *

 _ **—season 1 tamat—**_

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **ya. kalian gak salah baca. season ini tamat dengan adegan dan storyline yg masih gantung. betul. seseorang tolong tampar saya.**

 **sengaja saya buat berseason (kayak webtoon aja dah) karena kesibukan saya di real life...**

 **dan, karena saya perhatikan kalau peminat ff ini semakin menurun idk why :( bahkan di situs aslinya pertama ff ini lahir yaitu ffn pun sedikit sekali dapat perhatian. meski saya juga gak berharap banyaaaak bgt yg review, sy gak muna kalau banyak review/komen itu nambah semangat saya menulis kelanjutan cerita.**

 **dan maaf, season 2 hanya akan berlanjut ke akun wattpad saya. karena saya rasa sudah tak ada gunanya(?) saya berlayar lagi disini. sebab saya lihat2 lama-lama kalian bosan, jadi sudah tidak tertarik lagi, hn? tidak apa. silahkan berkunjung ke akun wp saya di _minvcake_**


End file.
